King's Mystery Dungeon Version
by Dissimilis
Summary: Warning: Nearly the same as game. King was human- like. He was not a female Vulpix. He was a human male. He did not want to talk to the Riolu. Then how did he end up this way? Gay, bi, and straight warnings. "It all started with Amal's stupid relic thingy. Now we're trying to save the world."
1. Prologue: What Happened Before

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games.**

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version

Prologue: What Happened Before Everything Went Down Under (4/28/12)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Darkness. Why did life and death always start with that?

Flash. Ops, never mind. There's _lightning_ involved too. How marvelous.

"Whoa! Wh- wh- whoa!" One of his trusted yelled into the storm. Another flash came through the darkness. He was feeling weaker by the second.

His grip slackened.

"Are... Are you okay?" _No, you idiot! _he was tempted to yell back, but was too tired to move.

Another flash. His eyes began to close.

"No! Don't let go!" Why should he? When a peaceful sleep was just beyond his vision?

"Just a little longer..." He was almost there... "Come on! Hang on!"

"N- n- no! I can't... hold on!..." he yelled, ending in a whisper. His jaw felt heavy.

Several more flashes, and everything went to peaceful darkness. A loud scream was the last thing he heard.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

This links to another series that I wrote a while ago. I rewrote it after I read through it, and I think it still sucks. I'm not going to post it since it's so out of order.

See ya.


	2. Chapter 1: Partner

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games.**

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version

Chapter 1: Partner

He gave a groan as the darkness faded. _Where... Where am I?_ His vision was blurred. "I can't... Drifting back..." The comforting darkness came back, silencing him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

A Riolu paced back and forth, in front of the Wigglytuff's Guild, around a hole with wooden gates on it so no one would fall in.

The Riolu stopped in front of the hole. "No," he said firmly to himself. "I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer!" Determination flared in his eyes and he clenched his fist. "This is it. I have to steel my courage today." He stepped on the hole.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" someone shouted, startling the Riolu.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" another Pokemon yelled back.

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!"

"Waah!" The fighting Pokemon quickly stepped back, his determination melting like butter. He looked around, looking for the voices that had startled him so badly. "That was too shocking!" the Riolu declared to himself.

The Riolu sweatdropped to himself and sighed.

Then his expression quickly changed to disappointment. "... I can't... I can't work up the courage to go in after all...I told myself that this is the day, but..."

He took out a white rock, setting it in front of the hole. "I thought that holding onto my personal treasure would inspire me..." He picked it back up and shook his head. He sighed. "I just can't do it... I'm such a coward... This is so discouraging..."

He turned around and left the Guild.

A Zubat and Koffing flew in from where the Riolu was standing at only moments ago, watching the fighting type walk off.

"Hey, Zubat," the Koffing drawled to his 'friend'. "Did you get a load of that?" he mocked.

"You bet I did, Koffing," the Zubat replied enthusiastically.

"That little wimp that was pacing around... had something good, right?" He doubted that the brat got it on his own. There was also a suggestion that they steal it.

"That wimp had _something_, that's for sure." Obviously, the Zubat had the same suspicion has his buddy had. "It looked like some kind of treasure." And he was all for steal whatever anyone had anyway.

"Do we go after it?" the Koffing asked, just to make sure.

"We do." They started after the Riolu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Riolu walked to the beach, his hind legs sinking into the sand. Bubbles were floating above and around him, making a beautiful picture for the Riolu.

"Wow!" he gasped in delight, clapping his paws together. "What a pretty sight!" He sat near the exit, watching the scenery in awe.

_When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles,_ the Riolu thought. _All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves... _

"It's always beautiful." He stared at it for a long time, pondering.

_This is where I always come when I'm feeling sorry for myself... But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up. _

He turned, about to head home well he noticed something far away from him.

"Hey... What's that? What's going on over there?" he asked himself, walking forward slowly, until he could see better.

He flinched back in surprise. He gave another tiny scream. "Someone has collapsed in the sand!" He rush over and began babbling questions to the knocked out Pokemon. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The fainted Pokemon didn't answer.

He slowly came to consciousness with a mental groan. He yawned and looked at his surroundings, ignoring the Riolu next to him.

"You're awake!" _No duh, Sherlock,_ the newly revived Pokemon thought sarcastically. "That's a relief!" The Riolu smiled.

_Where am I anyway? _he thought, looking around. _I don't recognize this place..._ He turned to the Riolu.

"You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried." The Riolu smiled at him.

"Thank you for your concern, and I am fine now." He could see the sincerity in the Riolu's eyes, but didn't want to associate with him.

"Do you remember how you got here?" the Riolu questioned, sounding natural with his interrogation.

_Was I drinking again? No. There was a storm... what happened before that? I can't see..._

Seeing the Pokemon's puzzled expression, the Riolu changed the subject. "Well, I'm Amal. It's nice to meet you!" Amal bowed, making the Pokemon see his tail wagging.

"It's a pleasure to meet you has well, Amal," he bowed back politely, making him notice something.

HE WAS A POKEMON!

From what he could see (through his hysterical search for his real body) 'he' was a female Vulpix. A **female** Vulpix. Of all the things that had to go wrong, it was his dick being stolen and replaced with boobs.

"Um... Are you okay?" the Riolu asked the Vulpix with a careful voice that they used for mental victims.

_He_ (refused to be a she) calmed down and laid down on his back, making sure his tails weren't uncomfortable. He sighed and went to his mental landscape.

The Riolu choked when he saw something red and small appear between the Vulpix's legs. He quickly turned away, cheeks inflamed.

"Thank you for the privacy," the Vulpix stated calmly, as though he hadn't just shown his pole off for the world to see. He flipped over and sat. "My name is King. I thank you for waking me."

"N- No problem," Amal stuttered, having a hard time facing the other Pokemon. His cheeks were still red, and he was having trouble _not_ imaging the size of it...

_I may as well trust the kid... _King thought to himself. He had already seen his Ditto like powers. It's not like there's more to tell.

"I was once human- like," the human turned Vulpix drawled, his tails swishing around the sand.

The Riolu jumped and quickly turned to stare at him. "What? Can you repeat that?"

"No. I look like a gender confused Vulpix that was once human. Can we please get on with it?" King drawled sarcastically

"Are you pulling a prank on me?" Amal asked suspiciously, looking around.

"It's a very bad joke if I am," King snorted, standing. "And I never said I was _human_. I said I was human- _like_. There's a difference, no matter how thin."

"Sorry. It's just that it's kind of hard to believe..." the Riolu murmured... bowing his head.

"Get used to it. Stranger things have happened to the Potters, and they were bat- sh... they were crazy." Amal wondered what the Vulpix was going to say and was about to ask when he was shoved from behind and into King.

"Ouch..." Amal coughed, sand coming out of his mouth, not noticing his treasure on the ground, near the Koffing.

Lucky for King, he was used to keeping his mouth shut.

"Well, I do beg your pardon," the Koffing drawled sarcastically, not sounding sorry at all.

King growled lowly, already hating the poisonous group. _He_ was the King of sarcasm.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" the Riolu asked angrily, shaking his fist at them.

The Zubat gave a sarcastic laugh. "Can't figure it out?" he mocked. "We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?"

_You know, it's not that hard to hear you over the... waves. Why in the seven... underworlds are we at a beach. _**I**_ am a fire Pokemon now. A_ fire _Pokemon!_

Everyone ignored the horror struck Vulpix and continued to verbally fight.

"Wh- What?" the Riolu exclaimed, looking vulnerable.

_There. That's what bullies look for,_ King thought, rolling his eyes. He would know; he was a bully himself.

"That's yours, isn't it?" The Zubat nodded to the expensive (to King's sharp eye) relic.

Amal seemed to finally notice that he had lost his treasure. "N- No! That's..."

_Here it comes._

"Sorry kiddo! We'll take that!" The Zubat crackled meanly, picking up the treasure.

The Riolu screamed in denial, but didn't do anything to try and get his item back.

The Koffing laughed, taunting Amal "Not going to try and get it back? What's the matter?"

_What_ is_ the matter?_

"Too scared?"

Strangely, King felt a pang at his heart.

"I didn't expect you to be such a big coward!" the Koffing laughed, turning to his partner in crime. "Come on. Let's get out of here!"

They turned to the duo and taunted the Riolu a little more.

"See you around, chicken."

They walked right past them and went in a cave.

_Ugh, a cave by a beach? Not good for my health._

Amal gave a whimpered and turned to the Vulpix pleadingly. "Wh- What should I do?"

"Go after them," King stated, nodding. "On your _own,_" he bit out snarkly when the Riolu opened his mouth.

"But- But-"

"Think of this as a character building exercise," King drawled moodily, examining his paws. "Who knows? It _might_ actually help." Of course, he might get raped or killed, but he wasn't going to say that.

Amal gave him a pleading looked, his head down cast. _That look would guilt trip so many women... give it a couple of years..._

King sighed, not liking this trap one bit. "Fine, you win. But you have to take the lead. I might get killed or worse..."

Turns out that the water Pokemon in the Beach Cave were pathetically weak and King was over cautious. They managed to get to the end of the 'dungeon' fairly quickly (there was only four floors and a little mini area).

The chatty Pokemon hesitated in talking to the bullies, until the Vulpix hit him with his tail. Amal glared at him half- heartedly, rubbing his bum.

"Yo!" the Riolu shouted, irritated. He didn't give them any time to talk, he just wanted his treasure back. "Give me back my treasure!"

"Or we'll show you the nightmare one Haunter can produce," the Vulpix purred, vaguely remembering the terror a Haunter and Gengar could produce both when they're bored and/ or vengeful.

They both laughed at them. "Then bring it on. We might even sell your 'treasure' if it's really worth what you say!"

They battled and the poisonous team lost to them. Badely.

The Koffing and Zubat groaned in pain has they managed to float again.

"Ugh... We got roughed up..." the Zubat groaned.

"B- Blast it!" the Koffing gasped. "How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?"

"Because you're pathetic and weak, and you're missing your leader," the Vulpix drawled, looking at them boredly. He walked over to the Zubat and swiped the treasure Amal was so desperate to have back. "Here, Amal." He handed the relic to the Riolu, who accepted it was tears of happiness.

The Koffing laughed mockingly, even though his usual flare was weak. "Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!"

"I wish you'd say that to this kid in a couple years," King snorted. "He beat you _both_ with a little of my help, and explored the dungeon with ease. Do you really think that you can _beat_ him?"

They gave the Vulpix dirty looks and quickly fled.

"That's what I thought," King said smugly.

"King... did you really mean what you said?" the Riolu gave him a hopeful look.

The fire fox gave him what could be described has incredulous. "You have _real_ self esteem issues."

Amal blushed and held the relic close to himself. "Thank you for coming with me..."

"Don't thank me yet. You _owe_ me a _debt_ now." King smirked sadistically.

The Riolu looked shocked. "A debt?"

"Remember this. There are a lot of bad Pokemon and humans out there. I _happen_ to be _both_ now." _And I'm sure that you will regret this sooner or later..._

They walked back to the horrid beach outside the dungeon. The Vulpix made sure to stay far away from the little waves. Wasn't Riolu a rock type or something? Shouldn't _he_ be affected?

Suddenly, the Riolu stopped and set the relic down in between them. "This is a relic fragment," he said calmly._ For the love of the Ancestors, get away from the water!_ "Well, that's what I call it anyway...It's my personal treasure..."

"Um... can we move? Like, way over there," King asked, tails twitching.

Amal looked at him, his eyes half lidded. He was amused. "Sure!"

They moved and King sat on one of the rock while Amal sat in the sand. "See, I've always like history, legends and the like." _Huh, wouldn't have known that. _"I always get excited when one of the elders being talking about how it was back when _they_ were little. Do you get me?"

The Vulpix shrugged, not really sure.

"Hidden treasures full of relics..."_ That would sell for a fortune... _"Uncharted territories..." _New places to explore..._

The Riolu turned towards the sea. "... And new lands just waiting for a Pokemon to explore them!" Amal jumped up and down in excitement. "And gold. Lots and lots of gold!" _Well, isn't he enthusiastic?_ "And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to find our ancestors?"

_No... They're corpses now... _the Vulpix thought, sweatdropping.

The Riolu turned back toward his companion. "That has always been my dream, ever since I was little."

"Little?" King teased.

The Riolu blushed. "Well, littler than I am now..."

King teasingly gasped. "I didn't think it was possible!" He feigned shock.

"Oh you..." He coughed. "Anyway, I happened to come across this relic..."

"Another man's poison is another man's meat." The Vulpix nodded.

"Yeah," Amal nodded back. "It looked like junk to me at first, but I looked a little closer and saw the pattern."

King peered down and looked at the pattern that would sell for a hefty amount of money. He was tempted to tell Amal this, but reframed; it was important enough for the Riolu to risk his life. That, and  
King recognized the pattern, but couldn't grasp from where.

"This rock must be from one of the legendary places," the Riolu said, excited. He clapped his hands. "Well, that's the feeling I get anyway..."

Yes, it is. But which one? I can't... This is going to plague me for a while...

"This is why I want to join an exploration team," the Riolu admitted, startling the Vulpix.

"What? You're not already on one?" the Vulpix questioned seriously. The kid had natural interrogation skills, walked through the dungeon with ease, and already had a relic.

"Well, I tried joining earlier..."

"Let's go. Obviously they don't know what they're looking at..." the Vulpix muttered. He had no idea where the information about these things came from, but learned not to question everything...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I had a dream that I typed all this, and it came true! A couple years later...


	3. Chapter 2: Rest

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games.**

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (4/29/12)

Chapter 2: Rest

Amal guided King to a creepy looking place. There were totem pole with Pokemon heads... that was the main thing that creeped the Vulpix out really. Other than that, it was a really cool place.

Of course, looking up made King reconsider trying to make the kid join this Guild.

It was a GIANT A-... A GIANT WIGGLYTUFF's HEAD as a ROOF!

Seriously, it felt like this Guild butchered Pokemon to make a house.

"To form an exploration team, you need to register here." _Da-... Dang it!_ "Then you have to train to become a first rate team..."

The Vulpix gave him a look. "Seriously dude?" He turned back to staring at the empty eyes of the Wigglytuff on top of a gate.

Amal sweatdropped and looked at the hole with the wooden spikes wedged in them. He shivered. "D- Do you want to go first?"

King snorted. _Do what first? _

The Riolu quickly shook his head. "No! I have King with me this time!" He stepped on the hole.

_What's that going to-_

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" The voice startled them both. King walked right beside the Riolu and peered down the hole, looking for the echoing voice.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Another voice? This was _creepy_.

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!" King was getting a headache just listening to these two.

Amal flinched but managed to stay put. King couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he took a pi... pee down the hole.

Amal was murmuring to himself, reassuring himself that everything was fine. The Vulpix couldn't help but roll his eyes as he backed up.

"You may ENTER!" _Definitely a Loudred down there._ "Someone's with you!" another scream came. "So get the stranger to stand up THERE!"

_I don't wanna now,_ the fire fox pouted has Amal pushed him on it.

"Pokemon de-"

"I know I'm here, and I'm a Vulpix!" King shouted down the hole, startling the poor detecting Pokemon.

Amal facepalmed.

"Whose footprint, DIGLETT?" the Loudred yelled, anger covering his tone.

"The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!" the Diglett shouted back, sweatdropping.

"You can ENTER now!" The gates open with a clang, scaring the Riolu.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's register," King drawled to the scared Pokemon, taking the lead.

There was a ladder like pole in there. What is up with this place and holes? They stared at each other and climbed down it.

"Wow!" Amal gasped, clasping his hands together. "So this is what it looks like on the inside..." They walked to the middle of the room to get a better look. King couldn't help but notice _another_ pole next to the one the came down from.

"There are so many other Pokemon," the Riolu said happily. "I wonder if they're all exploration teams?"

"Probably," King said deadpan, looking at a Bidoof's rear. _Hm... I would_ love _to smack that..._

"Excuse me!" King jumped guiltily.

A Chatot can out of the right pole and hopped toward them.

"It was you two that just came in, right?" the bird Pokemon questioned.

"Y- Yes!" Amal answered, caught off guard.

"I'm Chatot," the bird said merrily. "I'm the Pokemon in the know around these parts!" _What does that mean? _"I am the Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right hand Pokemon!" he said in a singing voice that came naturally with his form. "Now shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys!" _How rude!_ "Off you go, if you please!"

"Rude," the Vulpix muttered under his breath.

The Riolu privately agreed. "N- No, we're not here for any of those things. We-"

"There's no 'we' in this relationship," King interrupted. "Listen, bird brain, this kid wants to make a exploration team, and apparently this is the only Guild this kid can go to. Can he join or no?" Since this low life wasn't bothering to be polite, he wasn't going to either.

The Chatot squawked. "Wh- What? An exploration team? I apologize, I had no idea!" _What is it with these Pokemon and yelling?_ "It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the Guild." _I_ wonder _why? _"Especially given how hard our training is!" _Surely the steady stream of Pokemon that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is!_

Amal was curious now. "Excuse me" The Chatot didn't turned around to look at them even if they're polite about it. "Is the training really that hard?"

The bird was shocked and quickly looked at them. "Well... no! No, no, no!" he shouted nervously, flapping his wings. "It's not true in the slightest!" He didn't want potential recruitments to leave so quickly... like the last time. "Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be!" _Liar_.

The Vulpix quickly tuned out the conversation that was going on around him, pretending to look at the bulletin board on the right side when was really staring at the Bidoof. _Yum. Look at that fine piece of pie._

He only came back to reality when his companion poked him and dragged him down the right pole. He passed the Bidoof, but completely ignored him.

_Ohhh. I want... my slaves? Did I have slaves? Hmm... Zan... I could really use your ass right now..._

The Riolu kept on dragging until he noticed a huge window. He ran over to it and jumped up and down excitedly. "Wow! I didn't know that they could build windows underground!" Was that sarcasm?

"Oh please! Hush now!" the Chatot said, irritated. "The guild is built into the side of a cliff," the bird explained. "It's only natural that you would be able to see outside."

"Oh," Amal said lamely.

_Dragonairs are known to travel in_ very_ large pack... or whatever. I'll get thirty boys and girls and have a all night orgy with all the Pokemon we manage to catch. First I need to have the kid though...Hmm... How about that we catch all the Pokemon we come across, then we'll work from there._

"Now. Here we are at Guilmaster Wigglytuff's chamber," the Chatot said grandly. "On no account... I repeat, one _no_ account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster." He looked at the door and announced, "Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!" He got his musical voice back.

They walked in, King looking at the treasure box on the left side of the room. _Look at all those wonderful spheres! He must be really old..._

The Wigglytuff turned around, revealing a young face. _Dang it!_ "Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff, the guild's Guildmaster!"

"How do you become a Guildmaster?" the Vulpix asked, suddenly wondering if he could make a guild himself... maybe a town too.

"Well... Gets lots of money and a construction team and build a base! That's all you need to do!" It was obvious that you had to be strong to make the construction team obey you in the first place.

"How much does that cost?"

The Wigglytuff looked stumped for a second before it turned around, muttering.

"Guildmaster?" the Chatot asked, looking lost.

"If I add this and times this..." the little duo heard. "Ah, hah!" The Wigglytuff jumped, making his guests back up. "It cost this much," he said, happy go lucky.

King gave a small whimper, looking at all the digits.

"182, 935 Pokedollars?" Amal exclaimed, shock showing in every way.

_I'm sorry, but this guy has creepy eyeballs,_ King shivered, letting the Riolu take the lead.

"Hey, King, what should our name be?"

"King and Amal," the Vulpix stated in complete seriousness.

Amal giggled lightly. "I meet our exploration team's name."

"How many times am I going to say that I don't want to form an exploration team?"

"Until you say yes?"

"..." _Dang it._

"How about... Poke-"

"No. We're going by something simplistic."

"How about-"

"We're Team Moon, and don't you forget it!"

"All settled then!" The Wigglytuff smiled at them._ I am _**so**_ going to avoid him until I get used to those eyeballs..._ "I'll register your team has Moon." He didn't even move has he registered them in a sing song voice. "All registered... YOOM... TAH!" King flinched back at the bright flickerings of light. _What... that was scary!_

"Congratulations!" the Wigglytuff said happily. "From now on, you're an official exploration team!" _Seriously, show some emotion in your eyes, dang it! It's creeping me out!_

Completely ignoring the Wigglytuff, the newly team members looked at the box that the Guildmaster set out. Inside, there were scarves...

"Um... what?"

"You wear them to show that you're part of an exploration team."

"I knew that."

"I'm sure you did."

King took a orange ribbon with red stripes. He needed help tying it around his neck though, which made him uncomfortable. _Ugh... this is the longest time I haven't been laid since I lost my virginity..._ Amal took the dark blue bandana that made him look more innocent.

There was a Map and a bag in the box.

"Yay! We get to carry more items now!" the Riolu jumped up and down in excitement, somehow managing to express gratitude along with that.

His 'partner' (he now thought the term with bitterness) chatted a bit more with the Guildmaster and the Chatot while the Vulpix sulked a bit.

Inside an Orange and Special Bow was in the Bag of expansion... _Wait. What was it called? The Bag that NEVER ends? The Bag of Space? Wasn't that in Dungeons and Dragons? Opps. It's forbidden to break the... third? Fourth wall?_

The Vulpix blinked and wondered when they could go to bed. It had been a very long day.

The Riolu nudged him and they followed the Chatot to their new rooms. King sighed and collapsed in the closest nest, curling up and falling to sleep instantly.

The fire fox woke up way before morning, which annoyed the human turned Vulpix very much. He looked at his... partner.

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

He crawled into the Riolu's nest, shrouding the room in pure darkness and blindfolding Amal with his own bandana. He flipped him over by his shoulders and grabbed his hips, pulling him near his crotch.

Amal gave a small groan and opened his eyes, only to find complete darkness. He immediately knew that his head was touching his nest and his rear touching something soft.

Something bit his neck and Amal could feel the blood squirt out in little drops. Someone's paws touched his paws, no not touched. Pressed. "King!" he shouted, hopping that his partner would help him.

The person above him chuckled. Something slimy touched his ear, making the Riolu shudder in fear. It was a _tongue_. Amal wiggled and thrashed against his captor, trying to escape desperately.

It only resulted in his captor holding him tighter.

The next day, the Riolu doubted it even happened. There was no pain shooting up his butt, no blood, his scarf wasn't ruined, and there wasn't any scent on him to back it all up.

His partner shrugged and said he slept like a rock. King reassured him that he would heard something if he was kidnapped...

Amal was very confused.

Meanwhile, the Vulpix snickered to himself, wondering who he would get tonight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I typed that last bit in the dark. There's a power outage, and I can barely see. I don't want to learn things in the dark and the lights keep turning on for less than five seconds... And I have no Internet... wait... give it a minute.

It's back!

Must be the need to post. But I still it was gone a second ago.

Nobody reads these unless they're bored. Then again, nobody reads the stories unless they're bored.


	4. Chapter 3: Morning and Night

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games.**

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (4/29/12)

Chapter 3: Morning and Night

"HEY!" They woke up to the next day. "HEY THERE!" He paused. "RISE AND SHINE!" He was really starting to hate the Loudred.

The Riolu groaned next to him, reminding the Vulpix of the wonderful time they had last night. He snickered mischievously, like the fox he really was.

_Ah, the joys of being a Ditto- like creature... _To bad his parents loved/ hated his guts...

The Loudred continued to yell at them, King mostly tuning him out. The fire fox began to lick himself, not that much aware of what he was doing. He only stopped when Amal dragged him out, worrying over the fact that they 'overslept'. He didn't notice the tired look on his partner's face.

The Vulpix sulked the whole way there, dragging his paws. He wasn't done cleaning himself!

When they got there, the Loudred preceded to yell that them again, with the Chatot surprisingly defending them (if he really was) and telling the yelly Pokemon to shush.

The Chatot looked around. "Everyone seems to be present," he commented out loud. "Very well-" Insert musical voice here. "Let us conduct our morning address." _And that would be?_ The Chatot turned towards the door leading to the Wigglytuff's office door. "Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!" the musical Pokemon called.

The doors opened after a second's pause. The Wigglytuff staggered out, his creepy eyes staring at nothing.

The Chatot, oblivious to these signs, continued merrily, "Thank you, Guildmaster! Please address the crew." _You know, if the Master of this place is asleep, we should be too,_ the Vulpix sneered, plopping down and twisting his body so he could reach his back. He began to groom himself with a rough tongue before he consciously noticed what he was doing.

He mentally shrugged. _Whatever's natural._

The other trainees were whispering to each other by the time the Chatot addressed the crew. "Thank you, sir! We all value your... words of wisdom," he said in a merry voice, completely ignoring the fact that everyone clearly knew the Guildmaster was asleep. He flapped his wings. "Okay, Pokemon! Take our Guildmaster's words of wisdom to heart!" _… No. _"Finally, let's not forget our morning cheers!"._.. Cheers? Oh _no... "All together now!"

All the other apprentices yelled, in complete unison, "A ONE, A TWO... A ONE, TWO, THREE!" _…_ _If we do this every morning, I'll die of hearing loss alone..._ "ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!"_ Heck yeah!_ "TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!" _Dang it! _"THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" _NO THEY _DON'T_!_

"Okay Pokemon, get to work!" the Chatot said with a happy face.

"HOORAY!" All the older apprentices yelled, pumping a fist if they had one.

King and Amal watched all the other Pokemon go. _Does the kid know where to go?_

Amal looked at him with a lost expression, his eyes droopy now. _Did I go too far? _he questioned himself worriedly, before banishing the thought dismissively. It was the Riolu's fault he was here in the first place.

"Where?" King turned to the kid.

The Chatot finally noticed (and yelled) them. "Hey, you shouldn't just wander around!" _Hmmm..._ "You two, come here." He went up the pole.

The Vulpix ignored the chatty Pokemon. "Hey, you okay?" He turned to the Riolu.

Amal flinched, face downcast. "D- Did you hear anything last night?" Sweaty palms, tired eyes. Twitchy tail. Nervousness.

King mentally snickered. Outwardly, he shrugged. "Nope, slept like a rock. Why?"

Amal stared at him, before walking away eerily.

King sweatdropped and trailed after him, slightly worried. Well, more like he was worried about his libido acting up and having to hide it.

He was starting to miss his home. His harem.

The fox smirked when he remembered the action he had gotten the night before though.

They climbed up the pole (does that sound wrong to anyone else?), finding the Chatot waiting for them impatiently. King trailed behind the Riolu boredly, tails swishing and his more _moral_ mind nagging at him annoyingly.

Once they were sitting in front of the Chatot, did he begin to speak. "You're just beginners." _Well_ duh. "So I'll explain the basics." The note in his voice was really starting to get to King. Why did he have to be so cheerful?

The Chatot turned and looked at the bulletin board. "This is the Job Bulliten Board. Pokemon from all over post jobs requesting help here." He turned back around and looked at them seriously. "You're aware that bad Pokemon-" _I wonder what bad is in here?_ "-are cropping up in greater numbers, right?"

"Yeah," Amal perked up. He looked closer to normal now. "Because the flow of time is getting wacked up, everything's going crazy." King stared at his companion._ The flow of time? It had always been safe, has long has a Dialga and a Palkia guard it... unless they're threatened by a Giratina..._ King rolled his eyes at the thought of a Giratina.

"Precisely," the Chatot chirped, dragging the fire fox from his thought. He went on to explain that they would accept jobs and yada yada.

"Hey, King," Amal said to get his attention. "Remember my relic fragment yesterday?" _How could I forget?_ "The place we went to get it back was a mystery dungeon."

King nodded, scratching his ear with his hind leg. "So we go in and whatever?"

Amal nodded slowly with a shrug. "They change every time you go in, so there's no point in making a map for the inside."

"Bummer."

"And if you faint, the Pokemon take your money and items."

"I don't want to do this no more," King said, deadpan. "We will get rescued at the end of the road, right?"

"Yeah... usually." Amal had a thoughtful look plastered on his face. "Sometimes Pokemon don't show up after years roll by."

"This sounds like..." King trailed off. "Never mind."

"The good thing is that you get stronger and stronger! And new treasures! And lots and lots of money!" Amal's face lit up at the thought of money.

_Ah, the perfect partner for a greedy, greedy b... vixen._

The Chatot sweatdropped and coughed. "Well, aren't you informed?" Team Moon's attention turned back to the bird. "That makes thing easier for me to explain. Jobs take place in mystery dungeons." All _of them?_ The Chatot looked at the board again. "So let's look for a job you could perform!" He pulled a paper from it and handed it to the pair. "Maybe this one?"

The Riolu looked the mission over. When he was done scanning it over, he looked at the Chatot with a 'you got to be kidding me' look. "We're going to look for a Spoink's pearl?"

King looked at him, a sense of dread coming in. "Are you saying that a Pokemon lost a part of their body?"

Amal frowned. "No-"

"If a Spoink loses their pearl, they are in danger of dieing," King stated, deathly calm. "If fact, they are in constant danger of dieing, because if they stop bouncing, they'll have a heart attack." His partner stared at him, shocked. "Yes, I'm a geek. Yes, I'm a perfectionist. No, I don't know where we're going." The Vulpix snatched the paper from Amal's paws. "Drenched Buff? _Another_ water place? You're the leader again." He paused and smacked his friend. "Let's go!"

The arrived at the entrance, King's partner stopping him for a moment. "The report says that it's on the seventh floor. Let's do this!" He pumped his fist as a way to show his determination.

The Vulpix smirked. "You don't want to do this _at all_. But let's get a reward!" King wagged his tails and pumped his fist weakly, the ground being soaked by water.

When they got to the third floor, King's stomach growled lowly.

Amal looked at him and dug into the bag he carried. He pulled out a red apple and handed it to the fire type.

King gladly ate it and buried the core he didn't eat.

"How many of those do we got?" King asked, thinking of how many times they might go hungry.

"That was the only one," Amal responded truthfully.

_If we're going to build a family, we're going to need a lot of those... and it might cut down on our spending budget._

They headed off again, the Vulpix picking up every food item he could see.

They reached the end of the dungeon, the pearl they needed there in plain sight. _Huh... shouldna asked for the details. How did the Spoink lose something so important?_

His partner grabbed it and they left, their mission complete.

They went back to the guild in silence, the Vulpix staring at his partner's rear. His new atonomy, and the need to get some clothes on was really starting to bother the human- like creature.

They informed the Chatot that their mission was a success, and he informed the Spoink.

"T- Thank you!" sniffed the Spoink. King tuned the conversation out until he heard his partner shout in outrage.

"What do you mean we only get 200?" the Riolu shouted, glaring at the second in comand angerily.

King didn't listen to the Chatot's excuse. He stole the money back (Was it 2,500? Cause that's what he got) with his illusion abilities. Being a kitsune had it's kicks, he admitted.

Amal went downstairs dejected, still annoyed at being swindled. It wasn't fair! They saved a Spoink's life and risked King's just to do that mission!

"Um... Amal?" King called, sweatdropping. He swished his tail in a 'come here' gesture. His partner followed him to their room at the end.

"I swiped this," King drawled, setting the money down between them.

Amal stared at the money shocked, then he began to tear up. Before the Vulpix could stop him, the fighting dog threw his arms around King's neck and hugged him gratefully. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said rapidly.

"Get your snot face off of me before I get mad," King said coldly, not liking the snot and tears that coated his chest. He was going to take a real bath now, a hot one.

Amal quickly let go and sniffled, smiling. He picked the money up and began counting. His face turned to disappointment. "There's too much..."

"Oops." King shrugged, uncaring.

"We have to give this back." King layed down in his bed, his back facing the Riolu.

"Says who?"

Amal stared at him. "You're just has bad as the Koffing and Zubat..."

King raised his head proudly. "Has if I care."

Amal stared at his partner silently. He had to pay a price. And it was to become has _bad_ as King. He sighed. "Fine."

King's ear twitched. A smirk threatened to spread across his face. "Oh?"

"I'll do has you wish." That was a very dangerous thing to say. Amal had no idea how horrible King could be, in a mood.

"That's nice to know. I believe it's dinner time now." King sat up slowly, his joints cracking has he did.

A second later, the sound of a light bell was heard. "Dinner time!" a pleasant voice yelled out. They could hear footsteps following this statement along with the shout of, "YEAH!"

The Vulpix growled softly. "Wonder if they'll learn to be quiet?" he mumbled to himself, brushing past the silent Amal.

They went to the dinning area, stacks of berries in bowls lined up on a wooden table.

King took one look at it and said, "Hn." Amal and King were seated at the far end, next to _Loudred_. King sighed.

After they were done, they went back to their room. Amal layed on his stomach and King in a position that kept an eye on his partner.

"Hey, King," Amal whispered. King's ear twitched, but he showed no indication that he was awake. Amal smiled. "We did so much today. Saving that Spoink's life and stealing our money back." He listed the major things they did. "I'm really happy that our first mission was a success." _Who_ wouldn't _be?_ "I think the best part was when we were thanked by Spoink." _You'll get used to it._ "Hey King?"_ Dude, go to sleep!_ "Did you... take my-"

"Go to sleep," King finally snapped, his tone a harsh whisper. He wanted to go to sleep before anything else happened.

"... virginity?" the Riolu whispered, sadness threading into his mouth like water.

King snarled, standing up so suddenly that Amal flinched. "Since you want it so badly..." he said with a dangerous purr. "I'll show you adult pleasures..." He sauntered over to the other Pokemon and smacked Amal's ass with unsheath claws. "Sit up," he growled into his ear, bitting his shoulder.

Amal whimpered and got up submissively. He breifly wondered what he had unleashed, but banished the worry when he remembered the good feeling he had got the night before. He blushed has he recalled the empty feeling he had for the whole day. He kept imagining something pushed into him and sending him to oblivion has he was-

Amal was pushed into the wall roughly and unexpectedly. The force hit his head, making him see white for a second and making him kneel. His paws grabbed the wall to hold himself up until he felt something hold themselve up on his back.

The Riolu on his knees, King appraised the Pokemon before closing the short distance between them and setting his paws on the fighting dog's back. He put his sheath between the dog's legs and began humping him until his cock came out to say hello. Even then he didn't stop, not until he came.

Amal blushed, his tail wagging. King's paws kept digging into his back, making his face near the ground more and more until the Vulpix moved his paws to his butt and kept humping him. Amal could feel something growing between his legs, hitting his thighs roughly back and forth. Amal wanted to be entered, but remembering the pain, he held back.

King gave a small sigh as his seed came out and coated his friend's thighs, some hitting the floor. He flipped his prisoner over, never losing his grip, and licked his muzzle. King dragged them to the ground, continuing his licking, and rolled over. His dick humped Amal's sheath, encouraging it to _come out and play._

Amal closed his eyes and surrendered himself to King's control. His cock peeked out, not fully aroused yet. King wiggled roughly and grounded on the limp body beneth him. He nipped at his partner's bandana and set it on the ground. The Vulpix then bit Amal's neck, injecting his blood into the dog like a vampire would.

After that, King showed Amal the joys of topping and bottoming. It would be a miracle if they could walk the next day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Not satisfying at all.


	5. Chapter 4: Oh My Gosh

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games.**

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (5/13/12)

Chapter 4:

When the stupid Loudred woke them up the next day, they both grumbled from the joined nest.

They were both sticky and sore from the night before, and they did _not_ want to move.

King sighed and detangled himself from the fighting dog. His muscles protested with every movement. "Get up, Amal. Time to go to work," he drawled, shaking a stretching his body.

"Don't wanna," Amal whined, snuggling deeper into their bed.

King frowned and smacked his butt, making the Riolu moan and yelp at the same time. "Get up. This is _your_ dream. _I_ don't want to be here."

Amal groaned and heaved himself up by his hand. King got an eyeful of the sweet ass he had fucked the night before.

Not bothering to stop himself, King smacked and gripped it. He purred, "Want to have another go?" into his partner's ear.

Amal's tail wagged and he leaned back. "How about when we go on a mission, where all those insano's are watching?" he purred right back, making King want to take him again.

Tails high, unveiling his naughty side, he walked in front of his partner and shook his rump suggestively. He secretly put a illusion over them so no one would suspect a thing from them. "Let's go then big boy," he purred, proud that he had caught the heart of a sexually active Riolu. He couldn't wait for him to turn into a Lucario. He would have the ladies swooning without even trying.

They did the cheers they were forced to do every morning, King sulky and silent. He did not like those cheers. Loudness and peepyness was not appreciated by the fire fox.

The Chatot assigned another mission to them, Amal still leading the way. Today, they got to hunt a criminal. Yay.

Or not.

The Bidoof that King stared at a lot came up the pole on the Chatot's call.

The Bidoof panted and said, "You called?" King caught his partner's eye and nodded, almost unseen, to the beaver Pokemon.

Amal's tail twitched, asking _What about him?_

"- show them around town." Team Moon's attention went back to the senior guild members in front of them. They would talk later.

"Yes sirree! By golly, I'll do just that! Yep, yep!" the Bidoof exclaimed enthusiastically. King smirked, amused. Some of his younger Pokemon had a habit of repeating themselves has well.

The Chatot introduced them to the Bidoof and vice versa.

The Chatot left, making King internally sigh. _He's one of the worst._

Amal and the Bidoof made small talk, which King zoned out on unless he heard his name mentioned. They kept on talking even has they walked to the little town.

_They're like gossiping old men,_ King thought, rolling his eyes. Either way, even though he zoned out, he paid attention to very little detail his partner and the Bidoof engaged in. It was something he inherited from his mother, zone out but memorize everything out of boredom, then discard it. His mother stated that she did this often in public school, and still got an eighty percent on her tests.

It was very useful in situations like this.

The most he found was: the Bidoof was the youngest apprentice before them, what King was is very wrong by society's standards, and the Croagunk was a druggie.

He was starting to see the Guild like a jack of all trades headquarters. They got assassins for hire, druggies, a scary mob boss with freaky eyes, a _charming_ lunch lady, a mean second in command, and a shy rookie learning how to become the _deadliest_ warrior.

If King had it, he would be smoking his hookah with half lidded eyes and a smile...

Dang his mom for confiscating that!

The Vulpix snapped out of his sulky mood when his partner mentioned a bank.

"Bank?"

His partner looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, very trustworthy." Amal _looked_ at him and nodded.

_They grow up so fast... He's already a pimp..._ King chocked and hurried over to the Duskell Bank. The owner talked like he was going to steal it, but the fox could feel his sincerity. King gave him a majority of his money, keeping a hundred. Just in case.

Next they talked about the Move Shop, owned by a Electivire. _Hm... he must be_ busy. The Kecleon brother reminded King of the twin Poochi (then Mighty) -yenas that he caught. They were a great team. The Kangaskhan reminded him of one of those psycho moms that eventually kill someone. Maybe _that's_ why she wants to store things. None of his business, moving on.

After flattering the Bidoof a bit more, he headed back to the guild to pick out a criminal suited enough for a weak team like them to take down.

Amal held them back by the urge to shop.

_Seriously dude?_

King took one look at what they were selling before saying, "Okay, we looked, let's go."

Amal pouted and crossed his arms. "But King-"

"I'm saving up for-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a shout of "Mr. Kecleon!" from a fair distance away. King quickly got out of the way has a Marill and Azurill walked by.

The food Kecleon and orb Kecleon greeted them happily. King wondered if they were nicer to regular customers. Maybe they could get a discount if he sold stuff to them.

The Kecleon brother told them of how the water type's mother was sick, so they did their chores for her.

"They must be pretty strong," Amal commented, a far away gaze entering his eyes.

King shrugged, unsympathizing. He had a... good childhood. He had no connection with abuse victims. And he wasn't about to start pretending he did.

The Marill and Azurill came running back suddenly, making King raise an eyebrow. _Deja vu anyone?_

The item Kecleon brother asked, "What made you guys come rushing back so quickly?"

The younger brother exclaimed, "There was an extra apple!" King mentally snorted. _If it was me, I would have kept it without saying a word._

"We didn't pay for this many," the older brother hurriedly explained. _I guess there_ are _honorable being out there after all..._ King was saddened all of a sudden.

The Kecleon brothers explained that it was a gift for them, and they had done it on purpose. They wished for the water type's mother well wishing has well has the brothers.

The Marill and Azurill thanked them (stuttering) and walked away. King thought that he could see tears in their eyes. _Huh, sensitive. _

The Azurill tripped, the apple falling near King.

King picked it up.

"Ow," the Azurill whined, getting up.

He walked up to the fire fox and accepted the apple with gratituted.

_King's head felt like it might split in half._

_Damning meddler. What do **you** have to do with this?_

_Nothing. Do you **really** think I'm here for my own enjoyment?_

Blessed silence.

_This is your final warning. **Leave**._

King groaned. Warnings are useless until someone gets killed.

"King, you okay?" his partner's concerned voice came, next to his ear.

The Vulpix breath out heavily, noticing the pressure he was putting on his head. He was in a kneeling position, like a dog would do for their master.

King sneered at himself and turned to his partner, head held high. "Someone screamed," he said flatly. He was bending the truth slightly; he was the one who screamed.

Question marks appeared around the Riolu. "Who screamed?"

King shrugged, looking at the bank to avoid Amal's face.

"Hey, Kecleon bros, did you hear anyone scream?" Amal's worried gaze lingered on his leader.

The Kecleon brothers responded with a negative, not surprising King.

"It doesn't matter," King drawled. "Let's go and get a mission." His bland and tired tone alarmed the Riolu. Sure, they barely got any sleep last night, but Amal was fine. Why was King so tired?

King knew why, but he wouldn't tell him that.

They walked to the Square, the Vulpix going at a slower pace. His stomach really hurt. He breifly thought of his appendix problem a couple years back and shuddered.

"Oh?" Amal said, looking to the side.

King turned to face the direction his partner was staring at and saw what surprised him.

_They must live near here,_ King thought. There were no groceries on them anymore.

The brothers were talking to a Drowzee, a hypnosis Pokemon that were known to be dream eaters.

_Don't trust him. Looks like one of those child kidnapping guys..._

The water type brothers were thanking him and the Drowzee pretended to be modest about his intentions.

His partner walked over to the group. "What's going on?" Amal asked, looking back and forth between them.

_Natural interrogation,_ King thought in sing song.

The brothers explained that they had lost something important a while ago and the Drowzee offered to help them find it. _It's like offering a kid a poisoned candy bar, _King snorted.

"That's great!" Amal cooed, smiling at them. King looked at him and rolled his eyes. _Just because we live in a town_ next _to a assassin's club, doesn't mean that bad guys don't come in anyway._

Nevertheless (he would never get over the fact that was one word now) he watched them go with a kidnapper, not bothered he had probably let two innocents in the hands of a criminal.

He had seen that so many times now.

The criminal bumped him on the shoulder has he passed by. The Vulpix didn't hear the hyponsis apologize. What he _did_ hear was the roar of the dreaded sea.

The yellow elephant backed the Azurill in a corner, and the victim 'meep' -ed in fright.

King released a deep breath and squeezed his eyes tightly in exaggeration. He starved off the emerging headache with quick, small puffs.

"That Drowzee sure is nice, yeah?" Amal said with a eye closed smile.

"Would be surprised," King muttered, "Something bad is going to happen..." He was no Seer, and he would continue to deny his gift. His legs buckled and curled, his head ducked and his nose touched the ground. Just as fast has this happened, he was on his feet and staring at the fighting dog.

"Let's go," King dawled indifferently. They walked to the guild in silence, right until they were standing over the hole that permitted entrance.

The Riolu suddenly smacked his fist into his hand. "Hey, what's wrong with Bi-" The gates opened.

King rolled his eyes. "Let's talk later." Amal pouted and followed him in.

"Why can't we talk now?" Amal asked as they climbed down.

"Because it would... mess up the idea. And because he's right there," King replied, nodding in a direction, but not at the beaver Pokemon.

The Riolu shrugged awkwardly and ran up to the Bidoof. "Hey, Bidoof!" He waved.

The Bidoof waved back and asked if they were ready for exploring.

Team Moon nodded and they all looked at the board.

"Update! Update!" a voice cried behind the board, startling the Pokemon in front of the board. "Stand clear!" Then the board flipped over, nothing on it now.

"What the heck?" Amal exclaimed, jumping away from it.

The board flipped over with a small click, making the Pokemon near it flinch.

"The data's being updated," the Bidoof explained. "A Pokemon on the other side flips it so they can post new jobs."

"Update complete! Update complete!" The board flipped again, showing a new set of dangerous Pokemon.

King sweatdropped.

Amal looked the board over and suddenly began shaking.

"What's wrong, pup?" King dawled, not really looking at the board in the first place.

"L- Look." Amal pointed at the far left corner. King stared at it, not really registering that it was the Drowzee they had talk too earlier. _Wasn't he in the old stack?_

"W- We have to go after him!" Amal ran out of the Guild at top speed, leaving the gobsmacked King behind. King shook himself out of his stupor, grabbed the post, and ran after him, scimming the details of the criminal.

Has the Vulpix caught up with his partner, he saw said partner talking to Marill. The Riolu getting all the details, King ran past him and headed for Mount Bristle. Charming place really. All kinds of rocks there.

While going up there, King mentally turned on his God complex music as they raced through the dungeon. It was a really good tune to use whenever you have to rush through things.

They ran up the mountain more quickly than he had origonally thought. They crashed in _after_ the vision that he had just about an hour ago.

_Are we good or what?_ King thought like a druggie. He giggled quietly under his breath has the adrenaline came down. Being high like this was a rare thing since his Mother took away his drugs.

"Stop right there!" Amal shouted at the Drowzee, who was very blunt and terrifying to the Azurill. "Drowzee, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Azurill!" King sweatdropped. _We're an assassin's guild, what you talkin' about boy?_

The Drowzee began sweating. "H- How did you find this place?"

"Don't ask something so obvious," King drawled, stepping in. "We found you, and that's all that really matters in the end."

"Y- You're part of the police?" the criminal stuttered. "Y- You came to appre-" He trailed off, staring at Amal. "Huh?"

King took one look at him and sighed.

Amal was shaking in fear.

_He is _such_ a loser..._

"Are you... trembling?" The Drowzee was starting to become smug again. How droll. The physic Pokemon barked a laugh. "You're just rookies!"

Amal flinched at that.

_Oh yeah, he's a wanted fugitive..._ King stared thoughtfully at the dream eating Pokemon. Has his partner and the criminal engaged in verbal fighting, King thought of a strategy for winning against the Drowzee.

_Throw a stun seed? Naw. Thowing sleep seeds is the only thing for me._

"Show me what you got!" the Drowzee yelled, the Azurill running (smartly) away.

King only threw Embers at him. He found it strange that there were no Flamethrowers coming out of his throat for some reason.

_Tch... the reward better be worth it,_ he thought has he dodged a Hypnosis. Unfortunately, the Hypnosis hit his partner, making him fall to sleep and generally being useless to the Vulpix. _Dang it. I don't have anything that wakes him up..._

The Drowzee collasped after one last burn.

King sweatdropped. _You have got to be kidding me... My throat is sore..._

He walked over to Amal and smacked his face.

Amal immediately woke up. "Were's the water?"

King gave him a look and walked over to the cowering and hidden Azurill. "We came to rescue you," the fire fox stated boredly.

"And he's very worried about you," Amal said gently. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" The Riolu looked the child over anyways.

"Let's go, before he," King nodded to the passed out bum, "-wakes up."

"Oh, that's no problem," Amal exclaims cheerfully before pulling out a badge. "We'll just use this!" He aimed the badge at the Drowzee and he disappeared in a purple light.

The Vulpix flinched back, tails bristling and hackles raised. "What was that?" he hissed.

Amal looked at him with wide eyes. "Relax! You can't expect us to carry him without him waking up... do you?"

King fluffed his fur and pouted. "_Excuse_ me for being old fashioned." Amal rolled his eyes.

"_King_, seriously?"

"Race you downstairs!"

Amal quickly picked up Azurill and hurried after his leader.

When they got there, a Magnezone and a couple Magnemites were there, surrounding the Drowzee.

"Really? Can we leave now? We've been up runnin' around while you lot don't-" Amal cut off King's mini rant before it became big by putting a paw on his yapping mouth.

The Magnezone buzzed and introduced himself has the prime officer of the region._ I gotta visit these other regions. And prime officer? Who is the leader? _The magnet Pokemon thanked them for their cooperation. Then he mentioned a reward, which immediately got King's attention.

He looked doubtfully at the wanted poster in his bag. He had grabbed it and had ripped it, leaving some info out.

_This outta be good... I'm hungry. Where's my flaming hot Cheetos?_

He ignored the heart warming scene that the brothers created in favor of focusing on his belly.

Amal, on the other hand, felt very happy for the water type brothers. This is what he had wanted to do for a while now, so it was understandable.

"Thank you!" the brothers said to Team Moon. "We'll never forget you!" The waved bye and the canine Pokemon waved back, Amal happily and King hesitantly. You can't exactly wave when you're quadruped.

After they left, Team Moon sat down and stared at each other.

"King... What are you planning?" Amal looked at him... warily?

"Seriously dude? It's been a long day," King said, trying to consciously avoid the talk.

"I know something's wrong with-" He was cut off by a loud groan from King.

The Vulpix panted and quickly jogged behind a big rock.

"King what..." Amal stared at the swollen stomach of King's.

"Before you say a word, shut up," King growled, looking for a stick. If he was going to give birth, then he needed something to strangle. He found one.

"H-" Amal chocked. His mind was now in a whirl, the Vulpix could see.

"We banged up last night, remember?" King settled has comfortably has he could, considering he had ignored the gradual swell of his stomach has the day went by. He spoke around the stick. Lucky for him, he knew how to speak without 'sh' sounds coming out. "Congraduations, Mr. Amal, you are perhaps the only one to sex up a man- woman without knowing." His voice was dull and flat, but his eyes showed his amusement.

"Excuse me, WHAT!" Amal screamed. It wasn't everyday you became a father after having a... loving moment.

"Remember, at the beach when we first met? I was a woman, and now I'm... a... man," King/ Queen gnashed his- her teeth together has the first pup slid out, leaving the 'mother' shuddering at the feeling. "I am a Ditto- like creature," he- she panted. She groaned has another twitch went through her muscles.

Another one. Sweat became hard to ignore, and the scream that want to burst out. Queen quickly tightened her grip on the stick and another one came out.

Amal touched his- her stomach meekly. Queen had estimated him to be a teen Riolu when she fist saw him. She would have snickered if she could. Another one. She could feel the blood pool around her.

Amal jumped and grabbed the pups that were already whining. The Riolu chocked when he noticed that they were all Riolus. Was the mother suppose to give birth to her own species or something like that?

Queen's paws stiffened and she screamed into the stick has two more came out.

_One more... I forgot how painful this was. _Queen panted and growled has the last one had more trouble getting out. She pushed has hard has she could, whining when the last didn't slid out has easily as her other pups.

After a hour (which was really ten minutes) the last of the pup left and the mother Vulpix let the stick slide from her fangs.

Amal stared at the last pup in shock. It was a Vulpix cub. With one tail.

Queen sighed. "Let them go. They need food now," she commanded her partner. Amal wordlessly obeyed her, staring at the sight in shock.

"I know, Pokemon usually give birth with eggs, and it's still nasty to watch by the way, but my body is wired differently... It was more painful has a human now that I think about it..." Queen trailed off, remembering how many babies she had.

"Um... King?"

"It's Queen now, and yes?"

"Is this why you were... you know, distracted?"

"No. I do that all the time," she drawled. "Anyway, what do you want to name them?" She looked at the pups and cub sucking her teats with a sense of... dread. How were they going to take care of their children and work at the same time?

He didn't even know he could get pregnant has a male!

Queen sighed. She/ He'd think about this later.

For now, three of the Riolus were girls and three boys. The Vulpix was a boy.

_Why does this seem like a roll of the dice to me?_ Queen thought, looking at the sky.

"How about Same-"

"On second thought, I'll name them," Queen interrupted, looking at her oldest. It was a boy.

"Adeipho," she whispered into the suckling pup's fur. She looked at the second, a girl. "Calida." The third, a girl. "Regina." The fourth and fifth, annoying little buggers that squirmed around each other to get out first. "Mander and Mandu." The sixth, a girl. "Tacita." The seventh, and last, a boy Vulpix. "Aden."

"Those are all unique names," Amal whispered, gazing at his pups softly. King sneered from inside Queen's heart. She told him to hush with a small laugh.

"Amal, I," the papa Riolu looked at her with a tender gaze. She chocked a little, recognizing that he loved King. Romeo and Juliet anyone? "I wish to save money for making our own guild-"

"We have to go to another region for that," Amal cut in.

Queen nodded. "Yes, which means more money." She wasn't has power hungry as King, but understood his ambition. "I want something like this," here, she nodded to the pups. "-to happen regularly." _Well, not really_ me, _but technically we are the same. _"We can't contact STDs-"

"What's that?" Amal jumped in again. Queen wondered why she wasn't getting annoyed, and chalked it up to the pups being there.

"Not important, Pokemon can't get them either... Anyway, I want to build a colony, that's it." Queen shrugged lightly, making sure not to disturb the pups. "We will have various lovers but still be emotionally connected. I will have different pups and you will has well. My idea is just one big sex party really."

Amal was blushing by now and he fiddled with his paws. He looked at her with determination. "Okay, I'm in." He pumped his fist, beaming.

Queen narrowed her eyes, grunting has one of her pups butted another one to get to one of her teats. "What are your thoughts?"

He blushed and looked at something past her. "My... parents... They were kind of..."

"You need say no more," Queen said aily. She had no interest in the past unless it affected her future. "Let's go back." She heaved herself up, the pups whining. She got her own personal never ending bag that her papa (the pups grandpapa) had given her. Sometimes, it just disappeared on her. She nudged her pups in gently. After they went in, Queen turned into King.

They went back to the guild in silence, each having their own thoughts.

When they got to town, a Wingull dropped a bag on them and flew away. Apparantly, it was from some fed... place that provided for explorers.

When Team Moon got to the Chatot, he again tried to steal from them, but (again) King stole it back with his awesomeness. Amal pretended to be disappointed, knowing that his mate stole the money back, replaying yesterday.

King got the feeling that the Chatot loved teasing apprentices whenever he stole from them.

_Jokes on you._

They went to the mess hall, stomachs grumbling. The human- turned- Vulpix didn't eat much after the apple, so he saved the rest for later.

There was a storm that night.

King was Queen again and feeding her pups in her nest. They whimpered and kicked, snuggling has deep has they could into the mother's stomach. She sighed.

"Papa, tell a story," she demanded. She usually made the other mothers take care of her children, simply because she wasn't that confident in raising kids. She could hurt them, starve them, give them mental disorders... and not even realize it.

Amal jumped has a streak of lightning flashed through the sky. He turned to his mate. "The storm's real intense," he murmured, his eyes far away. "It was this intense the night before I met you, knocked out next to a beach." _Dude, it only happened three days ago. _"What was your life before that?" _Oh, that's why he asks..._

Queen frowned, looking out the window. "I have most of my memories, but there are some holes and some dirt. Some memories that shouldn't be there and some that are missing." Queen settled her head down in her crossed forearms.

Amal seated himself next to his leader, petting her. She groaned at the message. "That's nice," she purred. "Get my bag, will you?"

She heard ruffling and the bag set in front of her.

"Good, now reach your hand in there and find a blanket." She yawned. At least the kids had calmed down.

"Is this it?" It was a brown blanket with cute symbols and animals sewed in. Made by her father.

"Yes, thank you." She was beginning to get up has the Riolu forced her back down. Amal put the blanket on her gently. The blanket turned the pups invisible, but not Queen- who quickly turned back into King.

"You know time is getting messed up," the papa Riolu said, beginning the story he had neglected to do earlier. "All over the world, this is happening." _What, you don't have a Time Lord? _"No one knows why, so there are many, many theories- speculations going around." _That was the way things gets around._ "The main one I think is the most likely are the Time Gears getting stolen." _Time Gears? Never heard of them._ "They're hidden all over, in secret places that even the best of explorers have trouble finding." _Yeah, right._ "The forests, volcanoes-" _Oh,geeze._ "- and lakes. Even the most scariest of criminals know not to mess with them. If one were to be removed, time would stop around that area..."

…

…

His partner had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: One Boring Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Or Doctor Who.**

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (5/18/12)

**Note: Please don't rag on me.**

Chapter 5: One Boring Day

The next day, Loudred woke them up like nothing unusual was going on.

Amal yawned and sat up. He turned to his leader to wake him up, when he saw the pups missing.

Just has he was going to scream, the blanket fell off, revealing his children. The Riolu released a breath of a air, placing a paw on his chest.

King looked up at the ceiling, thinking fast. _Let's see... Mother? Papa? Babysitter? Those bastards?_ He crossed 'the bastards' out. _Second thought, let's go with Papa. _

He stood up, shaking out the tiredness. _**Summoning te-**__... Never mind..._ He couldn't quite muster up the courage to face his parents.

"Come on," King instead cooed. He nudged one to the open bag with his nose. If he couldn't let them go, they might has well learn something.

They whined and wiggled cutely. After what felt like hours, his pups crawled into the bag, Amal watching silently.

"Is that safe?" his partner asked, no expression.

"Think of this like a TARDIS," King drawled airily, ignoring the fact that Amal probably had no idea what his _Doctor Who_ references were. "It's bigger on the inside- with a blanket." He added the last part after he stuck his blanket in.

"Is. It. Safe?" Amal stared at him eerily.

"Yes, yes it is," King said snootily back, swishing his tails. He held his head high and walked past him, having a sense of deja vu. Has he walked, he shrank his bag so it could fit snuggly around his neck.

Amal suddenly lunged and made them roll down the hallway, ending up in front of the whole guild. As they were the only canines in the guild, they couldn't understand the growls and barks that went on between them. They were in their own language now, one that could only be deciphered by other canines.

_How could you be so casual?_ Growl.

Bark. _I could ask how you can be so relaxed in such a place._ Sneer.

_What-_

_You risk your life _**every**_** day** that you work here. He... Heck, you even risk mine, going into the water relms._

"I-" Amal went back to normal speech.

"They'll be _fine_," King drawled, following Amal's lead. "Forgiven and forgotton. Let's get in line." King walked into their usual spot, everyone in the guild sweatdropping.

They conducted their morning cheers, King monotonous and Amal cheerful has always. Many were beginning to doubt that they even had the scruffle. Team Moon were scolded by the Chatot anyway, which was long and boring to the Vulpix, so he completely ignored it.

"And do jobs listed on both boards. Have a good day," the Chatot chirped.

They went upstairs and looked at the criminal catching board first. All the criminals there were out of their league so they went to the job board.

King quickly tore three missions off the board and dragged the protesting Riolu away, members giggling in their wake. All of their missions were ranked D, so they should be okay...

King deposited everything they had before going to the Drenched Buff, not that he was _worried_ per say...

Just has he ran to the town exit, he say a Spinda muttering, "Hopes and dreams, this is." The Spinda was dancing behind a rock...

_Maybe she wants to make an underground pub, _King thought jokingly.

They came back from the mission with 1,500 pokedollars and a gold ribbon (which he gave to his eldest daughter).

Having loads of extra time, they let the pups out in their room. They sure did enjoy playing with their parents' tails.

After the pups fell asleep, the pair locked eyes.

"Is there a safe way?" Amal had lust in his eyes.

"Yes, and remember, breath through your nose," King purred, pushing him on his back and sitting on his face. "Now..."

After the dinner, they decided to not have anymore until the next day. Unfortunately, Amal was jumped anyway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	7. Chapter 6: Papa Visits!

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (5/20/12)

Chapter 6: Papa Visits!

"HEY, you TWO!" Loudred shouted at them from across the room.

King's ear twitched has he followed his partner.

Amal questioned the Loudred and Diglett, finding out that the Diglett's dad stuck him with the board switching thing. So they were asked to do the gate work.

_It's rather simple,_ King thought. _Look at the Pokemon's feet and determine what they are._

Then again, he didn't foresee going down a dark tunnel.

"Too dark," Amal whispered, behind King.

King got tangled in a root, causing him to stop and Amal to run into him.

Which got King even more tangled, with Amal and roots.

"Dang it!" King shouted, wiggling. He was on his back and his tails were tangled.

The Riolu stiffened. "Listen King, even though I _know_ it's not the best time..."

"LOUDRED, we're stuck!" King shouted, groping for Amal. They had a quicky right then and there.

They got 500 dollars for their perfect record. The Vulpix stared at the Chatot. _Seriously dude? We stayed there all day._ And a Joy Seed, a Ginseng, and a Life Seed. _Never mind, this is pretty good stuff._

"Wow!" Amal gasped, tail wagging. "You know a lot!"

"I'm well acquainted with Pokefeet," King stated blandly. He was pregnant again. From a quickly.

"Acquainted? You dirty little slut." It was well accomplished that Amal was a breeding Dominate in relationships.

"Think you can handle this." King shook his bum suggestively, lifting his tails up.

Amal quickly lapped at it, sending jolts down King's spine. They _really_ didn't feel like stopping their rompings anytime soon.

"Bidoof is pretty sexy," the Vulpix murmured has her pups suckled on her.

"Bidoof?" Amal asked, stroking Queen's swollen side. He stared at the pups proudly. "You know, sooner or later, someone's going to catch us."

"Oh, I know," Queen said in a matter of fact way. "Happens all the time, builds suspense."

The Riolu stared at the ceiling in a 'God help me' way. "Back to the subject, Bidoof. Want him to join the harem?"

"Not until after we're full fledged explorers and get out own house."

"Dens, we need dens," Amal corrected.

"Whatever," Queen sighed. "The Ancestors know how many accidental children we'll have." She stared lovingly at her stomach and the asleep pups.

She felt Amal flinch. "Do you regret-"

"Heck no. Now get me my blanket, fool."

Amal chuckled and set the blanket on her has she turned into a he.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Later That Night**

Queen woke up to the intense urge to pee. _Dear Ancestors, haven't I suffered enough?_ Her body was way too small to hold seven pups, but this was pushing it.

A ripple of pain. She quickly stood up and nudged her partner. "Amal honey, get the pups in the bag."

He groaned. "Wha..."

"Watching someone give birth is the most traumatizing thing in the world, completely ignoring torture techniques." They would discuss this later. Another spasm, it was getting hard to hold the first one in.

Amal worked quickly, some pups whining and waking up. He even got a stick for Queen to bite on. _So kind. _She sighed and got comfortable. The first came out, hurting it's mama's pour hole. She whined around the stick has it came out squirming.

By the time they all came out, the floor stank with blood. She groaned. By the time the _stench_ faded, _years_ would have gone by.

"I am _never_ doing this in the guild _ever_ again," Queen growled. She had twelve this time, which was anatomically impossible, and it hurt like hell.

Amal was staring at her ass like he couldn't comprehend what was going on. Shock.

"Uh, we're not going to stop this anytime soon," Queen stated, head held high and new pups suckling.

Amal squeezed his eyes tightly and gave a full body shiver. "What will we name them this time?"

"Hm." She stared at the list on the far wall.

Amal squinted, having not realized the existence of the list. "Hey wait a sec..."

It was a list of all their children.

"You need a list?" Amal gave her a mocking surprise look.

She nodded, saying, "I'm not the only one," dead seriously.

Amal sweatdropped.

_AxK (Fire and Fighting Canines)_

_Adeipho- Son- R_

_Calida- Daughter- R_

_Regina- Daughter- R_

_Mander- Son- R_

_Mandu- Son- R_

_Tacita- Daughter- R_

_Aden- Son- V_

"You suck at code," the Riolu sought inform. Of course, he completely understood the code that his leader made.

"I hate making codes," Queen said boredly.

"We have nineteen kids now," Amal said, poking one of his daughters gently. "How are we suppose to hide them all. Why are we-"

"Because we will be on hold until these guys grow up. No missions, just a nursery." Queen looked at him seriously. "Let's get some sleep. We can name them after a mission." Queen fell asleep quickly, forgetting that she was suppose to be a he.

Amal smiled down at her. He grabbed the blanket and the older pups and settled down. All the pups were in between them, forming a circle.

They fell asleep, the blanket enlarging around them, hiding the pups safely.

-0-0-0-0-0

_You better love me after this,_ Papa thought sulkingly.


	8. Chapter 7: Very Vory Vulpix

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (5/20/12)

Chapter 7: Very Vory Vulpix

The first thought made King/ Queen feel very weird. _I love you Papa!_ That thought alone made him shudder in revulsion.

He shoved it in the back in his mind has he went through the morning ritual. Screaming.

Team Moon went upstairs and looked at the criminal catching board. They decided to do all the jobs on Bristle Mountain that they _could_ do. They had to make three arrests and rescue one hostage.

Sounds easy.

They ran outside the guild. King stared at the Wynaut and Wobbuffet. They were pretty weird Pokemon in his world. They dumped all their money off at the bank (all of it), without asking how much they already had.

By the time they realized that they already had enough money to build a town, and army would had been made.

"You don't even remember what we're here for?" Amal rolled his eyes.

"You know, this might be more motivating if I'm promised a certain something," King drawled, tails rustling.

Amal gave a breathy laugh. "Fine, fine."

The first criminal was a coward that nearly killed King, the second one was the same, but didn't try to kill him, and the third... used a monster house on them, forcing King to commit Massacre on the bloke until he was mentally crippled. After the boss is defeated, knocking out subordinates was fairly easy. Then they rescued a Nidorina.

They put all of their goodies in the storage unit happily. This was what normal life was like.

It was kind of boring without all the details. But again, the fact remains that making a map (for a dungeon) was a waste of time.

Another boring day having gone by.

And they had to name the newest pipsqueaks.

_AxK (Fire and Fighting Canines)_

_Dabert- Son- R_

_Nadia- Daughter- R_

_Sophia- Daughter- V_

_Michael- Son- V_

_Ryan- Son- R_

_Mia- Daughter- R_

_Logan- Son- R_

_Siegfried- Son- R_

_Alice- Daughter- R_

_Caleb- Son- R_

_Ri-_

"You are not naming one of our kids Riley," Queen threatened.

Amal rolled his eyes and erased it.

_**Ro**bert- Son- R_

_Levi- Daughter- R_

"How did you get pregnant this time?" Amal asked, staring at all the pups that crowded her stomach.

"When we had a quicky in the office," Queen said blandly. She snorted when the Riolu looked at her confusedly. "I couldn't control my innards, so... yeah." She stopped when she noticed the red tinting Amal's face.

Amal coughed. "Let's play a game," he suggested, completely changing the subject.

The Vulpix perked at that. When he was human, he played so many games to ease the boredom, before he was assigned to the Pokemon world... when he was deemed old enough. "What kind of game?"

"Truth or Dare?" Amal had that questioning in his voice, giving Queen the option of choosing another game.

_That game exists here? _Queen sweatdropped. "Yeah, okay. You go first."

They went back and forth for a couple hours until they passed out, all the pups crowded between them. _Very_ touching. _Very_ short. _Very_ boring. King was starting to like the word very.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Those missions were hard and I died the first couple of times.


	9. Chapter 8: Forgetting

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (5/23/12)

Chapter 8: Forgetting (A Second Ago, Maybe a Little Longer)

Today, there were no outlaw catching posts in their level again. And King didn't feel like leaving the guild.

"Don't wanna," King whined, sitting his rumped down firmly.

Amal pouted. "Come on, King!" Again, this is the Riolu's dream, and King didn't give a rat's a...

"Don't. Wanna," King growled. Their children were in the bag and nothing exciting had happen in the guild, not including King's pregnancies. King was sure that it was time to look for new recruitments. But there were no such thing has Pokeballs...

"King," Amal groaned, throwing his hands up. "Fine, I'll go on my own!" He stormed out of the guild, not taking any items.

King sulked while the rest of the guild sweatdropped.

The Vulpix walked down to the Guildmaster's office and talked to the Wigglytuff. They discussed tactics on various things, King arguing his point and the Wigglytuff being silly.

"Where is Amal- kun?" The Guildmaster had liked King's slip of his fox heritage.

"Out, probably getting killed," King snorted, playing with one of the Wigglytuff's orbs.

The Wigglytuff got question marks to swirl around his head. "King- kun must help friends!"

"He goes to the scary places!" King whined back, tails ruffling.

"Go, go!" The fire fox was kicked out of the room.

King pouted and marched out of the guild. He sniffed around and came to the conclusion that his partner went to Drenched Bluff.

_See? _

King sighed and set out. When he got to the scary place, he released all his Riolu children, but didn't let his Vulpix children out. He licked them and told them he wasn't playing favorites, but the place would hurt their paws.

King defeated all the opponents (not letting any of them get near his children). Protecting a dozen kids was difficult. It was like dragging a monster house with him everywhere while protecting them.

King sniffed and found Amal on the seventh floor, exhausted.

Amal looked at the monster house in shock before screaming at them, "King! They're not ready for this yet!"

King looked at him innocently. "But, honey dearest, they all ready have a Secret Power!" He was lying.

And he knew it too. "King!"

"Okay, fine! We were worried, right guys?" King made them all cuddle and look at their father with big eyes.

Papa Riolu stared at them before turning away, embarrassed. "I'll give this to Doduo and we'll be off, okay?" He held out a orb.

"Wait, what?" King demanded, snapping his head to look at Amal.

"We'll get lots of money!" Amal defended.

"Um, dad?" Calida asked, withdrawn.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Amal looked at her affectionately.

Their daughter pointed behind her with a frightened expression.

Mr. Doduo was there, looking frightening.

The mother Vulpix turned to look at his partner with a strangely calm look. "Why do these guys hate us?"

"Not all of them hate us, King," Amal retorted, handing the orb to the bird with no wings.

"They seemed to! I mean, look at all those who took a shot at us last time!"

"They're insane!"

The Dodou coughed. "Thank you for the item. I'll give you the money at the guild." He disappeared in a gold light.

The human Vulpix fell over backwards, foam around his mouth and circles in his eyes.

Amal shook his head with a sighed. "He really does _not_ like that, does he?"

"No," came the chorused response.

Amal sweatdropped. "Okay, all of you gather around and get in the light! Where's Aden, Sophia, and Michael?" He looked around, not seeing anymore Vulpixes.

"Mama said that it'll hurt their paws if they walked in here!" piped up on of the smaller ones.

"Thank you, Tacita." He smiled at his youngest daughter of this litter. No wonder King hates the water.

They used Amal's explorers badge and went back to the guild, hiding the kids in the bag. The kids understood why they were to be hidden; they could remember the argument their parents had.

Amal collected everything that was rewarded, unfortunately not having King's thieving skills.

King groaned has he woke up, rolling over and stretching. His children squirmed inside the bag... pouch? It doesn't matter. He sat down on his belly.

"You awake? I saved this for you." A bowl was pushed into his line of vision. "I already feed the little ones," was added has King nearly tipped the bowl to let the fruit roll.

King stilled it and looked at Amal. The dog looked tired and it was dark outside.

"Go to sleep fool," King told him deadpan. "And _how_ did you feed them?" Some of the pups could eat solids.

"Squeezed juice," Amal said automatically.

King gave him a look. "That's stupid."

"It was the only thing I could think of!"

King turned into Queen. "Whatever." She nudged her children out and settled down. They crawled to her, drawn to the promise of milk.

"Queen... I'm sorry." Amal looked down.

"Forgiven and forgotten. Mainly forgottened. Why are you apologizing?"

Amal laughed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm bored.


	10. Chapter 9: Hot Springs

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Don't own **_**Ghostbusters **_**or**_** Sherlock Holmes.**_

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (5/25/12)

Chapter 9: Hot Springs... Yeah

The Vulpix growled has he slammed himself up and down on the Riolu's cock. Amal was tied up, unable to prevent King from stopping himself from spousal rape. Then again, it could be considered a date rape since they knew each other and had sex before...

Amal was snapped out of his thoughts has he knotted with the horny Vulpix. King had bit down on Amal's neck again, a kink of the human turned Vulpix had. And again, many canines did that, but still... every single time he was bitten somewhere.

King let go with a blissful expression. He gave his partner a seductive glance has he fell on his back, making them go butt to butt. Then he attempted to get away from him, Amal's knot keeping him in place.

King gave a small happy bark, wiggling his rump to get friction.

Amal panted. _This is suppose to be painful! Does he have one of_ those _kinks? _

"Amal, baby, I need you to come in me!" King screeched, the guild somehow not waking up.

"Nooo," Amal whined, futility trying to break the rope.

King pouted and tried harder, desperate to have full on sex. He really needed one of his ukes back. Or one of his women. Hell, maybe a orgy party! King was just desperate for his Incubus powers to stay intact.

Amal wailed and his semen burst inside of King, King not that far off. The fox sighed and collapsed, the knot staying. After ten minutes or so, Amal's knot deflated and he yanked it out, making the leader purr loudly. The fox quickly put a tail on his hole, not wanting one drop escaping.

"What if you get pregnant again?" Amal groaned, cleaning himself with a paw.

"Then deal with it. You know, I think the kids are expecting it now," King purred, grooming a paw with a happy face.

"We're not going to have more babies because our _current_ children want more," Amal growled. Sooner or later, they were going to run out of food to feed them, and that's when they would have to notify the guild.

"Relax, we'll plan has we go. Besides, I think the Chatot is going to announce something today." King began grooming his chest, standing on his hind legs.

"What is he going to say?" asked a curious papa Riolu.

"Something important that we don't know," the Vulpix said mischievously.

"Good or bad?"

"Good, judging on the Chatot's perverted face." King snickered, fangs making him look more dangerous.

Amal rolled his eyes and walked out of their room, probably heading to the room where they did their morning cheers.

King cleaned himself fully before following his partner. It was oddly empty. They _were_ the ones usually up the latest. Heck, even the Chatot wasn't there.

King sweatdropped and looked at his partner. "Lets never wake up early again, okay?"

"Agreed," Amal deadpaned, looking around.

They played a game of shogi while they waited. The Wigglytuff saw them and asked what it was. King explained the rules and the fact that a... servant of his family taught him when he was a child to play. It didn't help that it was the only three months that he could be stupid too. Son of a b-... gun.

Eventually the whole guild was crowded around the Wigglytuff and the druggie in the corner has they battled. Team Moon sweatdropped at the chaos they had created unintentionally.

The Chatot (eventually) informed them that in Treeshroud Forest, time had stopped. King refused to think about it, but it seemed like the Time Gear had been stolen a couple days ago... in their time anyway.

There was a uproar all over the guild, questions and rumors floating about. This would be a excellent gambling opportunity. But the dramaticness and seriousness of the Chatot's explanation made King hold back on pursuing that thought.

An officer who ate doughnuts everyday was on the case. Unfortunately, it was the magnet dude.

_Wait, they actually have a policeman who works with assassin guilds/ mafia, etc. etc. Gosh, the best movie has been made! _

Moving on, the Chatot made a private chat with Team Moon.

"You've become quite good at what you do." _Yes, thank you, we don't care_. The Chatot stated that he was impressed with the capture of a wanted criminal, so he'll assign a different job. Something worthy of their caliber. _Something baaaad's going to happen. And who ya going to call? _

The Chatot took their map and drew in a location. "See? There's a waterfall there." _For crying silently in my warm chamber!_ "It looks like a ordinary waterfall, but there are rumors that there's a secret hiding there!"

"And you want us to investigate that," King said deadpan. Great.

The Chatot sweatdropped. "I see you understand. Any questions?"

Amal began shivering in excitement. King knew, he did that a lot.

"Is something the matter, lad?" The second in command looked _worried_.

"Yosh!" the Riolu shouted, voice carrying over the guild. "This is what we've been waiting for!" Suddenly, he grew calm. "But it's a water realm."

"I'll be fine." _But I'll be damned if my children get hurt. I refuse to become Sherlock Holmes._ "Let's do our best!" Which we should do every day, but I don't.

They pumped their fist and went upstairs.

"Hey, guys!"

Amal looked at King confusedly. "What's Chimecho calling us for?"

"Let's find out." They walked over to the bell Pokemon.

"Hey guys!" They greeted her. "I've started a Assembly here today, were you could add members to your party."

"Members?" Amal crossed his arms.

"Yep! Have you ever considered adding different members to your team, Amal?"

_It's like when Amal ran off yesterday,_ King realized. _He could have had a grass type join him, making things easier in water realms... _

His partner and the Chimecho chatted for a bit, getting it to his thick skull that they could recruit the insanos that they battled everyday.

The Chimecho rang the 'Friendship Bell' which allow recruitment apparently. This would have helped a lot more on the first day people! King scowled. He completely ignored how beautiful the bell sounded and sulked.

Has Amal celebrated, King thought about the kids. "Hey, Chimecho?"

"Yes, King?" The bell/ flag looked at him warily.

"Can I let these pups I found a while back in without fighting them?"

"Pups?" the dinner lady shrieked, making some Pokemon wince. "Of course! Go find them and get them!"

King quickly ran. He ended up at the Beach Cave. On the pathway though, a Krabby talked to him. Something about bottles and letters. None of his business. Then he found a bottle. He kept it and let his children out.

"Mama?"

"Don't worry, the guild will think that you're orphaned-" He wasn't sure if that was in their dictionary yet. "And will take you in has new member of the guild we work for. No more hiding."

They yawned cutely.

King picked some up and set them on his back. Some of the older ones walked. They were tired by the time they got to the guild.

"Mama, can we sleep now?" Sophia asked, nuzzling King's side.

"Let me talk to Chimecho first then we'll see." King licked the top of her head affectionately and turned to Chimecho.

She sweatdropped at the amount of pups that he bought back. "Do they have any names?"

King and Amal glanced at each other before they each picked one up and said their names. All nineteen of them were there.

"See, we have a excuse now," King drawled boredly.

"This is _no_ excuse. Heck, back there wasn't even-"

"They don't _know_." The human turned Pokemon stared at his chest meaningfully. Amal caught on. "They probably think that we have mates- secret mates that we have intercourse with every chance that we get. You more than me. Rumors will definitely spread."

Amal nodded. "I see what you mean. But we have to-"

"There's a payment that the guild handles. They feed recruitments while we give most of our job money to them."

The lightbulb look. "_That's_ why they steal from us."

"Exactly."

"Are we-"

"Hecks naw. Remember, I'm a bad guy."

"And that's what I love about you."

They froze.

"We'll pretend that you didn't say that okay? We're just sex buddies!"

"Let's pretend we're dating behind our mates' backs." They said it at the same time.

"That's even worse than what _we're_ doing. I don't do cheating."

"I thought it was in your _job description_. Let me look at that again."

"Amal?" King gave him a wounded stare.

He flinched. "Sorry."

"Forg-... Apology accepted." Awkward silence. "Let's march to town and pretend nothing's wrong."

"Agreed."

Pause. "We didn't look at the boards."

"_You_ didn't. I looked at them when you made a cover story."

"Did you get any?"

"No. There were no outlaws and we're going on a exploration... What _is_ that?"

The walked in the middle of the crossroad section. North pointed guild, east pointed dungeon, south pointed beach, and west pointed to Treasure Town.

A hole was in the side where Treasure Town and beach parallel. Huh, now the place looked like a grid to the Vulpix. Horrible, _horrible_ mathematics.

The signed read something about hopes and dreams, and hopefully getting drunk. King figured that's what the blue and confusing Pokemon did to the boulder that was once there.

"I'm not sure I wanna know," Amal said hesitantly, staring downward.

"Relax, partner. So what if you could die by suffocation due to the rocks falling on your head? You'll be fine!" King chirped, smirking sarcastically.

Amal glared at him. "Shaddup!"

King grinned and the deposited everything they wouldn't need and set out to... _drum roll please._ Secret Waterfall.

When they got there, King immediately tried to chicken out. "Oh look, we found a waterfall. Look how pretty it is. Let's go home."

Amal grabbed his ribbon. "_King_." There was a underlined promise that got his tails wagging. "This waterfall has a secret, and I would like to know what it is." King shuddered. When he talked about the waterfall, it sounded like he was talking about his leader.

"Why do you want to know?" King purred back, leaning in to his touch seductively.

"To find any secret, you have to be... oh what's the word?" Amal teased his leader by trailing a paw through his back and to his sides, to his private area.

"I don't know. You tell me?" King asked, feeling like a lord in a ballroom full of people.

"I'll tell you later." Amal let go and the connection was lost, leaving King pouting. "We'll be paid for this," Amal mentioned absentmindedly has he examined the waterfall.

"_How_ much?" King growled, feeling prissy.

"Don't know... Should be in the description." Amal touched the waterfall, which made his hand ricochet off it. "Ow!"

King quickly ran up to him and examined the paw. "Sprained, but a Oran Berry should help."

"Thanks, but I'm not _that_ weak." Amal stared at the waterfall again. "What's the secret?"

"I don't know, why don't you try running into it?" King suggested sarcastically. Strangely, this triggered something in his mind.

_Wigglytuff?_ King looked at the guildmaster, shocked. _What's he doing here? _

The scary Pokemon looked around for a while before jumping in the waterfall and roll in a cave...

"I am not jumping in a waterfall," King stated.

Amal stared at him. "I didn't say you would."

"That's the secret, Amal," King sighed. "There's a cave behind that waterfall, and Wigglytuff's been here before."

"What!" Amal gasped. And then, ignoring all the other information and focusing at the tail end, he asked, "Then what's the point of being here?"

"For exploring." King looked at his partner boredly. "We can't back out now so... wanna play poker?"

"What if there's really a cave there? What if there's a wall?" Amal ignored his leader. "I'm jumping in!" He jumped in with a exaggerated hop.

King sweatdropped. If he dies, the pups are without a father, he realized. _And if I die, nothing will change... so. _"Geronimo!" He gasped at the water invading his mouth and rolled beside his partner. "_Never_ do that again," he growled lowly, his shivers forcing him to sit.

"S- S- S-"

"Shut up."

They lay there until they could crawl to one another and feel each other. Now, unless you don't have a partner, are under legal age to read this, don't have any toys, or are just into hot animal sex, you don't need to know what when on. Just know that it was normal canine sex.

"Let's explore!" Why is this place so cold? That was just a waterfall... They had the same thoughts.

The met a Wooper on the second floor.

"Do you have a name?" Amal asked.

She looked down with a blush. "Fabia."

"Bean grower?" King asked boredly.

Amal nudged him. "Be nice."

"Can you babysit?"

"King," Amal growled.

"I would love too!" The Wooper hopped a little before blushing. "Ah, sorry."

"No problem. Let's go."

They continued on, King afraid for his life.

On the eighth floor, they sent their new member back to the guild. She nearly died. It was the floor before they found a room full of gems.

_Is that... Oh my gosh._ What King had spotted amongst the rubble was a egg... a love egg. That should _not_ be used by Pokemon.

He bagged it anyway.

"Hey, King, look at this!" Amal was pointing at the largest gem in the whole cave. Conveniently, it was trapped in a wall.

"Hn." How much would all this sell?

"We should take this back with us!" Amal exclaimed, jumping up and down.

He walked up to it and tugged.

"Having difficulty?" King's amusement shone through his voice.

The Riolu fell on his back with a frustrated grunt. "You try it then!"

"Don't feel like it," King said carelessly, examining price ranges.

An annoying beeeeep sound went ringing in King's ears.

_Wigglytuff pushed the giant gem._

_Click!_

_Rumble of the sea..._

Wigglytuff looked fast enough to see a freakin' wave of water that would knock out a... boulder? He wasn't that good in similes at the moment.

Click!

King stared at his partner.

"What was-"

The wave of water.

_I believe I can fly. Touch the skkkyyy._

_Yeah, right. I could take some clouds though._

_Oops, here we go. Mayday! Mayday! _

They landed in a hot spring with a loud splash.

King practically melted in the relaxing waters.

"Where are we?" Amal groaned. He moved and tripped, showing how dizzy he was.

A Teddiursa waddled up to them and asked if they were okay.

"More than okay, honey," King purred, still melting.

"Where are we?"

"In a wonderful Hot Spring. Let's come back," King purred. The only thing showing was his head.

"Yeah... Can we stay please? My head..."

"My head feels great... We're hippies now, aren't we?"

"I don't know. What 're hippies."

"I think they're mental," one of the Hot Spring Pokemon said.

"Yo! We come from the Waterfall Mystery! Over there." King pointed at the general direction they came from, his paw barely visible. "You guys got any towels?"

"Towls?"

"White fluffy thing you use to hide your pen-"

"No such thing, King," Amal called. He had latched to a side of the spring to calm his head.

"You guys suck!"

"No, I'm pretty sure you're the one injured."

"Shaddup! I thought we were gonna die."

"And why did you think that?"

"'Cause I saw it comin'!"

"Coming from where?"

"Your dick!"

"My dick is not that explosive!"

"You speakin' from exp.?"

"Shut up, King."

"Make me!"

"I would love to-"

"Youngsters, do you have a map?" _A Torkoal! Those are kick ass!_

"Yeah!" They put it in front of the Torkoal, on _dry_ land.

"We was right there!" King pointed at the map.

"No, we were right here." Amal moved King's (wet!) paw to the right, the far right.

"Oh yeah..."

"Good gracious! You guys flew in from there!"

"Where are we now?"

"Right here." Even further to the right.

"We're vertical!" King squealed, splashing into the water loudly. He nearly soaked the map if it wasn't for the Riolu's quick reflexes.

King giggled, coming back to the surface and using his tails a Buizel and a Floatzel would. "Look it Amal! Nice water! Not the hateful water!"

Amal jumped on his stomach, making King choke. "Are you back yet?"

"I like this water!" King defended, swimming around the dog. He dived down and pulled at the fleeing tail.

Amal squealed and went down under, choking on water too.

They played for the next few hours, the elders and children watching them amusedly. The stated that they would go back- since it was the only water King could stand.

They reported to the Chatot, telling him straight up that the Wigglytuff had been there already.

"What?" the bird squawked, flapping his wings. "The guildmaster wouldn't have sent you if he had been there already!"

"He's happy- go- lucky that way," King drawled. Having played shogi with him, he saw that the guildmaster was a strategic genius with a wandering mind. Or something.

A person's playing style told something about the person... according to someone King couldn't remember.

"Let's talk to the bloke, I'm sure he'll confirm it himself." He heard the bird mumble something about strange apprentices, wanting to spoil their fun, and ignored it.

When the Chatot continued to mumble to himself, King walked past him and into the Guildmaster's chamber.

"Wait!" Psychic powers threw him out and the Chatot talked to the guildmaster.

"I feel rejected," King cooed mockingly, snickering.

"You _do_ like that," Amal whispered, sounding like a horrified teenager.

That only made King laugh harder.

The Chatot came out and confirmed what they had said: Wigglytuff had gone to that cave and forgotten. Then he remembered after the Chatot asked. And thought hard. _You know what, it doesn't matter anymore._ He need food.

And Amal looked down.

"So what if the... Wigglytuff found it first? There are so many unexplored places that we haven't discovered yet, either because we're too scared to go or because they aren't noticed." King stared at Amal, noting the surprised expression. Was he doing a bad job at this?

"Thanks, King," Amal sighed. They went to dinner and ate happily.

"Where do new recruits go?" Amal and King stared.

Sweatdrops went through the table.

They left the guild and looked for their children, ringing a bell at the crossroads.

"I like this. Reminds me of the passing over." They walked into a dungeon.

"Passing over?"

"Where the dead rest in peace." Innocence in his tone. Creepy.

"Lights were lit in a symbolic way. It helped our loved ones find their way to happiness." King looked at the moon appreciatively. "We would say goodbye and give them well wishes. We would wear." the Vulpix gave a small laugh. "Kimonos that gave them memories. Myths were that we would see their ghosts. How _ironic_ that I'm a kitsune."

"So this isn't scary, Mama?" One of their children asked. The Wooper was with them.

"Fabia," King acknowledged, bowing. "Welcome to our clan. Kids, be kind."

A chorus of, "Hai!" followed that, making King give a giggle has he straightened.

"The kids already know most of it," Amal yawned, sitting on a rock.

The place had pools of lava, leaves, dirt, water, and nothing. Nothing probably meant air. It was in a five dot die formation.

"Mama, do you love Papa?" They were so cute.

"Yes, very much so." Just not in the way they think.

"Mama, will you ever live with us?"

"When we buy a island... If you guys want to live with us after that..." Doing this kind of thing took time. _So much time. I swear, I will __**blackmail**__ Dialga and Palkia if they are somehow involved._

"King, tell Fabia."

"I can turn into a girl." The Woopers face turned into shock.

"So you're really their-" She was... Wow.

"Yes, yes I am. Pineapple?"

They chatted until midnight. The leader of Team Moon demanded that they all sleep at least eight hours and get enough food and other things a mother would demand a babysitter. Amal promised that they would try and find another babysitter to help her with this many kids. King thought she was doing fine for babies that were only born days ago.

They went to the Hot Spring.

"It was fun today," Amal sighed has he sank into the hot water. "My first exploration, and the master's already been there. It's kind of funny."

"Funny. Disappointing. Emotions. In the end, we become statistics." King gazed up and stared down at Amal. "That is life. Just remember to live to the fullest. That is what my clan goes by. Not really sure if I do that though."

"What was your family like?" Amal leaned in.

"You know, you're getting info on me, while I'm getting nothing on you. What is up with that." It wasn't a question, and if Amal didn't want to talk, so he wouldn't press. To think, he's the _cheerful_ one. "My family were really... freeing. They let me do anything I wanted, unless it affected my health." He was still annoyed over the smoking thing. He was even a Vulpix now! "A little too much freedom corrupts, and look at me now. I can't stop what I think or feel." He sighed, really wanting his pipe now. "I don't even try anymore." _Unless it's potty words. _Usually. Maybe he was still trying.

"Thank you." Amal saw his leader has distant while King was actually emotional. Very emotional. Amal pulled his relic out. "I'm still... curious about this thing."

_It'll sell for a lot of money_, King thought in sing song.

"King, thank you for helping me through this." Amal looked sincerely grateful. Then he got the irritating look of flashbackness. Amal rolled his eyes and sank in the water.

It was one in the morning.

"King, why do you have flashes of the past and future?" Amal asked airily, kissing the top of his head.

"Because I'm weird that way. My family are known to be... open to all ways." King stared in the past, his personal past. _Mom and Dad, Grandpa and Grandma... I-_ He choked. "I miss them. _Shit_." Tears flowed out. Was he pregnant again? No, he didn't feel anything. Why was he feeling this way?

Amal quickly smooth him, wiping away his tears and petting him.

"We have to protect them, Sophia, Calida, Mia, Adeipho- all of them! All the others- they're gone!" King quickly got out of the spring and speed walked away, Amal at his heels.

"King, wait."

"I have to go."

"Listen, I know it hurts, and that you've been using me-"

"Fine. I hate you. Let me go." The leaking tears entered King's mouth, making him pant and sniffle.

"You don't hate me," Amal said calmly, letting a flicker of hurt cross his face. "You love me. Let's go back to the guild."

King sniffled and followed his partner, determined to get a good sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wow. That's the most pages so far. Don't know about words. Some of this is made up, and Pokemon rarely go out in the middle of the night. That last part was written because I was watching a episode of _Bones_, one of the sadder ones.


	11. Chapter 10: Bones, Skulls, and Water

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (5/26/12)

Chapter 10: Bones, Skulls and Water

The Chatot walked into their room, stating that the Wigglytuff wanted to see them.

At first, the Guildmaster seemed to ignore them, before quickly turning around with glossy eyes. "Hiya!"

_He's creepy again. _

"Your team went through a lot yesterday! Yes, a lot!" The Wigglytuff clapped his hands. "Don't worry! I'm keeping watching on your activities!" _What's your point?_ "I'll tell you why I called you: We're planning a full expedition!" _What? _

"Expedition?" Amal asked, looking apprehensive.

"Yes!" The Vulpix tuned the Chatot out. All that he got was that they were going far away, that it'll take days, and prepare. If they were chosen.

Amal was excited at the possibility.

King didn't really want to go. Oh well, it was something different from everyday normal life.

The place was a lake in the east. No one had solved the mystery yet.

**Wonderful.**

Later, the Chatot said the same thing for the other guild members. Apparently, he only told Team Moon because they were rookies.

When they got up there, two figures they hadn't seen in a long time were looking at the random job board. Of course they didn't want to catch criminals.

"Crap..." Amal whispered, staring at the bullies.

The poisonous team spotted them.

"Hey!" the Zubat yelled, walking up to them.

"You two?" the Koffing yelled.

King rolled his eyes.

"The world is doomed if these weakling are a exploration team," Amal muttered, looking at the duo warily. He remembered the day he met King clearly.

"It's clearer than clear that they're thieves. Those poor clients..." King stated boredly, not trying to whisper.

Amal agreed.

"What a surprise! Why are _you_ here?" the floating ball of gas asked mockingly.

"What do you think?" King asked, rolling his eyes. "Where is your leader?" he asked in a alien voice. _Never mind, I can_ smell _him_. "Let's go partner. I have the perfect job for us." He quickly dragged the Riolu downstairs, hoping to avoid the Skuntank. The were well known for being trash diggers.

"King?"

"Skuntank, one of the most foul Pokemon in the world. Combined with Koffing, they are the invisible duo when it come to stench," King lectured in a slightly scared voice. "Never make them mad. It's slightly more terrifying than a Gengar and those are terrifying alone." King gave a weak snicker.

"Question: Why are we hiding in the Guildmaster's office?"

"Because it's the safest place. Hi sir." King waved at the working Wigglytuff.

"Hi!" Their Guildmaster set the orbs down and walked up to the duo. "Is something the matter?" Cheerful has always.

"There's a exploration team that should be on the outlaw board upstairs," Amal whispered in a conspiracy way.

"Oh!" The Wigglytuff walked out. Then he came back. "They aren't here anymore."

"Thank you Headmaster." King let out a breath of relief, walking out of the office. Amal followed him at a safe distance.

The Wigglytuff stared at their retreating backs. "What's a Headmaster?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they walked out side the guild, the Wynaut and Wobbuffet were there and gave them advertisements. It made them curious enough to walk in the hole on the crossroads. The owners followed them in.

Inside, it really looked like a pub.

"Welcome to Spinda's Cafe!" the other owner said joyfully. "My name is Spinda." _Ugh..._

The Spinda explained that it was a cafe for explorers to relax before and after they went on a mission. There was a recycling corner that they could give items to and get one item back. For instance, if you don't want your Doom Seeds, you could recycle them and get a Life Seed... or something like that.

In another corner, there was the cafe were you could give the Spinda a food item and put it in the drink. It was definitely a pub. King wondered what made beer.

The owners dramatics made them sweatdrop several times during the explanation.

King gave the Spinda a Blast Seed. The end result was delicious, but not the shock of beer.

_Failure._

He sighed.

Amal gave them a Pecha Berry. The expression of delight is all King needed to know.

When they walked out, Chimecho floated up to them.

"Hey guys, were you in the cafe?" she asked, twirling with a smile. "Can your members wait in the cafe before you set out."

"Yeah. Good atmosphere if someone wants to make a deal." King nodded.

"I'm sure everybody'll be happy with that!" Then she got a dawning look. "I almost forgot!" She floated to a sign with a bell on it. "When this bell rings, I come down from the guild so you can assemble your exploration team!" She left with well wishes.

"Well, that was fun," King said blandly.

They went to town, dumped everything off like usual, but King went south of the bank.

_What is up with this town and enlarged heads?_

They walked in hesitantly.

A Marowak was in there, staring at the duo in shock.

"V-... visitors?" the bone Pokemon stammered.

"Hi," Team Moon greeted, bowing.

"Finally... my first visitors!" The Marowak looked like he wanted to burst into tears. He realized he was being rude and quickly walked up to them. "Welcome to my Dojo! It is dedicated to helping exploration teams to becoming stronger!"

"Is your name Kenichi?" King asked before he could stop himself.

"N- No," the Marowak mumbled, hiding his bone behind his back.

"Sorry. We're Amal and King," King introduced, pointing.

The Marowak nodded. "This place was rubble a while ago, and that's why it was closed." The Marowak blushed and said, "But now it's back to it's former glory!" The Marowak beamed cutely. Then his expression fell. "But... I haven't had any visitors... Not even one..."

"I feel ignored," King stated, trying to gain the bone Pokemon's attention back. "How much do we have to pay to train?"

"Keep your money! Just train with me!" The bone keeper marched up to a hole in the wall, which held stairs and _another_ giant head. "This is the entrance to the mazes."

"Mazes?" Amal asked, looking _way_ too excited.

"Can we get out safely?" King asked seriously. He refused to get stuck in there with children out there.

"Yes, but I advise you to keep your items in the Kangaskhan Storage so that you don't lose them." The Marowak released a breath of air. "If you get knocked out, you won't lose anything new, but you'll lose all the other items." King got a chill, which was weird since he was a fire Pokemon... Never mind. "You wanna go in?"

"How about tomorrow? Our storage is full and we need more room." The Marowak gave them a sad look. "Tomorrow, we'll be back. But how about we make up for it now?"

"How?" Amal purred, following his leader's hidden order. "Wait." Amal stopped his seductive look. "What if you... you know?" It was very obvious what he was talking about.

"You're right... We should do Fabia first." King stopped his look to.

"I didn't mean that."

"Can we call you later, Kenichi?" _It'll be _really_ hot,_ he thought in singsong._  
_

The confused Marowak, who was looking back and forth between them, nodded his head quickly. "Sure. Does this make me part of your guild?"

"Yep. Don't worry, we'll give you a heir." King winked at the very confused bone protector. He completely ignored the same fact of that the Cubone's skull is made from the mother's skull. _One of my more painful deaths._

The left the dojo, silently amused by their flirting with the _owner _and leaving behind a confused Kenichi.

They went to Drenched Bluff to rescue another skull Pokemon, a Anorith.

The mission went smoothly and they went back home like normal. Aka: Nothing happened.

"Fabia, we want you to have (consensual) sex with us!" King chirped to the Wooper later, when the children were asleep and the older Team Moon members far away.

She hummed and swam around in the pool, happily oblivious.

They sweatdropped.

King pouted. It was times like this that he missed being human; he had a whole class of water Pokemon back home.

"Fabia," Amal barked sharply. She fell in the water and quickly hopped up to them.

"S- Sorry," Fabia stammered. If she didn't shape up, they might kick her out.

"You're one of _those_, right?" King looked at the sky in a longing way.

Fabia frowned. "What're you talking about?"

"That we'll kick you out and leave you to the predators, like... oh, Houndour?" Her reaction was all he needed. "Kiddo, extra members are very welcomed. We should have named our team Orgy or something." Amal sighed and facepalmed. "Anyway, you catching our drift?"

"Um..." Her concentrated look told them she was has dimwitted has her relatives.

"We wanna have sex every night." King's smile looked scary on a Vulpix's face.

"_You_ do," he heard Amal mutter. King hit his partner with a tail lightly, running it down sensually. "King!" Amal shouted, slapping the tail.

King pouted at him. "Sex makes me happy. Work makes me a bitch. Make me happy, Amal." He gave his the Riolu a half lidded look, tilting his head. Tears welled up in his eyes but didn't fall.

Amal blushed and hugged the Vulpix, cock peeking out. "_Fine_. Fabia, you in?" The Wooper gave him an enthusiastic nod, beaming at him.

"I get to impregnate her," King drawled coolly, rubbing against Amal. "You already have enough children that look like you." Amal pouted, but didn't protest. "This hurts me more than you, literally." Amal understood.

The Wooper could barely take King's knot and King himself was hurt by her bodily fluids. King and Fabia shared a pregnant time together, much to King/ Queen's... _Damn it Amal! _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_It's nine o'clock at night and I'm snifflin._


	12. Chapter 11: Talk

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (5/26/12)

Chapter 11: Talk

That morning, the Loudred called them over. King didn't want to work for him because 1) he was pregnant, and 2) he just didn't like him. Oh well, they couldn't get out of it anyway.

The Vulpix had trouble looking up, but he did okay...

_Why is Spinda coming in? She should be at the bar._ None of his business.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

King stiffened has he felt the first wave pain and spasms come on. He groaned and backed in a corner, hoping to hold the children in before dinner. Maybe he could skip dinner.

He made his way slowly to the surface, stopping when the pain became too much. His male parts couldn't give birth, making it more painful. King could swear that his illusion dropped a couple times, making him determined to keep it up until he got to their room.

Sweat dripped off his nose has he looked for the light that signaled the end of the tunnel. The chasm wasn't very long, but with him being pregnant, it made thing difficult.

King sighed and panted has he reached the opening. Luckily, no one seemed to notice his distress, except for Amal. Amal always knew.

King ignored the rewards they got and stumbled to his room.

"What about dinner?" Amal yelled after him.

"Not hungry!" He walked slowly to their room, the other guild members glancing worriedly at him. He told them he was fine, just a cold or something, and they averted their eyes. He wondered why they worried; he wasn't their friend, Amal seemed more like friends to them. King wondered if it was common courtesy or something.

He settled down in his nest, turning into Queen along the way.

She whined in delight has the first came out, a burning swirling around her lower body. She sighed has the familiar process came. She wondered if she had become too used to this.

She/ He blamed Amal.

Amal, being honorable, walked in with a bowl of fruits and saw her giving birth to his babies again. She thought the idiot wouldn't get used to seeing someone give birth, judging by the widening of his eyes.

"Queen," he whined, setting the bowl down and picking two of the pups up and setting them near his stomach. "This is getting difficult!" he said in singsong has he continued to move pups. Distracting himself.

"Amal, now is not the best time." Especially since she didn't have a stick.

"They're all girls," Amal said in awe after all of them came out. There were ten.

Queen snorted. "Well, well, our sons are outnumbered now." She snickered. All of them were crowded and suckling at Queen's teats. They were has cute has their older siblings. "And I wish we could stop doing this in the guild!" she groaned.

"This is only the second time," Amal pointed out dryly, petting one of his daughters. "You wanna name them?" There was a hopeful look in his eyes.

"You get five and I get five. Don't name them something stupid though." Queen gave him a glare. Amal nodded quickly.

Queen took the oldest ones and Amal the youngest.

_AxK (Fire and Fighting Canines)_

_Sachi- Daughter- R_

_Sarea- Daughter- R_

_Sayo- Daughter- V_

_Cara- Daughter- R_

_Celina- Daughter- R_

"Obsessed with 's' today, Queen?" Amal raised a eyebrow.

Queen rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize until Sayo," she said deadpan. She nuzzled her pups, her neck bending at a awkward manner. "What're you going to name them?" she challenged.

Amal sweatdropped.

_Zoey- Daughter- R_

_Leah- Daughter- V_

_Layla- Daughter- V_

_Maya- Daughter- R_

_Serenity- Daughter- R_

Queen snorted, curling around her pups. Amal joined them, soaking up a lot of warmth.

"We'll spend extra time with them tomorrow," Queen whispered into Amal's ear.

"Like you said, they're expecting it now." Amal and Queen stared at each other.

"Back when I was human, I rarely got pregnant," Queen shared.

"Now you seem to get pregnant everyday."

"Not my fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Shut up."


	13. Intermission

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all. **No one needs to read this, at all.**

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (5/27/12)

Intermission: What King's Children Did That Night

Mander and Mandu talked back and forth about the dreams they had for two days.

They were nasty dreams. All of them had to do with their pee pee and butts. They talked about how they dreamed about their Mommy and Daddy and Brothers and Sisters. They wondered what it meant if they didn't dream about Fabia- sensei.

"Guys?" Adeipho, their eldest sibling, came around the corner with a happy face. "Come on, let's play!" He jumped on Mander, playful nipping at his little brother's ears.

Mandu quickly comes to Mander's aid, nipping at his older brother's tail just has playfully. They tussled for a while before falling, out of energy.

Adeipho panted happily before jumping back up, holding his brothers hands and dragged them to the clearing where their brothers and sisters were playing. The other litter were somewhere else.

"What were you two doing?" Calida asked, glaring at them suspiciously. She was the oldest sister thus the protection fell upon her. According to herself. "You weren't making trouble, were you?" She referred to them both when she said 'you'.

"Talking," Mandu and Mander quipped at the same time, ignoring the second question. "What're you guys doing?" The twins leered mischievously at them. "Learning something naughty?"

"Naughty has in...?" Aden drawled boredly, flicking his tails. Sophia, Michael, and him were different from the rest of their siblings, which irritated the heck out of the Vulpix amount Riolus.

"Come on Aden-"

"-you of all Pokemon-"

"-should know-"

"-what we mean," the twins finished in unison, clapping his hands and throwing them out like show masters. How they knew some of the things they knew, Mommy would say... genetics.

"I'll pretend I don't know and ask what you mean," Aden, the youngest of their litter, a Vulpix, trickster by blood, and son of King/ Queen said deadpan.

They all stared at him. Mander rolled his wrists, signaling for him to continue.

Aden rolled his eyes and asked, _"What do you mean?" _with acid in his tone. He flopped his head down in his forearms and glared at them from his laying position.

"What Mommy and Daddy do of course!" the twins yelled happily, both of them hoping that they wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"What do they do?" Regina asked from her place next to the fire, like a hearth goddess. She was the second girl and the third one of their litter. She gave them a look and left, looking for the other litter. "And don't say something stupid!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"What does she mean by 'stupid', brother dearest?" Mandu asked Mander in a fake questioning tone.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Mander replied in a confused tone.

"Why, I cannot has she is gone," Mandu drawled like a lord.

"My, my, isn't this the troublesome act?"

"Indeed it is."

"Shut up, both of you," Aden said deadpan. His eyes were close and was listening to them in boredom.

"Oh, come on Aden-"

"-don't you-"

"-want to know-"

"No," Aden interrupted airily, with the undertone of anger. "No, I do not wish to know what you're talking about nor do I wish to know what Mom and Dad do when they think we're asleep." He remembered that he wasn't awake, but dreaming when he saw what he knew about their parents.

"You too?" Mander blurted out, his jaw hanging open. He clapped both paws, a blush on his face, on his snout has everybody looked at him and his twin.

"What do you mean?" Calida asked suspiciously/ warily. She looked at the three of them, all of whom sustained blushes. She had a vague understanding of what they were saying, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"You know... what adults do at night?" Mandu murmured, facepalming softly. "They do..." It was harder talking to the whole litter than talking to someone he was closer too.

"The gross and nasty," Adeipho snickered. He was on his back and looking at the sky happily. With his hands behind his back and legs crossed, he looked pretty relaxed. "The ultimate pleasure: mating." He snickered again, looking much like his mother missing his hookah... cigar.

"Ade!" some of his siblings yelled in embarrassment and/ or mortification.

Thankfully, their second oldest sister came back with the younger litter, looking disgruntled. They all were talking randomly, looking happy and demonic.

The older litter sweatdropped and changed the topic to moves they could use in battle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Fire Spin is a useless move!" Sophia argued with her brother, Michael. They were of the same litter, and argued about things until their parents arrived. They absorbed everything Mommy and Daddy said, hoping to please them while they were away.

The two litters would freely admit that their parents didn't have time for them, but loved them. That's all they needed until their minds were broken. They would become bitter or sensitive sooner or later. But they knew that King and Amal loved them, and they had a hard time hating them for being away until night.

They knew all this from King mental image of _The Destruction of the Mind_. A book their mother made, notes of the psych. King had a tendency to completely ignore his notes, instead pushing others over the edge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Now, King was different. Bored. Stupid by his choice. That was the way King chose to see himself. He wanted to forget the real world, forget his parents... forget his responsibilities. Forget everything and be someone selfish has he wanted to be.

It was eerie that their mother shared this much with them with their bond.

"Momma... he's suffered. Why does she want to forget all that? Why does she want to forget something that's made her what she is?" Alice, from the second litter, whispered has they stared up at the sky beside Siegfried.

"She is a _he_," Sieg reminded, staring at the shooting star. "Too much freedom corrupts. Mother feels like he's corrupt. He wants to change. He has changed, he just hasn't realized it yet. He isn't has cold he was when he was still human."

"I suppose. Is it a good change or bad?" Alice turned her head to stare at her brother, who continued to look up. She like Siegfried the most. He was one of the insaner ones.

"It depends on how one sees it," Sieg said lightly, "One would say, 'from worse to bad' or 'this is better than before', we just know that Mommy is better than he was. I say that he's the best mother I've ever had!"

"He's your only mother," Alice pointed out confusedly.

"Exactly."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Logan growled and tore into the stick with his fangs. Caleb was behind him, watching him.

"Why are you watching me?" Logan growled to his younger brother, spinning around and glaring at him. He wanted to use Rage and tear a tree apart, but didn't want to hurt Caleb.

"Because I want to do that," Caleb piped up, staring at the ruined stick admirably.

Logan rolled his eyes and taught him how to challenge rage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day, King brought ten new girls into their pack, another litter.

King grinned mischievously at them and said, "Don't play doctor now, children."


	14. Chapter 12: Get On With It

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (5/27/12)

Chapter 12: Let's Get On With It

"_Someone has pissed off your angel, kid."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Three dead and two injured."_

"_That's my angel."_

"_Just give him a leash."_

"_Fine. If I ever_ see _him_."

King woke up slowly, not opening his eyes. His angel. Always suffering. Always the Fool.

Has usual, the Loudred came to wake them up, finding King grooming. King shooed him out and poked Amal until he woke up, groaning.

"You know, people who get a eight hour sleep are usually morning people," King stated dryly, speaking from experience before he turned eighteen. His rebellion years were some of the best. Then Mommy and Daddy find out and everything turns deadly. "But that's not happening anytime soon." Not at their rate.

"Maybe we'll experiment on that one day," Amal murmured, snuggling in the nest.

King encouraged the pups into the bag, smacking Amal on the leg with a tail. "Your dream," he reminded yet again, referring to _why_ they were in the guild.

Amal groaned and stretched, waking up. "Okay! Let's go!" He pumped a fist, tails wagging.

They went through their morning cheers like normal. Then the Chatot has something to announce.

"Let me introduce our new allies!" the Chatot yelled merrily.

A stench filled the air.

King's eyes widened and he quickly ran in the Guildmaster's office and slammed the door. He pressed his ear against the wood, in a attempt to hear the arrival and leaving of the poisonous team.

"King!" Amal cried, not knowing what his reaction meant.

King opened the door quickly and dragged him in and slammed the door again. He pressed his ear against the door again.

"Team Moon!" the Chatot squawked angrily.

"I refuse to open the door until a certain trash eating, used condom using-"

"Is Koffing, Zubat, and Skuntank out there?" Amal called out, terrified. He back away from the door.

"What, too chicken to come out?" the Koffing taunted.

"Yes, we are barbecued chicken and we taste _delicious_!" King barked out, shaking his rump without meaning too.

Amal walked behind King and smacked it, yelling out, "We aren't coming out until they _go_!"

King glared at him and slapped him across the face, making the Riolu fall to the ground. King wondered if the door locked or not.

"YOOM TAH!" A force slammed at the door, the Vulpix quickly casting a illusion over himself and Amal. He was more concerned about himself than Amal at the moment. King _was_ nearly flattened by the door. "Amal- kun? King- kun?" The Wigglytuff looked around his office, confused.

The door shut and clicked behind him.

King couldn't resist hugging the stuffed animal looking Pokemon. All the air squeezed out of the Wigglytuff's body like a balloon. Like a water bed.

"We are definitely getting one of these babies!" King barked, grinding his body against the other's. He quickly let go when the Wigglytuff's face turned red and ran out the door, Amal at his heels.

They left the guild (making sure to avoid the poisonous team as they went) and stopped at the crossroad. What should they do? First, they would visit the Marowak.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Amal looked around the town like a paranoid veteran. King was reminded of some of the war weary guests his parents let in, a look Amal shouldn't have.

"_Relax_," King drawled, swatting him casually. "I'm pretty sure we should have heard a explosion by-"

BOOM! Smoke rose from the north, where the guild was.

"_Never_ mind," King said, stretching the words. "I'm cool where we are. In fact, I'm so cold, that I'm going to the gym," King quipped. Tails wagging, he raced Amal to the Marowak. He could already imagine the moves they were going to use and the moves they would teach him...

They got there, pushing each other through the door way. "My big toe was there first!" the Vulpix yelled first.

"No, my head came in first," Amal argued back. They argued like that before the Marowak decided to intervene.

"Are you guys here to train or not?" the Marowak asked flatly. He thought about yesterday and ignored it. They were harmlessly flirty and he shouldn't take it seriously. It didn't help he was a virgin. And that his kind were known to kill their mothers.

"Yes and no," King said with a light note. He wondered what he would do for the mother Cubone and Marowak he would catch-... befriend them. A formula for rocks popped into his head, making him smile. He could keep them without killing the mother. "Would you teach us something, sir?" the Vulpix gave the owner wide, innocent eyes, shaking his hair out first.

The Marowak turned his back away and walked to the hole in the wall. "Which maze do you want to train in?" he asked in a informative way, like a girl would answer a phone. King whined in his head.

"What are the options?" Amal asked, looking over the Marowak's shoulder.

The Marowak gave them a list.

"Kenichi!" King whined. The list was two pages long and it only had one or two types in it. Plus, they didn't really want to train_ in that way_. He wondered what made Kenichi short with them. "There are too many options! Give us a hint?" King pouted at him, giving him wide eyes.

"Since you're a fire and fighting type," the Marowak nodded. "_Ice_," he said professionally, if not in a deadpan way.

"Okay, being discreet is not your thing," Amal drawled, rolling his eyes at his leader. He looked at the Marowak. "He wants to lay you. Did I say the right thing?" he whispered behind the skull's head, pretending that the Marowak couldn't hear them.

"More like I want to be laid by him, but that works... probably." King wasn't going to say that they both were probably wrong. "Anyway, it's true," he admitted to the Marowak. "I want to have your baby." Well, not really. He just wanted him to be a permanent member of their guild.

"You can't have kids," Kenichi realized happily. Maybe he could have a family. Then again, he always pegged himself has asexual.

"Don't let him fool you," Amal purred, leaning on the bone Pokemon. King quickly joined them on Kenichi's other side, staring into his eyes. "He's had twenty- nine of mine and who knows how many others."

"I'm a slut," the Vulpix purred, sliding a paw down his chest. "Do you want to punish me?"

Kenichi looked between the two confusedly, trying his best not to show that he had no experience in this. He never had a girlfriend (or boyfriend) or temporary mate. Plus, there was no such thing has porn in the Pokemon world, unless it was one of those sexy human girls. And Lopunnies.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They left the training shop a hour and forty minutes later, a satisfied, happy, and very pregnant Vulpix with a tired Riolu following him. They could have stopped after the first round, but the Vulpix refused to stop.

"You know, this counts has rape, you know?" Amal groaned has the got to Beach Cave. They had three jobs, all of them low ranking enough for them to finish in a hour if they timed it right. If they timed it right.

"You enjoy it. So no, it's not rape," King drawled.

The first outlaw (for once) aimed at Amal to kill instead of King. They all used the place's element to try and kill him. Made King very made every time it happened. Outlaw Two made King want to run away in fear and Outlaw Three nearly killed the Vulpix.

All in all, it was a okay day.

They got their money and items and went to visit their children. The only problem with the visit is that King refused to take the illusion off.

"I'm fat," King pouted at the papa Riolu. He wasn't _that_ fat yet, but he was getting there.

And has they were leaving...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Don't play doctor? What does that mean?" Amal asked has they snuck into the guild. "Is is something weird? Something I should _know_?"

"Nope, not until later."_ In case one gets another pregnant, then you could know, _King thought in happy sing song. By the time he had turned fourteen (having matured when he was eleven) he was completely jealous of those who already had sex at a young age, and those who had a dog who could fuck them while their parents were away. He wouldn't mind his children having sex with each other, has long has they are willing.

And now, lots and lots of babies were popping out like toast. _This_ was new.

"You haven't eaten that much, have you?" Amal murmured, pulling out a lot of Rawst Berries.

King drooled and gobbled them. "I want a Pecha!" King pouted has he finished them all.

Amal rolled his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Has Amal snuck around in the storage (which is another thing they probably paid for when the guild stole from them) he smelled something... rotten fish?

Amal squished the whine that rose. He hated fish! Heck, he was technically a vegetarian (even though he wouldn't give for some Farfetch'd)!

His ears perked has he heard their voices. Koffing, Zubat, and the smelly dude... _Who would've thought? _Amal rolled his eyes, softly facepalming. He had two Pechas and two Sitrus' in his hands and he wasn't going to let them go simply because some punks wanted to snack.

He stepped lightly around the voices, accidentally knocking into Zubat.

A loud screech went through the area, the Riolu long gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You should thank me for this," Amal grumbled, depositing the berries in front of the nesting Vulpix.

"Thank you," King said politely. He would have thanked him anyway... probably. "What happened down there?" He took one a munched into it.

"Poison team," Amal simple said.

King nodded. "We should expect something terrible to happen."

"Yes, yes we should," Amal agreed tiredly. He nestled in with King and drifted off. "By the way, why are you tagging genders?"

"Girls give birth while males aren't equipped to do so," King said in his ear.

"You do."

"That's because I'm a hermaphrodite," King said snootily. He technically was: He had the parts of both.

"No, you're a transvestite," Amal corrected sleepily.

"No I'm _not_." King was offended.

Light snores answered him.


	15. Chapter 13: Thinking Too Hard Hurts

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Don't own any form of music unless they're CDs which I bought in stores.**

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (5/29/12)

Chapter 13: Thinking Too Hard Hurts

_They woke up the next day, a whore and pimp going at it like bunnies. They thrust against each other, gaining more and more friction until one of them exploded, slamming right into the whore. _

_The whore moaned and bucked against the pimp's hips, encouraging him to continue the delicious assault. Soon, buckets full of white/ golden liquid burst out all over the cheap floor, leaving a stench and stain-_

King woke up for real this time. "You know, whenever I have wet dreams, they're usually about people I've met before. _Hello_?" He turned to the roof. _That was just two random people. I don't do random people. Strangely, it reminded me of that one episode where it was really the dude's coma induced dream... _

"King? Is it time?"

"No. Remember_ last time_ we woke up early?"

"Yeah... that was a bad idea."

"Go to sleep, sweetheart."

Light snoring.

_If his snoring gets any louder than this, I'm not sleeping with him. _He didn't mean that in a sexual way.

King quickly grew bored and tried to go back to sleep. His belly glowing in the moonlight and his... mate was cuddling his side.

_How long will this last?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Morning came with Loudred waking them up has usual. They did their cheers and the Chatot called them over.

"Your task today is to obtain stock to replenish the larder." Proudly, King never won a spelling bee.

"Lander? Storing food?" Amal asked, just to make sure.

"Correct, in the simplest terms," Chatot said with a musical note. "We inspected it this morning and for some reason, the supply has dropped sharply." Then he got a scared face. "And all the Perfect Apples are gone. That was the only item completely gone."

"I heard that they're delicious," King offered.

"Yes, yes."

"What are Perfect Apples?" Amal questioned.

"Very big and delicious Apples. The Guildmaster's favorite food." _Oh, that's why he's nervous. Yesterday... we should avoid them._

When Amal asked what would happen if the Guildmaster got no Perfects, Chatot stuttered for a answer before going silent and acting like he _did_ answer. King sweatdropped.

"Think of it this way," King offered the Riolu, "He would blow the place up." They left it at that.

King, knowing full well that the poison gang was listening in on them, made a note to get at least one before that team came in.

They went to the bar for a quick... drink. Among other things.

A Bagon was standing at the entrance, looking nervous.

The Vulpix walked up to him and offered him their table. He looked like easy prey.

"Th- Thank you," the Bagon stuttered, stiffly holding a paper in his tiny paws.

"Tell us about yourself, kid," King drawled, giving the Spinda a Apple. The drink was delicious has ever.

"We- Well you see... I lost a item a while back and I want it b- back," the fidgeting Bagon started, accepting the Blast Seed Soda from the bartender.

"We're a exploration team, Mr. Bagon," Amal stated. "We could help you."

"R- Really?" The Bagon looked at his paper in a feeble manner, looking tore.

"What item did you lose?"

"A- A Grass Gummi."

"Where?"

"Beach C- Cave."

"Taken. We'll do that tomorrow."

"Thank you!" The Bagon gave them his paper, which was filled out with the details.

They left the bar and went to the town. King took some of the ribbons and scarves they had, planning to give them to their children.

With that done, they were ready to go to Apple Woods.

"So _this_ is Apple Woods," King commented, staring up.

"King... can you _please_ drop the illusion?" Amal asked, puppy eyes going full force.

He leaned close and whispered into his ear, "We're being follow." His eyes flickered back and looked at his partner again.

"Who...?" Amal whispered back, tails wagging and pretending to be happy go lucky.

"Poison," was all King needed to say before they charged in.

"Is it me, or are the acting like love struck stalkers?" Amal joked has they tackled a Oddish.

"Don't look at me," King said humorously has he blasted a Ember at the poor Pokemon.

It was a fairly easy dungeon: King was a fire type after all.

On the eleventh floor, a Beedrill joined them. King named him Bae, for some reason imagining the Face of Boe.

They got the deepest part, King quickly picking up Apples.

"This... _is_ the deepest part... right?" Amal asked hesitantly. The Perfects looked like normal Apples to him.

"Probably." _Not_.

"Are we done-"

A mocking laugh came from behind them. King quickly cast a illusion on all of them, revealing a fat stomach to his other team mates.

They stared and King blushed. He told them to be quiet and watch the poison team.

King was quickly bored by their talking. The only good part was when they banged their head against the tree and jumped up there.

King felt constrictions again. He whined lowly, making sure the enemy didn't hear him. He dropped a illusion, keeping the illusion around his stomach.

The poison gang, noticing them, jumped down in front of them. King looked at them boredly and settled down _far away_ from them. He couldn't stand their stench.

"Amal!" King called, interrupting their match of witty comments. "Sing!" He used his magic and dressed his partner in a pimp costume: A waistcoat with a pocket watch in it, a top hat, a fake black moustache, a tie, a loose belt, and a cane.

Amal opened his mouth and sang:

_So hot out of the box _(Amal twirls around and pointed his cane at the sitting King)_  
Can we pick up the pace?_(Amal gave King puppy dog eyes)_  
Turn it up, heat it up _(He twerks, holding his cane in front of him)_  
I need to be entertained _(The Riolu places his hand on his heart)_  
Push the limit, are you with it? _(He tilts his head, questioning)_  
Baby don't be afraid _(Amal shakes his head)_  
Imma hurt you real good, baby _(Amal grinned lecherously)  
_  
Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say _(King joins in, singing alone)_  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display _(King walks up to the Riolu)_  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed _(King grabs his partner's hand and pulls him close, standing on his hind legs. Amal slid his cane into his belt.)_  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name _(King gives him a predatory leer, showing off his fangs and bends Amal over)  
_  
No escaping when I start _(King holds Amal in a crushing grip, making them stand like normal)_  
Once I'm in I own your heart _(King patted Amal's heart mockingly)_  
There's no way to ring the alarm _(They danced in circles for a while)_  
So hold on until it's over!_

_Oh! _(They begin singing together again)_  
Do you know what you got into? _(They stared at the poison team) _  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? _(They let go of each other and circled the poison team like lions would)_  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you _(King shot a Ember at them and Amal hit the Koffing into the mini camp fire)_  
I'm here for your entertainment (_King and Amal pointed at each other)

_Oh! _(King was once again singing alone)_  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _(He stared at his partner)_  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet _(King gave a slight laugh, his eyes twinkling)_  
But I'm about to turn up the heat _(King leans in close and trails a paw on his waistcoat)  
_I'm here for your entertainment!_ (King gave him a peck on the snout)

_'Sall right _(Amal was singing now)_  
You'll be fine _(Amal nodded, grinning)_  
Baby I'm in control _(Amal leered down at his leader)_  
Take the pain _(They began twirling around each other)_  
Take the pleasure (Please do)  
I'm the master of both _(He really was too)

_Close your eyes, not your mind_  
_Let me into your soul _(Amal gave him a pleading look)_  
I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown _(The lecherous grin was back)

_No escaping when I start _(King was singing alone)_  
Once I'm in I own your heart _(King gave Amal his full attention)_  
There's no way to ring the alarm (Warning: No way to escape me, big boy)  
So hold on 'til it's over!_

_Oh!_  
_Do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what I am about to do?_  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
_I'm here for your entertainment! _(King smirked)

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_I'm here for your entertainment!_

_Oh_  
_Do you like what you see?_  
_Oh_  
_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream!_

_Oh!_  
_Do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what I am about to do?_  
_'Cause it's about to get rough for you _(The poison team was kicked out, burns coating them)_  
I'm here for your entertainment!_ (The Team Moon leaders grind against each other)_  
_

_Oh!_  
_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
_But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
_I'm here for your entertainment!_

They panted has they finished, everyone in the clearing staring at them.

"_For Your Entertainment_, by Adam Lambert," King drawled, groaning has he felt the constrictions increase, pains shocking his lower half. He ran over to a bush and turned into Queen.

"King? Are you-"

"Get me a stick! Bae, you can go!" Queen yelled, blood pouring out.

Half a hour later, a male Cubone was born, named Angus. Angus got a skull made out of Orchalicum, something his father had given the recipe to him years ago. At least he didn't have to die.

King picked his newest child up gently and walked out of the woods, ready to talk to his other twenty- nine children. Angus made thirty. King felt like a total slut now.

They got there and the pups crowded the small bone Pokemon, mainly touching the skull.

King growled at them and they immediately quieted.

"All of you, this is your half- brother, Angus," King introduced, protecting his newest pup with a tail. Angus whined quietly, snuggling to his mother.

"What is he, Mommy?" his daughter, Sophia asked.

"A Cubone. Treat him nicely now." King nudged him forward, removing his tails. Angus whined, trying to go back to the warmth, before his older half- brother grabbed him.

"Look!" Robert yelled. "I got a little brother!" He hugged the Cubone.

King chuckled and walked over to Amal.

"I'm glad they took this well," Amal said, staring at his three litters. He was sitting under a tree.

Fabia and Bae came over to them.

"Is this normal clan life?" the Beedrill asked, staring around the clearing. King remembered that some Pokemon probably wouldn't accept this. It was kind of a miracle that their children didn't seem to mind King's 'giving birth' habit.

"In our clan. Think you can handle it?" Amal drawled warningly.

Bae buzzed happily.

"Fabia, how are your eggs?" King asked, looking at her. Another set of pups were just waiting to be born from King.

She beamed and said happily, "They're doing fine! Nice and cold underwater!"

King nodded while Amal and Bae spluttered.

"Isn't that damagi-"

"She's a Wooper, it's natural," King pointed out deadpan. "And a water type." He could list more, but didn't feel like it.

"Mommy, come play with us!" yelled one of the shrieking pups. They loved the new toy their mother had brought them!

The mother Vulpix quickly got up and played gently with them. Amal watched them, a content look on his face.

"Mommy?" Bae asked, staring at the mother Vulpix.

"He has both parts," the Wooper offered cheerfully. Fabia really liked them both, but knew that they weren't mates... in that way. King was a free spirit and would never settle down with one Pokemon. They all understand that, mostly. It seemed more complicated when she thought about it, so she stopped before she got a headache.

The Beedrill buzzed and flew up in the tree, pondering.

King and Amal left and went back home when it was dinner time at the guild.

They went to the Guildmaster's chamber, the Chatot chatted with them about their success. The Vulpix lied and said that they didn't get anything.

"What!" the Chatot squawked. He flapped around a bit in a panicked fashion. "What am I going to do?" His tortured screams made King laugh himself silly on the inside. "You leave me no choice!" the bird shouted angrily, "You shall go without dinner tonight!"_ That's the worse he can do?_

"What?" Amal shouted. _Oh yeah, he can't go without at least one meal... _"But we have a good excuse!" _The word 'excuse' ruins it,_ King snickered.

"Silence! No dinner! Go tell the Guildmaster!" He fled.

King burst out laughing. "Let's go tell Kenichi the good news after dinner." He strutted downstairs and into the Wigglytuff's room. "Wigglytuff- san! We come bearing gifts!" King gave him a Perfect Apple, careful not to drop it.

Wigglytuff happily accepted it and thanked him. King left, snickering like the fox he was.

Later at dinner, the Chatot stared at the Perfect Apple like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. King was smirking like the arse he was has he slowly chewed a berry.

They ran out of there, to the gym. King was laughing out loud. He looked like a freakin' maniac.

They talked to the Marowak. Kenichi wanted to raise his child in the gym so he could really inherit it, which King agreed too. The only condition was that he spent a week with his other siblings.

They went back to the guild and went to their room.

King pinned his Riolu down by the shoulders, nipping at his ear. He began pawing at the sheathe until the red ball came out and then some more. When he was done with the first round, Amal pinned him down and roughly slammed in. King moaned loudly.

He kept on slamming into him until he spilled his seed in, King purring. The fox rubbed up against him sensually has he could. Amal bit against his neck and gripped his sides has he wiggled, his cock hitting King's insides.

"You're so loose," Amal groaned, beginning to slam into him again.

King whined and thrust back against the Riolu, wanting that delicious knot that tied them so well! Unfortunately, Amal wasn't complying. King growled and used all he had to get what he wanted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night, King stared at the ceiling. He wondered if he should let himself get addicted to giving birth. _No_, he thought with a wince,_ It hurts too much. We'll go at it more after we graduate. But the __birthrate? Hmm... _


	16. Chapter 14: Poker? Don't Know Her!

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (6/1/12)

Chapter 14: Poker? Don't Know Her!

_Today's the day._

Since King could honestly say that he didn't care about the expedition, that wasn't what he was talking about.

Today was the day he would help out a cute Bagon and never see again.

Such was life.

_Love it! _

"Hey, you two," a raspy voice called out. King stared at the Croagunk and figured that he was talking to them.

"Yes?" King asked dryly. He couldn't do drugs anymore so he had no interest in his kind. He wish he could though. He sulked, the dark clouds returning to show his mood.

The other two sweatdropped.

The Croagunk gave a creepy laugh. "Meh, my shop is now open, Croagunk's Swap Shop." He gave another creepy laugh.

"Swap Shop?" Amal looked curious again.

The frog explained that his shop was open again after being broken... or something. The town's shops seemed to get broken a lot, and at the same time too.

Anyway, he said that you could swap items they found in boxes (which they had to go to the Xatu for another explanation). The items they found could be used to strengthen which ever Pokemon it is used for, like a Vulpix Tail and Card could be swapped for a Tag... or something. King couldn't follow what he was saying.

They went to the crossroads and saw that some Pokemon were crowded at the entrance.

"What's going on?" Amal asked one hesitantly.

"There's some news for exploration teams apparently," one said snarkily. King was suddenly hit with remembrance.

"Is your name Sevvie?" he asked before his mouth caught up with his brain.

"No," the Zubat said deadpan and flew into the bar without looking back.

They followed him in and saw how crowded it was.

"Let's go," King said, turning back.

Amal grabbed his ribbon and hauled him over to a table.

"May I have everyone's attention please!" the Spinda yelled. The bartender smiled at them and began, "First of all, I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules!" You got that right, sweetheart! The crowded moved closer to her.

King thought about boring speeches and decided to summarize it.

The recycling had given them the power to explore unexplored areas, where they found treasure, which cycled back to recycling. It was called Project P for some reason.

It was a really short speech really, but customers kept interrupting with questions and the Spinda didn't explain some things before introducing it.

Amal was just has excited has the populace, while King wasn't. When he was human, they recycled _everything_.

_No drink either... _

King sighed and went to Beach Cave to get a Green Gummi. It had been a horrible day so far.

Traveled four floors, got the gummi, and went home.

"Here's your Gummi," King handed the food item to the Bagon, who's face lit up.

"Thank you!" The Bagon accepted it and stared at them. "Um... you guys are brave! May I join you?" On second thought, we might see him every day!

"Of course!" the Riolu shouted, hopping. "Welcome to Team Moon!"

"There are rules in our team," King warned. He suspected that the Bagon was a adult, but it didn't hurt to check. "Let's go to our base."

They went, holding the Bagon close.

"Do you have a name?" King asked casually. No one was going to join his team without a name.

"H- Hannah," the Bagon stuttered. _A girl_, King thought in surprise. _Wow. I messed up. _

… _So did Amal. Hopefully she's not insulted. _

"Yum," King purred, not stopping himself. "Welcome, hopefully you adjust well."._.. That's not what I was going to say... _King sweatdropped.

They arrived at their home, a pack of canines coming at them like a herd.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

"Cuuu!" Angus would not be out done.

The little team sweatdropped.

Shaking his head, the Vulpix gave them his full attention.

"Hannah, will you be comfortable with this?" Amal decided to be the one to explain if King wasn't. He sighed and continued, "Okay, we're a large sex team in the making. King is the main dominate (even if he enjoys being the submissive) and the main... one who needs it. Fabia." He nodded at the Wooper. "Already has four eggs from him, and twenty- nine from myself."

"Isn't he a man though?" Hannah asked confusedly. She wasn't very scared of the possibilities, more like excited at them. She wanted to give it a shot, a big shot.

"Yes, and a woman. He can turn into both, but prefers being male. He can also give birth, without a egg." Amal felt a little awkward with this. "Do you want to after he's done?" He looked at his leader and shivered.

"Okay!" Hannah quipped with a happy little bounce. "Who's that?" She looked up, where a little bee was.

"That would be Bae." Amal sweatdropped. "He's a little... freaked out at the possibilities we face. King is very flexible, you know?" How _did_ a bee have sex anyway?

Amal wasn't sure he wanted to know.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

King got help from the only girls in his team with the kids. They went to sleep and King was allowed to rest.

He gasped loudly and fell limp on his side, drool escaping his mouth. He stayed that way for almost ten minutes before reviving and acting like nothing happened.

"What's up?" he chirped happily.

"You take Bae and Hannah while I spend quality time with Fabia," the pimping Riolu drawled, already leaving, his hand over Fabia's nonexistent shoulder.

"How they grow up," King sighed lovingly. King was the manager, Amal was his right hand, Fabia was his babysitter, Bae was... he'll figure that out later- same with Hannah. "Anyway, are you one of those suicidal bees?" Unlike Amal, King knew how bees had sex.

"No," Bae replied deadpan. He wasn't that into sex for a reason. "I'm not a drone."

"And not all bees have a sweet death," King said in sing song. "Are you guys sure about this?" He turned serious in an instant.

"_Yes_," the Bagon said wantonly, moving closer.

"One down, one to go." King looked at the Beedrill.

"I'm game."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bam! I win!" The Riolu slammed his cards down and did a little happy dance.

Fabia stared at the cards in her tail blankly, not fully understanding the game. "Poker?"


	17. Chapter 15: Kill Chatot

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (6/1/12)

Chapter 15: Kill... Chatot...

Today, Sentry Duty was a must apparently.

He hated the Chatot.

The moment it was over, he ran to his base. He entered the poker tournament that they started yesterday. He lost to Amal when he promised that he would fuck him so hard that it would be a miracle he wouldn't get pregnant.

His poker face needed working, didn't it?

King stared at the sky on his back lazily. His children were walking all over him, their tiny claws sometimes getting under his skin.

"Mommy, do you love us?"

"Yes, I love all of you." He was confident in his words. He loved them. He loved them...

"Do you?" the pup whispered sadly. He felt the tiny feet leave and he rolled him over to look at them.

"You guys, even if I'm not around, I do love you. Remember, I will always protect you little guys to the best of my ability." King gave them all his loving gaze.

He played with them all until they fell asleep, satisfied.

King wandered into the muddiest area, drawing meaningless things. His children... They could become wild Pokemon that would faint in his Island. They could become stronger... Only fainting, no death, no serious injuries. Nothing will happen to his children.

"Fiery Drums," the Vulpix said to himself. He drew a Typhlosion being the bottom to a Charizard, Blastoise, and a Venusaur. The Typhlosion looked like he was being gang raped.

"_What_ is that?"

King looked at the shocked Amal and snorted a laugh. "What, didn't know I could draw?" He erased the drawing and started a new one, a Chimchar.

"You must really want a fire type," Amal commented, staring at the drawing he kept erasing.

"Hannah is a fire type," King said absently.

"Dragon," Amal corrected.

"They can breath fire, so she's a fire," King murmured, starting his newest drawing.

Amal could freely admit that the drawing aroused him. Some of the Pokemon looked really big and stronger than him, who could easily dominate him. He wondered what his type was.

"I don't have a type. Not really. I just like sex, from muscle or softness," King drawled boredly. "You think to loudly," he felt the need to point out. He didn't really do the whole 'falling in love' thing. He understood **lust**, not love... that much. He loved his children, but couldn't get much past that. "You going to keep that promise of yours?"

"You sure? You haven't been pregnant for a whole day," Amal said in a teasing tone. King scooted closer to

"This is to lovely to pass up." King pawed at the erection in front of him, the red rod came out, leaking. "My, did the drawings help you, little fella?" He gave a long lick to the side. He swallowed it and licked it all over, hearing Amal moan.

He dragged a tooth on the pulsing erection, ready for it to blow. He put a paw on the Riolu's thigh until he fell down, still sucking him off. Amal gave him a strangled groan and a explosion went off in his mouth.

King swallowed it all, enjoying the taste. He let the cock go and gulped the rest down. He crawled up and licked at Amal's chest, and then his face has he slowly impaled himself. They both groaned.

_Sweet heat. _


	18. Chapter 16: Dreaming is the Subconscious

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (6/2/12)

Chapter 16: Dreaming is the Subconscious

They went down to the bar (nobody was there needing help) and ordered drinks. They left and did the normal stuff before going on their mission.

They went to Apple Woods happily. King was just happy that he wasn't that close to death that day.

On the four floor, a sandy Burmy joined their team, named Emma. King was suddenly reminded that he was a fire type, and a plant just joined them. On the seven floor, a Combee named Jacob joined them.

When they went home, the Chatot actually stopped them from eating. _Dude, if I didn't hate you before, I do now. _

The rest of the apprentices agreed with him.

The Chatot sweatdropped and yelled like a judge, "Order! I must order!" _Please, no frisbee!_ The Chatot cleared his throat. "I am sure the expedition has been on everyone's mind..." King tuned him out and flopped in front of the bowl that held his food. It was right there and being held from him by a stuck up...

"Did you hear what Chatot said? Tomorrow they'll announce who's going!" Amal chatted rapidly._ I don't care, _King thought drowsily. "I'm kind of nervous," Amal admitted, "But it'll be awesome!"

King gave a jaw cracking yawn. "Yes, yes, I'm sure it'll be exciting..."

"King, your stomach."

"I'd rather not look at it."

"It's-"

"Shut up."

"How do you walk?"

"SHUT UP!"

King smacked his partner with his tails, making Amal wince.

"Seriously though," Amal whined, rubbing the spot. "It looks unhealthy!"

"I'll _show_ you unhealthy," the Vulpix growled, with his deadliest glare.

"I'm cool." Amal put his hands up in surrender.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night, King woke up, his stomach in pain. Yeah, not tonight. He fell asleep, keeping the children inside. Even though it was dangerous to himself and his children.

_Death was talking to the unkillable boy. Lightning flashed has he fell off a tower. Blood gushed out, but his spirit didn't. He had his own special cupboard down in Hell now. Seven years and he still isn't dead. _

_Death's eyes turned red. _

_Tom was behind him, posing has the Death of Rats. He shook his head in a sad way, having come to like the kid. After seventeen years of plots and failure, he had genuinely come to like him. _

_Meh, they had all the cliches before they decided to hook up anyway._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Wolves were howling. He wanted a Houndoom now. He needed a hundred for each species. He wouldn't be satisfied. He was horribly bored. He wanted a Ninetales._

_He was Greed. _


	19. Chapter 17: Leaving the Guild

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (6/3/12)

Chapter 17: Leaving the Guild (For a Few Days)

King woke up, again a rippling pain going through his stomach. He should really stop getting pregnant. The weird a... dreams were really starting to freak him out, and not in the good way.

After the cheers, the Chatot cleared his throat and said, "I shall announce the expedition members at this time."_ Joy, don't wanna go._ He walked up to the Wigglytuff. "Guildmaster, the memo please." The Wigglytuff gave him the list without any objection. "Step forward when your name is called."

The apprentices began chatting amongest each other. "It's finally happening!" _I happened to enjoy the wait._

"Our first member." He pause dramatically. "Loudred!" Musical note is back.

"Y- yes! I DID IT!" King mentally wailed. The Loudred walked up beside the Wigglytuff. The Loudred announced something arrogant and nearly the whole guild had a bead of sweat drop down.

"Next up is... Corphish!" the Chatot continued.

The Corphish was more modest than the Loudred.

"Next is... oh what's this?" The Chatot gained a surprise look. "Well, this is a surprise! Our next member is Bidoof!" _Of course that sexy thing managed to get on!_

"Really?" the Bidoof cried in shock. "Really and truly?" The Bidoof's legs rooted him to the ground, making him able to step up. King snickered, his belly swaying a little.

The Chatot sweatdropped and continued, "Next we have Sunflora and Chimecho!" _… Is the whole guild on that list?_ King thought, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"And that's all!" the Chatot said cheerfully. _Never mind then, I'm goin' back to bed._ The smug looks on their enemies face stopped him from doing what he wanted. King growled lowly.

"So that's it for the expedition members..." the Chatot began, trailing off. "Erm... What's this?" Everyone in the guild turned to look at him again. He had a concentrated look on his face. _Maybe the Guildmaster had horrible handwriting? He doesn't have any fingers. _"Erm... It appears that there are more members. The others are... Diglett, Dugtrio, and Croagunk..." Amal defeated look slowly started to turn to hope. "Oh, and Amal and King," he ended in a musical note.

Wonderful. I don't think I can last much longer... King groaned lowly.

"Wait a second! What?" the Chatot squawked. He started repeating himself before turning to the Headmaster. "Guildmaster! This list seems to include... Every member of the guild!" The Chatot flapped his wings irritibly.

"Yep! That's right!" the cute Pokemon agreed like he knew what he was doing.

"Go, Wigglytuff- san!" King hooted.

The Chatot walked up to his boss and (again) flapped his wings angrily. "Well then! It seems that the whole selection process was meaningless!" Has he talked, he flapped his wings continuously. "Moreover, if we were to all go, we would be leaving the guild empty!" _That would be rather troublesome..._

"It'll be fine. We'll lock up properly," the Wigglytuff said in singsong. King really want a Wigglytuff now.

The Skuntank walked up and tried to convince the Guildmaster that this was a bad idea, only for the Wigglytuff to blow him off politely. By saying it was fun! King laughed loudly, his stomach hurting a bit.

The Chatot told them to prepare themselves and report back later. No non- guild members could go on this, meaning Fabia's children will probably hatch while they were gone. Dang it.

The other guild members formed a circle and talked about how excited they were. Like a counsel house.

King ran outside and went down to the bar, where they wouldn't drink for a while.

The Magnezone was there, looking depressed.

"What's up, officer?" King walked up to him casually, ordering his drink.

The electric Pokemon sighed and spilled all his problems. Due to the fact outlaws were everywhere, he had no time to rest, making him have to rely on the guild more. Suddenly, King was more respectful to the officer.

"Who you need help with?" King asked, sipping his drink.

"A outlaw named Bronzong. He commands others to help him with his dirty work. If you encounter him, be careful," the Magnezone slurred/ warned. King didn't like the sound of this outlaw. His species were kind of hard to defeat.

"Okay!" King chirped, steal the information the Magnezone had on the table. Amal came running in at that moment.

"You left me." Amal pouted.

"You guys were having your circle of friendship thing and I didn't want to intrude," King said deadpan. He really couldn't stand them sometimes.

King ordered another drink. When he felt the cup, underneath it was a piece of paper leading to a place to 'a place no one knows about!' King rolled his eyes and marked it on the Map. Lush Prairie.

"Come on, King!" Amal whined, tugging at his ribbon. _He really likes that ribbon... I haven't tugged at his yet either... I think. _King allowed himself to be tugged back to the guild.

They managed to get to the steps before King broke free and ran to the beach.

Amal got a dawning look and he followed him down to the Vulpix's most hated place.

King hid in a bush and did the familiar process. Fifteen of them. The Vulpix was really annoyed. It wasn't bodily possible! Why was this happening? Queen growled.

"You know, this is getting old," Amal said deadpan.

"I know," Queen replied. "We leave a Vulpix and Riolu here for the guild to take? Then (when I get my island) they could be wild Pokemon that only faint. No deaths. You'll find a mate and keep her while I be the whore leader and have everyone else's children."

"No, I'll stay by you," Amal said stubbornly. "Until the end."

"There is no end. The end will never come. It's impossible for me to die." Queen looked him right in the eye and quickly looked at the newest litter. "Joy." He licked his oldest daughter in this litter, a Vulpix.

"Rocky." Amal picked up a Riolu. He put the first two in the bag that was attached to Queen's ribbon.

"Sky." Queen picked up her son by the scruff and handed it to Amal.

"Lust." Amal accepted his son and daughter and put them in the bag.

"Anima." His son squirmed and shivered in her jaws.

"Aiolus."

Queen gave him a surprised look before quickly looking at his daughter. "Snowdrop."

"Rusty."

"Bero."

"Kaki."

"Shu."

"Reese."

"Amun."

"Ava."

"Terra." That was all of them. "Let's drop these guys off and get on that expedition of your's."

"What about milk?" Amal asked quickly.

"The area provides that," King drawled. He wasn't that worried yet. Being a normal parent just didn't sit well with him. He enjoyed being male though. He ran to the base has quick has his legs could. His newly flat stomach helped to.

His older litters and Cubone loved them. They listened to King's instructions. They quickly reported to the Chatot. Everyone was waiting impatiently for them.

First objective: Explore Fogbound Lake. A lake that is _said_ to be to the far east that is surrounded by _fog_. The existence has _never_ been proven... King rolled his eyes. They were made to investigate _rumors_.

A treasure is hidden there! King's ears perked.

They opened their maps and drew in the part where it was said to be located. It was incredibly far away. They were going to set up camp since it was so far away. The guild was going to split into tiny groups to reach their destination faster.

Some groups were disgruntled or neutral to what their group was.

The Guildmaster was definitely disappointed that he had to go with the Chatot.

King snickered has the Chatot said his group.

"The final group is Amal, King, and Bidoof," the Chatot said lastly.

King's eyes sparkled and Amal mentally sighed. This trip would take forever to finish now.

The Bidoof gave a tiny hop and said, "We're in the same group! I hope I can keep up. Yup! Yup!" King mentally giggled. He was totally going to enjoy this trip! To bad no one could join them on the way.

"Same here, Bidoof!" Amal exclaimed with a smile.

The Guild left and they went on a cliff... near the ocean.

… _Maybe this trip will be hell anyways,_ King thought with a sweatdrop.


	20. Chapter 18: Let's Go

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (6/6/12)

Chapter 18: Let's Go!

King took deep breathes and hummed a song to calm his nerves. Ancestors, I never thought that water was this dangerous. The Vulpix took another shallow breath and stared at his partner murderously. He. Did. Not. Like. Water. He was feeling more and more like a cat.

"K- Kind of nervous, King?" the Bidoof stuttered. He fretted a bit before turning to the Kangaskhan Rock. "This is where you can store items and stuff. I- It's very useful for expedition." That would be true, if King didn't have an never ending bag of death. He loved his bag.

"Let's do out best," Amal said with a cheery grin. "Where's the Wonder Map?" They pulled it out and stared at it. "We're here-" He pointed at a mountain. "-And we have to get here." _Oh, so many miles away. _"We could stop here." He pointed at a snowy mountain area between the two locations. "Agreed?"

King sighed and the Bidoof agreed enthusiastically.

"Oh geeze, there are two entrances," Amal's voice came from inside the cave. "King!"

King looked in and said, "_That_ is a boring road while this," he introduced the more pretty path, "is the more- wait, can we come back here someday?" He looked at Amal and Bidoof. _Look at those yummy Pokemon._

"Yes," they said at the same time, already going down the path King had obviously chosen.

Inside, there was a lot of water. He may hate enemy water types, but he loved their looks.

On the second floor, there was a Kecleon. King and Amal stared at each other before he reminded the fox that they couldn't invite anymore partners on their expedition. King sulked a bit before moving on.

By the time they were on the ninth floor, King wished he knew the move Attract. He would be fucked into oblivion by now. The Vulpix licked his lips at the thought.

When they got off that mountain, they found another mountain. They pulled out the Wonder Map again and noted their current location._ Noted, forgotten, let's move on shall we? _

Three stomachs growled.

They stared at each other and laughed heartedly (Amal and the Bidoof). They pulled out their goodies and snacked out.

"Let's rest here tonight," Amal suggested. No one protested. Night was coming anyway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Later That Night**

The Riolu felt like a virgin again and King licked his paws with a satisfied face. King hadn't topped Amal like that in a long time, and Amal needed to learn his place (according to King). The Bidoof was sure that he didn't want to wake up when morning came.

In all defense, they _tried_ to be quiet.


	21. Chapter 19: Go To Camp

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (6/20/12)

Chapter 19: Got to Camp

When the Bidoof blushed at them, King knew that he had seen their little party from yesterday. The fox snickered and flashed a grin. He loved life sometimes. And blushing virgins.

"Alright! I got everything!" Amal shouted, tail wagging. He was obviously ready to go up the dangerous mountain.

"Go on without me! Tell the guild that I died or something!" King called from down the path. He was the mega coward, and ever weaklings could kill him. Like those Beach Cave punks.

Amal quickly karate chopped his head and slugged him over his shoulder, like a dead coon. King would not appreciate the handling, if he didn't have circles swimming in his eyes.

The team picked up many boxes, that they stared at strangely. At least they found what the Croagunk was talking about.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"King, we're here." King felt a paw tap his face. He refused to open his eyes though. A sigh ruffled his hair. "We don't have to go anywhere today and we're past the mountain."

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm still not interested," King drawled.

"Everyone else is already here too."

"I'm in." King hoped up. He looked around and found a certain beaver Pokemon. "Hey! What's his name?" He whispered the last part to his partner, who gave him the suffering look.

"Bidoof, can you come over here please?" the Riolu asked politely. He could fairly guess what he was up too.

"You don't need to be embarrassed," King drawled when the Bidoof settled down. Has the Bidoof stuttered denials, King said, "It's our needs, would you like to join in on the fun? It's like a gay slumber party." He hadn't gone to one, mainly because there weren't enough gay dudes in his town and because he didn't have any friends. "Ja." He walked off and ducked into a tent. _More_ Wigglytuff heads.

The other two just sweatdropped.

The Bidoof fretted. "I'm s- sorry, Amal."

"Don't worry. He doesn't expect you to follow him," Amal said deadpan. King had been waiting a long time (in his opinion) and to suddenly confess to the Bidoof and have sex with him... Yeah, he wasn't really seeing results any time soon. The Riolu followed his leader in with a short goodbye to the Bidoof.

The moment he closed the entrance, King grinded their chests together and squeezed his ass. King knocked their snouts together, a very wet tongue flicking out and drooled on Amal.

Amal groaned and tried to get away. Not going to happen.

King tugged him and thrust him to the floor, moving his paws to his waist.


	22. Chapter 20: Pretty Lake

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Or **_**The Sixth Sense**_**. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (6/20/12)

Chapter 20: Pretty Lake

It is happily noted that King didn't get pregnant again. Sad news was, he was awake.

The guild gathered around and conversed on the objected. The main thing that got King's attention was that Chimecho heard a rumor of Uxie lived in a densely fogged forest. _That. Bitch._ Uxies had the power to destroy memories, a power that King liked when it wasn't aimed at _him_. Sure, the Uxies had a job to do, but King never did anything to warrant death on his life. At least, none that he remembered.

Objective: Find Fogbound Lake and lift the fog. Kind of destroys the whole meaning of 'Fogbound', doncha know?

"Hey, what's this?" Amal asked has he stared at a red gem. _Pretty, so it must be expensive._ It looked like a red tear to King. Amal picked the gem up and said, "Wow! It's warm!"

King touched the gem and agreed with his partner. It was comfortable to him.

Team Moon followed the rest of the guild into the forest and separated from them. They fought the Pokemon in the forest, tripping over their own feet dramatically, and managed to find other members of the guild.

King couldn't help but eye the Buneary appreciatively.

And at the end of road, there were a lot of waterfalls. King closed his eyes slowly and ignored everyone.

"You two find any clues?" the Corphish asked, hoping up and down.

"No, not really," Amal replied. Maybe the red gem was a clue? "How 'bout you, Corphish?"

"I've got nothing here either. Don't let it get you down," the Corphish said. "But... there is something here that's kind of interesting." _I wonder what that would be?_

"Interesting?"

The Corphish turned around. "There, have a look for yourself."

There, a toppled statue of a Groudon lay. King snickered. A legend toppled over, not that legends were hard to beat.

"What- What is this?" Amal stuttered, his mouth open.

"The legend that fought with the sea. Ending in a draw, the space Pokemon was the only one to calm them. Idiots they were, they were sealed in their special places to this day... It is said when they wake up, volcanoes explode and the seas rise." King gave a short chuckle. "Why does it always seem has though the legends hate each other?"

The other two stared at him.

King coughed and circled the statue. These type of things don't fall over for no reason.

Amal snapped out of it and looked around the statue too. He looked at the inscriptions. King couldn't read them since he was a human turned Pokemon creature. "Hey, King!" The Vulpix walked over to him. "Footprint ruins. Let me read it..." Amal stared at it hard.

King felt something warm pool into his stomach. King frowned. That was weird.

"Reignite the life that burned within Groudon. Then the sky shall blaze with the sun's heat." How did he get all that? King took one look at it and identified the footprints, but didn't understand it. "The path to treasure shall be revealed." Amal got the greedy look that King usually wore. "'Path to treasure?' We got to find that!"

"The treasure of Fogbound Lake," King agreed.

"And the secret is right here!" Amal shouted, getting more and more excited.

The Corphish shared his excitement. "Hey, hey, hey! Y- You think so?" After another hey's he said, "Now that's a mystery we got to solve!"

"Amal." King held his paw out.

"What?"

"Fire gem please."

"... Fine." Amal reluctantly gave the gem to his leader.

King walked to the front of the toppled statue and fitted the gem in the Pokemon's heart. Perfect fit.

The Groudon's eye glowed red and a earthquake shook the area.

"King! W- w- w- w- w- WHAT d- d- did yooooou dooooo?" Amal shouted at him. Has he talked, they all ran away from the statue has it started glowing.

A bright white light engulfed the area, blinding everyone.

King blinked several times has the headache waned. He could feel foam coming out of his mouth and quickly wiped it away. Amal and the Corphish were silently laughing at him, he could hear. Their throats throbbing anyway.

"You guys suck," King said deadpan. Hell, being blinded sucked.

"The fog is gone," Amal informed him, "And the sky is cleared. Can you feel the heat?" King could, and it felt _wonderful_. "That wonderful sky."_ It would help if I could_ see. "Look! Look up!"

King made his head look up. He didn't see nothin' and that made him mad. He used his powers to peek into Amal's mind and saw what awed him.

It looked like a water flowing cup was up in the sky, even though King could see the thin piece of rock that held it up. The forest and everything that King hated was there, and he still called it beautiful. King let the darkness return.

Getting used to being blind can get rough. Good thing he was a canine, for his nose would guide the way. Of course, his partner would definitely notice something was different about King, but it was only _temporary_.

The Corphish snapped out of his trance and said that he would inform the guild of their discovery. He clattered away and left Team Moon to do the thing they did the most: explore.

"Onward to Fogbound Lake!" the Riolu yelled cheerfully.

"Don't wanna," King said flatly.

"Hold it!"

Team Moon turned around and saw the poison gang.

King groaned. "Not you dorks again!" He was ready to kick them out of the guild. With the Wigglytuff's help, it wouldn't be a problem.

"Sorry, we're going to get rid of you right here," the Skuntank said, like a _fact_.

"Thanks to you guys, we'll find the treasure," laughed the Zubat.

"What a bunch of scumbags," Amal muttered.

"I would do the same thing, with my minions," King felt the need to input.

Amal glared at him and said, "Yeah, I _know_." He turned back to the enemies and assumed a battle stance. "Let's get this party started."

The Skuntank laughed. "Bring it on!" Koffing and him got close together while the Zubat backed away. King poked Amal's butt with a sharpened claw, telling to not make a skunk and bat mad. They stink (in more ways than one) and hurt the ears. Things that King got annoyed at. "Take this!"

A Perfect Apple rolled down the flat ground, still bouncing has it stopped rolling. King stared at it with a disbelieving face, his vision coming back fuzzily.

"Waa! Wait for me!" the Wigglytuff came running after his apple. King could have kissed him then. Their Guildmaster was known to be powerful. At least, King knew he was powerful.

The Wigglytuff picked his apple up and looked at them all confusedly. King mentally snorted, knowing that the Wigglytuff knew _exactly_ what was going on.

"G- Guildmaster? What're you doing here?" the Skuntank stuttered. _Uh oh, the bullies has been caught. _

"Huh? What am I doing?" The Wigglytuff looked at them weirdly. "I was walking in the forest." He paused dramatically. "Then my Perfect Apple went rolling and rolling away from me." Why _do I not believe that?_ "So I ran and ran, and here I am," he finished in sing song. He got a dawning face and looked at his apprentices. "You two shouldn't be dawdling here, should you?"

"Huh?" Amal said stupidly. He couldn't keep up with the dramatic change.

"You two have a job, don't you? To explore the forest, right? Go on then, off you go." The Wigglytuff smiled at them happily. It was incredible cute. And King's vision had nearly come back completely.

"But..." Amal stared at the poisonous team hesitantly.

"You don't want to listen to your Guildmaster? Boooo! Booo!" The Wigglytuff made a funny face at them. "Hurry, get exploring!" He really wanted them to leave and explore, didn't he? He really was a good person.

"Um... okay." The Riolu looked at his leader helplessly. "Let's go, King." Amal left, not looking at the Vulpix.

King quickly ran up to the Wigglytuff and pecked his cheek. He ran after Amal, hearing the Guildmaster yell after him, "Good luck!" King officially loved the Wigglytuff. Did he already say that? He was saying it again if he didn't.

They eventually found a cave, steam going out of the rocks. Amal dutifully noted that. "Bet you'll like this place. It's pretty hot from here." Amal seemed to shiver. "I'm excited, not scared!" he defended himself.

King soaked up the warmth, ready to go. "I can't wait to get to the top!" he said happily. "The new thing that you've been looking forward too! It's finally here! I can finally die happily!"

Amal rolled his eyes. King couldn't stand chick flicks sometimes.

The inside of Steam Cave was better on the inside than the out. Even the Pokemon on the inside were easy. They could still kill him, but they were better than Beach Cave.

Half way there, they heard a loud roar. Sounding suspiciously like a Groudon. _Dang_.

The Riolu looked at King with a doubting look. "Am I imagining this or not?"

"Ever since the day we met, you've been imagining this," King said creepily. He gave him the creepy smile that foretold bad things and walked forward. "Sooner or later, you shall wake up and realize that you still aren't in the Guild, and never have met me. You will never have the expensive treasure of yours-" Amal had already walked off, ignoring the fire fox.

Either that Groudon was having a passionate moment, or someone made him mad, or someone was attacking him. Seriously, he was screeching every minute or so.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" King asked his partner.

"Don't say anything," Amal said with a sweatdrop. There was a slight laugh edging along his lips. King smacked his butt and walked forward.

They got to the peak and found nothing. It was just a empty lot with strange rocks.

"This place... feels strange," Amal said warily.

"Can I tell you a secret?" King asked in a lost child voice.

"What?"

"I see dead people."

The loud roar came again, real close. That answered the earlier question: what was Groudon doing. A) Was he making love with another legendary? (Come on, those guys were _huge_.) B) Was someone making mad? Turns out it was them. C) Was someone attacking him? They were now.

The Riolu squeaked and hid behind King.

Bright lights flickered. _An hologram. Oh well. _

"Something is... is coming!" Amal shouted, seeing something in his mind's eye. His Riolu heritage was showing, only to be deceived.

The ground rumbled, like someone was walking, they were forced to hop with the steps. More roars and faster steps. They weren't forced to hop anymore.

Groudon walked up to them.

"Wahh! The statue came to life!" Amal panicked, his mouth wobbling.

The Groudon roared some more and said, his voice gravelly, "YOU! HAVE YOU COME TO DESECRATE THIS PLACE?" Why couldn't legend's talk normally? It was incredibly disturbing listening to them. And he didn't know what DESECRATE mean. "DEPART NOW!"

"No, sir, no," King told them flatly.

"We worked hard to get here!" Amal joined in.

"THEN DIE!" That was anticlimactic. _Goodnight everyone, it's been fun._

"Seriously man?" The Groudon roared again.

Amal had that determined and thoughtful face on, like he was having one of those chick flick moments.

"PREPARE FOR MY WRATH!" That was very... movie like. Does he watch movies? Did Pokemon even _have_ movies. It would be awesome if they did.

The battle went on. Did you know that you can't use Roar on it since it wouldn't be blown away? King thought it was an impressive Roar though. But Confuse Ray on the other hand was very handy when you didn't want to get smacked around by a hulking lizard.

Anyway, they won.

And the best part was that the Groudon's roar finally went down. There was only so much loudness King could take.

The Groudon gave one last big roar before it collapsed and it glowed a bright yellow before disappearing like it never existed.

"Huh? Where'd the statue go?" Amal asked.

"I have a question: How did the statue get from there to here?" King asked deadpan.

"I don't know. Telekinesis?" Amal shrugged.

"You're an idiot." King shook his head in a sad manner.

"That wasn't Groudon," a quiet voice said to them. "That Groudon was nothing more than an illusion that I conjured."

Amal looked around, trying to find the voice that was saying all these things. Meanwhile, King flopped down and yawned.

Bright lights flickered again. "I am the guardian of Fogbound Lake. And I cannot allow you to pass."

"And why not?" King drawled, one of his tails twitching.

"We're not here to cause trouble!" Amal quickly yelled, "We're just here for information!"

"Information, you say?"

Amal nodded his head. "Yeah! Please, it's the truth!" Losing his precious memories wasn't on his menu. "Well, we're an exploration team and we'd like to leave with a little treasure- and we'll leave without any problems." He was really starting to look alarmed. "But we'll leave without any problems! Please believe us!"

"Hmm... Well... Okay, I believe you."

"Excuse me, but this is really sounding like something in a film I watched," King said has a star light glittered and a Uxie appeared.

"Oh, which one?" the Uxie said, an innocent grin on his face.

"The one where the hero tells the master some incredible sh- tale that makes no sense whats so ever and the master believes him anyway," King said deadpan.

"I think I've watched that movie. Were you human once upon a time?" The Uxie's tails swayed.

King nodded, his hair getting in his eyes and his eyebrows shooting up speculatively. _Dang it, they really don't have movies do they?_

"My name is Uxie, the guardian of Fogbound Lake, it's nice to met you." He nodded. "I guard something in the Lake. Now let me escort you there." The Uxie turned and left. The team followed him in silence. Legends watching movies. Really bad movies. The world was looking _so_ much more brighter.

They were lead to the edge of a dark lake. Hot bathes were the only thing King could stand, but this lake seemed more like for decoration than swimming.

"It's a little difficult to see at night, but..." The Uxie turned around. "Behold!" King snorted. "Fogbound Lake!"

Team Moon walked closer and stared. "Wow!" Amal exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

Pretty lights, ranging from all colors, danced around a setting orb in the sky. King wasn't sure if it was the moon or the sun since it was dark and the sun was suppose to be setting. The lights reflected off the water, but not in an irritating way that most lights did. It looked like a picture to him, one he would paint with water color if he truly enjoyed painting. He did, but he had to have the mood. If he was honest, it felt like he was high.

"It's beautiful," King complimented, trying his best to express sincerity. He really did like the scene.

"Those floating Volbeat and Illumise... So beautiful! Who would have thought that there's a lake on a plateau!" Again with words King didn't know. He did know, he took geography in high school, but he didn't like the assignment that was given.

"Water constantly wells up from far below this place," Uxie put in. "It flows up so heavily that it has long formed this enormous lake." He turned back to face them. "Now cast your eyes to the glowing area at the lake's center."

Amal and King stared and found what the Uxie wanted. They couldn't quite make out what was there.

"Step forward to take a closer look." They did and King saw a glowing gear. It looked like it was under a spell. _A Time Gear? _Very_ literal. _

"So this is the treasure," the Riolu whispered.

"This is the sole reason I am here," the Uxie said with a sigh. "Others before you have tried to trespass here." _That must have been annoying._ "But I used my Groudon illusion to chase most of them off." He looked vaguely proud of his accomplishments.

"How'd you do that?" Amal asked curiously.

"That is something I create using my psychic abilities," the Uxie replied. "Like so..." _Oh no._ A flash, and the Groudon appeared, his image flickering.

Amal screamed in fear. He really was scared of that hulk.

"There is no need to be startled," the legend stated calmly, and like a mother.

King sweatdropped.

"As I've said, it's just an illusion," he continued. "What you fought was no more than that." _Well, that stinks. _"There have been others before who defeated my Groudon illusion." _I bet the real thing is so much more scary._ "They manage to make their way to this spot, but they were trespassers!" he exclaimed angrily. "So I took away their memories..."

"You know, most of my memories are back," King said dryly before Amal could ask anything. "Excuse me. Continue," he said politely to the Uxie.

"It protected the lake," he said slowly. His tails began to sway again. "I cannot fully erase the memory however, only those of Fogbound Lake. And a human like you has never come here. I'm sorry I can't be of help." He looked genuinely sorry.

"It's cool," King said lazily.

"A Time Gear! A Time Gear! Well, too bad!" King would have thought the voice was going to steal the Gear if he hadn't recognized it.

Wigglytuff walked in on the scene at a normal pace. "We can't take a Time Gear," the Guildmaster said cheerfully.

"Wigglytuff!" Amal exclaimed, looking almost horrified.

He walked past them all and looked at the lake. "Wow! Fantastic!" He gave a jolly laugh.

"And who is this?" the Uxie asked.

"Master of all Dimensions: the Pink Bunny," King introduced dryly.

"Our Guildmaster!" Amal said airily.

"Glad to meet you, friend!" the Wigglytuff said in sing song before repeating 'friend, friend, and friend'. King sighed and laid down. Their Guildmaster walked up to the Groudon and said the same thing, adding 'amazing!' then he went back to the edge and looked at the lake. "Gaze upon this amazing view!" Everyone turned to the view again. "I'm delighted we came!" Then he started singing.

They heard the rest of the guild coming behind them, for some reason stopping. King realized that the illusion of a Groudon was still up and that's what caused them to stop.

King laughed loudly has they all began stuttering. Wigglytuff walked up to them and calmed them down. He showed the the lake, which was now brighter and water going upward, like a geyser but more prettier. It was extremely purple and King was getting sleepy. Plus, watching Pokemon's butts light up made him feel like a druggie. He smoked man, but he didn't do drugs (that he was aware of). Then again, there was some funny stuff in the Coke that one time...

Amal looked over at his leader and noticed his soft breathing and open eyes. He sat down close and petted his head soothingly. It was kinda creepy that he could do the same thing has the Guildmaster.

"Oh, my! So shimmering!" Chimecho exclaimed.

"Yep, yep! Some kind of pretty!" Bidoof agreed.

"Yes, the lake geyser erupts every now and then," Uxie drawled. He probably saw this enough times to not be impressed has much anymore. "It sends up water, just like a fountain... And the Time Gear sends up illumination from below." He looked... peaceful. "While many Illumise and Volbeat glow upon the fountain of water... In harmony, they are the very vision of beauty!" he finished proudly.

"The treasure!" exclaimed Wigglytuff. "The treasure... must be the view of Fogbound Lake!" So he hasn't been here before...

They all stared at the view again, which became more beautiful. Amal pinched the Vulpix's fur to wake him up. King's ears twitched a little and lazily blinked. "Look at this for a second, King," Amal whispered. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"The perfect place to end a date," King agreed lazily and closed his eyes again. He twined a end tail with Amal's, squeezed it, and relaxed. He loosely held on to his awareness and listened to the guild.

The most important thing was that they weren't to say anything and that the Time Gears must stay safe. Since one had been stolen, King could see a future theft. _Oh well, let them be stolen. The finale has yet to come._ Hopefully after the fourth. He wanted the end to be filled with fireworks. And he's a American that lived mostly in Britain. How messed up was that?

"HOORAY!" They were going back home, and that's all he needed to know. He conked out and Amal carried him like a coon.

The next day, normal life returned and they drew in the part for Fogbound Lake. This would be expensive in a hundred years since they were 'supposedly' the only ones who knew about the lake. And the Federation sent a bigger bag. They just kept finding those things in their room.


	23. Chapter 21: Stupid Bas Pokemon

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (6/25/12)

Chapter 21: Stupid Bas- Pokemon

And like normal, the were awaken by a morning demon known has Loudred.

"It's been a while," Amal said dizzily. They groomed and went through the normal cheers.

"WHAT! You can't identify the footprint?" That had to be the longest sentence the Loudred had ever yelled without _emphasizing_ anything. "What do you MEAN?"

"I'm trying to tell you!" the Diglett shouted back angrily. "I can't identify what I don't know..." He trailed off hesitantly, probably still looking at the footprint.

The Chatot and Amal walked over, telling King to follow them even if he didn't want to. The last time he went down there, he nearly gave birth. And he didn't like sentry duty.

"What's wrong?" the Chatot asked._ Isn't it obvious?_

The Loudred explained the obvious and praised the Diglett in the same sentence. "If THOSE two were doing sentry duty, that'd be no shocker..." _Yo, we had perfect results!_ King thought indignantly.

"Oh really? Well, if it's so rare that Diglett gets stumped what about when we first arrived? He didn't know what King was," he pointed out sharply.

"Your name is... Dusknoir?" they heard Diglett say. Dusknoirs were ghost Pokemon, so he wouldn't have any feet if he was floating. And something else.

"The banker?" King said dubiously.

"_Nooo_," Amal drawled.

"The world famous Dusknoir?" the Loudred yelled.

"He's obviously not that famous if I've never heard of him before," King drawled mockingly. The bird and loud mouth glared at him and left, letting the Dusknoir in.

"Thank you for visiting! What an honor!" the Wigglytuff said.

The Dusknoir shook his head quickly. "No, no! Think nothing of it! The honor is all mine!" Famous_ people... _King rolled his eyes. "There is no greater pleasure than visiting Wigglytuff's Guild! It's famous!" King threw a paw out with attitude.

"Excuse me, Loudred?" Why was he asking _him_? He'll exclaim everything and make Team Moon look like morons! He needed to get back to the base to see if the eggs hatched...

"What do you want?" the Loudred asked rudely.

"Who's that?"

Those nearest to them gave them a horrified look.

"WHAT?" the Loudred yelled, the other Pokemon miraculously _not_ looking at them. "You haven't heard of Dusknoir?"

"To be fair, we're not from around here and we don't socialize because of work," King put in.

Sunflora and Loudred explained that the Dusknoir became famous over night and all of his good deeds. And that he doesn't work in a team and works solo and all kinds of things King honestly didn't care for. The only thing that got his attention was that he was more famous for his knowledge.

They turned back around to listen to the Guildmaster's conversation with the Dusknoir. The Wigglytuff was keeping his promise to the Uxie by denying that they even found anything and that it was a waste of time. That was nice.

"Everyone! This is Dusknoir!" the Wigglytuff shouted, getting the entire guild's attention. "He's going to stay in Treasure Town for a while! Mind yourself around him! Dusknoir is very famous and quite knowledgeable so I bet everyone would like to get advice from him!" _Hecks naw!_ "But let's not overdo it! We don't want to be a nuisance!" _That's right, don't let Amal anywhere near him!_

Then the Chatot started talking and King tuned him out.

Amal nudged him a minute later and King heard everyone clapping. "This one does not clap." He stood on his hind legs so it made it impossible to clap.

The Dusknoir left thankfully.

They went upstairs and took a Mount Horn and Beach Cave mission. King had a good feeling that something bad (but not serious) would happen.

The went down to the bar and had a couple drinks. They both missed this part. Before and after a mission, coming down here if they had the time... Kign would admit that he like the sight of easy prey. Unfortunately, there was no one that needed help. And the drinks, he liked the drinks.

After the drinks, they went to town, where they all seemed happy to see them. They said that they had a new look, and the Duskull said that he wanted to hoard their money. King laughed and handed over all the money they had. He really liked the Duskull.

And they found another bottle on the beach. It yelled that he was desperate for a Pecha. That was kind of sad. And it was from Mount Bristle.

"Let's go to Mount Bristle," King said dryly. He couldn't ignore a addict.

On the second floor, a girl Starly joined them. They named her Zada when she said she didn't have a name. On the third floor, a boy Geodude joined them, named Shu. He sent Shu home since he didn't know his moves and he wasn't that comfortable with a four member team. He was planning on making a six member team like before...

Anyway, a girl Dodue on the fifth floor joined them, named Ianna. Boy Machop joined them on the sixth floor, named Charlie. On the eighth floor, a girl Geodude joined them, named Taima.

The eventually found a Corsola, which was very strange in this kind of dungeon. They gave her a Pecha and in return, she gave them a rare Gummi.

At dinner that night, they noticed that the poisonous team wasn't there, which they were grateful for.

They walked to the base and played with their children. They talked to the newest members and made them fall asleep. They'll accepted it later. Maybe. Rape wasn't really into King's menu, but conditioning? It happens.

"Okay, Fabia!" King clapped his paws and pointed at her.

"Tomorrow!" she answered automatically.

"Dang it! Anyone else?" He looked at them and Hannah hoped. "Go!"

"I want a baby!" Complete silence.

"That was sudden, yo!" Bae exclaimed.

"We don't have any dragons..." King murmured. "Okay, let's go sweetheart." He casually walked away, flicking his tail at her. She followed him to the mountain part of the base, a cave there so she could get some privacy. And she could stay there until her eggs hatched. He absently made a note to assign her a bodyguard in case she does what all Bagons eventually do: jump off a cliff in a vain attempt to fly.

Hannah laid down in front of him, the back of her neck making her uncomfortable. She never broke eye contact with her leader. King rolled her over and started.

By the time he was done with her, she looked ten months pregnant.


	24. Chapter 22: Where Water Float

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

Summery: Title says all.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (6/25/12)

Chapter 22: Where's the Stupid Water Float?

The Chatot asked them to run an errand. King was about to blow them off when Amal curiously asked what. King's curled up hair fell out and landed in front of his eyes. Seriously dude?

But the part of stocking Perfect Apples caught his ears. They were obviously for the Wigglytuff but they played shogi together. Maybe he'll share after he gets a little drunk.

Wait. No beer. _Maaaan_.

He snorted when he heard that the Guildmaster raided the storage when the guards weren't looking. So much for finally eating a Perfect.

Thus, they went to Kecleon Market... and the Dusknoir was there. Chatting. With the brothers. _Darn famous people could get a discount! Ohhh! _

They noticed their team and the Dusknoir said, "Hello there! You're from the guild, if I'm not mistaken?" And their price range could go up if he insulted him. King firmly kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah. We're Team Moon. Nice to meet you." Amal bowed to him politely. King nodded in the ghost's direction and stared off, a glint in his eyes. "Are you shopping, sir?" Polite chit chat. King mentally sighed.

The Dusknoir quickly shook his head. "No, no. Simply enjoying a chat!" _More like talking to them so that you can steal stuff scot free, _King thought sarcastically.

"I hailed him down! The great Dusknoir is so very famous!" the green Kecleon said excitedly. _Meeting famous explores must_ never_ happen in this town._ The Kecleon gave a small jump. "We started a conversation!" His excitement made him more dramatic it seemed. "And what a surprising talk!" _He's charming you..._ "The great Dusknoir is so worldly-" That's a surprise since he's a ghost. "-and wise. I'm thoroughly impressed!"

"You must be really smart, sir," Amal complimented.

"May I ask, Amal, what I can do for you? Have you come to shop?"

Before the Kecleon could begin singing, King asked, "Are you planning to stock Perfect Apples?"

"Perfect Apples?" Sweat pooled out of him. "Sorry, no. We have no plans to stock Perfect Apples."

"Alright. That's too bad," Amal said before King could say anything. King was ready to go. No Perfects! He was ready to cry. A black lightning cloud floated above the Vulpix, making his partner roll his eyes.

"Azurill, hurry!" they heard. _We haven't seen those brothers in a while... _

"Wait for me!"

The brothers nearly ran past them when a Kecleon called them out. "The Marill and Azurill brothers! Well, hello to you both!"

"Oh! Hi!" the Azurill exclaimed, stopping.

"And Team Moon too!" the Marill brother added.

"We're not after thoughts," King murmured, a bigger black cloud looming over his head. Amal patted his shoulder.

"What's up? Why the rush?" Amal asked them. Not many citizens rushed in this town, mainly explorers did.

"You know how we've been looking for our lost item?" the Marill said. _Yes, that's how we caught our first criminal. I wonder what jail is like?_

"Yeah, gave us a real scare last time," Amal answered. There was a disapproving glint in his eyes.

"It's an item called Water Float!" the Marill exclaimed, looking excited.

"A Water Float? Now that is quite the precious item!" the Dusknoir exclaimed. Well, he is known to be smart...

"And you lost it," King said deadpan.

Amal smacked his head, making his curls fall out. "Sorry, continue," Amal said. _He's a jerk! My Husband's a jerk!_ King sniffled.

"Someone said they saw a Water Float on the beach today!" the Azurill exclaimed, bouncing. They _really_ wanted to look for it.

"Just the beach?" the Riolu asked suspiciously.

"Remember last time you guys looked for it?" King drawled, fixing his hair. "Does you mother know about this?" He asked the last has an after thought.

"Gotta go!" the Marill exclaimed and rushed off again, brother in tow.

"Should we follow them?" Amal asked worriedly.

"The Marill is a young adult, they'll be okay," King replied. _Then again... They have proved to be irresponsible..._

"I've never heard of a Water Float. What purpose does it serve?" a Kecleon asked.

"A Water Float is an item specifically for Azurill," the Dusknoir replied, "It can be obtained only by trading precious treasures again and again." _And they lost it..._ "As such, it is said to be an exceedingly rare item."

The green Kecleon jumped. "Gah! Is that so? Our line of work is buying and selling! But we have never heard of it." _Huh? How long have they been at this? _"It must be exceedingly rare!" _That's what he just said. _"To sell such a rare item!" He sighed dreamily. "I'm afraid such a day will never come."

"Hmmm," King drawled. "Well, let's report back to the birdy," King said to Amal. He nodded and they left.

Needless to say, the Chatot was horrified. Amal offered to go to Apple Woods, which both King and the Chatot denied. The Chatot didn't want to be tricked again and King just didn't want to go back there. He had listed jobs to do, and going to Apple Woods would waste his time.

Strangely, a Magnemite was down at the bar instead of his boss. Another criminal they couldn't apprehend because they ran away. Feeling sympathetic, they took the job (and got some free drinks).

They visited Kenichi and found him busy with another Pokemon. King kissed him lightly and left, promising to come back after they were done with their job.

And they couldn't help but notice a Chansey right next door. They talked to her and found out that parents actually give their eggs away has payment. King couldn't feel more into the mafia world.

A Shellder joined them on their mission. He was a typical civilian, ready to die just to look at a mountain. Yeah, no. In reality, they were searching for her husband.

In Mount Horn, on the eighth floor, a girl Aerodactyl named Amelia joined them. And did you know that a Doduo and a Shellder could be paired up? It seemed kind of odd looking at it.

After they were done with their mission, the Shellder asked to joined them. Her Doduo gave her the encouragement and they let her join. He name was Layla.

And (oh gosh) the Chatot interrupted dinner _again_. Seriously man, making a speech when delicious food was laid out in front of them?

"Another Time Gear was stolen!" the bird squawked. Dead silence.

"WHAT?" the whole guild shouted, food forgotten. There was a lot of comments before the Bidoof said what they were all thinking.

"Um, is it... maybe... the one in Fogbound Lake?"

"No, it wasn't," the Chatot said. King was tempted to throw a berry at him. The bird warned them to never say anything about what they saw in that lake. The whole guild yelled at him that they knew that! He let them eat at that.

"Why are they begin stolen?" Amal questioned has they snuck out of the guild. "I don't understand."

King was silent for a long time before he said, "The Pokemon stealing the Time Gears... Maybe they're trying to help."

"Help?" Amal shouted. "They're stopping time!"

"Yes, but get this, when I was... well, you know, there used to be legends concerning Palkia and Dialga-"

"Who?"

"... Never mind. Just know that those two hate each other has much has Groudon hates K- his counter part."

"Oh. What's the legend?"

"Forget I said anything. Hey, Kenichi!"

"I'll be at the base," Amal whispered, winking at his leader. King raised an eyebrow._ Enjoy the ride!_ Amal ran off, King staring at him in amazement.

The bone Pokemon looked at them has he was setting the equipment up. "How was your expedition?" he asked. He was more concerned about his child, but he wasn't going to worry.

"Boring and life threatening," King said cheerfully. He and watched the bone Pokemon put stuff away since he didn't know where everything went. "Okay, you get Angus for five days while we take him for two, deal?"

He nodded. It seemed fair. "Do I get him...?"

"You get him today." King nodded. "But first." He put a bag filled with food in front of him and waited.

Kenichi curiously opened it and stared at them.

"I realized that we were neglecting you," King offered has an explanation.

Kenichi snorted. "It's normal for regulars to disappear for days on end," he decided to point out. Even if it did make him feel lonely.

"That's not an excuse." King sighed and flopped down. He rolled over and presented himself. "Would you like to play with me?" He gave the Marowak a lust filled stare and a sly smile.

He would enjoy this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How'd it go?" Amal asked from his sitting position. His daughters and sons were crowded around him and Angus was the only one willing to walk up to their mother.

King gave him a sultry smile has he sat down slowly. "Wonderful. This one's father knows how to satisfy." He licked Angus' skull. "How is Fabia and Hannah?"

"You wanna see your pups?" Amal sat up, looking at his leader.

His leader stared at him and got up slowly, grabbing Angus by the neck gently. He walked out of the base unhurriedly.

"No?"

"I think that means that little brother is leaving us," Robert said sadly.

"Hn."

The Vulpix came back and said, "Kid is a little shocked, but we'll pick 'em up in five days."

They all yelled something along the lines "What does that mean?"

"I didn't tell you? My bad. Angus will be going to school so that he can inherit the training shop. He'll be with us for two days so he can relax and all that jazz," King said lazily.

"You could have told us that before," Amal pointed out.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like it," King admitted, walking pass him and finding the Wooper.

"They hatched," Fabia said happily. She presented a baby Vulpix, who was asleep. It gave a small mew though.

"Sugoi! What's the name?"

"I haven't named her yet," Fabia admitted, smiling sheepishly. In fact, she hadn't named any of them yet.

"Hmm... What do you think?" King asked her, gently licking the baby's head.

She pondered it for a while before, "How 'bout Khrise?"

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Amal asked.

"Kind of," Fabia and King said at the same time.

They went back to the guild in silence.


	25. Chapter 23: Going to the Plains and

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Or **_**The Addams Family**_**. Or songs, any songs unless it's on a CD or my iPod. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (6/25/12)

Chapter 23: Going to the Plains and Desert

"You two, Team Moon!"

"He's really not pointing at us, right?" King drawled. They walked over to the Loudred anyway.

"You rang?" Amal drawled like Lurch. King loved that show.

"You've got yourselves some visitors," the Loudred informed.

"Visitors?" Amal asked. He dreaded that some client didn't like their services. That would be the ultimate shame of their team.

"They're waiting at the entrance. Go see them," the Loudred demanded.

They looked at each other and went out.

"Amal and King! Hi there!" the Azurill brother greeted cheerfully.

King sighed in relief. _It's just them._

"Hey guys, what's up?" Amal said.

"We wanted to ask Team Moon for help," the Marill piped up.

The Riolu and Vulpix gave each other side long glances. _This outta be good._

"Let me guess, it has to do with the Water Float?" King said dryly.

"Yep! We found this instead of our Water Float." The Marill set out a scrap of paper. Amal picked it up and read it.

"'The Water Float from the beach is now in our possession.'"

"First come, first serve kids. Let this be a lesson to you," King said deadpan. Just has Amal opened his mouth, King also said, "But this is also a lesson; never leave a note taunting someone else. This gives the excuse to come after you and gut you." Amal hit him over the head anyway.

Amal continued with the note, "'Just try to take it from us! We'll wait in the deepest part of Amp Plains.'"

"It's a trap." King rolled his eyes.

"Go figure," Amal said has plainly has his leader. "'But knowing how weak and puny you are, I bet you can't even reach us! C...' I can't read that. How about you." Amal handed the note to King.

"Dude, I can't even read the first word," King said indignant, handing the note back.

"Moving on, 'Can't handle it? Go cry to your big- shot friends!' More words I can't read... And that's it."

"There's an extremely low chance that the Water Float is even there," King drawled. "Kidnappers tend to lie about these things."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Amal, we live in a assassin's guild."

"True, true."

They turned to the water brothers. "You guys aren't going."

"Why not?" The Azurill's body seemed to puff up.

"Because a lot of electric Pokemon live there!" the Marill exclaimed in worry.

"E- Electric?" King stuttered. He looked scared to the water brothers, but Amal could see excitement. "Don't worry, Amal will go. He's a rock type, so he'll live!"

"That's one big fat a- lie."_ Did he just nearly cuss? _They grow up too quickly. "I'm a fighting! There's a huge difference!"

"I've heard it both ways," King said carelessly. He stared at the Marill. "Now, don't take this seriously, but we need payment."

Amal clapped his ribbon and tugged him back. He whispered, "What're you doing?"

"They're using their cuteness to get away," King growled back. "Last time it was a criminal. This time it's item searching. They've got to pay!"

"They're just kids!"

"One's a young adult, and they've gotta moma!"

"Ahg!" Amal screamed. King smirked, knowing he'd won.

"Okay, we'll discuss payment after we come back," King said cheerfully.

"Thank you!" the brothers said. They had probably already thought about payment.

They went back in and tore off some off the listed jobs. They went to the bar and a Anorith flattered them enough for them to take a job. They went to town and prepared.

They got there and King hid behind a boulder.

"King, seriously!" Amal shouted after him.

"Give me a break! This is actually a early birth!" Queen shouted through a stick. After she was done, she carried her newest son on her back, turning into a man on the short walk.

Amal was huddled on the ground, shaking slightly. Queen _had_ made her screams sound like someone was being butchered. Really, these Pokemon needed TV.

King smacked him and he jumped. Amal glared at him before looking at the thing on his back.

"What's his name?" Amal asked curiously. He really was a good Pokemon. He treated all of King's children like his own.

"Cheese," King said in total seriousness.

"Are you naming your kids after _food_?" Amal asked incredulous.

"I like McDonalds," King admitted with no shame. "But I name them with pride. Let's go!"

"Right, right." Amal shook his head. They went in and Amal remembered something. "Hey King, why did you get excited when Marill mentioned electric?"

"Because they can give intense jolts," the Vulpix purred. Since his child was there, he wasn't going to give details.

"Gotcha." Amal nodded his head. "Can I have a taste?"

"If we get one. Mareep are the best." King gave a happy yip has he pranced along.

A girl Elekid joined them on the second floor, named Cindy. They managed to get a boy Mareep on the seventh floor. They named him Nick. Amal and King shared leers has they stared at him. Strangely, Nick suggested that they find a Foe- Fear Orb. They had a good feeling that Nick knew something he wasn't telling them.

They got to the middle of the place. "I don't know what awaits us, King, but let's be careful," Amal said. King nodded and they took off.

On third floor, a secret pair of stairs appeared under King's feet. The Vulpix stared at it.

"What the heck?" he said in stupid surprise.

Amal nodded. "Let's see what it is." He walked up the stairs before King could yell something.

Inside, it was beautifully lit and King could honestly not care. He walked up to the receptionist, a Kirlia.

Before he could begin his interrogation, she said, "Good afternoon and congrats. You've found the Secret Bazaar! I'm Kirlia of the Bazaar Guide. Feel free to explore the shops here." She had that scary robot voice you heard in children tele shows.

King mentally shuddered and nodded.

Thus they explored and they found that King enjoyed gambling with the purple thing. They didn't get a name or really look at him since they were suddenly blown back into the dungeon.

They looked at each other and sweatdropped. King had a feeling that his curse of Las Vegas went into affect the moment he opened the second bag.

At the deep end, they found that Orb that Nick seemed desperate for. All the Pokemon seemed slightly more off than usual. _Hmm... Oh! _

"What's wrong, King?" Amal asked has he tackled a Tauros.

"Nothing," King said innocently. _So that's why Nick is jittery. _

They got to the end and heard lightning. _Cool, that's cool,_ King nodded with a frown.

"Wah!" Amal cried out when another clap went though the air. "We should get away has fast has- What's that?" There, a item that looked like a ring with a blue gem lay.

Has they began walking towards it, a dark shadow covered them. Amal cried out in fear again.

"Why did you come here?" a menacing, growling voice asked. "This is our territory!" Great, _one of those pack Pokemon..._

"Sorry! We just need to find a item our little buddies lost!" King shouted back. "We come in peace!"

"As if I believe that load of rupish!" the scary voice replied angrily.

"Who are you?" Amal asked.

"Heh. I am Manectric. I am... I am the leader of these Electrike!" _A new leader._ He said it has though he didn't really believe it.

A clap of lightning, and a pack of Electrike circled them, with the Manectric in front of them._ I gotta learn that trick!_

"Now, prepare to fight!"

King quickly pulled out the orb and paralyzed them.

"W- What?" the Manectric growled.

"Now that's a bad boy," King purred has he circled the pack leader. He stepped on the Manectric's back and yelled, "I am King the Vulpix and Leader of Team Moon, an exploration team. And I dominate you!" He bent down and whispered into the electric type's ear, "Now spread those legs nice and wide for me." He felt the shock (pardon the pun) go down the Manectric's spine.

He moved and began licking the pack leader's rear. The Manectric gave a low whine. He would probably be trying to get away if he could. King licked his back in a smooth circle before he positioned himself and dove in.

The orb's affect wore off, but the pack was immobilized by fear. Their leader was being rape right in front of them and they were too shocked to move. King felt a little guilt, but he needed to do this. This was their rules. King released a puff of air when the Manectric moved. The heat around his dick felt wonderful. He felt a electric sizzle go from there, to his internals.

King groaned lowly. The electric dog obviously heard him has he tensed further. King used his right paw to smack his stomach and whispered, noting the flinch, "Loosen up will you? This won't hurt has much then." He had a lot of porn in his closet...

He felt the Manectric gulp and relax a little. The Vulpix withdrew just to the tip before he dove in again, earning a suppressed whimper from the pack leader. If he weren't so long, King would be biting his neck. King now felt more determined to turn into a Ninetales.

The fire fox latched his front feet to his sub's sides and went in and out at a rapid pace. He panted happily has his knot grew bigger in the tight, hot space. He could feel his saliva come out of his mouth and he hurriedly licked his lips. The Manectric gave a lowly groan and slightly moved back, coming to enjoy the rape.

King growled lowly and whispered, "You're enjoying this, you little slut?" The Manectric flinched. "You like the feeling of my cock shoved up your ass? Just wait honey, this isn't the only thing coming," King purred sensually.

He yanked his knot out, making the Manectric yelp out. He quickly shoved it all in and came, letting his cock get bigger and bigger. King howled has his puppy seed came out in loads, filling the Manectric's bowls with it.

King growling in frustration. His knot was still big so he wouldn't be moving for a while. He moved his paws under the pack leader's underbelly to his own exposed knot. King could feel the electric Pokemon tense has much has it could around his knot. King rolled his eyes and pawed at the knot, wanting him to cum too.

He must be doing something right since the Manectric moaned. Was he embarrassed at being fucked in front of his clan or not wanting to enjoy his virginity being forcefully taken? _Mmm... _King felt his paws become warm and sticky (and staticy) from the Manectric's cum.

King glanced up and saw Amal going at it with a Electrike, and enjoying it a lot apparently. Amal was in the same position King was in, just that he had the power to bit his neck and hadn't stopped. Not only that, he was holding him by his shoulders, pressing him to the ground. The little lightning dog whined happily and thrust back to the Riolu.

Nick was somewhere to the left of Amal, a safe distance away for him to have his fun. The Mareep's fur was glowing and electric flew out of him has he pounded another Electrike from behind. King knew everyone had a little bit of bisexual in them. Especially when a hot, tight hole was involved.

They each had two Electrike near them. King looked at his sides and found a Electrike on either side of him, watching their proceedings with wide eyes. King gave them his scariest smirk, silently enjoying their fear.

The Manectric groaned and moved. Cum dribbled out of his hole and made a small puddle under him. It dripped down his legs sexily. King's eyes got themselves glued to the sight and he felt a burning in his lower area.

The Manectric flopped down and rolled over, exposing his stomach. King saw the importance of his action, but he jumped on his stomach anyway and went crazy with his neck. He groped to the protesting hound's chest and rubbed his flexible body on him like he was marking his scent.

"What're you doing?" Amal yawned. That had to be the weirdest body condition had had ever experienced. Their cum itself shocked him. And it electrified his balls.

King fluffed his hair out and began grooming on top of the leader. He made it seem like a huge insult, at least, he hoped it did. He jumped off the sub and waved his tails over the puddle and walked over to everyone else's. "Someone's coming."

At first, they thought of the sexual term, before they realized he meant someone was literally coming. They all scrambled about and made it seemed like they were fighting, which some actually were.

It was Dusknoir.

"Oh, we don't need your help!" King exclaimed angrily.

"Mister Dusknoir! What're you doing here?" Amal yelled has he let go of the lovely Electrike he was strangling. King wondered if he could get Amal into BDSM one day. King tied him up enough for it too be considered bondage, but they didn't hurt each other that much... The most King did was smack him, mainly on the butt since it was so _hot_. King moaned mentally.

A flash of light, and King had missed a whole talk with his fantasies.

"Hey King, over here!" Amal called, all the way over at the edge of the plains. King blinked. _Where did everyone go? _The lightning pack was gone. Man!

King walked over to them and looked at the water ring looking thing. Again, something that could sell for a lot of money if it weren't so rare. King would give it to one of his children (a Wooper one) if it was his. Oh well. "You know, a water type item in the lightning plains... Hmm, I wonder who would do that?" There was a sarcastic edge in his voice has he glared at the Water Float.

"We were set up," Amal concluded deadpan. "Yeah, at least it's here, unlike what we thought." That was the only good thing.

"Yes," the Dusknoir agreed. He turned around and yelled, "Wasn't that your intention... you sneaking scoundrels?" _Oh, Ancestors, someone was watching us... Please Uncle Tom, let me have your ability._

Amal's eyes were wide. "Huh?" He gave his leader a horrified look.

"It's about time that you came out of hiding and show yourselves!" King desperately hoped that the Pokemon he was think about wasn't there.

A annoying laugh echoed through the area. King groaned. "So you knew all along! No point in hiding then!" The poison team came walking out, King turning up the All- American Rejects song, 'Swing, Swing' so he could think. How did Uncle Tom describe it? 'Pressing your mind into their eyes and ripping them to shreds'? He was such a sadist sometimes.

King stared into all their eyes at once, trying to do what he said. He found the memories, and it felt like a storm. They were disgusted. Whatever. He ripped it from their minds like tearing a piece of paper from a notebook. They didn't notice the change has they ran away.

King stared at the black balls of memories inside his mind. He had no idea of how to deal with this. He didn't want anyone outside his pack to know of their dirty little habits. It just didn't feel right to him. Being invincible didn't feel right either. King was only a... a human like _Vulpix_! For once, he felt regret for indulging his needs.

Amal nudged him and King snapped back. "You're really out of it today. We'll sleep and eat some berries when we go home, okay?" Amal gave him a concerned glance.

King quickly shook his head. "I'm fine. Don't worry, I won't crash and burn so quickly!" His fake cheerfulness made Amal worry some more. Nick threw him a worried glance and went back to looking bored/ indifferent.

They went back to town and found the brothers, who thanked them sincerely and discreetly gave them a small bag. King was dying of curiousity, and it strangely distracted him real well.

Everyone thanked them for a job well done, and brought up the last time they helped the Azurill and Marill. Amal and King traded glances and whistled. Nick had to go to the base to rest up, so they let him.

They went down to the beach and relaxed two spaces away from the waves. If only they had a picnic basket, then it would be perfect. Ah well, the Pelippers made a nice scenery anyway. King opened the bag and saw apples and berries. How sweet. King hoped they could stay on the beach a little longer. Amal was good at this.

It didn't really matter in the end since the Bidoof ruined it anyway. He panted like he had been running, which he probably had. Poor bloke. King gave him a Oran Berry so that he could understand him better. Talking to a panting person was kind of difficult. There was an emergency meeting at the guild. That's nice. Amal hunny, you can figure it all out and report back.

Amal smacked him and dragged him back to the guild, a baby Cubone chasing after them childishly. Cheese cutely tried to ride Amal's back, but it was hard enough with his mother.

King ended up on Amal's back and Cheese on King's back. They made a funny scene to the guild, who sweatdropped at them.

"What's up, homeies?" King yelled at them, waving. Cheese copied him exactly. Amal threw both of them off, his back aching.

"Chee!" Cheese exclaimed, waving his bone at the Riolu. There was a glint in his eyes that told King that he was angry and sad.

King pulled the Cubone to his underbelly and began grooming him.

"Another Time Gear was stolen!" the Chatot announced. The guild reacted accordingly.

"WHAT?" Cheese wailed and King hushed him gently.

"From where?" Amal asked quietly.

The Chatot looked guilty now.

"Fogbound Lake, isn't it?" King drawled. Since the others were being stolen, it was in the script that the one in a Lake would be stolen. If the others were so well hidden, this one was bound to be stolen... and it would be easier if someone tattled.

Judging by the others reactions of sadness, it was true.

And the Dusknoir was behind them. They explained everything to him. And a loner knocked out the Uxie. And the poor legendary was in the protecting of Magnezone. They got a victim statement from the Uxie. They villain was... on the outlaw board.

King stayed where he was and Amal looked at the board. "His name is Grovyle. This is a pretty big bounty." Amal was talking for his leader.

The guild sweatdropped.

"Is that all you care about, the price?" one of the guild members asked.

"Most of the time. But unlike the others, this one attacked our friend, and he's going to pay," Amal replied.

A lot of the agreed with him. They were ashamed to face the Uxie now, and that made the Wigglytuff angry/ sad. The room began shaking with his emotions.

"Wigglytuff- san, you're scaring Cheese," King called, a smirk on his face has he held the Cubone.

"YOOM- TAH!" the Wigglytuff yelled, looking oddly serious. "Everyone, we'll catch Grovyle! We'll catch that thief!" _What's up with this place a repeating?_ "I vow it upon the name of Wigglytuff's Guild!" _What an inspiring speech._ "Chatot, if you will!"

The Chatot jumped. "Y- Yes!" He looked at his fellow guild members. "Okay, everyone! From here on out, we are putting our full focus on capturing Grovyle!" _Yeah buddies, I'll just ring up the Doc and everything'll be fine._ "Do your best to bring Grovyle to justice!"

And the Dusknoir decided to join the search.

"HOORAY!"

"Cu!"

They went to Treasure Town and did the usual. King stared at Amal.

"What?"

"This is the longest day ever."

They dropped Cheese off at the base and went to the bar. Nothing there, they went back.

They went back to the guild and it was decided that they split into groups to locate the possible Time Gear locations. King hoped that they would report back with nothing to find. He hadn't slept in a while.

They had to go to a Desert. King hated deserts. They opened their Wonder Map and saw that it was on the edge of the map. That meant that they would probably draw in some more once they got there.

Great.

He envied the ones staying behind more than ever.

On the first floor, a boy Trapinch joined them, named Bryce. Apparently, he was impressed that King could see through the sand in his eyes. A boy Larvitar joined them on the same floor, named Cloud.

Eventually, they came across a quicksand clearing.

"There's nothing here. Let's go back," Amal said, staring at the quicksand like it was a dangerous Pokemon. King sweatdropped.

"We could always dump one of these guys down there." King looked at the Larvitar and Trapinch. They could cause sandstorms. King didn't see the harm in dumping them down there.

"No, no. Let's go," Amal dragged his leader back to the guild.

When they reported back, they found that nobody had found anything. How disappointing. And boring.

Bidoof got a present for himself though. _So not fair!_ All they had was sand... Sand that can be used to make...

King's eyes lit up. Bombs! The sand can cushion bombs and the like when being transported! In the same way it stops a bullet! Wait... wasn't that tested and the sand bags failed? Whatever! King was going to collect sand.

They were dismissed and King collapsed in his nest, his teeth showing. This Vulpix was naturally a pyro.


	26. Chapter 24: Getting Sand

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Or Hetalia. Or poetry. I'm sorry, but I don't remember where I got this one line from. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (6/30/12)

Chapter 24: Getting Sand

"Where should we go?" Amal asked. They had no clue on where to go and King still wanted to make some bombs.

"Let's go back to the desert," King said happily. He was practically dancing has he dragged his partner toward Treasure Town.

"... Why?"

"Because I want to celebrate my independence from my Lords!" King laughed. "Britain will be mad at me when he hears that I said that!" He laughed some more. They did the usual stuff and set out.

King collected buckets of sand. Amal had no idea of what he was planning to do with the sand, but he helped him out anyway.

And they managed to get to the quicksand area, where King fell into the biggest one. He tried to grab on to the none sinking area, but he was already in the eye by the time he tried.

"King!" Amal shouted. Not thinking, he ran into the quicksand and grabbed his leader's paw. King gave him a 'you are stupid and shall bow at my feet' look has they quickly sunk down.

King landed on his bum below that while Amal landed on a rock, hurting his back. "It hurts!" Amal whined.

"You're a idiot, you know that right?" King drawled has he walked over to his partner. "It would have been better if one of us had died rather than two. Think about our family next time." The Vupix's words came out has cold even though the words themselves sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'll _think_ when my lover is drowning in evil quicksand and suffocating," Amal muttered has he rubbed his backside. King hit a point in his back that made him bend over and a loud crunch to be heard. "OW! What was that?"

King shrugged with his eyebrows shooting up. _I can't believe that_ worked. "Where are we?" he asked, ignoring his partner's question.

"Let's just look for the Time Gear and get out of here." Amal stretched his back, which made a few popping noises. He looked at his leader and said, "Thank you."

King's ears twitched. Being thanked like that made him uncomfortable. He nodded.

They moved on.

King hated it when the Skorupi tried to take their gear. It was bloody annoying. King turned on '_Ballad of Mona Lisa_' by Panic! At the Disco has he ran through the dungeon. Music was a great distraction. Especially when King was incredibly lacking in details. And the urge to kill some of these guys.

They managed to get to the end. King drank some of the water that was there. There were a lot of sandstorms there. Why was there only water here? Did all Time Gears need water or something?

"King look!" Amal exclaimed, his eyes looking past him.

King looked up and saw a white dawn. King blinked and saw the cave and them multiple layers surrounding the white dawn. It reflected off the water too. King almost thought he drank holy water, making him want to spit it out. He didn't though, since he hated deserts and enjoyed the water at the moment.

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light," King said dryly, quoting something he couldn't quite remember. He didn't read much poetry, and he was incredibly sure that it was poetry or something like that. He read Shakespeare's work, and it sounded a lot like something he was angst about. He thought.

"What's that?" Amal asked, question marks floating around his head. That was completely random and he saw the symbolism in the 'dying light' thing. At least, he thought he did.

"I have no idea," King said in a very flat voice and shaking his head.

The lights went out and the were surrounded by a light darkness. They could still see, unlike that one time that they couldn't see much.

"Who are you!" _Oh boy._ "Why... Why did you come here?"

"I would say that we come in peace, but that never works," King muttered. Why did that never work? Because in a world that everyone could kill or knock out others made the defenders more paranoid. And because everyone who _usually_ says that _usually_ are lying. King sighed, exaggerated.

"We came to protect the Time Gear!" Amal yelled back. Stupidly.

"You stay away from the Time Gear!" the voice yelled back. A Mesprit jumped out of the lake, right in front of King.

The fire fox jumped back and bristled his tails. "Okay, little girl, let's fight!" King growled.

Amal quickly tugged him back and yelled, "We don't want the Time Gear! We just-"

"I'm Mesprit! Prepare to fight!" she roared and attacked.

King confused and burned her, defeating her easily. Confusing legends and strong opponents made defeating them easy. King had absolutely no shame in using the easy way out.

"Please! Listen to us!" Amal shouted like when a couple have a pretty serious fight. "We didn't come here to steal the Time Gear!" Amal looked harassed now. King snorted his laughter.

"Don't lie to me!" the Mesprit yelled back irritably. "Uxie-" _Was sadly mistaken._ "-used his telepathy to tell me what happened!" _And what _exactly _happened?_ King's head tilted sideways, with a sneer on his face. "I know his Time Gear was stolen!"

"Yeaaaah, that wasn't us," King drawled, settling down and watching the Mesprit with half- lidded eyes.

"Heard from Uxie?" Amal asked curiously. "N- N- Not that I mean to pry!"

King yawned loudly. He had enough sand to fill the S... Great Desert. Millions of miles long and wide, King said that he had enough sand. The fact that King really wanted to go to sleep didn't influence his decision at all. Nope, none. The heavy feeling in his head did not make him change his mind at all.

"Yes, it wasn't them. I am the one who is taking the Time Gears." Great, mysterious voices that appear behind them. He was going to call the person behind them Kenny, just to spite them.

King turned around a saw a handsome Grovyle. So masculine. Away. Go away. King thought he had a headache, and his eyes won't stay... awake. King wanted to go to sleep.

"Sorry, but I'll be taking that now." King flopped down and played dead when the Grovyle (nicknamed Kenny) attacked them. He easily beat them since they were fighting each other.

Due to the thief being a grass type, he easily swam though the lake and got the Time Gear. King watched him with one eye. Only when a earthquake went through the area did King jump up again.

"Sorry," the Mesprit said. "This is bad!" she yelled in worry. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

Before them, a green lightning was going through the area and turning everything black and white. King huffed shortly before running like his mother was on his case. Man, she was scary when she wasn't kidding.

"We... should... get back to... guild..." Amal panted after they stopped running.

Time stopping when they were there meant that they could cease to function, meaning that it could be a hundred years before they are saved. They had no interest in trying to fit in with a new generation. That, and it sounded _really_ boring. Assuming that they knew they were there. It could have been a split second before they were rescued, and they wouldn't know that their guild had moved on... King wanted to give it a shot now.

"No kidding," King said blandly.

_Things were really heating up now. Who will stop the Grovyle? Will time every come back? Will Amal finally realize his destined mate? Would King ever settle down? Even when his grandchildren come from the future? Will-_

"Now your just being ridiculous," King yawned.

They walked to the guild tiredly. And it was really boring and King could barely keep his eyes open. They (Amal) informed the guild and the police of the information they acquired. The Mesprit was given the police for protection. That poor girl.

"So there's a lake under the Northern Desert? And a Time Gear?" the Chatot squawked, flapping his wings.

"Yeah," both Amal and King yawned out. "We got a lot of-"

"Shut up Amal," King mumbled, his head down, eyes nearly closed and looked ready to fall over. "Just so you know, they used telepathy to talk to each other. My guess is that a Azelf guards the last one. Good luck with that." King got up and stumbled to his room. He landed on Amal's bed and let darkness consume him.

Amal stayed behind and listened to their plan of attack. He learned that Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf represent the spiritual world. Dusknoir suggested that they look for lakes and the like since all of the Time Gears were found in lakes.

"Lakes that are hidden," Amal muttered. He was thinking about the possible locations of the Time Gears while he drew in the part for the desert. "The first one was on a island."

"That would be air." One of the Vulpix's eyes slid up and looked at his partner. "If you're going to talk out loud, please do so in a whisper." Amal had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "The second one we found in a desert. I see a volcano coming. Where are you from anyway?"

"Bidoof went there..." Amal looked almost scared to go back. "Fine, we'll visit Crystal Cave." He pouted and put the map up.

"Nice to know we're on the same page." King smirked. His urge to go there came from a dream, were a lot of sexy Riolus and Lucarios were dancing around a fire. That, and he wanted to see the area where Amal grew up.

King giggled before closing his eyes again. Amal was dreading tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 25: Meeting Another Team

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/2/12)

Chapter 25: Meeting Another (Likeable) Team

Just like yesterday, the Chatot told them to look for clues and tell them if they found anything. They thanked Team Moon for their help and dismissed them.

They walked down the steps to the guild and saw a Charmander and Eevee looking at the entrance to the bar hesitantly.

"Hello, what's up?" Amal asked the couple. They looked relieved that they asked them that. King stared at the Eevee shrewdly. There was something off about that Eevee.

"Do you know where guild is?" the Charmander asked. Both King and the Eevee looked at the sign that pointed at the guild. Both of them almost rolled their eyes. Men typically don't look at signs or ask for directions. Weird that he asked.

"It's up this hill," Amal answered him. "Are you guys an exploration team?"

"No, we're a rescue team," the Eevee chirped happily. The Eevee was a she. That was rare. _Hmm... I need a Ditto... Maybe she'll be nice and give us a kid... Naw._

"Oh!" Amal said, a surprised look on his face. Then he smiled. "We never get one of those! Especially during these times!"

"These times?" the Charmander asked, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Let's get a drink," King interrupted boredly, walking past them and into the bar. Inside, a pack of... King nearly had a heart attack. It was the Electrike and Manectric pack. And they were staring at him. "I'm about to be eaten, ain't I?" King stated blandly, sitting down and closing his eyes.

"We would like to join your team," the leader growled. There was a soft blush on his face that King couldn't help noticing.

"Okay. We'll talk later. Fabia!" King shouted into his badge. Fabia came rushing in happily. The Wooper looked at her leader and ignored everything else. "Fabia, please guide this pack to the base."

"Got it!" she said happily. She would have probably saluted if she could. Now King wanted to let her evolve. "Follow me, sirs and madam." How could she tell genders? King couldn't most of the time.

They went out while the Charmander and Eevee look at them in awe.

"What was _that_?" the Eevee exclaimed when they were seated at a table.

"Hmm... I don't think you want the details," King replied airily. They must have heard of the Team Moon's habit of going in there nearly every day. Oh, he hoped no one with a grudge came in and destroyed the place. The Spinda made nice drinks. "Anyway, time is going out of whack in this region. I'm assuming something like this has happened in your region?" He took a sip of his soda, enjoying the shock on his tongue.

"Natural disasters," the Charmander admitted. He hesitantly sipped his drink. He got a surprised look and he drank half of it. He sighed happily. "You should drink some, One! Tastes like cherries popping on your tongue!"

King coughed and hid a laugh. The Eevee's blush told him that she understood the metaphor has well. The Charmander and Amal looked at them confused.

"I'm King, leader of Team Moon. This is Amal, my second. I hope we get to talk a lot more," the Vulpix said, his fangs showing.

"I'm One, leader of Team Earth. And this is Rob, my partner," the Eevee copied King. One smiled at him. "Anyway, we can't evolve and there have been a lot of natural disasters." Her ears flopped down, making her seem depressed even though she was smiling.

"What does natural mean?" King drawled.

"Meaning earthquakes, volcanoes exploding, or lakes drying up," Rob listed dryly. He didn't like that they were blamed for these things. Even though that was a while ago.

"Hmm... Our bad?" King drawled. There was a unnatural amount of rainfall lately. That could be their fault. "Why are you guys here? Can we have some biscuits, please?"

"Why is time stopping?" One asked, looking at the Vulpix with wide eyes. King wondered why her eyes were like that, but wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh, some jerk wanting world domination or the like," King said dismissively.

"We don't know that," Amal pointed out, nudging his side.

"Everyone wants to. I don't see why, seems like a headache. I mean, look at..." He paused realized there was no point in making an example. "Never mind. Why else would Kenny want to stop time? It's completely logical." He pouted at his partner.

"Kenny?" Amal's lips twitched.

"The Grovyle."

"Are you British?" One blurted out. She blushed when they all looked at her, the natural Pokemon not knowing what a 'British' is and King realizing what was off about her. Another human- like character. _Oh my gosh! How many times has this happened?_

"British- American," King admitted. "Among other things. I'm rare in my world. It is an _honor_ to met you." King reached over the table and lightly touched her paw.

"Nice to met you has well, King." The Eevee smiled at him. Her tails and ears were wagging a bit has she stared at the leader of Team Moon.

"I don't get it," both Amal and Rob muttered at the same time.

"You don't have to get it to understand," King quipped in sing song. He got up and everyone followed him out of the bar. "You guys going to join our guild?"

"Yep!" One said from his side. "Can we do that thing that they do in Hetalia? Do you watch that show?" She looked like she didn't want to explain what she meant.

"This is the first time I've met someone who has, but yes," King answered, a foxy grin making it's way to his face. Again, with his personality, he didn't have many friends in his world. "Are you talking about WW 2, with Italy and Germany?"

"Yep! An alliance!" One cheered. She danced around him has they walked. King was amused by this.

"What's WW 2?" the Charmander behind them asked Amal.

Amal shrugged, looking has perplexed has his fellow second. They seemed to be talking in a code that they didn't understand. Which irritated him.

"WW 2 is World War 2, a war that killed a lot of people in our world," King called out. "It was a horrible war that was chibied by the Japanese. You gotta love those guys." The Vulpix snickered. One laughed with him.

"Anyway, an alliance?" the Eevee asked. Her eyes sparkled with a emotion that King had no idea of the meaning.

"I'm illiterate," King said defensively.

"I am too, mostly," One admitted. "But it doesn't have to be written!"

"No, it doesn't," King agreed. But sooner or later, one of their descendents will look at Team Earth and wonder what's stopping them from attacking them. "Amal, write a contract and give it to Rob. One day, we'll be gone," he said the last part to One. "And them there'll be a fight for domination and all that rot."

One nodded, a glazed look in her eyes. She had probably never thought about moving on.

"We need to talk later. The guild is up this hill and say you need to talk to the Head- Guildmaster. They'll think you're tourists or something," King said, walking to the exit.

"It was nice to meet you!" One said, tails wagging and eyes sparkling. The Charmander was smiling to Amal and said the same thing. Huh, and King thought he was neglecting his partner.

"Well, that was pleasant," King commented to his stalling partner.

"Yeah..."

"Do you like Rob?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm not gonna talk to you if all you're going to say is yeah."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

Crystal Cave was mainly filled with purple and blue stones, making it boring to King.

The first Pokemon they fought joined them. He had been waiting for an exploration team to go there for a long time. His name was Fred the Seviper. On the fifth floor, a boy Cranidos and a girl sandy Wormadam joined them, respectively named Matt and Brooke.

On the sixth floor, the scenery changed to pink, making King close his eyes and hope they make it through this nightmare. And they _still_ hadn't run into any Riolus.

The last person who joined them was on the seventh floor, a Shieldon named Miles. They sent all the members home except Fred, since he guilt tripped Amal.

They managed to get to the end, where three large, different colored crystals lay. _Why didn't the Bidoof report _this? _This was so much cooler! And where are the Riolus? _

"King, we shouldn't be here," Amal said nervously, holding his sides and shivering.

"Yeah, yeah." King touched a crystal and it changed colors. _Hmm... Let's change them all red. _

He did so, and nothing happen. _Oh, phooey. Might has well move on to blue._ Now _that_ caused a reaction, but Amal looked slightly desperate to leave. A earthquake shook the area.

"A tremor," Amal winced. King looked down and saw a shard had cut the Riolu. Blood seeped out slowly has a lightning flashed above him. King quickly made himself a horse and made his partner ride him. With his human like structure, it was easy for Amal to ride him. He was pointedly ignoring the fact that Amal was heavy and they were small people.

They went back in and saw a big, white blue crystal and risen between the three color changing crystals. It reminded King of a Regice. There was an opening in the white blue crystal that they walked into.

On the thirteenth floor, a Absol named Scraps joined them.

They reached the lake. And has always, it was beautiful and the green glow of the Time Gear told them where it was. _Wait... Time Gear? We didn't come here for that!_

"Amal, what is this?" King asked menacingly.

"Sorry," Amal sighed. "I've known where one Time Gear was this entire time. It was a rumor in my village to the kids. Sometimes the adults couldn't help talking..."

"I hate you has much has I love you."

"I know sweetie."

"Guys, there's someone over there," Scraps said, looking past them. They followed his gaze and saw Kenny and Azelf.

"I hate you a lot."

"Let's go!"

"... fail safe system." King hated those. It was nice to see someone prepared though.

The Azelf's eyes glowed yellow and the world trembled.

"Kenny, you little punk! Killing legends isn't the answer!" King shouted has he threw out a Ember.

"Kenny?" The fight started, and the Grovyle knocked them to the ground.

Amal was the last one standing, in front of the Azelf. King struggled to get up, realizing that the Grovyle hit their vital points. That was so cheating! King even landed a Flamethrower at him.

"Please get out of the way," Kenny begged Amal. Why was he so... not evil like. He wasn't boasting, explaining or anything! This was a major plot twist. King glared at the grass type for not making any sense.

Just has the Grovyle was about to kill Amal, the Dusknoir showed up and stopped him. They had a brief tug of war before the ghost threw the other away. The Grovyle glared at him, recognition sparkling in his eyes.

They yelled at each other for a while. When the Grovyle mentioned 'world', King got the feeling that they both didn't belong in this world. Wonderful, this world has _so_ many _visitors_. They chased after each other, the Dusknoir acting like the bad guy.

And the guild came in. Gosh, were they following them? The humiliation. _Ancestors..._ King felt sick.


	28. Chapter 26: Three Days Passing

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Or Harry Potter. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/3/12)

Chapter 26: Three Days Passing... Humiliation

The next day, Amal could barely manage to drag King out of his depression. Looking weak was not something he like. Especially in front of so many people.

Compared to the Azelf, their injuries were much more sever. That made King feel better, knowing that they saved his life. He still didn't like looking weak though.

And they had been knocked out for three days... King nearly cried then.

"What's wrong with King?" the Sunflora asked when they all crowded into their room. King thanked his ancestors that he was paranoid enough to put illusions all over their room before they went out, four days ago.

"He doesn't like looking has weak has he did," Amal replied, snickering a little.

"Amal."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Amal laughed and chatted a bit more with the others, tugging at King's collar and dragging him away from the corner.

They left their room and reported to the Chatot and Wigglytuff. Amal told them of their suspicions. King was just glad that his partner had caught on.

And then a siren went off.

"Amal, love you. Bye bye." Amal dragged him to the town, where the emergency call told them to go. The officer, the prime officer told them to go there. King felt a little guilty that he hadn't completed his request from the bar. Then again, he was a tad drunk... King was in trouble.

In the town, they saw Team Earth and King immediately walked over to them. The Eevee licked his head and he kissed her cheek. They weren't paying attention to their partner's, who traded glances.

"Mr. Dusknoir, what happened to Grovyle?" Amal called out from the crowd.

"He slipped away from me," the ghost admitted, almost shamefully.

"Is it because you're friends?" King butted in. He shrank against One when everyone glared at him.

"I will explain that later," the Dusknoir promised.

"Everyone, get comfortable, ZZT," the Magnezone commanded. After everyone did that and made it so that they were close enough to hear everything, he explained everything to the townsfolk of how the Time Gears were begin stolen. One and Rob looked alarmed.

Then the Dusknoir took over the speech. _Yeah, we know that Grovyle is still out there, and how dare you for stealing all the credit!_ King pouted.

"... I do know Grovyle from before all this." King's eyebrows shot up. _I __**did**__ know him from before_. Then everyone said:

"WHAT?" King fell over on his side, his ears ringing. The Guild, he could handle. The whole town? No. One patted his side, her own ears twitching.

"... Grovyle is a Pokemon that came here from the future." _Isn't he worried that he might kill his own grandpa? Or the butterfly affect? What did butterflies every do to people anyway? _

"I _can_ believe that," Amal whispered to their little group. They all showed their amusement quietly.

"Grovyle..." _What was that emotion? _It sounded creepy. "In the world of the future, he will be a notorious criminal." Again, words out of King's territory. Everyone stopped chattering. "He has a large bounty on his head."

"How much?" King blurted out, greed showing in his eyes. Amal himself rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind us," Amal said dryly. One and Rob were openly laughing.

The Dusknoir stared at them blankly before snapping out of it. "To avoid capture in the future, he fled. And in fleeing, he escaped to this, the world of the past." _To us, it's the present. Then again, there is no such thing has the future or the present, only what just went by..._ "After arriving in this time, Grovyle plotted... until he hit upon an utterly catastrophic plan." How _did he get here in the first place? _

"Wh- What is that?" the Chatot squawked, very alarmed. "What was-" _Is_. "-his plan?"

"It was nothing less than-" He was a really good story teller. "-causing the planet's paralysis." A_gain, that was super boring. _

"The planet's... paralysis?" the Chatot asked, now confused.

"Yes. If a planet becomes paralyzed, all movement upon it ceases." _And that's what makes it boring!_ "When a Time Gear is removed, the flow of time slows in its region." _Oh. That makes sense. Sorta._ "As many more are taken, time slows in an ever- large area. Eventually, the planet's flow slows down so much that it stops entirely." _How does he know that? Were they friends before the Grovyle betrayed him?_ King didn't understand. "Ultimately, the planet reaches a state of total paralysis..."

"If the planet is paralyzed..." The Teddiursa. Wow, who would have thought? "What happens to this world?" That was obvious.

The Dusknoir explained all that. Everything would stop, no wind, teardrops would stop seconds before it hit the ground, and he was to blame for the freaky weather.

"Our bad," the Vulpix said to One.

"Has long has you fix the plumbing," One joked.

"No problemo" King snickered.

And then, the Corphish asked all the questions King had been thinking about. _How_ did he know all this? King had no idea why, but he expected he to confess that they had a secret relationship, like Dumbledore had with Grindelwald. Instead, he got was that he was from the future (which was obvious) and nothing more. Why did King always see forbidden couples hot? It would have made King like the Dusknoir more.

Team Moon and Earth could clearly hear the plan to use the legends has bait from right next to them. Why did people always offer themselves has bait? It made King sad whenever they died.

And then the Dusknoir ordered the town to spread a rumor. _Right_. No. King didn't like socializing with other people that weren't in his guild or didn't appeal to the eye. Which was everyone.

"One, can you do that in our place?" King asked the Eevee.

"Sure! Call us!" Team Earth left, ready to start gossiping.

The Dusknoir said that he wanted to capture Kenny alone, which suited King just fine. Amal was slightly disappointed, but King took him out for some exploring and that cheered him up.

And just so everyone knows, they went to Apple Woods to deal with the Magnezone's case. Turns out that the Bronzong used Monster Houses to destroy the arrest teams. Ugh. Those Paris knew how to paralyze.

First though, a girl Oddish named Sarah joined them on the second floor. Ironically, a boy Paris that was part of the Monster House decided to join them. His name was Dan.

When they went back to the guild, the Magnezone looked shocked. If he could, King was sure that he would be crying. The officer gave them a lot of Gummis for a job well done.

_Mah, we've been so busy with our work that we haven't had anytime for these guys,_ King thought has he stared at his team. He gave them his scary grin before jumping down from his perch and approaching the Manectric. "Hello again."

"Hello," the leader said uncertainly. This fox scared him a bit, mainly because of their first meeting.

"Why have you joined us?" Rape made many want to avoid the rapist, unless they had Stockholm Syndrome. King had never raped someone like that before, and it was pretty hot.

A soft blush and, "I wanted to see you..."

King looked at him and licked his cheek. "I don't get it. Amal, did anyone pick Angus up?"

"Yeah, Bae." Amal nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to see the kids now." King left with a dazed look.

Many of the team sweatdropped. "Um, what just happened?" one of the Electrike asked.

"We're going to need your names," Amal called out. One by one, they said their names, Amal adding them to the list of recruits they had. King was getting more and more irritated has the day went by.

He needed to get laid.

King called the Manectric leader and hid in a cave. "I'm sure you know what to do." He heard his breathing quickening and a thud. He turned around and saw that the Manectric had shoved his butt into the air and moved his tail out of the way. "You really are a slut. But what can I say, so am I." King licked at the offering, making the Manectric moan and thrust back. King paused and moved his head. He whined. "What's your name?"

"K- Kaleb!" he growled. He wiggled his hips, tempting King to continue. He did until he thought that he was prepared enough. He shoved his dick into the hole, revealing in the long howl that followed suit. He pleasured them both until his thighs were trembling from the strain.

**Later...**

"Kaleb?"

A yawn answered him.

"I'm serious. Why did you come here?"

There was silence for a while. "I wanted to experience that feeling again..."

"Why didn't you ask one of your Electric?"

"They're like my children... or little siblings..."

"So? I've seen a load of fathers f... have sex with their children."

"I don't want that type of relationship with them."

"Never mind. It all makes sense now."


	29. Chapter 27: Look! Sableyes!

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/3/12)

Chapter 27: Look! Sableyes!

Two days later, the emergency alarm went off. King honestly wasn't expecting a report so soon. A officer traveled up to the guild. Kenny had been captured.

"That was quick," King commented. Kenny must be really stupid to fall for it so quickly.

"The great Dusknoir is going back to the future." _And don't come ba- Wha- I mean- Booooo!_ "And he wishes to say goodbye!"

"Bye!" King called, Amal smirking and grabbing his collar. He was lead to the town like a dog on a leash would, Amal obviously trying to insult him. King pouted and tugged free.

In the town, there was a black hole.

"Oh, wow," King gasped. Now _that_ was a sight to see. And strangely, the criminal and the 'great' Dusknoir weren't there but the prime officer was. Team Earth was there too, making Team Moon walk over to them and hang out.

"Be careful guys," Rob said to them with a nervous smile. "If you touch the hole, you'll be sent to the future, even if it's your finger." King laughed again, One hiding her face behind her long ears. This time, Amal got it and quietly explained to the Charmander. Rob blushed hotly, his fire tail flickering. He hid behind Amal in pure embarrassment.

King noticed a Bulbasaur and a Cyndaquil a little bit away from them, looking around impatiently. The fire mouse reminded King of a certain lover he had back home. _Inka_. He really missed his old team.

The Cyndaquil caught his eye and walked over to them, the Bulbasaur following him. "Hi! Is this all the of the guild?"

"To my knowledge, yes," King replied hesitantly. His tails flickered momentarily. "Are you guys here to help out?" If they were another pair of volunteer teams, it would benefit King if he talked to them. Pokemon from other regions were very knowledgeable about their _own_ region.

"Yep! My name is Zero and this is my leader, Flame That Stars Dance In. Our exploration team's name is Sun," the Cyndaquil merrily introduced. King was surprised at the name of the leader and the team. Why did this seem more like Fate than coincidence?

"Please called me Flame," the Bulbasaur softly demanded, a blush staining his face. A lot of people hated their names, and his name had a lot to hate about it.

King nodded at the leader and introduced himself and Team Earth, "My name is King, this is my partner, Amal." Amal waved with a closed eye smile. "And we make up Team Moon. This is Team Earth, One the leader and Rob, her second." King coughed. It was hard talking like that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Team Sun bowed has much has they could. They looked happy to met new Pokemon.

"Here comes the great Dusknoir." King snorted quietly and followed everyone's lead in looking at the ghost, with the Grovyle tied up in ropes and two Sableyes surrounding him. _Huh... Something feels... off._ Flame looked at the Grovyle worriedly, with a confused glint in his eye. _Do they know each other?_ King realized that Kenny had been gagged when the heroes stopped in front of the portal to the future.

The Dusknoir was making some grand speech that he wasn't paying attention too. King looked at... his little gang and saw the coldness in their eyes. He could see that their body language indicated that they weren't sure how to feel either... Was this how law enforcement treated criminals? Understandable...

The ghost said something that made Kenny try to scream something through the gag. The Dusknoir continued talking has the Grovyle thrashed against his restraints. King could understand the bindings to his arms, but not the gag. The grass type never said anything to manipulate anyone, whenever _they_ encountered him. He said the blunt truth that he was going to kill them and whatever. Yes, there was something very off about this scene. And the Dusknoir was taking all the credit _again_.

The Grovyle was kicked through the portal and the Sableyes followed him in, the Dusknoir lagging. Everyone started crying. King sweatdropped.

"Amal! King!" the Dusknoir called for them. King wondered if he was going to give them credit for doing some of his work and walked up to him.

"Goodbye sir," Amal said airily, or coldly from someone else's POV.

"Yes, this is goodbye... Or is it?" The Dusknoir suddenly straightened and grabbed their collars, making them choke. At least Amal knew not to choke him. The ghost dragged them through the black hole, both of the Team Moon members feeling something grab their tails.

There were a lot of screams- four different screams- has they fell though time and landed like a snake, spinning a lot. One, Rob, Flame and Zero had grabbed each other's tails and followed them to the future. Rob and Zero were the ones who grabbed his tails. King smacked them and tugged his tails away. _We ain't no fire snake, fools! _King hurriedly groomed himself.

"Where are we?" Amal asked dizzily. His eyes weren't staying focused so One smacked him. "Thank you." While they were in the portal, the span around like coins or tops, completely ruining everyone's look. They all looked a bit haggard.

"I think... we're in a jail guys," Flame offered, looking at the door bars. It was a gloomy gray color everywhere, expect on each other's looks.

Rob was scared has he asked, "Why?"

"Because the Dusknoir's a jerk," King stated blandly. "He couldn't afford a five star hotel so he dumped us in here." There were a couple snickers, but the overall mood was still depressed.

"Let's break out of here," the only girl said determinedly. She walked up to the jail door and it wouldn't break or anything! King was slightly impressed by her moves though.

"The future is looking a bit bleak," King drawled before throwing a Flamethrower at the door. It didn't even leave a dent. "At least they know what they're doing when it comes to security."

"Hmm... I got this." The Cyndaquil reached up and tried to pick the lock. He sucked. "I don't got this." Then the door opened before anyone could freak out, like Rob.

A lot of Sableyes entered. Like, twenty of them.

"Alright, we'll do this quick," the leader Sableye said boredly.

"And painless?"

They were blindfolded. King heard a door slam open and shut. They didn't take any turns. When the blindfold was removed, King could see that they were all tied to a pillar. _Huh? How did they do that?_ A light shined on them all separately, making their inevitable demise seem more dramatic.

"You guys, have no idea what's about to happen, do you?"

"Kenny! It's nice to see you again. How you doing?"

"You know, I haven't seen you this happy since you got some Manectric cake."

"You know it, sweetheart!"

"Do you have a plan?"

"One- chan! Yep, I have an awesome plan that involves fake fireworks! Rob, Zero? You in?"

"I'm more into volcanoes to be honest."

"Don't be a wuss, Zero. I'm sure Rob will have a blast. Rob, you there!"

"Yeah..."

"Then let's get this party started! Where's our hosts?"

And right on time, the door opened and a bunch of Sableyes can out. They sharpened their claws and leered at them. Then the Dusknoir came in.

"Lord Dusknoir," the leader Sableye greeted. "The seven have been tied to the stakes." _...Was _that_ a report?_ They were right there, in front of him!

"Good," the Dusknoir drawled. "They need to be rid of."

"Why?" the Riolu yelled.

"Who cares? We're going to die anyway," King cut in. He was getting into his role now.

"Pay them no heed. You may get ready." The Dusknoir glanced at them coldly has his minions jumped up and down in excitement.

The Sableyes walked up to them and sharpened their claws again. King turned his head to look at his fellow fire types, and winked. Rob smiled hesitantly and Zero smirked, his eye opening.

"Commence... Now!" the ghost demanded. The Sableyes laughed and Fury Swiped at their ropes.

King looked at them shocked. _Never mind. Security sucks, even now._ "Let's go!" King yelled, his breath going to the boiling point. The Charmander and Cyndaquil immediately Flamethrowered at the same point, the Vulpix joining them a second later. Their fire quickly became a ball which exploded before the enemies or allies could realized what was happening. The fire types quickly grabbed their allies (and the Grovyle) and ran out of there, immune to the blinding light that was very harmful to ghosts and dark types.

"Where are we now?" Rob asked, setting One down.

"No idea," Zero replied. He set down Amal. Their teammates were slowly coming to.

"Well, we should rest. There's only so much a Ditto- like creature like me can do." Like carrying a heavy Grovyle and Bulbasaur with mind powers. Not easy.

"This place... it's horrible," Amal commented about the scenery. It was just has everything was said to be: gray, nothing moving, etc. ect...

"Will we be able to get home?" Rob asked, tears swelling up.

"Yes, if I have anything to say about it," King said sleepily.

One, who had been silent, stared at the future and asked childishly, "When can we eat?" The group sweatdropped at her.

"I've a berry." King tossed it to her, and flopped a little. He was getting more and more tired of this place. "Day will never come. A sentimental dream, my feelings based on instinct..." He conked out.

"Was he _singing_?" the shocked Grovyle asked.

"Yeah, he loves music," Amal replied with a yawn. "Goodnight everyone. Sweet dreams." He settled down close to King and fell asleep, sitting.

Everyone cuddled against their teammate, the Grovyle sweatdropping at them. He left while they were all asleep, not willing to be captured by the Sableyes again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The horrible future! What will become of this ridiculously large team? Will they go back to their time or die standing? Find out! Later.


	30. Chapter 28:Killing One O Eight Spirits

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Don't own **_**Nurarihyon no Mago**_**. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/4/12)

Chapter 28: Killing One- O- Eight Spirits

"Okay, what's our plan of attack?" King asked everyone has they began eating. They were stuck in the future and needed to find a way back to the past. King had no power involving time travel, only able to go to his parents' house. And he didn't want to go there.

"Let's find Celebi!" One offered.

"Yes, they time travel a lot, don't they? But I was talking about our battle formation."

"Hmm..."

They went into Chasm Cave, where they found the Grovyle's scent. They went in a beat the crap out of everyone who was in there. Inside, their were ledges so that they could walk. The fliers could glide over and attack their backs at any time. All around them, it looked like one of those walk on a wire situation.

"Water!" Flame exclaimed, staring at the suspended fountain. "Do you think we can drink this?"

King touched it, and the water came gushing out. Time had returned to the fountain. "Oh, yeah. Let's drink!" Man, if only they had mugs... And that there were a lot of fire types in this group.

"Are we ready to continue?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

They fought and ran in silence, occasionally broken by growling stomachs. They found a ledge thing and ate there, looking at the scenery.

"A world of darkness," Amal commented.

King snorted when he realized something. "We are the explorers of time and darkness." King remembered his mother playing that game, even though it had gone out of fashion around ten years ago. Great, he was another experiment used for his parent's own amusement.

All the teams looked at the Vulpix and nodded.

"I wonder what everyone back home thinks," Amal said, still looking at the far off flickers of light.

"If this is the future, then they're-"

Flame slammed a vine on King's mouth. "I'm sure they're just fine," the Bulbasaur said, smiling. King glared at him and tugged away.

Slight tears formed in Amal's eyes anyway. He clearly understood what his leader was going to say.

"How did Grovyle go to the past?" Rob the Charmander asked, looking distant. He was thankfully changing the subject.

"I don't know, but let's find Celebi!" One chirped, tail wagging.

"There's a low chance that a Celebi would come to this time," King admitted. "There's not enough... forest for them to be comfortable. We're going to have to find the Grovyle first."

"I won't trust him though!" Amal declared firmly, tears gone.

"Yeah. If he had _explained_ his reasons, we might not be here in the first place!" King looked peeved has he said all this.

"Who would have believed him?" Zero pointed out.

"I would," King, One and Flame said at the same time. Hey, King was from a freaky family and One was originally human. They would believe anything at this point. Flame on the other hand...

"Why?" Rob exclaimed, holding his head, like he had a headache.

"You don't want to know."

"I was human a long time ago," One exclaimed happily. She danced around them all childishly, going in a eight pattern.

King would have facepalmed. "I was too... but more freakishly. I was a monster that lived in the human world," King drawled. That was a very far off way of describing it, but any other way of describing it sounded boring. Like what he had been doing with Amal.

"I was human too," Flame admitted along with the others.

"How many darn times has this happened?" King exclaimed to the sky. Seriously, it was very irresponsible of them.

"Let's go," Amal said, resigned.

They found a cave that the Grovyle ran into. They tracked him to a deeper area of the cave, nearly on the other side. Kenny was down, surrounded by a purple light. King recognized it, but didn't remember from what.

"Hey! Grovyle!" Zero exclaimed, rushing over to him.

The Grovyle opened his eyes slowly, painfully. King resisted the urge to laugh. "...You guys... Stay back..."

"Why?" Amal asked, backing away a little.

"An enemy lurks nearby," the Grovyle rasped.

King gasped mockingly. "You do care about us!"

"It's beside you!"

King looked down and saw a rock. A tiny rock was right next to the Riolu. "Amal, back up." He immediately did what his leader said, everyone else following suit.

A laugh went through the area. It reminded King of perverts and stalkers before they went for the kill. "All those who _trespass_ upon this land... None shall be FORGIVEN! None!" _That's cute buddy. Show yourself. _"Not least of all... YOU!"

"This guys is boring!" One whined. "Can we just help the Grovyle now?"

"You can, we'll take care of this loser," King replied dryly, tensing.

"Who are you?" Flame asked, his vines coming out.

Another laugh. "My name is... SPIRITOMB. We are the manifestation of a _fusion_ of spirits..." _We don't need to know that._ King remembered what that light on the Grovyle was now. The Spiritomb showed itself, coming out of the rock. _Hmm..._ "One hundred and _eight _of them!"

King barked out a laugh. _A Tanuki!_ He ignored that the ghost was probably talking about something else entirely.

"Shut up already!" Rob's tail flame lit up brightly and he charged. The others (beside One, who stayed next to the Grovyle) joined him and left the Spiritomb in the dust.

The ghost 'eeped' a couple times before running away. The rock hopped away. Really fast.

"... What the heck?" Flame muttered.

"Weak," King drawled, walking over to One. "You are right, buddy?" He looked down at the Grovyle with a superior smirk. Kenny opened his eyes and got up slowly. "Yep. Anyway, why are there so many dark and ghost Pokemon here?"

"That's obvious." Amal snapped out of his daze.

"The unspoken truth," King agreed.

"Everyone has a little good in them," Flame added.

"Yeah... Is the chick flick over?"

"We got any Orans?"

"Here." It was given to Kenny.

"Do you guys trust me?"

"**No**."

"But we're willing to make the first step. We'll just follow you're lead."

"And we need to know where the largest forest is."

"Okay, okay!" The Grovyle put his hands up in surrender. "Follow me." He lead them to a safe point, a curve in rock wall. "This will do."

"Why do we have to hide in the first place?" the Charmander asked, pouting. His hands were itching and his tail was flickering. What was wrong with him? Did he have ADHD?

"Here we go. Popcorn? Where's the popcorn?" King settled down, the others following suit. They formed around the Grovyle like a campfire. He sweatdropped.

"The cause of the planet's paralysis... That dates back to your time, in the world of the past." Your _past, buddy. _"It started with the collapse of Temporal Tower, which was governed by Dialga." _Was? _

"D- Dialga?" One stuttered theatrically.

The Grovyle snorted, but answered anyway, "He is the legendary Pokemon that controls time. He ensured the proper flow of time from Temporal Tower. But when the Tower collapsed..." He got a sad and distant look. "Time gradually got out of control..." _Time should be happening all at once then._ "And eventually, the planet fell into paralysis."

"What happened to Dialga?" Amal asked curiously.

"When time goes out of whack, so does Dialga. He lost control of himself. Now the future is fully paralyzed. And thus, Dialga has lost almost all his reasoning... and is governed by darkness." _So_ he's _the bad guy..._ "Dialga is now beyond recognition. He is now Primal Dialga, a being of dark influence." _And it get's even better!_ "He has no emotions. He seeks only self- preservation, so he prevents history from changing." _That bas-_ "That's why he wants me gone, and you guys. Because I tried to change history."

"You've already changed history," King pointed out blandly. "By merely existing in our time, you've changed a lot. And why hasn't the paralysis gone now?" He looked irritably at the scene.

"And weren't you 'borrowing' Time Gears?" Rob asked, spitting 'borrowing' out.

"Well, yeah. Kinda." The Grovyle sheepishly rubbed his neck. "I needed to prevent the planet's paralysis!"

"You did a pretty lousy job," Zero informed him, one of his eyes opening.

"I was going to put them in Temporal Tower when I got them all," the Grovyle continued. He felt like a older brother being called stupid by his little brothers and sister. And to think, one of these guys could be his ancestor! "It would have prevented the paralysis and destruction of the Temporal Tower..."

"Hmm... We should get some sleep."

"Yeah... What else is there to know?"

"Hey, Kenny?"

"... What?"

"Do you know any Celebis?"

"Yes..." _That_ got everyone's attention.

"Then you'll find her when we get up. Do we have to tie you up?" Flame let his vines out threateningly, supporting King's question.

"No."

"Good. Night everyone!"

"Night!"

They slept around a faux campfire the Cyndaquil made while the Grovyle was telling the story, wondering when they will wake up from this nightmare.


	31. Chapter 29: A Load of Meaningless

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Or **_**The Lion King**_**. Or **_**Harry Potter**_**. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/5/12)

Chapter 29: A Load of Meaningless...

"This is Dusk Forest. Its name comes from the dark fog that perpetually shrouds it," the Grovyle said in a guide voice. "Deep in this forest..." He looked past them and saw something. "We should find Celebi," he said instead, in a stained voice.

They ran in, pausing when they realized Team Sun hadn't followed them. When they caught up, they both had a amused expression. The rest didn't ask, and they didn't tell.

"Celebi?" the Grovyle called. "It's me! Grovyle! Reveal yourself... if you're here?" Did King catch disappointment?

They waited for a second before One got bored. "Does a certain Pokemon have a crush?" She circled the Grovyle playfully.

"Maybe she's been captured or something," King suggested, flopping down.

"Me? Captured? How insulting!" A light, reminding the Vulpix of a fairy._ And thou shall appear!_ Just pink. "It's been so long, my dear Grovyle!"

"Yes, it has been a while, Celebi," the Grovyle replied.

"Wow, so pink," Zero said dizzily.

"How rude," the Celebi pouted.

"Can or can you not take us back to our time?" Amal asked.

"Of course she can- I'm assuming that you're a she," Flame added in, looking at the Celebi. "Celebi is very capable of it."

"That's nice," King added his two cents in, watching the interaction while scratching his neck. "This loser failed and we need to get back home. You cool with that, sweet cakes?"

"Yes, flattered." The Celebi fluttered her lashes and did a small twirl, blushing. Everyone sweatdropped except for King and the Celebi.

They chatted for a bit before ultimately moving on. Gosh, they could repeat things for a long time. King had long tuned them out.

The Celebi did look at Flame strangely though. King had a feeling that something epic would occur soon. Epic enough for King want to avoid everyone for a few days.

"There it is!" the Celebi said, smiling at the gate like... portal looking thing. It was glowing a bone blue color and reminded King of one of those movie glitter things. Like the _Lion King_.

"Is that the Passage of Time?" Zero asked curiously. He looked like he didn't know what to think about it.

"That's right," the Grovyle replied, turning to look at the teams. "That is the Passage of Time. I went through that to go to the past." He looked at the Celebi. "Do your thing."

"Stop there!" Many of them jumped and turned around at the sudden voice. "That will do!"

"What?" the Grovyle asked confusedly. "That voice..."

"Shh..." King cut himself off. "Why... How?"

"Hello to you all. It's been a while." In front of them was the Dusknoir, looking coldly at them. Many of them jumped again. Some of them were confident that they could fight him _with_ his minions.

"D- Dusknoir," the Grovyle acknowledged.

"Not this loser again," Rob muttered.

"Your scurrying carried you this far," the Dusknoir casual said, floating closer to the group. "But sad to say... That's all over now." How arrogant. And insulting.

The laughter of Sableyes made them look at the little creatures and look at the Dusknoir again.

"That's... cunning at the lowest level," Flame commented deadpan.

"Don't we know it?" King added, a flat look on his face has well.

"What?"

"He allowed us to roam free, but kept his eye on us the whole time," the Grovyle explained, "so he could capture Celebi and us."

"We shouldn't have rested has many times has we did," Amal agreed.

"I didn't see this come," the Grovyle said. "Sorry, Celebi."

"Oh? Apologies don't suit your style, my dear Grovyle!" the pink Celebi said flirtatiously. "And do you honestly think I can be caught?" She laughed cheerfully. She is a time travel Pokemon after all.

The Sableyes moved closer.

"... I love you guys, just so you know," the fox said, snickering.

"This is no time for joking, King," Amal stated dryly, already in a defensive position.

"Alright." King smirked and wagged his tails.

"You guys won't give up?" the Dusknoir asked arrogantly.

"Of course not!" One yelled, determination flaring in her eyes.

"You have no chance of succeeding," the ghost continued.

"We won't know for sure until we try!" the Grovyle yelled determinedly. "Dusknoir! You and me! Now!" King snorted. How stereotypical.

"Grovyle. Are you really such a fool to think I'd come alone?" _Dude, we know that you have you're minions! Does it look like you're alone? _

"What does that mean?" Zero asked, his back flames already out.

The lights went out, which was strange since they were outside.

A loud roar went through the area. _A Dialga... Since they are involved, I so totally get something from them!_ He kinda forgot what he wanted from them, but he was definitely getting his own region from them. _What's up with the stripes though? _

"Primal Dialga..." the Grovyle whispered, half in awe and the other in fright.

"If only we could evolve," Rob cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong, Grovyle? Where's your bravado now?" the Dusknoir taunted. King glanced at the Grovyle and sweatdropped. He was quivering slightly and there was fear in his eyes.

"This... is it," the Grovyle said, despair coloring his tone.

"Coward," nearly the whole team muttered.

"If this is the end, we'll die fighting," Zero declared.

The Dusknoir laughed. "Then let it be!"

"At least they are there," the Grovyle whispered. "Remember, Celebi? Those guys? That I wasn't alone?" _Oh boy. May those fools rest in peace. _

"You didn't come alone, did you?" Zero confirmed, flames sprouting out of his mouth.

"My partners should be in the world of the past," the Grovyle continued, hope in his eyes. "Even if I'm eliminated, my partners should still be there."

"And why aren't you together?" One asked sharply.

"There was a bit of trouble when we got there," the Grovyle admitted. "There was a storm."

"A storm?" _Oh gosh._ King seriously hoped that he wasn't...

The Dusknoir began laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" the Grovyle growled.

The ghost gave one last laugh. "So you claim more people went to the past with you... Incidentally, what are the _names_ of your partners? Go on, say the names." That was another taunt. King was dreading the answer.

"Why ask such a thing?" The Grovyle closed his eyes.

"Can't tell me?" the Dusknoir sneered.

The Grovyle opened his eyes. "No, that's not true. Their names are Flame and King."

Complete silence. King's eyes widened in horror while Flames' vines faltered.

"Are you sure?" One asked calmly. She was inwardly snickering at the fox's expression. "Because they're right here. The Bulbasaur and Vulpix."

"What?" the Grovyle yelled, quickly turning around and looking at them. "No! They're humans!" he said the last part confidently, like it was a coincidence that two Pokemon had the same names has his partners _and_ were dragged into the future with him. Yeah, King thought that was fairly impossible.

The Dusknoir was laughing again. "Precisely! My good fellow-" _You've got to be joking._ "-Grovyle! Those are unmistakably your friends!"

"How?" The Grovyle turned and stared at them again. King stuck his tongue at him and Flame rolled his eyes. "Never mind, it's definitely them."

"I was tasked with getting rid of you three," the Dusknoir drawled. "It was easy since all of you went to close time lines. I gathered intelligence-"

"We don't care," King called from the portal. Everyone stared at him, wondering how he managed to get past them. "You guys gonna follow me or not?" he asked everyone behind him. Team Sun, Earth, Amal, the Grovyle and the Celebi were behind him and half way into the portal. Really, no one could see through his illusions, not even legendaries.

King went through the portal, the fire types grabbing his tails along the way. They span around in the time thing. King had no idea what these guys had with his tails, and it frankly hurt.

The Vulpix opened his eyes, drool coming out of his mouth. He blinked and smacked the person next to him. A loud 'ow' rang through the area.

"I'm alive!" King cheered, almost sarcastically. He rolled over and looked at his companions. They were on the each were Amal and King first met, thankfully not close to (or in) the water. King stared at them all has they came too.

Amal groaned. "What happened?"

"You ate a corn dog," King said in a fake sorrowful tone.

"Corn dog?"

"Yep. I throw up when I eat those that aren't from parades, so it's understandable that you faint." He really did, and looking at it wasn't pretty.

"Quit joking, King," Flame told him before walking over to the Grovyle. "How are you?"

Rob sighed with relieve. "We're back in our time."

"This is were I met you, King," Amal said, his eyes sparkling. Was he happy? King was pretty sure he was, since there was a smile on his lips. The Vulpix wondered why he was worried about him. He was always happy...

"Are we all here?" Zero asked, looking around. Team Sun definitely was. King turned around and saw the Eevee, who had a bubble on her nose. King snickered and popped it, making her wake up. She pouted and got up.

"Yeah, we're all here," King drawled, flopping down on his bum.

"Huh... Hey Amal, is this _exactly_ where you found King?" Flame asked curiously, looking like he really wanted to back away.

"Yeah. I was knocked out cold," King answered him, annoyed.

Flame nodded and said, "I was in Lush Prairie..."

"Not that far from here," King noted with a nod.

"I was sent to the Eastern Forest," the Grovyle added.

King glared at him. "_With_ your memories. Mine are all jumbled up. I can't tell reality from fantasy sometimes," he growled. Some he knew weren't real and others... made him seriously doubt. Like Uncle Tom. He was a _real_ piece of work.

"Let me assure you, that whatever 'fantasy' you had, you probably made it reality. Has Amal had his cherry popped by you already?" Flame asked, with a slight blush even though he glared.

King stuck his tongue out and ignored him. He couldn't remember much about Flame, but what he did remember was that he was generally the shy/ silent type. Turning into a Pokemon might have helped him with his social problems.

"I'll take that has a yes." The Bulbasaur snorted. "At least I know _that's_ real."

"It's been nice, knowing that I've had a influence on you," King taunted Flame mockingly.

"We went in a straight line," the Grovyle muttered, looking at his map. They formed a circle and looked at the map. It was true. King was placed in Treasure Town, Flame was northeast of him and so was the Grovyle.

"What do you know?" Rob muttered. "There is a connection."

"Tornado Alley," King commented randomly before saying, "Where we crashing? The Grovyle's a criminal and the Celebi ditched us to go see Ash Ketchup." They all looked around and saw that King was right; the Celebi wasn't there anymore.

"There's a town we could hide in," Rob offered.

"How much do those houses cost?" Zero asked quickly.

King could see where this was going, and he would give them only a hundred. It was hard getting money for a project!

"We already bought it," One explained, kicking at the sand. She had been staring off into space for a while now.

"... And we have to go through Treasure Town to get to the house," Amal said slowly.

"...Yeah."

"I have this place that's close by," Amal said.

"You're telling us this now?" King asked, having not known of this 'secret' place.

"We lived in the guild and we have a base. Give me a break!" Amal replied defensively.

"Why can't we stay at your base?" Flame asked.

"Because it alerts the guild that we're there."

"Oh."

"Let's go. Lead the way, Amal."

"We still have to go through Treasure Town."

"Illusion fox here!"

"Oh!"

Amal's place turned out to be past the Kangaskhan Storage unit. He hid his secret base under a bush, which King couldn't help but find pathetic.

"This cliff is known has Sharpedo Bluff," Amal introduced in a guide's voice. "The name comes from the way the cliff looks like a Sharpedo. I lived down here before joining the guild."

"Didn't you have any money to buy a house?" One asked worriedly. Heck, her partner had enough money to buy his own house and invite a complete stranger in! And feed them with some of the most delicious things ever!

"Nope," Amal replied, with no shame. In fact, he almost seemed happy to see the place again.

"Are you even allowed to have this place?" King asked, a foxy smirk making it's way to his face. Flame couldn't help remembering how cheap the former human- like person was unless someone offered to buy it themselves. That was how King got millions, but never used it.

"I don't pay rent," Amal replied, looking at the ocean below them. In the space they had, there were teeth that made it so that no Pokemon could fall out by mistake. They could see the sunset if they wanted too. "And I'm glad that no one looked under the bush. I would've been sad if someone wrecked the place."

One got a sad look and turned to Rob. "Hey, partner..."

"Relax. I'm sure our house is fine," Rob reassured.

"If you say so," One said, her ears flopping.

Night quickly came. The fire types in the group made another fire while the others made a lot of nests. The nests circled the fire, so they could all look at each other when they talked.

"I never thought I would see you two like this," the Grovyle commented, looking at the Vulpix and Bulbasaur.

King snorted while Flame stared at the fire.

"Yeah... I didn't think you guys were real at first," Flame told them quietly.

"Well, I didn't remember you guys at all. I didn't even know why I was on a beach for the Ancestor's sake!" King barked, his teeth bared.

"If I recall correctly you lo-"

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"We should-"

"-but we won't."

"Man!"

"By the way, where have you been, Flame? I had to do all your dirty work when it came to those stupid Time Gears of your's!"

"'Cuse me for being busy. You have that freaky power of your's, use it!"

"It made me pass out in the middle of town! Can you blame me?"

"When you put it like that..."

"Hah!"

"You're the one who believes in Time Lords!"

"The Tenth Doc was hot, okay? And so is the Eleventh!"

"You are such a pervert."

"Not really."

"You named a Luxray Tom and paired him with a Flaffy named Harry!"

"So?"

"So, then you injected a hormone in Tom and left him alone with Harry!"

"It's obvious that the Dark Lord needs to get laid! He has so much more stress on him compared to Harry!"

"He does not! The Dark Lord should always be on top!"

"No, he doesn't! And Tom wasn't complaining!" _Coughafteraweakcough_.

"That's conditioning!"

Snort. "Hardly. He really liked it after a while, that's all."

"Go to sleep already!"

"Yes, mom."


	32. Chapter 30: Questioning the Past

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/8/12)

Chapter 30: Questioning the Past

That morning, King got up and noticed the Grovyle and Flame not in their beds. King shrugged, figured they were catching up until he saw Amal and Zero's beds empty has well. The Vulpix figured they were talking about saving the future and wanton, so he just went back to sleep.

"Hey, King, wake up!" Amal yelled. "It's sunrise!"

"Enjoy your stupid sunrise by yourself," King groaned, putting a paw on his ear.

"Don't worry. He's always been like that," he heard Flame say to Amal. "Always lazy before ten. Always partying 'til midnight."

"Darn straight," King muttered.

"And the sex addict who never cusses," the Bulbasaur snickered. King felt something smooth slide under his belly and lifting him up. He lazily opened one eye and stared down at Amal and Flame. "Awake yet, King- sama?" Flame asked teasingly.

King stuck his tongue out. "Hey... Let me down before I puke." He was quickly let down and began grooming. They had (hopefully) missed the sunrise. The sunset yesterday had been positively blinding!

"Where should we go first?" One asked has she finished eating.

They looked at the Wonder Map.

"How about Treeshroud Forest?" the Grovyle suggested. "That was where I got my first Time Gear."

"And where would that be?" King asked, Amal already getting the necessary tools to draw in that part.

The Grovyle pointed and Amal drew it in.

"There weren't any guardians there last time around." That would be helpful.

"Let's go!" The Charmander began leaving.

"Wait a minute." The whole team looked at King has he waved his paw over them. They didn't feel any different. "There, no one will recognize us."

They all nodded, not questioning the fox's abilities. They headed to the forest and prepared.

"There's something off," the Grovyle muttered when they got there. "No, I'm imagining it. Everyone ready?"

They ran past him, the fire types already scorching the path. The Grovyle sweatdropped. "Okay..."

"Oh, girl," King sighed at the Ninetales. He approached her, ready to go at it in front of his team.

Amal smacked him and knocked out the beauty. King pouted and reluctantly let his partner lead him.

Then they ran into the 'secret staircase' group and happily divulged.

At the end, they found it frozen, still no time moving for the place.

"Uh, yeah. Where's the Time Gear for this place?" King asked, looking around.

"Where ever it is, it isn't here," Rob said, disturbed.

"No, it is. See?" Zero pointed a bit further ahead. Indeed, it was there, but why was everything still... still? King was a little amazed that the Cyndaquil could see that far with his eyes closed though. He also felt like it was an inappropriate time to point that out has well.

"I don't get it," One said, pouting and her tails and ears wagging.

The Grovyle was silent and then he took the Time Gear out of it's place. The symbol behind the Time Gear quickly faded.

"It didn't make any difference." Amal frowned and touched a suspended leaf. It didn't move.

"Amal... could you gather information in Treasure Town?" the Grovyle asked, looking bothered.

The Riolu turned back to the Grovyle. "Yeah. What do you want to know?"

"What's happening in the world right know," the Grovyle breathed. His eyes told them that there was something _very_ wrong.

Amal nodded. "I'll stay low. Don't worry." He smiled at them, looking worriedly at the Grovyle.

They went back to the Bluff and settled down.

King stared at the wall for a while and turned to Team Earth. "Sorry for dragging you guys into this." He really missed his base and children. How were they? Would they feel betrayed? Were they eating enough? King was really starting to feel like a mother now.

One giggled. "This is what we needed! Don't worry about it!"

"We're friends, right?" Rob added, making King stare at him.

"Yeah..." Where had he heard that from? It wasn't important anyway.

"Hey, King?" The Bulbasaur.

"What?"

"There's a kid out here. He says he's a child of Hannah."

King rushed out, eager to met his newest child.

There was a little Bagon, glaring at him. Ugh, he must have given his mother some grieve if he managed to escape the base.

"You shouldn't be here, kid," King said, looking down at the pipsqueak.

He seemed to puff up in anger. "I know!" And his voice was really _young_. "Just, Mom and Fabby are looking for you! And they're tired! And it's all your fault!" He was struggling with his words... Meaning that he hadn't planned on seeing his father.

King grabbed him by his neck and carried him in the Bluff. "Hey, let me go!"

"You're the youngest rebel I've ever met," King commented after he let his kid down gently in front of the fire.

"Uh, King, who is this?" Zero asked, looking down at the Bagon.

"Yeah, what is your name?" King asked curiously. He hadn't seen his base in forever, and wondered what Hannah would name their children.

"Eoin," the kid sulked, trying to look bigger. Everyone in the room was taller than him.

"And your siblings?" King asked.

"Madeline and Shin," Eoin said, glaring up at his father.

"Madeline and Shin," King repeated, memorizing their names to add to their list. "And little Eoin."

"This makes fifty, doesn't it?" Amal commented, staring at the fire.

"Fifty- one," King corrected.

"You sick, twisted-" King clamped his paws over his son's ears. That made Flame's words die on his lips.

"I don't get it," Zero said confusedly.

"When we were humans, he was a infamous Breeding Master," Flame quietly explained. "He sold Pokemon to the highest bidder, but rumor has it that he checked up on his Pokemon and if they were mistreated, he would take them back and steal their money."

King smirked and released Eoin. "That's right. I had a Breeding Center where you could get some of the rarest Pokemon in the world."

Flame glared at him. "Another rumor is that he was some Pokemon's father or mother. Back then, they couldn't tell if he was a woman or a man."

"So many rumors all around me," King sighed happily. "It's not like I mistreated them," he pointed out.

"But you conditioned Tom and Harry," the Bulbasaur growled.

"They eventually went past breeding and it formed to love," King countered. "And all of them came to love the place."

"And what about those who didn't?"

"I gave them away to children who wouldn't abuse them." King shrugged. He didn't really care for those types back then.

"And if the Pokemon wanted to keep their children?" This was sounding more and more like a interview.

"I let them keep them." Telling the truth could be a hassle at times.

"And then what?" Really, King was considered a scientist at times.

"Whatever do you mean?" Wide, innocent eyes were destroyed by King sadistic smirk.

"When they grew up. And the hybrids?"

"They grew up. Some went on a journey and some stayed with their daddy." He was lucky Eion was asleep, otherwise he would have been terrified for his future.

Flame didn't have anymore questions so they all went to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The interview on King's past has a 'scientist' was the thing that connects to another fanfic I wrote a long time ago. I might write about that one day... or not. *Shrugs*


	33. Chapter 31: Gathering Information

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Or **_**Scooby Doo**_**.**

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/8/12)

Chapter 31: Gathering Information and Going Back Home

That day, Amal went out and gathered information, leaving many bored Pokemon to do whatever they wanted in his house. Amal took Eoin back to the outside of the base and told him to tell everyone else that the leaders are fine and well. The kid ignored him and ran to the base, leaving a sweatdropping Amal.

A couple hours later, he came back to many Pokemon working with sand.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Amal said has he sat down warily. Everyone stopped working and sat down, giving Amal their full attention. "Okay, bad news."

"What were we expecting?" Zero asked.

"Right. After we went to the future, Uxie and his friends did what they were told. Everyone was really happy since the expected..." The Riolu trailed off sadly.

"That everything would turn back to normal," King finished for him.

Amal nodded. "But it didn't. It stayed the same everywhere else too. It's even spreading and not stopping."

"Dialga," King muttered to himself.

"Really? Are you sure?" the Grovyle questioned, almost hysterically.

"Yeah. Everyone was really upset. Do you know what this means, Grovyle?" Amal looked up and stared. King though he had some really creepy eyes when he was mad/ sorrowful.

"Temporal Tower is collapsing," the Grovyle concluded.

"And Dialga is helpless to stop it," Flame said.

"We need all the Time Gears and fit them into the tower, otherwise the world will become paralyzed." The Grovyle got a determined look in his eye.

"Except the fact that's on Hidden Land, which is _hidden_," King bit out sarcastically.

"Right. I think we should split up," the Grovyle said.

"Oh, _don't_. Gosh, now your name is Fred," King groaned. "Take one of the teams for your little search," he suggested.

"Us, right?" One hopped up, looking excited.

"Why not?" King shrugged.

"I don't think-" the Grovyle protested.

"We don't want some ignorant exploration team to capture you, okay?" King allowed a dangerous smile to come across his face.

The Grovyle backed away, sweatdropping. "O- Okay."

"Excellent. Come on, let's look for the unseen."

"Where should we start?"

"At the beach."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"King."

"Yep?"

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR RELAXING!"

The Vulpix, who was sitting in the shade and drinking something from the bar, looked at his fuming team with a smirk. "You guys asked where we should start, and we started." He took off his shades, which no one knew how he got. "Thing is, looking for the unseen takes a group effort, and the unseen definitely ain't here." He got on his belly and stretched.

"Well, big shot, you could have told us that earlier."

"Yeah... No. Let's go to the guild."

"That's has stupid has the liquid you invented to make anyone pregnant with any Pokemon," Flame said deadpan.

"You would remember that, wouldn't you?" King snorted. It worked too; he managed to get a female Cyndaquil pregnant with a male Dragonite, which isn't possible. Hmm... He should try to remember the chemicals he used. It would be helpful for his newest life. "Anyway, with the guild helping us, there's no way we can lose. They _are_ rather famous in these parts."

"That's true," Amal admitted to the others.

"And they're probably worried about you," King said slyly. "They're worried enough about the world's paralyzes. Do you think they have enough on their mind to-"

"Okay, okay fine!" Amal exclaimed.

"-be worried about you?" King finished. "Okay! Let's go!" King quickly dragged his partner away, Team Sun sweatdropping.

"It feels like forever," Amal said, looking at the gate that separated them from the guild.

"It's only been four days," King said deadpan, but could see where Amal was going. It was like going camping for a week and suddenly returning home.

"We don't know that. There was no time where we were," Zero pointed out from behind them.

King turned around and nodded before turning back around.

"This is going to be really awkward, isn't it?" Amal said, pouting slightly.

King opened his mouth, closed it, and tilted his head side to side. Then he nodded and stepped on the... gate thingy under his feet. It had been a long time since he had to step on it. And King really wanted to pee in it.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" the Diglett yelled. King looked sky ward.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" the Loudred asked.

"It's a Vulpix!" King yelled down.

"... King?" King heard the Diglett say, in a disbelieving way.

"Hey, Diglett! WHERE are you going?" he heard the Loudred yell. King quickly backed up and made Amal get in front of him.

"It's King's footprint!" they all heard the Diglett yell. There was a chorus of "WHAT"'s before they saw the little Diglett pop out of the earth near them. They all jumped in surprise. "It is King!"

"W- What's up?" King asked, a little shaky.

"And Amal! And guests!" the Diglett continued. Then the earth started shaking.

"What the heck?"

The gate opened and the whole guild came clambering out, all in front of the guild, which was a small space. King sweatdropped at them all, Team Sun snickering behind them.

"Everyone... We're home," Amal said, sniffling. King patted his back, knowing how important this was for the Riolu. King himself never made attachments unless he planned to stay forever.

And then the two leaders of Wigglytuff's Guild came out and the rest of them managed to get out of their way.

"Welcome home," the Wigglytuff said cheerfully, yet somehow emotionally. "Amal, King." There it was, the musical note that pis... made King- dono think of irritating druggies.

They all went inside and Team Moon reported like this was a normal mission, with everyone watching them and Team Sun throwing in a extra comment or two.

The Chatot stuttered for a bit and asked them to repeat themselves. King told him to politely shut his beak and _listen_. Amal let him repeat- summarize it all anyway.

"And the world will become paralyzed if you don't find the Hidden Land."

"You know, they way you say it... makes it seem like a load of bull," King commented. Amal punched his shoulder playful.

And then the Chatot began laughing hysterically. He then started acting like Team Moon were under hypnotism.

"Um... This is the last time I'm going to say this but..._ Are you okay_?" King asked the Chatot seriously, like he was the crazy one.

And then he went on a long rant that bore King to death.

"Dude!" King interrupted. "You all saw him!" He span around for dramatic affect. "You all saw him drag us into the future! A future of misery and ghosts! Time had stopped, heck, the water wasn't moving either! Do you know how bloody scary it was?" King was a little worried that he put too much drama into his tale, but they seemed to fall for it.

What touch King was the Bidoof standing up for them, a bit of nervously. Even though King had clearly made him uncomfortable. The rest of the guild quickly followed in supporting Team Moon and Sun.

And obviously, King couldn't be bothered with recording everything they said, so he skipped that and went to the important bits.

The most important bit was: Amal was a crybaby. King would tease him mercilessly later for this.

"Sounds like we all agree," the Wigglytuff said cheerfully after they were all done. All of them stared at the guildmaster slack jawed. "We all believe our friends! That's great!" he continued in sing song. "Then let's begin searching for the Hidden Land!"

"Thank you. We accept your volunteer work," King said, tempted to shake hands with the Wigglytuff. He didn't though.

"Whoa! Just HOLD on there!" the Loudred yelled, making everyone look at him.

"Hm? What's wrong?" the Wigglytuff asked, the dead look in his eyes back. King saw Flame shiver.

"We're not ALL in agreement yet, are we!" It wasn't a question.

"Huh?"

"We're all good with the story..." the Loudred explained. "But I suspect that Chatot isn't convinced." That was true, and King could see his point.

"Oh? Is that all?" The Wigglytuff asked, laughing. "You don't need to worry about Chatot." _Because _you're_ here? _

"HUH?"

"Chatot is convinced... right?" the Wigglytuff said it has though it was obvious. King wondered what their relationship was. "Because Chatot believed their story all along!" _Say wa?_ "Right, Chatot?"

The Chatot turned so that he wasn't facing the whole guild. His body began quaking, like he was about to break down. "Hee... Hee- hee!" It sounded like King's mother when she suppressed her laugh 'til it sounded like a rat laughing. And then the Chatot laughed loudly.

The Loudred sweatdropped. "W- WHAT?"

The Chatot stopped laughing and said, "Well, Guildmaster, there's no fooling you. I admit it." He turned back around and looked the two teams in the eye. "Yes, I believed their story right from the start."

The guild made their surprise known by different means, but it all boiled down to, "HUH? REALLY?" Which gave King a small headache. King held a paw to his hair and let it all fall down.

"But if I would have said that right away, everyone would have just gone along with what I said." _Hmm... That was rather smart of you,_ King acknowledged. He could half understand and half not.

"...What's all this?" the Loudred asked, sweatdropping.

"That's why I was so contrary!" The Chatot closed his eyes in a pained way. "I wanted to put your friendship to the test!" King sweatdropped at him this time. He fixed his hair and hoped another headache wouldn't come on.

"... Gosh, likely story," He heard the Bidoof mutter from behind him.

"But without a doubt, I was convinced from the get- go!" the Chatot said, eyes still closed.

"That's greet! Let's get some drinks to celebrate!" King cheered. Everyone sweatdropped at him, knowing that he went down to the bar everyday he could.

"I knew everybody..." He took a second to think. "-would surely believe their colleagues!" he ended in a happy sing song.

The Sunflora sweatdropped and said, "Says you..." They were all sounding like teenagers now.

The Chatot began laughing hysterically again.

The Wigglytuff walked up beside his co- leader. "King! Amal! I believe you! You're my good friends in guild membership!" The Wigglytuff threw his hands up. "Now listen, everybody!" _Gotta teach them to say 'minna'!_ "Time is stopping in more and more places." He put his hands down and looked at Team Moon and Sun. "From their story, we know our world is in danger!" _Darn straight it is!_ "That means we have to do something!" Well, they don't _have_ to do something, but it was expected.

"Has our pride of being exploration teams!" King threw in, just to be clear.

The Wigglytuff nodded at the Vulpix. "This is our time. In the name of Wigglytuff's Guild... We'll combine all our efforts! We'll discover the Hidden Land! Let's do this, everyone!"

"HOORAY!" King joined in this time.

The Wigglytuff quickly looked at his partner. "Chatot!"

The Chatot, thrown off guard, stuttered, "Y- Yes, sir." He flapped his wings for encouragement. "Okay, everyone! From now on, we're shifting all out efforts to locating the Hidden Land! We also have to let everyone know what is happening in out world. It's going to get busy. We'll all have to work hard!"_ All of my effort nearly destroyed the world, so I'll pass on this one. _

"I sure will!" The Loudred.

"I'll putter down to Treasure Town!" The Bidoof. And putter? "I'll get the word out, by golly!" King thought him and Sunflora would make a good couple. The kids will have a lot of catch phrases. Maybe even with the Corphish.

"I'll go too!" the Diglett added.

"We have to let Azelf and his friends know too!" the Sunflora said. "If their back at their lakes, they may try to stop Grovyle and Team Earth!" _It would be a good experience for them_, King thought carelessly.

"Hey, hey! Then I'll go tell them!" the Corphish said. He is a fish... crab. He could swim.

"Okay. Everyone else, search for the Hidden Land, please," the Chatot said, sounding tired.

"YEAH!" the Loudred cheered.

"All the others, look for information on the Hidden Land when your errands are done."

"Yes, sir!"

"We'll find the Hidden Land together!" The Wigglytuff jumped. "YOOM TAH!"

"HOORAY!" King yawned when they all yelled.

"All right! Let's show some guts!" _That's just gross._

The Wigglytuff talked to King and told him he didn't have any information, but maybe the Torkoal from the Hot Spring knows a thing or two. It would be nice to relax in those hot waters.

But first, all their stomachs growled. That, and the sun had set and the moon had shown.

They ate freed food that they didn't find in dungeons and they didn't have to make a fire. Team Sun joined them in their room in the guild. The nests were has comfortable has ever and they forced Team Sun to cuddle in with them.

"King, if you do _anything_, I _swear_," Flame threatened.

"Relax. I know about your Jewish traditions."

"I'm not Jewish. And what do you know? You're Japanese!"

"I am British- American which means I am mixed!"

Snort. "Yeah, right."

"It's true."

"Go to sleep already."

"But-"

"No buts. And look at the cute Cyndaquil!"

"I'm still awake, man."

"Oops."

Yawn.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Minna' is Japanese for 'everyone'.


	34. Chapter 32: Talking To a Turtle

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Don't own **_**Dead Like Me**_**. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/9/12)

Chapter 32: Talking To a Turtle

Like nothing had changed, the Loudred woke them up the next morning by screaming. The only difference from then and now was that they had an extra team in their room. And that all of them could barely fit in the two nests.

They went through the morning cheers, Team Sun behind them and not knowing what to do. The Chatot reminded them of yesterday's decision and let them be on their way. They did the usual stuff, like looking at the Bulletin Boards and... stuff.

The Duskull made King laugh when he said, "Your absence prevented me from resting in peace." Amal, Flame and Zero stared at him when he did that.

They asked Team Sun to stay outside when they visited the gym. They heard a lot of banging going on inside. When the team came out almost an hour later, they had a refreshed look on their faces, so they didn't ask.

They went to Waterfall Cave.

"Why are we going this way?"

"What do you think?" Amal gave a sly look at the Bulbasaur and Cyndaquil that was following them.

"Oh. Okay then." King still didn't get it. He could _pretend_ he did.

A boy Lotad joined them on the fifth floor, named Mason. King named him off the dude from _Dead Like Me_. A boy Poliwag named Alphonse joined them on the seventh floor. A girl Grimer named Tedi joined them on the eighth floor.

At the end, King realized that Amal wanted to play a 'small' prank on them all by using the geyser to blast them to the Hot Spring. King nearly had a heart attack when Amal grabbed him in mid- air.

"Not cool, man!" Zero shouted at the laughing Riolu when they landed.

King was already talking to the Torkoal. He learned that the old geezer was willing to tell them the story without demanding anything. You never know when someone will demand a fee for such a small thing. They all relaxed in the hot waters and let him talk.

"The Hidden Land is truly a place of legend," the Torkoal started, his eyes distant. "It is tattered lore at best, handed down by oral tradition..." … _Oral? _

"Never mind. Continue," Amal told him.

"I can only tell you what I have heard," the Torkoal warned.

"What you have heard is a lot more than what we have heard," Zero said, sinking into the spring.

"True, true," the fire turtle conceded. "The Hidden Land lies beyond the sea..." _We knew that. Unless it's the ocean we're talking about._ "In a hidden place-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but may I say this? It's called the _Hidden_ Land," King told him flatly.

"Yes, yes," the Torkoal said patiently, in a way only grandfathers could. "And it only allows the chosen one to find it."

"The chosen one?" Amal asked curiously. _Ah, yes. He's the historian,_ King remembered.

"To go there, one must possess certain qualities." _Pure of heart, like a virgin?_ King snorted. The only one he didn't know was a virgin or not is the Cyndaquil, and Flame had definitely lost his virginity somewhere on the road. King could still remember how much he blushed when King found him.

"What're the qualities?" Zero asked, his nose the main thing showing now. It was like he was using a bamboo stick to breath. Only it was his nose... King sweatdropped.

"Son, I discourage you from drowning yourself," the Torkoal said, sweatdropping. The Cyndaquil obeyed and emerged, shivering. "And the qualities were... Er... What were they again?" The Torkoal turned to the side and thought.

They traded glances and sighed.

"I'm sorry. It slipped my mind," the Torkoal apologized, turning back to look at them.

"Please try to remember," Amal pleaded. "This is really important!"

King really wanted his hookah now. And to have a Machoke or Machamp. Those guys were sexy. Hmm... Maybe even a Solrock too, just to make them act like a dildo. King groaned when he realized his train of thought. This broke the record of longest time he hadn't had sex, even though when they were in the future, it felt like a day.

"That's easy for you to say, but..." _You're an old man._ "Er... Um..." He got a light bulb look. "Oh! That's it! You need proof!" _Has in?_ "You needed proof of some sort... Yes that was it. Proof." _That's totally not helping._

"What kind of proof?" Zero asked, one eye opening.

"That would be..." The Torkoal got the confused look again. _Senile old man,_ King thought fondly. "Er... Um..." He turned away again. A second passed before he looked at them again. "Forgive me. I've forgotten again."

"That's not a problem," King said has he heaved out of the water. He shook himself to expel the extra water and sat down. "Anything else you can tell us?"

"No, that's all. Sorry again," the fire turtle said. "I'll try to remember and tell you later."

"That would be appreciated, thank you," Flame told him, joining King on dry land.

"Let's go back to the guild," Amal said miserably.

They reported back and they looked mildly disappointed. At least they found the first step, according to the Wigglytuff. The others didn't find anything either. A day wasted.

King told Team Sun that they needed to check up on their base. They nodded and went to sleep in their guild room. Amal and him ran to their base and got a lot of hugs. King wanted to do what he did best, but Amal told him he needed to save energy for tomorrow.

King talked a bit with Hannah, apologizing for not being there and learning his oldest and only daughter from her is a Vulpix. He stared at his youngest and they stared back creepily. Hmm... They reminded him of... King barked a short laugh and began talking to them.

He couldn't say that he was close to any of his children, but he tried to be. Sorta. Okay, he couldn't say that coming to his base nearly every night was _for_ his children, but putting them on his schedule took a lot of work! King wondered if making excuses was a good thing for his current situation. _Eh, they have Fabia._ And if he hears of one of his minions treating his children wrong, there will be a whole body's worth of broken bones.

King stared down at the potential candidates from his throne, a high rock that resembled the _Loin King's_, just smaller. He eyed the Machop, deciding that he would evolve before King took a chance at that. King paused a realized something. How did they evolve? King needed a Fire Stone to evolve, he knew, but Amal needed high friendship. Did that mean they weren't has close has he thought they were?

Just has King was about to sulk, the subject of his thoughts came up behind him and asked, "Who are you going to take tonight, King?" Amal had a teasing glint in his eye has he sat down on a small stump.

King gave him a suggestive look and Amal laughed. "No thanks. This wore old dog doesn't feel like it."

"Did you just call yourself old?" King asked, turning around fully. Again, King pegged him for a teen or young adult when they met.

"Well, I have a kids now, so that makes me old, right?" Amal sheepishly scratched his head, grinning at his leader.

"No... How old are you?" This was bothering the Vulpix now.

Amal shrugged. "Don't remember."

King sweatdropped. "How do you _not_ know that?"

"I just don't, okay?" Amal said, offended. He glared at King in anger.

"Alright, alright." King would have put his arms up in surrender, if his body had been build that way. He did lower his head and close his eyes to replace that though. "Anyway... Give me a suggestion."

"Amelia's available," the Riolu said automatically. King's eyes narrowed. He was going to tell his leader that from the beginning.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Amal?" King asked with a low tone.

"Um, no!" Amal squeaked. He got up and ran away under King's disapproving stare.

King rolled his eyes and hopped off his perch. He walked over to the Aerodactyl and told her to follow him. She did so without question.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ano... Review...?


	35. Chapter 33: Team Earth and Sun Leaving

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Don't own Twitter. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/11/12)

Chapter 33: Team Earth and Sun Leaving... For a Short While

"Yo! Torkoal's here!" _That was quick. Musta needed a nap. _

Everyone in the guild crowded around the turtle when he settled on the second floor. The Torkoal panted has he began to talk. "I finally got here," he rasped. Team Moon and Sun sweatdropped at the old geezer. "Climbing up here is hard on these old bones."

"Yeah... We didn't build the place," King told him, one of his tails twitching.

"Why are you here, sir?" Amal asked sleepily. It was the morning.

"Ah, yes. I have come to tell you a small detail on the qualifications." The Torkoal looked disappointed in himself has he continued. "I'm sorry. The small detail is that the proof bears an inscription of a certain pattern."

"That's helpful," Flame said from behind King.

"How so?" King asked him. He knew how it was helpful, but he needed to ask so that the rest knew.

"That way we know what we're looking for," Flame told him blandly. "What does this pattern look like?" he asked the Torkoal.

"Er... Um... It's kind of hard to describe," the Torkoal said. _So he's seen it before._ "But I can tell you it's quite odd- the kind you rarely see nowadays."_ That's... There's a ton of those. But assuming it's close to us... and ancient, it can narrow down the results... I highly doubt it's Amal's relic thingy... But that's the only thing we've seen recently that's ancient... Was that a ox... oxe... Oxymoron? _

"Hey, Torkoal, could this be it?" Amal asked, holding his relic out before King said anything.

The Torkoal took one look at it and got an astonished look. "Oh! T- This is it! It's a pattern exactly like this!" That did for King.

The Vulpix mocked bowed before him and said, "There can only be One." Flame smacked him, the only one getting the reference.

"That was a good movie!" Flame defended.

"Oh, _please_, that's was one of the worst movies I've every seen," King countered, straightening and turning.

"It was decent."

"If that's decent, I'd hate to see what you call terrible."

"Guys, this is serious!" Amal shouted, his tail going crazy.

"Sorry."

"We're from the future, give us a break," King mumbled, referring to the fact that everything was dark, spooky, and the VCR's or DVD players didn't work. King didn't mind the spooky or dark stuff (his mother had a inner goth side) but... no movies? No entertainment? That just about killed King. He did enjoy making the Grovyle and Flame mad though.

"Where... did you get this?" the turtle asked Amal.

"Don't remember." Amal shrugged, earning baffled looks from everyone else.

"Dude, I thought we were the ones with memory loss," King whispered theatrically to Flame. Amal glared at him and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Does this mean I can go to the Hidden Land?" Amal asked, turning back to the Torkoal.

"Hm... I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no." It's a miracle that Amal even thought of that. King saw it nearly every day, but ignored it since it was only a (expensive) object. _Hmm..._ Maybe Amal was psychic! Maybe he peeked into the Torkoal's mind! Either way, it was strange that King's own partner even _had_ the key. "It can merely be the physical key to the Hidden Land. Even before that, though, this shares the same inscribed pattern..." _Where is this going?_ "There's no sure connection between this Relic Fragment and the Hidden Land."

"We could test it out," King mumbled, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"I'd rather not," Flame cut into his thoughts.

King pouted. "Nothing bad will happen," he whined.

"Yeah, you said that the last time and nearly killed me," Flame shot back. King couldn't remember all the times he tried to kill his partners, and this was no different.

"Details, details," King said dismissively.

"You _do_ realize that the Hidden Land is only spoken of in legends... right?" the Torkoal asked slowly. "You aren't looking for it, are you?"

"Yes, we are!" the Wigglytuff said cheerfully, and in sing song.

"My goodness, what a surprise!" the Torkoal exclaimed. King wondered what he expected when they went to the Hot Spring. The fire fox didn't know, and didn't really care at this point.

"Chatot!" The Wigglytuff turned around to look at his second in command. "We've seen this pattern before, haven't we?" _Of course they have. They're famous _explorers_ for a reason._ King rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?" King yawned and scratched his ears. Seriously, they shouldn't be so surprised anymore, since King's ears were _really_ starting to hurt. And whatever King says, goes.

"Y- Yes," the Chatot said, thrown off and a bit quieter. "The sea inlet to the northwest... Inside Brine Cave." _The sea..._ King wished he was a grass or water type instead of the fire type he was. The Chatot fretted at the Guildmaster. "But, Guildmaster! That place!" He seemed almost scared.

"Yes, I know. That vicious bandit was there." Was _there?_ King sighed. He really didn't like fighting in water realms. Everywhere else is cool.

"A vicious bandit?" Amal repeated, questioning.

"Everyone, listen! I once saw this same pattern deep inside a place called Brine Cave!" the Wigglytuff continued, looking excited at the thought of going back there. "I think we can discover more by taking the Relic Fragment there." King closed his eyes and sighed.

"Don wanna," King muttered.

"However, there is one problem." _The bandit is still there._ "The Pokemon is still there, who is a vicious bandit."_ That's obvious. Let's avoid him._

The Corphish jumped up and down and yelled, "Hey, hey! We're not about to let that scare us!" _Like anything can scare a full guild of assassins... Who don't kill people... My guild is allowed unless they agree to change their ways... I think I should organizing this _after_ I actually get a guild. _

"Aren't we explorers?" the Loudred asked, not has loud has he usually is.

"We all need to be braver!" the Sunflora cheered.

"Thanks, everyone!" the Wigglytuff said, his eyes going creepy. "But that place is challenging. Everyone should take time today to get ready." That was their clue to leave. "We'll set off tomorrow!" The Wigglytuff threw his hands up cheerfully._ Banzai!_

"HOORAY!" Everyone else followed suit.

The Torkoal chuckled. "I thought that the Hidden Land was nothing more than folklore." Team Moon and Sun looked at him. "Getting old has made my mind so inflexible. That's very sad." It was too. If King ever got old, he would hang out at beaches and gaze at the people. King coughed. _Bikinis. Skinny dipping._ Florida. The Torkoal already goes that. "This all makes me remember the days when I dreamt of romance and adventure." _Live the dream, old man_. "Help me see my dreams again! Do your best!" He laughed again, like Santa Claus. He turned around and left the guild, slowly.

"Thank you, Torkoal!" the Wigglytuff called after him.

"Oh, it was nothing." The Torkoal laughed again and left.

"Dismissed!" King's bubble popped and followed his team. Amal picked his relic up and the guild walked up the pole.

Team Moon and Sun stayed behind and eavesdropped on the guild leaders.

The Wigglytuff began by turning around and looking at his second seriously. "Chatot, you stay at the guild tomorrow on standby." He said it cheerfully, but King could see hints of worry in him.

The Chatot flapped his wings, startled and angered. "G- Guildmaster! Forgive me if I'm out of line, but-" King noticed that he wasn't apologizing, but asking for forgiveness. "-please, let me go to Brine Cave!"

The Wigglytuff quickly shook his head, with a unnatural frown. "Nope! I can't let you face danger like that ever again." King wondered if they would get a story, he _loved_ stories.

The Chatot jumped up and down angrily. "But that's why! That's why I must go!" _To face your fears... I still don't like you._ "Please, take me to Brine Cave!" _Like an escort... So the master is on top._

The Wigglytuff stayed silent for a while before a small, "Okay," came out. But then, "Then I want you to go with Team Moon tomorrow." _Oh, no he didn't._ "Guide King- kun's team to the place where we saw that strange pattern." _Great, if this wasn't bad enough. _"I want you to be careful." _Aren't we always, sensei? _

"Thank you! I won't let you down!" King thought they should go if they didn't want their bosses to realize they're listening in on the cheesy moment. So he pushed them all forward and looked at the bulletin board.

Naturally, they went down to the bar and drank 'til it felt like their mind were drinking real beer.

"We should check to see if the others are back," Amal suggested when they left. They were nervous for tomorrow, thinking they finally found the next step in their adventure. King sulked at the thought.

They went to Sharpedo Bluff and into Amal's secret place, which offered no privacy on the inside.

They found Team Earth inside, eating sushi on a small tree stump. The other teams sweatdropped at them.

"Yo!" One greeted, waving a paw. "The Grovyle left something over there." King looked over and saw a note.

"And you didn't stop them," Zero said, one eye opening.

"He gave us a very inspiring speech, so we didn't have the heart to stop him," Rob told them, some rise on his mouth.

"Wipe your mouths. Amal, what does it say?" King drawled, sitting down. The others copied him has the Riolu picked up the paper.

"Footprint ruins..." Amal muttered and began. "'To everyone: How are you doing? How goes your search for the Hidden Land? Things are going well on our ends. We already got three Time Gears, which I know Team Earth would have told you sooner or later.'"

They looked at the 'innocent' Eevee and Charmander. They rolled their eyes and Amal continued. "'I'm going to find the last two Time Gears by myself. It didn't feel right with Team Earth with me. I'm sure you guys get the same feeling sometimes. I'm talking about you, King.'" King grinned at them, flickering his eyelashes. "'Something's wrong with our whole situation. Something bigger is out there, and it dragged us all in this.'" Amal paused. "King, do you have anything to do with this?"

King sucked in a breath. "No, but I fully blame my mother anyway." She's the one who hogged the games to herself. Even when her oldest son begged her to let him play.

Amal snorted and continued, "'I'll come back when I have all the Time Gears, and we'll talk about this thing. Thankfully, the guardians of the lakes understood and they willingly handed the Gears to us. I'm not too sure about the other ones though, which is why I made Team Earth stay... Sorry about the speech by the way. Most of it was true though.'" What_ did he say to them?_ "'We heard that you guys went to back to your guild. It warmed Rob's heart to know that more Pokemon trusted us again.'"

"Hey, Grovyle was the one who teared up!" Rob protested has they laughed.

"'However, I will stay away from you guys and the guilds for the time being. I'm still not sure that they trust us, at least, some of them. You never know when a Pokemon hasn't looked at his Twitter.'" Amal stopped.

"A Twitter is a human thing," King injected.

"A social thingy," One added.

"You got one, don't you?" King joked.

"Yep!" One danced happily before stopping.

Amal nodded. "'Remember, Dusknoir can return at any time. Still keep a low profile in case he does."

"We know, mom." King yawned.

"'Good luck, bye. Miss you guys. The price for saving the world. -Grovyle.'"

"Well, that's nice."

"He said to meet here or at the beach if we wanted to exchange information," Rob added in, throwing another piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Give me some of that," King demanded, already reaching over for the box. Hmm... King forgot how addicted to sushi he was when he really was human. There were something things he missed before complications arrived.

"_I'm_ going to check the beach, okay?" Amal told them, already at the exit.

King groaned. "Save some for me, okay?" he demanded, following Amal. He didn't notice the surprised looks he received.

They ran to the beach in silence, Amal silently admiring King's behind. He stopped his leader from going into the bar and reminded him they were going to the beach. King pouted and gazed longingly at the entrance. Amal flicked his ears and walked down to the _beach_.

King got the impression that drums should be rolling, but the waves replaced that just fine. Sunset was there, and reflecting off the waters.

"Okay, he's not here. Let's go," King said, already turning around.

"King, you can't know that," Amal said, still walking. "Maybe he's hiding."

"Maybe..."

"And where are the Krabby?" _That's right. Those little guys made this place more beautiful_. "Oh well. Maybe tomorrow." He set his relic out and stared at it. "Strange, isn't it?"

"Yep." King tapped the rock. It was really light to his touch.

"Um... King? You see that?" Amal said, staring at the sun.

King followed his gaze and saw the outline of a Pokemon. A rare Pokemon, if King hadn't bred the lot of them. Stupid hunters, always killing them to extinction. Look at the Farfetch'd! And legendaries. The Vulpix wasn't too concerned on the legends bit, BUT it was still a concern.

Anyway, it was a Lapras that was outlined by the sunset. It swam in a straight line, far away from where they were.

"It looked like it was swimming across the sunset," Amal said, awed. King nodded in agreement, not finding it has pretty has those kimono girls dancing to the bells to summon Lugia. That reminded him; he should avoid legends until everything goes to normal. They could kill him. He pointedly ignored the lust he currently had for a Entei.

"You know, whenever we see something like this, something happens right after," King commented boredly, looking up. He expected a meteorite to fall and crash land next to them.

"Let's look out for tomorrow," Amal agreed, noting the small times that had happened.

"Foreshadowing!" King quipped and walked to the exit. "You coming, Amal?" King called.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go back to my place and then to the guild."

"Hn."

They went back to Amal's place and found the others in a thoughtful silence.

"What's up?" King asked, flopping down.

Flame and One looked at him with a... with a 'forgive me' face.

"You guys want to check on your own regions," King concluded and summarized for them, taking a bit of the sushi offering.

"Yeah." One's ears flopped down and she got an unnaturally sad look.

"Write us a letter when you get there," King demanded, smirking.

"You took that better than we thought you would," Flame told him, sweatdropping.

"Ma, my possessiveness only goes so far," King said dismissively.

"And has your trophies?" Flame added, his eyes narrowing.

King 'humped'. "You have no faith in me, do you, _kid_?" He added the mocking nickname to hide the small pain he got in his chest. The Bulbasaur really had no tact.

"Sorry, but you let me down that one time." Ah, yes. When King couldn't find him and the Grovyle when they were imprisoned in a volcano. King wasn't going to tell him he knew where they were the whole time and wanted to use them has experiments. The human turned Vulpix loved himself a little too much sometimes.

"It only happened once." King snicker turned into full blown laughter has he remembered.

"We were dying!" Flame snarled.

King snorted. "Hardly. Amal, let's go to the base and help these guys pack." Amal looked much to curious for King to allow the conversation to continue.

At the base, they gave them items they might need. King's children crowded around the four new Pokemon and chattered to them.

"Alright, children," King sighed. "No need to make them uncomfortable."

"Yes, mother!" they all said, obediently. Everyone (beside King) sweatdropped. He already had a mini army that was fully loyal to him.

"Mother?" One asked, eyes sparkling.

"I'm a hermaphrodite," King said easily has he walked into one of the many caves. They help the other teams pack in silence, one of King's Vulpix children curiously poking her head in the bags. King gently picked her up by the scruff and set her outside.

"Mama!" she whined. King licked her head and told her to play with her many siblings. She pouted and obediently walked over to the others.

At the exit, Rob had tears in his eyes. Oh, boy.

"See you guys after all this is over," Amal said sadly. He wouldn't mind keeping them around.

"If my calculations are correct, we'll see you in a week," King said deadpan. He was stopping this goodbye session before it got to personal.

"A week... Hey, isn't that-"

"Yes, yes. Let's go, Rob." One shooed her second away and they waved has they set on the road.

"Huh, I wonder what they were talking about," Amal said, crossing his arms.

Zero shrugged. "None of our business. It was nice meeting you folks." The Cyndaquil shook Amal's hand, one eye opening to look at King. Team Moon's leader smirked at him arrogantly. Zero smiled softly and let go of Amal's hand.

"See you in a week," Flame offered and turned around. Amal and King watched them all leave Treasure Town.

"Are you serious about that?" Amal asked him.

"I haven't calculated anything, but yes. We will see them again soon." King nodded.

"And how do you know that?"

"We can't evolve. Remember Rob- kun complaining about that when we were ambushed by the Dusknoir?"

"_If only we could evolve." _

"Yeah, I remember that. So?"

"So it means that something's stopping us from doing so. It could be our involvement with the space time continuum."

"Space time what?"

"Never mind. To the guild!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I confess, I went shopping so that delayed my updates. I got an expensive watch and a keychain TARDIS! I love it!


	36. Chapter 34: A Lapras' Back is Big

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Don't own**_** Viva La Vida**_**. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/14/12)

Chapter 34: A Lapras' Back is Big

…_I know St. Peter won't call my name._

King's eyes opened slowly. He didn't even know who Saint Peter is. He would assume he was one of those who was- is close to God though. Like Saint Michaelis.

"Yo, let's go, King!" Amal shouted.

The Chatot cleared his throat. "The Guildmaster has not returned from his errand." Huh... It felt different without the Wigglytuff there. "But we will precede has scheduled to Brine Cave."

The apprentices looked at each other.

"Where did he go?" Amal asked.

"Um... I wouldn't know that..." The Chatot squeezed his eyes.

"Is it going to be okay without the Guildmaster?" the Loudred further questioned.

King was tempted to call them all pussies. _We don't need the master for everything! _

The Chatot jumped up and down. "No problem! There's no need for your concern at all!" King agreed with the bird, even though he hated him on a certain level. "He might have decided we can manage on our own with him for the time being." He looked like he trying to convince himself when he said, "That's why he hasn't come home yet." He pause and coughed. "Furthermore... in place of our absent Guildmaster..."

"You," King said under his breath.

The Chatot flapped his wings and smiled at them. "You have me to lead you!"

_Complete_ silence. King snorted a laugh.

The bird looked at them confused, obviously not expecting that reaction. "Uh... Why isn't anyone saying anything?" He quickly got a dawning face the moment he said that. "It... it can't be!" That's _dramatic._ "Do you all think I'm not up to the task?" _Nooo_. The bird flapped his wings again. "E- Everyone! Out with it! Am I perhaps... perhaps... Inadequate? Worthless to you?" _To me, yes. To the others... who have a heart... Hmm... _King was hesitant to say no.

The apprentices looked at each other for a brief moment. The Bidoof sweatdropped and said, "Uh, nope." _Real_ charming fella. "I wouldn't say that, by golly." _I would... maybe. _

"When Guildmaster isn't here, it just feels less safe," the Chimecho explained. The others followed the explanation from there. The point is, they stopped being chickens and let the Chatot lead them to Brine Cave.

King took one look at the cave and decided to let Amal lead.

"Your objective is to reach the deepest part of this cave," the Chatot reminded them calmly. "That is where the the same odd pattern is on the Relic Fragment. However, that is where the vicious bandit lurks..." _You know, it would help if we knew what the 'vicious bandit' is_, King thought, a frown coming to his face.

"Chatot, have you been here before?" King snapped out of his day dream when something important was asked. _Geeze, these guys are scardy cats. What happened to the assassins? _

"That's right." He looked like he'd rather not remember it. "I have come here before." _I _came_ here before, _King thought. "I explored here a long time ago. With the Guildmaster." What was that? King wondered if he should have watched all those psychology shows. Being able to see emotions like that wasn't what King liked. He preferred it to be 'I don't care what you think' which is hard when you see the emotions.

"Headache," King mumbled, leaning on Amal's shoulder. Amal petted him.

"In this cave, we saw Amal's pattern." The Chatot nodded at the duo. "It was then, however..." Get on wid it fool. " Those tough Pokemon appeared."

The Loudred gulped. "S- So, what are they like? Tough, you say?" King was more curious on what type they were.

"Uh... I don't remember at all." _He must have been knocked out... So he didn't see anything to prove that a bandit was there. _

"... can't tell you what the attackers were like." The Chatot sighed. _You are useless._

"They?" Amal asked.

_Slammed with water... The Lapras?_ _There's too many holes and they are boring me._ King stepped into the cave, Amal hurriedly following him.

And then they got half way there. King nearly flopped down to rest when the poison team came crashing along. By crashing, King meant that they crashed into Amal. The Riolu dropped his treasure

"Whoops! Excuse me!" the Koffing crackled. "Long time no see, weaklings!"_ I'd been happy if you stayed away. _

"Oh! You're that nice team... eh?" _And he is still a fool._ Didn't the Wigglytuff say anything to him?

The Skuntank picked up the Relic, making Amal glare at him. "I'll take this."

"Here we go again," Amal muttered, looking at the ceiling with a pained look. King pawed his face, making Amal smack his paw. King withdrew, shaking it with one of his hind legs twitching.

"...What's going on?" the bird asked. "We haven't seen Team Skull since the expedition."_ ...Team Skull? _

"They were deceiving the guild the whole time, Chatot," Amal groaned, supporting himself by his knee. "They were in it for the money and false glory the whole time."

"Wha- What? Is that true?" the Chatot asked, shocked. King's head went sideways and his eyes went half- closed. This was getting boring quick.

The Koffing laughed. "What else?"

"You'd have to be naive beyond belief to be fooled this long!" The Zubat laughed like his partner in crime. _I would enjoy naive- ness more. _

_The Growlithe yowled under him has he pounded and bit him at a brutal pace. He snarled against his neck has he came deep inside him, letting his hips go. He left the panting fire dog there, his arse up in the air and cum dripping out of his hole. King felt **satisfied**. _

King snapped out of his daydream when he heard the Chatot squawk angrily. "Those stinking scoundrels. Play me for a fool, will day?" _With complete offense, you're a fool anyway. _The bird flapped his wings and squawked again. "They won't get away with this! I'll show them what it means to trifle with me!"_ Go, fool, go!_

And he ran off.

"One down, two to go," King drawled, looking at his injured partner.

Amal groaned and popped his back. King massaged his shoulders has best has he could. Amal groaned and relaxed. "I'm okay. Let's-" King tightened his grip and forced him back down. "King?"

"I'm horny," King whispered into the Riolu's ear, then biting it. Amal moaned lowly and sank into his touch. "And if you won't fill me up, I'll fill you up." Amal shuddered in his grip. "So what will it be?"

Amal moaned. "How long has it been?"

"I tried yesterday," King growled, moving his paw lower. "But you backed off."

"Sorry, but I really _was_ tired," Amal apologized, moaning has King pawed at his sheath.

"It's been two weeks! Maybe longer!" King growled. Sex with the others wasn't the same has Amal. King was ignoring the tightening in his chest that told him that they weren't has close has they were when King's was having his children. That was just his heart giving him excuses. "Top or bottom?" King wanted to bottom, but didn't really care at this point.

"Top, my lovely," Amal purred like a seducing vampire. He caressed the nape of his mate's neck has he turned around.

King pressed their snouts together, mocking a kiss, and licked him. Amal licked back and smooth his fur has he moved down.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"All right! Let's go!" the Vulpix cheered happily from the entrance. He looked at the exhausted and sticky Riolu on the floor and said, "What's wrong?"

"Feisty fox," Amal muttered, staring at the ceiling again. Sometimes, he could swear King wasn't satisfied even after he did his best to do so. It made Amal's confidence (in sex) go down.

King poked his second in the ribs. "C'mon, let's conquer this place!"

Amal groaned and got up. He gave himself a quick groom and followed the Vulpix into the second half of the dungeon.

"Are we there yet? I could use some Morning Cheer right about now."

"Morning? It's already noon."

"So? You could still eat it. Look at IHOP."

"I have no idea what you're on about."

"Love you."

"Me too."

"Where do ya think the bird is?"

"Don't know. I don't see the poison team either."

"Did you know their name is Team Skull?"

"No."

"Nice to know I wasn't the only one."

"It's hot."

"No it's not."

"It's humid."

King stared at the Riolu. "Is it?"

They heard a groan and walked in that direction. There was the team they were just talking about. They were on the verge of passing out.

"What happened to you guys?" King asked, snickering.

"Were you ambushed by those thugs?" Amal followed.

The Koffing laughed weakly. "You knew this was coming? It would have been nice to know..."

"Why would we tell you?" King asked cockily.

Amal flinched. "I would've."

"I would silence you before you could," King drawled. If he saw it coming.

"How are you, Skuntank?" Amal asked, ignoring his leader.

The skunk laughed weakly. "You find us at your mercy... and you're worried about us? How sicking generous you are!" He laughed again.

"I'm not one to walk away from an injured Pokemon," Amal told him quietly and seriously.

"Your concern is wasted on us. We'll be fine." King didn't doubt that. They survived the Wigglytuff's wrath (he thought) so they would survive this. "That pompous Chatot... He riled me up enough to keep me going!"

"Well, wadda know," King murmured.

"Chatot did this?" Amal asked, surprised.

"He came along after we were down-"

"And used a lot of smart words to make you feel dumb," King finished for him, less impressed about the Chatot now.

"The things he said to use... I'm still seeing red." The Shunktank laughed. "I am still so mad that I refuse to give up here." What a _motivation_ to live your life.

"Amal, I'll be over here," King called from further down. The dog nodded and continued talking to the... Team Skull.

When the Riolu joined him, he had his treasure back. There was a happy smile on his face that made King wonder what the skunk say to him. He honestly didn't want to find out since that was a long emotional moment, and King didn't do that stuff.

"We have to go, King," Amal told him, starting a run. "Chatot might still be in trouble."

They found the Chatot just... standing there. In a completely random part of the dungeon.

"Hey, Chatot..." Amal looked at the Chatot's back before he turned around.

"Hump. You two." King almost thought he wasn't glad to see them. "Be alert! They're very close by!" _Oh, this outta be good._ "I saw their retreating figures when I gave chase." _Who_ talks _like that?_ "But I'd lost sight of them by the time I reached this spot. They must be lurking here somewhere." _Paranoid bird._

Amal and him searched around the place while the Chatot stayed still. King wondered what made the Chatot so paralyzed.

"You can't hide in here," Amal informed the bird. It was true. The walls weren't made for hiding or protection... The Chatot could be hallucinating.

The Chatot closed his eyes for a while. Team Moon watched him slowly look up. King followed his gaze and saw...

The Vulpix nearly had a heart attack.

A Kabutops and two Omastars were up there, clinging to the ceiling. They growled at them.

"Amal, King! Look out! They're above us!" _It's nice to know that they're real at least... _

The water team landed, right in front of Team Moon. They quickly backed up, next to the Chatot, with a scream (from Amal, a scared look from King).

"I am Kabutops!" _Oh gosh._

"And the Omastar brothers!" _Shut up already. You're not cool anymore. _

"All trespassers need to be taught a lesson!" I can understand that. "Take that!" They attacked so quickly that King didn't see it.

King blinked and saw that the Chatot was in front of them, a bloody slash on his chest and stomach.

"Chatot!" Amal cried out.

"Wh- What?" the Kabutops stuttered.

The Chatot groaned. "I won't let you get away with this!" _That's nice to know._

"How do you like that?" the Kabutops mocked. "That hero shielded his buddies with his body. That's not what I'd call smart." _I wouldn't either, but I'd give 'em a badge. _

The Omastar looked surprise. "Hey! I remember!" He turned to his leader. "Kabutops! That big hero's been here before!" _Yeah, we know._ "We knocked him out the same way too!" _He wasn't _hallucinating_, he was having a flash back... _

"This is the second time he's done that? That really takes a whole lot of smarts!" the Kabutops said sarcastically. Then he began laughing obnoxiously.

"Say what you will," the Chatot said quietly. "They're... our prized recruits!" King choked. _Oh my gosh, he's acknowledging us._ "I won't let you harm them!" The Chatot's eyes opened and he glared at him.

"Touched," King drawled, rearranging his position into a better fighting stance.

"Thanks, Chatot," Amal said, wiping the tears from his eyes and copying King's approach.

Then the bird faints.

Amal and King sweatdropped.

The Kabutops snorted a laugh. "It's your turn next!"

"What's up folks? How you doin'?" King drawled back, flames surrounding him.

"Take THIS!"

Using the Riolu's abilities to paralyze them and the Vulpix's ability to confuse and imprison them, they won.

"See, tactics and pure brute strength work," King drawled to the cowering water team.

The water team screamed and ran away.

"Huh... Boo."

They checked the Chatot, who got up slowly, still in pain.

"Hang in there, sir. We'll get help," Amal told him. He got up, expecting King to stay with the bird. The Vulpix gave him the wide eyed 'what the heck are you thinking' look.

"Chatot!"

"Help has arrived!" King said with relieve.

He just wasn't expecting the Wigglytuff, and the Grovyle right behind him.

"That voice. Guildmaster..." The Chatot tried to move, but was too pained to do so.

"Hey, guys," Amal greeted.

Then everyone else showed up. "Hey, our besties here too?" King was referring to Team Earth and Sun.

Amal gave him a sideways look.

The Grovyle turned around, scaring the apprentices. King laughed loudly has the Wigglytuff calmed them down.

"I'll explain later! This is more important!" the Wigglytuff said, frowning sadly. _This is bad. He's frowning._ He walked over to his second. "Chatot?" They all crowded around the bird. The Wiggytuff began tearing up. "Chatot? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" King mouth 'no' and 'yes' with a shake of his head.

The Chatot gave a small cocky laugh. "I'm fine..." he rasped. "I'm hale and hearty... As you can see..."

"Chatot!" the Wigglytuff wailed. "I'm sorry, Chatot. If I only got here earlier..." King rolled his eyes mentally, looking starry eyes on the outside.

"Please don't blame yourself... Guildmaster..." _They are clearly a couple. What is up with all these emotional moments? _"But... this is so humiliating! To be knocked out by the same enemies... again!" _That's true._ King refrained from nodding in agreement.

"That isn't true, Chatot!" the Wigglytuff cried. _Never mind then._ "The last time we came here, you were knocked out right away, Chatot, so you probably don't remember this, but... that time..." _Story time!_ "When Kabutops' gang sprang out at us... you shielded me from attack, Chatot." Just like what he did for us.

"Excuse me?" The Chatot said it like he couldn't believe it.

"I sent Kabutops' gang packing right after that, but if it weren't for you jumping out to shield me, Chatot." Why _does he keep saying his name?_ "I would have been knocked out on the spot. I owe my life to Chatot." _No wonder he sticks around._

"That's... what happened?"

"No longer shamed, eh Chatot?" King leered. Amal put a paw on his mouth.

"Chatot, you are... my invaluable partner." King mentally died on the inside. This is the longest emotional moment he had ever had to suffer through. _I'll say that to you one day, but not anytime soon,_ he thought, looking at his partner.

The Chatot began crying. "I... I am privileged to hear such words, Guildmaster. I'm... such a happy Pokemon..." _Don't talk like you're dying._ He fainted with a small sound.

King fell asleep on Amal's shoulder.

Amal woke him up later. The sound of waves reached his ears. King opened his eyes and stared at the side of Amal's face.

"Just so you know, our besties are here," Amal told him flatly. King looked and saw One, Rob, Flame and Zero. And Grovyle. But he was there before King fell asleep, so he didn't count.

"Update," King said airily.

"That's seawater." Amal pointed at the water. "And that's all. Except that they used a orb to show."

"That's it?" He feel asleep for at least ten minutes. There should be more than that.

"The important stuff," Amal agreed.

"Okay. Action!"

"It's dawn," Flame started, a fake smile and sparkly eyes there.

Amal looked at Zero and Rob and shrugged. They copied him. "This is what we saw yesterday. When that Pokemon swam passed."

"A Lapras," King informed.

"Those are rare," Flame said, grinning.

"I think this is pretty rare by itself," Zero said, looking at the wall. The wall had the same symbol Amal's treasure had.

"Let's see." Amal put his treasure out in front of the wall.

A sound went through the area. Then another, and another. "It sounds like a bad anime." Flame tickled his ears with his vines.

The wall and relic began glowing white, making Flame and King close their eyes and put a paw over them. It wasn't even that bright.

"Eep!" One yelled when the white light became so intense, the rest followed the two's example.

"What was that?" the Grovyle asked.

"A beam of light... Maybe that's where we're suppose to go," Zero replied calmly, his eyes already 'naturally' closed.

"I see something approaching," Amal said, his eyes still closed.

"See? More like sensed," King said from his position behind a rock.

"How did you get over there?" Rob asked/yelled while Zero and Amal sweatdropped.

"We is quick. Like lightning," Flame said, popping up beside King.

"Like ninjas," King agreed.

"Flame, you too?" Rob exclaimed, exaggerated.

"Don't forget about me!" One said has she jumped on top of King.

"You lot... What are you doing?" the Lapras asked from behind Amal and in the water.

"We're assuming you don't come in peace," King told her calmly. This was definitely a chick. For once, King could tell.

"I come in peace," she said, to amuse them.

"That's nice to know, but what if you're lying?" One piped up.

"You are One." She nodded at the Eevee. "King, Amal, Flame, Rob, Zero and Grovyle." She nodded to each of them since she didn't have fingers.

"That's creepy," King commented. Flame and One nodded. If someone you've never met before knows your name, they're obviously a stalker.

"Wigglytuff told me," the Lapras informed them calmly.

"Oh! Then that's okay." King got on Amal's side as did the other leaders.

"Who are you?" Zero asked, one eye opening.

"I am Lapras. I am the guide to the Hidden Land." _Oh no._ King didn't want to go. To the Hidden Land, and he didn't want a water type to show him either.

"Question, do we have to go?" King asked, puppy dog eyes going out full blast.

"Sorry, King, but has your financial adviser, I implore you to go," Amal said, eyes half- closed.

"What financial adviser? The Duskull's the only one who handles my money," King said, a big question mark above his head.

"Step on my back and I shall take you there. Don't worry, I can carry you all on my back." She smiled at them. "Anymore though, my back might break." King could see the deadly heart at the end of her sentence.

They all quickly got on the Lapras' shell back. King stared at the water like it was a disease.

Dawn had set and the moon was up.

The Lapras began telling them how she had met the Wigglytuff and Chatot a long time ago. King was only half listening honestly.

"The Hidden Land is a gap in time?" Amal asked, eyes sparkling. King looked at them and decided he'd rather go to sleep than listen to a repeat of what they had just explained.

"Hey, King. Team Earth and Sun are here because-"

"I don't care." For some reason, that earned him a laugh. "Team Earth don't need to be here, but Flame needs to be. That's all I care about, honestly. After this is over, we'll go back to the guild, graduate, and make _my_ dreams come true. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Amal saluted.

"Good. I'm going to sleep."


	37. Chapter 35: Goodbyes Never Last

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Don't own **_**Final Fantasy**_**. Don't own **_**My Neighbor Totoro**_**. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/17/12)

Chapter 35: Goodbyes Never Last

"King, wake up!"

"Fuck you."

"I'm serious! We're almost there!"

King quickly opened his eyes and raised his head, crashing into Amal's chin. "My head hurts, mommy! I should go back to bed." King rested his head back down.

"Shut up, King," Amal said irritably, holding his chin.

"Hold on, guys," Flame yelled. King looked back up.

There was a portal in the middle of the sea. And the wind became more harsh.

"Looks like a generator," King commented has the Lapras sped up.

"How do you get a _generator_ out of that?" Flame asked, yelling.

"She floating!" Amal screamed, having a death grip on the Lapras' shell.

"I'll just close my eyes and pray, okay?" King said, cowering and shivering. The wind was pretty cold.

"To who?" Flame asked. Has far has he knew, King didn't believe in higher beings, other than himself of course.

"Leviathan, from _FF_." King grinned.

"Cool game," One grinned back, even though he couldn't see.

"It isn't even real," Flame grumbled.

King felt a bump and the air blow at him more fiercely. The human turned Vulpix hoped this would end soon, since they were in the ocean. If King- dono fell off, it would be the end of the Fanfiction, and we can't have that.

_They were only gone for a day, yet they seem more relaxed... They time traveled, didn't they?_ He used these thoughts to distract himself from the most scariest ride of his life. He also thought about other things, but that was the most important one. The others involved ketchup, chocolate and ramen. They hadn't eaten in a while, had they?

"We're crossing the sea of time," the Grovyle whispered, his eyes sparkling.

There was a flash of bright light, and the ride seemed much more calmer. King wasn't about to let go of his death grip though. It felt like they were on a extremely unsafe airplane.

"Is that the Hidden Land?" he heard the Grovyle ask.

"Yes! That's the Hidden Land!" the Lapras shouted back. The wind must be strong up there. "We're going in!" She sped up and slowed down after two minutes.

King's eyes opened a little. Then he sat up fully when he saw a floating tower in the distance. Rocks were separating and just floating there, like you would see in a painting. King was reminded of the tower he found at the safari thing he went too, in the... Johto region? Only that tower had Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza. Probably. King's memories were a bit fuzzy around that area.

The Lapras landed and made them get off far away from that tower. King held onto his partner like a scared child has he got off.

The place was full of trees and greenery. Not like that gray tower far away. King let go of his partner and looked at the tower.

"So this is the Hidden Land," Amal said has he looked around.

"Can you draw this in?" King asked his partner, holding out the map and pencil. Amal nodded and added the Hidden Land to their map.

"We're finally here." Flame threw his head back and inhaled.

"Please... look ahead," the Lapras instructed.

While the rest looked at the tower King examined earlier, he looked at his companions and thought about strategies to make it all the way to the tower. Since the place was green, there had to be some grass Pokemon, so they had that covered. _Hmm..._

"How do we get up there?" _That... is a very good question._ King hadn't even thought of that. He just assumed they could Fly up there, but he forgot that they weren't the best of teams for HM's. Rob could learn it when he evolved, but they couldn't evolve, so that was out the window.

Speaking of HM's, King and One were fairly useless until they evolved. Zero could learn Rock Smash, Amal could learn Rock Climb and Flame could learn Cut. After that... King could learn Flash or something (since he was a fire type, he should be able to light up caves) but even then...

"You must take the Rainbow Stoneship," the Lapras said, breaking King's chain of thought. They turned back to the rare water type. "Far ahead, you will find the Old Ruins. There, you will find an ancient mystical vessel-" _The cat bus from _Totoro. "-the Rainbow Stoneship. It will take you to Temporal Tower."

"Thanks, sister!" One yipped from the entrance.

"This is the extent of what I can do for you," the Lapras warned. "From here, you're on your own. Good luck!"

"Thank you," they chorused and set off.

This place... Didn't have any grass types! Except for the Tropius', but those made King more hungry than before so he avoided them.

"Itadakimasu," King said has he began eating a Pecha.

"Cheers," Flame muttered has he ate his berry.

They moved on.

"Are we there yet?"

"Ask again and I'll do something that _eight_ year old's shouldn't be allowed to see."

"Go right ahead. I was deep into porn when I was eleven."

"...I have nothing to say to that." _And that was totally random... _Flame frowned.

"Are we there yet?" King asked again.

"Guys... Does the walls seem weird to you?" One asked nervously. She was staring at them with flat ears.

"Isn't that... a Mew?" King asked, staring at the pink stuff.

Looking up, the rest saw what he meant. They were so bloody small that they had to back up a bit to see the picture fully.

"This is weird." King walked further down and looked at the other paintings. The one next to the Mew painting was Kyogre and Groudon facing each other. King could see they were ready to show down. And that they were included, just not in a tower. Next was Dialga and Palkia's heads faced away from each other, like sulking little brats scolded for fighting with their siblings. The Vulpix thought that they were all made out of berry juice, and from a long time ago. _Very... durable_.

"Like Lapras said, this is the Old Ruins," the Grovyle whispered. "The Rainbow Stoneship should be here."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rob said, excitement sparkling in his eyes. They all followed him, running outside the cave thing.

_How did we end up in a cave anyway?_ King thought before shrugging. _Mah, it does matter. _

King took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light and saw stairs. Really old stairs that could collapse under them. He was not walking on those stairs.

One ran up them and waited at the top step for them. "Come on guys!"

"King," Amal growled has he tugged at the Vulpix's bow. King had his feet planted firmly to the ground. Amal suddenly let go and sighed. "Forget it." He picked King up by his stomach and threw him next to the laughing One.

"That seriously hurt, man!" King shouted has the Riolu ran up the stairs and the dust cleared from around him.

"Hump!" Amal stuck his tongue out at his leader.

"Oi, Amal, look at this!" Zero said, looking down at the middle of the floor. King saw the same symbol from Amal's treasure there. "Amal, I think you're suppose to put your relic there."

King nodded in agreement and walked over to the grave marking in front of it. "Unknown? Those guys are the easiest to read." Not that he would read them, mind you. "Yo! Flame, you're the dork. Read this." He was smacked by one of his vines in response, which felt like a whip. King was tempted to ask if he used that in bed, but held back. No need to embarrass him until later.

Flame stared at it for a long time. "No need to bore you with the details, so I'll just say that the thing we're standing on is our ship," he said blandly.

"So..." King made a face. "How the heck do we steer? Only a idiot would trust a ship to steer itself."

Somewhere, far, far away, his grandfather sneezed.

Flame shrugged. "Don't look at me."

Amal held his treasure out and started to put it in the hole.

"That's enough of that now," a drawling voice interrupted. The three teams traded looks and sighed. The Dusknoir was becoming boring fast.

"Question is, where is he?" Rob asked, turning left and right.

The Sableyes giggled and ran from all sides, surrounding the circling teammates. They each got two Sableyes except for Team Sun because they were in front of the grave marker.

"Oi, trade places with the Grovyle. That makes it fair," King drawled behind him.

They heard a evil laugh from Team Earth's side and turned around to see the Dusknoir floating up the steps.

"Grovel at your master knees to get here, ghost?" Flame taunted, smirking.

"He used Dialga to get here," King explained boredly to his other, less smart companions. "The one from the future anyway. Risky move since we stayed in Treasure Town and you coulda attacked us from there." Really, that would have been easier compared to waiting for them to show here.

The Dusknoir snickered. "You're going back to the future with me."

"Uh, no we're not, dude," King told him seriously.

Several more Sableyes joined the previous groups.

"Maybe we will after all."

"Quick to give up!" His teammates yelled comically.

They were forced down another set of stairs, one that didn't collapse at all. King saw a black hole, and that gave him a headache if he stared at it for too long. He didn't feel his atoms tearing apart like some novels he read said would, but it was definitely painful to look at.

"Hey, guys," the Eevee giggled has the enemies closed in on them.

They conversed in hushed whispers while the Dusknoir ordered the Sableyes to attack them.

"Fire Spin!" King yelled in a Japanese accent. The Charmander and him used the actual move while Zero used Flamethrower since he didn't have the same grace the other two had.

"I don't get it. They fell for it twice," Amal said has he examined a fallen Sableye.

"Fools _never_ learn from their mistake," King sighed, shrugging arrogantly.

Amal sweatdropped. "I don't think it works that way, King."

The Dusknoir gasped and reemerged from the dead. "Oh, yeah. You can't kill and dead guy."

"Shut up." Zero used a Flame Charge on him and knocked him out again. "See? It works wonders."

Then the Dusknoir rose up AGAIN and grabbed the Cyndaquil by the middle. Zero gave an unmanly squeak of surprise and opened his eyes wide.

"I will... I will-" King threw a Will- O- Wisp at the irritating ghost to make him let go of his comrade. The Dusknoir didn't drop the Cyndaquil, but backed up, nearing the black hole.

"Let him go," Flame drawled threateningly, thunder flashing in the background.

Rob threw a rock at the Dusknoir hand, making him let the fire mouse go. Zero quickly ran to the safety of his friends. One threw a sleep seed at them

"Stay down already, would ya?" King drawled. "Amal, go hook the ship up and prepare."

Amal nodded. "Right." He ran up the steps without needing to be told twice.

"Now what to do with you?" King pondered has he looked at the sleeping ghost.

"Hey, Zero, let's go!" One tugged at the Cyndaquil has he stared at his leader hesitantly. Flame nodded and let him go.

King thought it strange that the ones left behind were the time travelers. Maybe One and Rob knew something they didn't. King trusted them enough to dismiss it, but he would talk to them later. Has far has he knew, they were the only ones from _their_ time that came here. She could be one of those Time Agents that his mother hired occasionally, just from this part of the universe.

Flame picked up the Sableyes and threw them into the time portal.

"Is this what you really want?" the Dusknoir groaned slowly. King's ears twitched._ Dang, could this guy just not stay down?_ The sleep seed slowly wore off. "If history is changed... We Pokemon of the future will disappear..."

_Ah yes, that complication._ King had completely forgotten about it. Of course, seeing the suffering of the Planet in the future inspired him to change it all, he just wasn't expecting to die for it. That, and he wasn't planning on going with them to the past. He knew he would still be born, but that part of his life would disappear along with his current self. In replace of that, there wouldn't be the dark future he lived in.

King wanted a smoke more than ever.

"We came here knowing that," Flame informed him sadly. He was probably thinking about his partner, and how heartbroken he would be when he realized his leader was going to... cease to exist. King's main issue was that his long term plans were ruined now. That made dark clouds form around his head.

A bright light flashed so suddenly, that King was worried that he was going to have eye problems in the... future. _Dang it, since I'm going to die anyway, I might has well get a smoke. I'll take some of that weed, please. _

"The ship is activating," Flame said, looking at the blue light that came from the top of the stairs.

The Dusknoir got up with a scream and attacked Flame and him in the chest, making their feet make marks on the ground has they regained their balance.

"I won't... You'll never change history!" the Dusknoir screamed, panicked. _Just go to sleep already!_

The Dusknoir advanced and the Grovyle got in the way of his claw attack. King mentally called him and idiot has he tried to move his feet. He was paralyzed. Has was Flame, judging by the frustrated look.

The Grovyle got up and roared loudly. It was a pure frustrating yell that made King realize that maybe, (just maybe) the Grovyle wasn't has calm about the Dusknoir's inability to fall asleep has he appeared.

And then, the idiot tackled the ghost, making King sweatdrop._ Good bye, sexy Grovyle. I'll name a kid Kenny after you._

"Wh- What're you doing?" the Dusknoir demanded to know has he was an inch away from the time portal.

"Ugh... Dusknoir!" the Grovyle growled. "I'm... I'm taking you with me... We're going back to the future!" he shouted. King looked at his comrade helplessly. Flame stared back, tears forming in his eyes.

The Grovyle looked back at them. "Flame! King! It's up to you guys now!" _Dang it. Self sacrificing scenes have always made me want to cry._ King sniffled has he felt his eyes sting. The Grovyle dropped the mini-ed Time Gears on the floor in front of them.

"YO! What's taking you fools so long?" Amal shouted down the stairs. "The ships ready to sail! Hurry up!" The irritated Riolu ran down the steps and saw the Grovyle and Dusknoir in front of the portal. "Oh. My bad."

"This is it for me, kid!" the Grovyle yelled at him. "I'm taking him back to the future!

"Wait! There's another way!" He looking at the paralyzed leaders helplessly.

"I can never come back here again," the Grovyle continued sadly. The Dusknoir's struggling made him know that there wasn't another way. "Watch their backs." He nodded at his two former human partners. "Promise me, Amal!"

The Riolu started to tear up. "B- But... I can't... I can't take your place, Grovyle. I can't!" He shook his head in denial.

"You must and you will." Did King see tears in the Grovyle's eyes? "Because you can, Amal. Team World... is the greatest of combinations!" Did Kenny give them a nickname without King noticing?

"Unhand me!" the Dusknoir yelled, trying to make Kenny back up.

"Shut up!" Kenny yelled, looking at him for a brief second. "Flame! King!" He turned to look at them again. "I was lucky to know you guys! Though parting hurts-" Kenny's eyes flickered to Amal so fast that King doubted he did so at all. "-the rest is in your paws!" He looked at his enemy again. "Sorry for the hold up, **Dusknoir**!" He pushed them both in and the portal closed behind him in a flash of white light.

King managed a step forward. And another. He picked the Time Gears up silently.

"Why?" Amal asked, sniffling.

"For his sake-" _And ours, _Flame communicated to King. "Let's finish what he started. We can't give up now."

Their ship glowed brighter, telling them it was ready to go.

Amal nodded with Flame's words, the tears still there. "Yeah..."

King walked up to him and wiped the tears with his tail. "Let's not waste Kenny's sacrifice, okay? He wouldn't want that." Amal nodded, knowing his leader didn't mean to be has cold has he looked at that moment.

_This is... our last job,_ King thought sadly. _All that planning... and stealing... hopefully, Amal will __continue my ambitions. _

"Parting does hurt... I'm sorry, King, Flame," Amal said, his runny nose making him sniffle again.

_He wasn't talking about us. He was talking about you, me, Flame and Zero... Me and Flame will still be together at the end..._ King patted the Riolu's head and walked past him. He climbed the stairs with no fear at all.

There, the rest of 'Team World' was there, in the circle that had a purplish light to it. It looked like flames were surrounding them and they had a fun time putting their hands over the fake flames. Under them was the same symbol for Amal's treasure, which had become part of the ship.

One looked at them worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked has they stepped into the circle grimly.

"The Grovyle won't be joining us," Flame informed them sadly. He stared at Zero with a protective glint in his eye. "He has returned to the future."

The others looked shocked and stared at each other helplessly. Luckily, the 'ship' started and started floating before the impact of those words hit them.

Behind them, a rainbow started at the bottom of the circle ship. King stayed away from the edges. The floating circle eventually stopped in front of the road to the tower. They hopped off the thing and started their long walk. The road was like a normal road; brown with floating rocks that just stayed there.

"Why is it red up there?" Rob asked, staring at the sky of Temporal Tower. Indeed, the sky was red at the top and black in the middle, like a doughnut.

"Don't you mean down there?" King quipped before remembering that there's a certain lady on the team. "Sorry, One. Keep forgetting that some of us were humans."

She blushed, slowly realizing what he meant. "No prob. Just don't say _that_ again."

"I still don't get it," Rob muttered. One patted his back patiently.

"I'm sorry, but that's _disgusting_," Flame said, staring at the tower in a new light.

Amal looked at it and blushed. He half got it and half didn't. "King... Please don't say that stuff..."

"It's not like I can help it," King muttered, facepalming with a blush. The two innocents of the group looked at the tower in confusion, not seeing what everyone else was seeing.

"Forget about it. You don't want to know," Amal assured them, a blush still staining his cheeks.

They continued walking until they were in front of the tower. Rob and Zero were still looking at the sky.

The tower had a very Dialga feeling to it. It had a blue skin with white outlines like a Dialga's chest.

"How about we rest here for a bit?" King suggested before a earthquake hit them. All of them stayed calm and waited.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Flame told him dryly.

"I'm _tired_!" King whined.

"The tower could be collapsing," Amal warned him.

King stuck his tongue out at him and flopped down.

"Fine, fine. You want me to carry you?" Amal offered. The other two teams stared at them, not understanding what he meant. King nodded and hopped on his partner's back. He conked out soon enough.

He was glad they weren't has depressed anymore.


	38. Chapter 36: We Saw the Light

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Don't own **_**Closer to the Edge**_**. Or **_**Pirates of the Caribbean**_**. Or **_**Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret**_**. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/20/12)

Chapter 36: We Saw the Light

"Levels?" Flame asked. They were half way up the tower and taking a lunch break.

"Yeah. I'm level forty- eight," Rob said, smiling. King choked on his berry. "What level are you, King?"

"Thirty- four," King wheezed. Amal smacked his back.

"I'm the same," Amal followed, using his thumb to point at his leader.

"Same has Rob," One said smiling.

"We're fifty- five," Zero said quietly. Crickets could be heard.

"We're way out of our league here," King murmured to Amal. His partner nodded.

"Train harder," Flame said deadpan.

A earthquake went through the area.

"I'd say we're pretty close to the top," King said dryly has it settled down.

Another one started. King was being to hear a ticking like a clock.

"We better hurry," Amal said worriedly.

King turned on _Closer to the Edge _by 30 Seconds to Mars has he participated with getting through the dungeon. Man, there were a lot of levitating and genderless Pokemon in this place. King recommended one be level fifty if they planned to enter this dungeon.

They got to the top. The place reminded King of the Olympic Coliseum because of the pillars and floor layout. Only thing is that it was falling apart.

"This is the top?" One asked, looking around worriedly.

Lightning flash, making King involuntary remember the night he came here.

Many of them jumped.

"Look at the sky, guys," Amal told them nervously, his head up. "Look, purple lightning."

"King, I hate you so much right now," Flame told him, a blush staining his face.

"I'm sorry, alright?" King yelled, covering his face with a paw. Of all the things his imagination had to think of... The purple lighting was coming out of the red clouds in the sky.

Another earthquake rippled through the area.

They walked further down the hal... the pillar made the place look like a hallway, but it was more like a room.

"This place feels like it may fall apart at any second," Zero commented. Amal glared at him has King froze. "My bad."

They reached a set of stairs, the Vulpix being dragged by the collar. They looked at the rock that was on display.

"Looks like a clock," One said, tilting her head.

_Indeed. Circular, the lines connecting to the others... All that's missing is the numbers. _

"If we put the Time Gears in, it could complete it, right?" King added. "Amal, go ahead." He gave his partner the bag filled with mini-ed Time Gears.

A lightning struck their group and made them go flying in different directions. The lights went out has they all recovered and stood back up. They all stood in a battle stance, ready for anything. They hear a loud growl, like the one they heard from the future.

"Dialga," Flame acknowledged.

"So it's you!" the time Pokemon roared at them. "You seek the destruction of Temporal Tower!"

"Uh... Dude, where did you here that?" King asked him, not relaxing on bit.

"No! We're here to prevent it!" Flame yelled, trying to reason with him.

A couple flashes later and a couple growls and the Dialga appeared. _That's not how I remember a Dialga looking... _King frowned. This Dialga looked like his future self, which was worrying.

"You... You dare bring ruin to the tower!" Another roar was thrown at them. "For all those that bring ruin to the tower... shall perish!" the Dialga roared. "I SHALL SHOW NO MERCY!"

"We're going to have to knock him out," Rob said grimly.

"He's not Primal Dialga, but he's getting there," Flame noted has the fight began.

King and Flame took the brunt of the Roar of Time attack that the Dialga threw at them while their teams attacked the crazed time Pokemon. King was about to fall in exhaustion by the time they were done. He threw a X- Ray seed at the Dialga and that helped for a while. The guy's Roar of Time _really_ irritated him.

And even when the bast- Even when _he_ fell, the tower didn't stop shaking.

"Why hasn't this stopped?" Flame yelled, his vines coming out to grab something to hold onto something instinctively.

"Amal!" King barked. He claws came out and clenched the loose rocks under him. It was _because_ the Dialga collapsed that everything was falling apart. King frowned and his ears went flat.

"On it!" Amal yelled back, running up the steps to the slots. He fitted all the Time Gears in and the trembling still didn't stop. Okay_, maybe it's not. We were too late. No! Amal can't die!_ King's eyes peeked open and looked up. The Riolu was surrounded by a blue light, coming from the... thing that women hid behind when they changed clothes. King only knew this from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

One second later, Amal fe- _rolled_ down the stairs. King mentally feel down laughing.

Lightning stuck them and the world went black._ Peace out people._

"King, quit pretending to be asleep."

King yawned in response to Flame. He cracked open a eye and stared down everyone. "FIY, I don't pretend. I fall asleep and wake up a minute later." King stuck his tongue out playfully. _I close my eyes so I don't see the truth..._ "Now set me down _gently_." Flame did so. King winced, finally noticing Flame's tight grip. That hurt. "Was Flamey- boy worried about me?" he asked teasingly.

Flame blushed and turned to look at the Dialga. "So... We cool?" King looked at the Dialga and nodded. The Dialga was silver instead of gold. Everything was back to normal.

The Dialga looked utterly amused. "Yes... The world's paralysis has stopped... I thank you with all my heart." _Assuming he_ has _one_. This was one of those 'I'll reward you' moments so he tuned out. He looked at the sky, a very boring... thingy. Boring and complex. God, he was bored. _Hey, God? It's me, King. I don't know if you're a Arceus or not, but I'll call you God anyway. And I have to think this: Being able to catch you in this world (or any other world) is utter bulls-_

"King, you with us?" Amal asked him, past the Dialga and looking at him. King snorted and ran up to his team.

"Yeah." King smiled at him and walked in front of them all. "Let's go back home." They nodded at him and followed him down the path. King back up and began whispering to Flame, "This is it, huh?"

The Bulbasaur nodded sadly.

"Hey, what wrong, Flame? King?" Zero called. The rest turned around, finally realizing their friends were a few feet to many behind them.

King grit his teeth. His body felt like he was in a dream, when he couldn't run fast enough. He knew Flame felt the same way.

An earthquake went though the area again. Their team yelped and held onto each other.

It stopped. They stayed put encase another one hit the area. This allowed King and Flame to catch up.

Their team resumed walking again has the two leaders noticed a light coming from their bodies.

"Hey! They stopped again!" Zero shouted further ahead. King snickered. Flame sure had a funny partner. They rushed back to Sun and Moon's team leaders. "What's that light?"

"Sorry, Zero," Flame said.

"Sorry, Amal, we kept this to ourselves for a long time..."

"It looks like..."

"We have to say goodbye." Both King and Flame had tears in their eyes. King hid his behind his long, undone hair.

"What?" all of them shouted.

"Goodbye?" Amal asked, slightly crying. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not breaking up with you. Please, continue my dreams," King demanded sadly.

"Yeah, same goes to you, Zero." Flame nodded at his only partner. "If we changed the past, we of the future would never exist..."

"That's why... we're destined to disappear too, loves."

"Why?" Amal choked. He was shaking his head in denial... "W- Why? I- I... I don't understand!" he shouted, closing his eyes.

"Thank you. For everything." King bowed his head, preventing his partner to get a final look of his face.

"We're going to disappear soon." Flame looked at the sky for one last time, his tears spilling onto the ground.

King shook his head. "It's not fair!" he sniffled.

"We'll never forget you guys." Flame looked at his team and wanted to reach out.

"But- But-" Zero stuttered. "We wouldn't have made it this far without you guys! Don't go!"

"You made me strong enough to face my fears, King! Please don't go!" Amal shouted.

King's hair fell to one side and he let them look at one eye, that was still crying. He smiled at him sadly. "You speak has though I want to leave."

Amal shook his head vehemently. "No! If you go I- I-"

"Continue my dream, Amal," King told him softly.

"Tell everyone what happened here," Flame said, just has softly. Their time was quickly running out.

"Makes sure this never happens again," King demanded them. This... was it for him. And it was damned emotional.

The lights got brighter.

"Thank you." _I love you. _

"We'll never forget you."

They disappeared.

"King?" Amal rasped.

"Flame?" Zero followed Amal to the spot where their leaders just disappeared from. Team Earth watched them, horribly moved by this.

After a while, both of them managed to get up and walk to the Rainbow Stoneship. They tripped and fell to the ground. Tears fell down the cheeks like a waterfall. Rob and One helped the two back home has best has they could.

"King... King..." Amal cried. It felt entirely wrong to leave the Hidden Land without King, Flame and Kenny. The only thing keeping them from joining them in the afterlife was their final wishes, which they would honor.

Team Earth left for their own region, telling them about the adventure they had with two other groups; Sun and Moon. They spread the word far and wide, so that this may never happen again.

Amal told everyone in Wigglytuff's Guild about the happenings in Temporal Tower while Zero told everyone that would listen in Treasure Town. They told the story to everyone who would listen everywhere they could.

Whenever they listened to the four youngsters tell their tale, it was like they were looking in the distance, expecting to see the two leaders there. Everyone could see the way the group would never be the same without the two leaders there to guide them. They could only pray that their hearts would be mended with time.


	39. Chapter 37: Kokuou and King

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/24/12)

Chapter 37: Kokuou and King

Kokuou slowly opened his eyes. He stared at his right hand, which was clutching his pillow and slowly relaxed his grip. He rose and looked around. It was his room... right? It was cluttered has usual, his futon in the middle of the room, and the window closed. Everything was in order.

Kokuou shook it off and stood up. His kimono fell of his shoulder has he walked to his bathroom. He looked at the mirror and wondered what was wrong with his picture.

His long, red hair reached his waist, so that was fine. His forehead had no scratch on it nor his face. He looked at his girlishly long eyelashes and found those to be fine. He tugged at one of his bangs, his blank face not changing. Maybe he just needed a smoke. No, he didn't smoke this early in the morning, so that was a bust.

He walked out and looked at the servant boy putting his futon up. A new servant. "Who're you?" Kokuou looked the boy/ man up and down. He had a nice chest and face, but that's all he had going for him.

The boy jumped and quickly turned to look at him. The boy dropped to his knees and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I assumed you were at breakfast and... and..." Kokuou didn't envy him in the voice department.

"Who're you?" Kokuou repeated fondly. This man boy reminded him of... someone he couldn't remember. What a strange feeling.

"Hogosha, Kokuou- sama." The boy beamed at him. Kokuou stared at the new servant and nodded. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled out a kimono. "Ha! There was a gift in the mail today." Hogosha quickly walked to his lord's desk and picked up and wrapped box. He brought it to his lord and sat it down in front of him, bowing.

Kokuou knelt and ripped the wrapping apart. He opened the lid and quirked a eyebrow. "Hogosha- kun, can you help me out with something?"

"Anything for you, my lord!" Hogosha said eagerly. He blushed and bowed his head again.

Kokuou patted his head. "Good boy." He turned his back to the boy and looked for a suitable kimono. He found a blue one with a white trimming and a white wolf on it. "Change into this and accompany me to the wedding ceremony. We're going to visit my friend, Enkou." If they could be called friends. They mostly argued and the like, but not out of malice. It was more like... frienemies.

The boy looked at him, his eyes sparkling like one of those anime Kokuou watched. Either he was extremely happy or planning his demise. The boy headed outside, making his lord stop him. "Change in my bathroom." The boy heeded his lord's demand while he changed into the kimono his frienemy sent him.

He was going to a party has Kisaki.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I had a weird dream," Kokuou told his servant, making a circular partner into his chest.

Hogosha giggled. "What was it about?"

"Well, I was a Vulpix and you were a Riolu." Kokuou adjusted so he was looking at his lover more comfortably. He laid his head on his chest. "And we were like friends with benefits, only I kept getting pregnant."

Hogosha laughed. "Watched too much Pokemon porn?"

His lord pouted at him. "We saved the world and I died." Slight tears formed. "I was sad about leaving you and our children. They were all so adorable." He sighed fondly.

Hogosha stroked his head. "Don't worry. It was just a dream." He got up, taking his lover/ lord with him, and kissed him passionately, holding the back of his head. Kokuou held onto his neck and responded just has passionately.

"Love you," Hogosha said in his neck, catching his breath.

Kokuou didn't respond. He tightened his grip on his neck and made him back down again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"My name was King and your's was Amal," Kokuou said to his lover at the dinner table. Hogosha swallowed his noddles and looked at his lord.

"Amal? King?" They didn't sound connected at all. "Mah, I gotta go. Love you." He pecked Kokuou's cheek and left hurriedly.

Kokuou wondered when he would ever respond to that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kokuou was telling Hogosha about his dreams again. His lover suddenly looked sad, making his stop. "Hogosho- kun, what's wrong?" He attempted to touch his face, but he grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"You're crying."

Kokuou instantly touched his cheeks to feel the tears, but only felt skin. He looked at his servant questioningly.

"When you talk about them," Hogosha elaborated. He kissed him lightly and caressed his sides carefully.

"I love you," Kokuou whispered into his neck later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So four months past...

Everything had returned mostly to normal. Everyone was cheerful except for the now leaders of Team Moon and Sun. They still acted like they were substituting for the real leaders. And every now and then, Team Moon, Sun and Earth would meet at the bar King was so fond of and talk.

"Hey, let's go to the beach!" One cheered happily.

"The beach?" Amal asked, his eyes clouding.

"Yeah... We'll be in the shade, don't worry," Rob said nervously.

They walked outside and went down to the beach. The Krabby were out and blowing bubbles like usual. The dawn was beautiful has always.

"So pretty!" Rob said, eyes sparkling.

Amal stared at it and said, "The last time I saw this was when I met King." _It was _exactly _like this_. He began reminiscing.

He began crying again. Zero patted his back, even though the Riolu was a little too close to the water for his tastes. Amal feel to his knees and buried his head into his paws and wailed. Zero hugged him from behind. And even though he wanted to join Amal in the crying department, he didn't. He needed to be strong for him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fu- Da- Go to- STUPID CREDITS!


	40. Chapter 38: Graduating

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/24/12)

Chapter 38: Graduating the Assassin's Guild

Kokuou was walking to his office when he heard the cry. A strangled whine. The emotion of sadness. He wasn't into that whole comforting thing humans seemed to enjoy participating in. Even though it's fake, they seemed to enjoy each other's pain and suffering. He decided to avoid the cry.

But... where was it? If it was around the corner, Kokuou was screwed.

"I felt your pain from here... Consider this my thanks!" That voice... the Dialga from Temporal Tower. Was Kokuou finally over the deep end? He didn't want to be; he enjoyed the insanity that came with entertainment since boredom was something that plagued him daily. His dreams entertained him a lot, even though he didn't understand a majority of the sex scenes.

Kokuou's eyes widened has dizziness and nausea overcame him. A sharp pain spiked in his chest, making him double over and clench his kimono. He drew a ragged breath and exhaled. It felt like he threw up. He leaned against the wall, still clenching his kimono and sweating.

Up ahead, there was a light. Kokuou recognized it to be the same light that killed King and Flame...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A light started shining a few feet ahead of Amal and Zero. The Cyndaquil was the first to see it. He tapped his friend's arm and looked pointedly at the light. They could have sworn they heard the Eevee shout, "I knew it!" but ignored it in favor of the light. The Bidoof was next to Team Earth because he had to inform them dinner was ready.

The light faded quickly and Flame and King were left standing there, disoriented and confused. They looked at the Riolu and Cyndaquil for a second and ran to them, their partners meeting half way. Team Earth and Bidoof joined in on the hugging season. Amal cried into King's chest has they hugged. King didn't mind.

A week past. They fell into the normal routine of helping Pokemon out. Thething that bother King though was Kokuou. He wanted to met his 'reincarnated' self one day. But that won't be anytime soon. At the moment...

"Graduation?" Amal yelled in surprise.

"That's right," the Chatot nodded. King was half disappointed that he survived his ordeal. "Graduation from the guild," he sang happily. "You can leave the guild after you graduate. You'll be rid of the harsh training program. Of course, that depends if you graduate."

"Hey! We've been around longer than these two!" the Corphish pointed out. "Why do they get to take the exam before we do?"

King went blanked eyed. He would hear the rest from Amal later, and that's when he would pay attention. He still hadn't told his partner that he loved him, which bothered him for some reason. Team Sun and Earth left to help establish King's dream, which Amal had motivated them into when Flame and him were... gone. King had learned that Amal had gotten a lot of new Pokemon to join their team has well.

"... Now nothing can evolve there." Evolve? They still didn't have a Fire Stone for King to use! And what did Amal need to evolve? Oh yeah. A Sun Ribbon. This place was weird.

"What do we do, King? A grand master of all things bad!" Amal fretted.

King sweatdropped. "You're joking, right? No one is has bad has me," he teased, boasting slightly. _And I need to do something about those fireworks we made... _King nearly cried when he realized he missed the pyro holiday. He decided that he would set them off if they graduated.

"That's true... but they may be stronger than us," Amal said worriedly.

"Relax. We'll deal... somehow." King smiled grimly.

"What kinda answer is that?" Amal pouted.

King stuck his tongue out happily before running to the bar. The Spinda happily stole their happy and marked Landslide Cave on it. They went to Treasure Town and prepared for their exam. Who knows, maybe there really is a criminal? It would do them good to prepare.

They went to Mystifying Forest. There were a lot of cute Bulbasaurs there, which King snickered at. They all reminded him of Flame... Speaking of Flame, was Enkou and him the same? They certainly had the same attitude to King. Hogosha was definitely Amal... A parallel universe was a weird thing.

They came across and clearing that obviously had a pitfall trap right in the middle of it. The Teddiursa and Ursaring from the town came up behind them and conversed with Amal. King looked at the ground while they did so. The Teddiursa wanted to evolve. The Vulpix _really_ wanted to point out that they would have the same name if the Teddy evolved. But he didn't want to ruin the chances of the Teddy feeling more grown up.

That would be bad.

King heard a thunk and turned around. Amal had fallen into one of the most horribly concealed traps in the world. One of the few King didn't grudgingly respect and he's still a fool. "Hey, you okay?" he yelled.

"My back hurts," he heard Amal whine down below.

"Got dirt in places where the sun don't shine?" King cooed down the hole.

"Shut up, King!" Amal shouted angrily.

King slid down and joined his partner. "I say this is our exams, yeah?" Has he talked, someone dragged something over the hole and the world went dark.

A (practiced) evil laugh echoed through the trap. King wanted to laugh, but didn't encase this scene got better. You never know when things could get better... or worse.

"I am the grand master of all things bad... Welcome to the world of darkness." King put his shades and bling on and got some popcorn. He lived in some badder places than this. _This_ was a joke.

"Huh." King punched Amal for sounding bored. "I mean, grand master?" King's ears twitched in irritation. Amal was not impressed.

"Hump!" The Chatot. "Not only the grand master-" It was easy to switch from Guildmaster to grand master. "-but more of us besides." And the sing song gave him away.

"A BUNCH-" Loudred. "-of us are here!"

"You can't see us in the dark... but you're completely surrounded!" Was that the Diglett or Dugtrio? Since they burrowed underground a lot, they should be able to see in the dark.

The Wiggytuff- the 'grand master' began laughing evilly. The wonders of Hollywood. "Coming to our lair is the last mistake you will ever make. You're not walking out of here." _No, we're crawling._ "Prepare to-"

A dragging sound and light returned to the world. This outta be good.

They could see the whole guild, surrounding them.

The guild jumped and the Chatot turned around and yelled up, "Hey! Bidoof! Why'd you take the cover off?"

"What are you wearing?" Amal asked the blinged up Vulpix.

King quickly put his stuff away. "Nothin'."

Amal snorted and went into a fighting stance. "Let's graduate the assassin's guild, shall we?" His eyes were sparkling happily has he attacked the Chimecho.

After a tussle, the rest of the guild ran out like chickens. That was fun. King and Amal followed them out and stared at the running guild. They sweatdropped.

"That was kinda weird," Amal said, wiping his brown. King nodded. "Let's go to the spring."

"Yeah."

Ahead, they caught up with the bear Pokemon. There was something on the ground between the two, a mini gold chest thing.

"Yo!" Amal greeted, holding up a paw.

"We got held up. What's that?" King asked, looking at the chest curiously.

"We don't know," the Ursaring answered.

"It was here when we got here," the Teddiursa continued. "I want to open it, but it gives me the creeps." Something weird must be in it.

"We just came from a pitfall trap... this could be another one..." Amal pondered.

"We'll open it. Maybe it's part of our graduation." King looked at his partner cheerfully and opened the box.

A Perfect Apple popped out. The Vulpix sweatdropped and caught it in mid air. "Well, we know it's from the Wigglytuff," King said dryly.

"That does sound like him," Amal said, sighing. He crossed his arms. "I suppose this means we graduate."

Lights flickered and a bright light engulfed the area. Up ahead, there was a circle of white light in the pool. Oh yeah. Luminous Spring. Not that impressive.

"Those that seek awakening..." a disoriented voice whispered.

"That's kinda creepy," King commented.

"This is the place we can evolve, King," the Riolu informed him. And they still didn't have a Fire Stone. Wonderful.

"The resumption of time... has brought light here again." _That's nice, buddy._ "If you seek evolution, step forward." _Watch out, he may be some punk wanting to rob your bi- as- butt._

The Teddiursa happily stepped forward. The Spring asked if he needed any specifics to evolve and made sure that he _wanted_ to evolve.

"Then let us begin..." A white light surrounded the little bear and it grew. The light faded and he was a Ursaring now.

"Can we try?" Amal asked his leader, eyes sparkling in excitement. King shrugged and let him. There was still daylight out there, and he was pretty close to King, so he should be able to turn into a Lucario...

Amal stepped up and walked into the light.

"An item?" Amal asked. "Um... I have a Sun Ribbon. Is that okay?" …He had something King had no idea about... And they usually gave those ribbons and stuff to their children...

"...Yes. So be it... Seeker of awakening, let us begin." Silence. Amal wasn't engulfed by the white light that indicated evolution. "...No. Impossible. You may not evolve."

"Why not?" Amal pouted, crossing his arms. King saw little tears forming in his eyes.

"It may be influenced by a disorientation in the fabric of space..." _A Palkia's going to kill me_, King thought. Great, first it was the Dialga, now the other half is screwing with them.

"The one behind you... is also forbidden its evolution..." So, even if King brought a Fire Stone, it wouldn't matter... Way to kill someone's hopes, yeah?

"Huh... King, I don't know about you, but I don't want to save the world again."

They went back to the guild, disappointed. Their spirits were cheered when they questioned the guild about the exams. They laughed when they denied everything, spluttering and stuttering.

"Mah, lets get some drinks and go to the base," King yawned after they were done partying with the guild members. They were now a free organization. Sorta. King marked September 16th has the day they graduated the assassin's guild. Good memories.

They got another bigger, better bag has a gift from the Federation. And ten thousand Pokemoney. Team Moon decided to use Sharpedo Bluff has a storage unit has long has they lived there, and moved into the base.

They ate and drank at the party, hung out with their children and new members. They called Team Sun and Earth and invited them to the party. They managed to arrive a little before King was about to light the fireworks they made when they where outlaws. The fireworks lasted for a few hours before many Pokemon wanted to go to sleep.

King children had grown. They were ready to go out of the den and explore. But King was scared that they would get lost so decided to make a schedule for them to train in a home made mystery dungeon. They would battle the many Pokemon Amal had gathered up and learn from there.

But for now, they wanted to sleep.


	41. Chapter 39: Life Returns to Normal

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/26/12)

Chapter 39: Life Returns to Normal... Living in a Base

That day, they visited Kenichi. Just has they were about to walk in, a small earthquake hit that area. They instantly were worried and ran in. Kenichi and Angus were safe, if not rattled.

"What happened?" Amal asked has King fussed over his child. Angus enjoyed the attention given to him from his mother.

"Um... There's a huge hole in my place." There was, next to the entrance to the specialized dungeons he had.

"You know what it is?" Amal asked, crossing his arms and staring at the gigantic hole in the wall. It was rather... weird to look at. It was like moving new furniture in and bumping into it repeatedly.

"I think my grandpa mentioned this," Kenichi pondered. "He built this place, you know."

"Can we speak to him?" King asked before remembering that grandfathers usually die by this time.

Kenichi shook his head. "No, unfortunately not. Anyway, he built this dungeon and said it was very dangerous. It was so dangerous that he sealed it so no one could get in. Gramps used to scare me so much with this story." Kenichi's eyes went far away and a happy glint shown in them. "You guys want to go in?" The Marowak's eyes told them no while he voice was enthusiastic.

"Maybe some other time. We're pretty weak on our own," King said sadly.

"Oh! Okay." The utter relief in his voice made King laugh. They chatted for a bit before heading out.

At the crossroads, the Chimecho was there, apparently waiting for them. A new service was available to them when it came to recruiting. The bell Pokemon asked them to follow her up to the guild and they did.

"So what's this special service?" Amal asked.

"You can change the leaders now," the Chimecho said happily.

"So that means I don't have to go to a dungeon if I don't want to," King concluded. _Finally_.

"Huh... I refuse to go anywhere without King," Amal said stubbornly.

"That's fine." The evil grin on King's face told them he was planning something. Hopefully, he wouldn't forget to carry it out like what happens sometimes...

They decided to go to Drenched Bluff, where a lot of the recruits from when King was gone came from. They delivered a Slumber Orb and captured a criminal.

King considered this day the calm before the storm. And if a storm really did come, they better make sure they don't lay a hand on the children.

"Um... Mom?" Young Aden poked his head into King and Amal's den. Amal was out for some reason or another.

"Yes, sweetheart?" King motioned his first Vulpix son in.

"Um... I don't know how to talk to the others." His son looked cutely down with a blush. King determined that he wanted to be close to his siblings, but didn't know how to. He did have a habit of griping at the others.

"Why do want to talk to them?" King was no therapist, and wasn't going to pretend to be one to his child.

"Because I love them." The sureness in his eyes made King proud to be his mother.

"Then you don't need to talk to them. They understand." _Or they should..._ King didn't raise his children. He wouldn't know what they're like after four months of being gone.

"Really?" the six tailed Vulpix asked. And after four months, they matured.

King cocked his head to the side and stood up. He walked outside. He looked back to find his child sitting there. He flicked his tail and the boy came running. They walked to the cave where King's first litter slept. Inside, Mander and Mandu were there, whispering something.

"Boys, if you plan to prank someone, let it be your father." The two whirled around and stared at the two Vulpixes with wide eyes.

The blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads in complete unison. "Sorry, Mom," they said at the same time.

King snorted and made Aden step forward. "Remember what we talked about, sweetie." He kissed the top of his head and left. He heard them begin talking and hoped that he would see positive signs tomorrow. If not, he may have to talk to Amal.


	42. Chapter 40: Tourists

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/26/12)

Chapter 40: Tourists

That morning, King noticed that Mander, Mandu and Aden seemed to hang out more. King wondered what happened and why did Aden have a illusion set over him. He didn't ask since he seemed happy with the change, but still worried.

Amal told them one of their clients wanted to explore a mountain and agreed with King that Mount Bristle was the best choice. They hadn't been there in a while anyway. King had no idea why these tourists wanted to risk dying to see a scenery, but they weren't him so he didn't ask.

Now the dating thing on the other hand, he found plain stupid. Going to met a boyfriend or girlfriend in a dungeon is just suicidal. _Go to the park or something fools!_

They went back to the base and got some rest. After a short nap, King started a talk with his partner.

"Do you think Aden's okay?" King asked, looking down from his cliff. He saw everyone conversing and trading berries. Some were every cleaning their dens out and drawing stuff on the walls.

"He seemed happier than he has been lately," Amal said in a reporting tone.

"Really? What do you think happened between those three?" King was very open minded, but society made him doubt his own thoughts.

"This and that."

King's eyes narrowed. "You know something."

"Rumors."

"_Rumors_ shouldn't happen in this team."

"They do. They all have secrets, but we don't need to know them." _You have your own secrets, don't you love? _

King held his gaze for a while before turning to look at his team again. "How much did we get today?"

"We're getting closer and closer." He doesn't know.

King snorted and flopped down in his throne. "Whose the money manager?"

He heard a sigh of relief. "Miles."

King ignored it. "The Sheildon?"

"Yep."

"He likes money?"

"Correct. His head even looks like one sometimes."

"Huh... Who knew?"

"King, are you okay?"

"Yeah." King's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask. Who-"

"Neo."

"Who?"

"A Spinark."

"I am disturbed."

"Don't be. He topped."

He heard Amal running away thunderously. King snickered into his paws.

He was still waiting for a Palkia to show up. He wondered how long he would have to wait.

It was getting bloody boring quick. He stared at them all before walking down. Should he make some tests for them to be allowed to evolve? Hmm... Intelligence, Strength, Stamina and Heart was the main theme of those kind of tests. He would work it out when someone wanted to evolve. Later.


	43. Chapter 41: Medics

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/26/12)

Chapter 41: Medics Above Shaymin Village

That day, all the regulars were crowded in front of the bar. They hadn't opened yet, which meant something big was going to happen. Something interesting was finally happening.

They had discovered a place called Sky Peak and found a hidden village. Amal and King looked at each other and nodded. They were going out of pure boredom. And to see the cute Shaymin. The boys (and some girls) got interested when the Spinda said they were cute. King could see a lot of potential perverts in this crowd.

There map was marked for the location of Shaymin's Village. Team Moon decided to head out after a few days. No need to rush things. They informed their team that they where going camping and to stay stocked.

After three days, they went. Even after a long wait, many Pokemon were there, flirting with the Shaymin. The atmosphere, the greenery and ponds made this place seem very peaceful... King was reminded of his base for some reason.

A Shaymin noticed the two new comers and greeted them. "Welcome to Shaymin Village. It's nice to meet you. My name is Shaymin. I live here in this village." King gave her a look and leaned against his partner's shoulder. "Then again, all the residents of this village are Shaymin... That makes it hard to tell us apart, doesn't it?" She smiled at them. King mentally rolled his eyes.

Amal chuckled. "Nice to meet you! We're Team Moon." Amal patted King's head patiently.

"Did you come to climb Sky Peak too, Team Moon?" _Well, _duh_._

"Yep. Anything you can tell us?" Amal asked. There was a hint of... flirting in his voice. King's tail twitched.

"I'm here to be your guide. I _should_ be able to tell you something." The Shaymin looked at them through her eyelashes. If King ever got a Shaymin, she/ he would be better than this. If King could choose, they would be shy but a fast learner...

There was a earthquake that hit the area and destroy the path. That was why the Shaymin didn't have any visitors. Amal asked his permission to let the Shaymin join the team and he grudgingly allowed it. No need to lose information do to emotions.

All the Pokemon King ran into was grass, so they were quickly taken care of.

They got to the first 'station'. King had no idea what that meant, but the Shaymin told them it was a simple resting place. There was still daylight out, so they said to continue. They had to get to the tenth station to get to the summit.

The second station looked like a storage unit because of the opened and closed crates. King didn't care, so he leaned into Amal again has the Shaymin flirted with his partner. The only thing he showed any interest in was the Drifblim.

At the third bloody station, it was so green, that King had to close his eyes. The good things in life made him forget his hatred of somethings, if not for a moment. He ran out of there, praying the fourth station was better than this load of crap.

"Hey, did you guys find any Sky Gifts?" the Shaymin asked, still at the third base. Amal wanted to chase after his leader, but didn't want to seem rude to their guide.

"No. What is it?" Amal asked, rocking back and forth on his toes.

"Something that can only be found in Sky Peak." She smiled at him, oblivious to his mood. "You never know what's inside! It's a mystery box! But if it's opened by the one who found it, then it's completely empty. Better be careful." She laughed cutely. Then her face turned sad. "It's said that if you send a Sky Gift as a token of thanks, whoever receives it will be very happy. Why don't you send it to Pokemon who have helped you, Amal?" ...Was that a hint to court her? She was helping them, so it very well may be.

Meanwhile, King found that Sky Gift on the second floor. This place was have blinding has the clearing. He planned to give it to either Team Earth or Sun. Earth first since they were nicer to him than Flame was.

The fourth station was still bright, but had a dark outline, which he focused on.

"HELP!" King groaned. The Octillery came up, panting

"What's wrong?" the Mawile asked.

"The explorer Sneasel's-" He was lurking at each station King was at. "-getting picked on by this strange group near the fifth station clearing." A clearing where you were suppose to be resting. _Pathetic_. King was ignoring the fact he considered Sneasels cute. "I'm not much help by myself, so please, someone come with me to help!"

Just has King was about to step up (Amal would have done this) the Mawile, Machamp and Breloom told the squid to lead them to the problem. The Vulpix sat down with a bored sigh.

He jumped a little when a hand rested on his back. He turned his head and saw his loving partner, smiling at him.

King glared at him.

"We should follow them," the Shaymin said worriedly. She knows something. King eyes narrowed.

They got to the clearing and saw the team (without the Octillary) that was suppose to take care of the problem.

"Speed saves lives, fools," King drawled from behind them. The problem was that five Carnivines were surrounding the Sneasle.

King learned that the good guys' team was named Frontier before the battle started.

"W- Wait a minute, everyone!" the Shaymin yelled from the middle. _Fool!_ "Haven't we asked you to stop attacking explorers?"

"Oi, we didn't start it! That Sneasel stole a treasure from us!" the leader Carnivine shouted defensively.

"Dang. Dark types are always made to be the evil ones," King muttered, saddened. That Sneasel was rather cute.

He moved on. There was a new terrain. Gray and rocky, King was reminded to Mount Bristle, which he should be.

He was on a bloody mountain. Of _course_ he should be reminded of a mountain.

On the sixth station, there was a lot of Pokemon. Meaning a lot of crates. Meaning apples.

Team Frontier informed them that snow was up ahead, meaning no more bases. Finally, no more stops.

Nope. Another dang clearing. Oh yeah... thirteen stops. _Please_. _Someone die_. King wanted to leave. Badly.

Anyway, the Sneasel was knocked out in front of the other team. They said that they didn't do anything to the kid. The Shaymin said there was a medic up ahead, but he only did emergencies. _That's cool. Let's go then, shall we? _King was pawing the ground impatiently. He should have brought one of his children. That would have made this camping trip more entertaining.

Now the scenery was snowy. King used it to blind enemies and threw a couple snow balls at the back of his partner's head. It was really difficult because of his paws and shoulders.

At the eighth station, a cute Ampharos was there, with a camp fire. The Shaymin explained the situation and the electric Pokemon left calmly. He came back quickly with Team Frontier and the Sneasel. From what King could see, the Ampharos was a good medic.

Compared to Neo, the Spinarak needed more training. King wasn't going to tell Amal that he didn't have sex with the spider because Neo just wanted to check to see if his leader was okay after multiple pregnancies. "There's no crime in worrying about the future," Neo said to him.

King settled down in front of the Sneasel's nest and rest. He felt Amal join him a couple minutes later. They went to sleep quickly.


	44. Chapter 42: Sweeping Up the Air

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/27/12)

Chapter 42: Sweeping Up the Air

The Sneasel was slowly waking up. King wanted to splash some water on him, but didn't since he had no water.

They sure did make the Sneasel regret his poor choice of stealing by telling him what they did. King decided to move on. Amal followed him all the way.

They got to the ninth clearing, which was dark and spooky. The Shaymin commented that something felt different about this place. _Well, compared to the others, this is pretty emo if you ask me._ But King kept his mouth shut.

The got to the summit. The air was polluted, making King close his eyes and wonder; where was those nature Pokemon who where suppose to clean this. It was like a janitor not doing his job. Even if King opened his eyes, he could barely see.

Team Frontier caught up with them and then Grimers and Muks appeared.

"Here we go," King muttered quietly to his partner.

The Shaymin tried to make them leave peacefully, but they didn't. That lead to a battle, which didn't last long. Five minutes at most since King's Fire Spin got a little in the way of the others.

The Shaymin talked to them and King noticed they seemed to calm at the sight of her. They didn't know this was the summit because it was so dirty.

After the trash Pokemon left, the Shaymin explained that she could become a vacuum and clean all the dirt up. She did so and slowly turned black. She asked the rest of them to back up and they did so. The world went white.

The world was restored and greenery took the dark's place. King picked some flowers has a souvenir to give to his children. Amal picked one up and put it in King ear. He smiled at him.

"Hey! Everyone! Look over here!" the Mawile shouted. They walked over to were she was and looked. Below them, hundreds of mountains covered in mist lay there. It was a beautiful scenery.

"Gah! We were so preoccupied with getting up here we forgot how to get down!" _You just climb down... I don't get it. _

The Shaymin laughed. "Don't worry." She walked to the side. "There's a special flower here called the Gracidea. It's a special flower for us Shaymin." _Don't remember it._ "How is it special, you ask?" _No, I didn't ask. _She touched the flower and her Forme changed. She was in her flying Forme now. "Get on my back! This is going to be fun!" _Not on your life. _

Amal picked his leader up by the stomach and jumped on the Shaymin's back. She flew them to Treasure Town and let them off. They told the Spinda Cafe the news and started a party. Many talked about the exploration and how fun it was while King slipped off to his base. He greeted his children and gave all of them flowers. King didn't know how, but the flowers he picked up seemed to increase... meaning he planted some in the garden. He gave on to Neo as a thank you, even though he didn't want an examination.

King set the flower in his treasure box in his den. He wondered when his partner was going to come back.

Amal told to story until dawn arrived. King snickered when he saw him and told him to rest. He wasn't going on any missions tomorrow. _Or should I say, today?_


	45. Chapter 43: Cold and Crazed

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. Or **_**Black Butler**_**. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/27/12)

Chapter 43: Cold and Crazed

Two days later, they noticed a Mr. Mime standing outside the bar. They didn't know why they found this weird, but they began talking to him. He told them the story of a famous explorer who was a Scizor. But he went missing in Blizzard Island, and many tried to rescue him. Unfortunately, the bitter ice made many of them turn back... Hmm... Amal gave him a look that made goosebumps go down his spine.

They decided to take the job and rescue the Scizor. It was rumored that he was looking for a treasure. Maybe he'll share with Team Moon. Maybe.

Their map was marked and they set out.

The place was cold, even for a fire Pokemon.

"Hey, King?"

The Vulpix, not really paying attention, said, "What?"

"Want to fulfill a fantasy of your's?"

"Fantasy?" He had a lot of those. Which one could he be talking about?

Amal smirked and got behind King. The leader followed his movement, not understanding what he was doing. Then the Riolu dropped to his knees, grabbed King's hips and licked his hole. King's instant reaction was to spread his legs to give him better access and push back. Amal's tongue went deeper and a claw joined in.

"Deeper... Deeper, Amal," King panted. He groaned has Amal obeyed. His ass checks twitched and clenched, wanting to be fill, pupped and _used_. The thought always made him/ her hot and bothered, and he didn't care for a little pain. "Put it in me already, Amal!" King whined, thrusting his hips up. He felt the Riolu laugh before his demand was met.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Huh... We're in the Ice Age, aren't we?" King said, looking at Crevice Cave. He felt dwarfed in front of this location.

"Yeah... King, if you want to go home, it's-"

"Hecks naw! That was the best fantasy come true I ever had! It was really funny when you snapped at that Piloswine by the way." When Amal had knotted with King for the third time, many Pokemon had crowded around them, not realizing that the 'bitch in heat' was a guy. Some even tried to fight the Riolu. Boy did they underestimate the child- like dog.

"He was getting in the way," Amal mumbled, blushing slightly. He eyed King's swollen stomach apprehensively. He had never done that before. Sure, it had been a few months, but he always absorbed Amal's semen. His stomach never bulged after they were done. Then again, they had never gone seven rounds before stopping.

King nodded absentmindedly and walked into the cave. "Hey! Wait for me!"

The Vulpix's (scientist's) advice on this place was: Bring a coat. It's cold. Beware of random earthquakes. And cold geysers. And Presents. Those stupid Delibirds gave him a headache. King's Extrasensory didn't work for some reason, no matter how hard he danced. And strangely, all the Pokemon they encountered _here_ were women, opposed to Blizzard Island.

King wondered if that's why all those males crowded like that.

They got to the end of the dungeon. There was a frozen solid cube of ice that imprisoned their objective: Scizor. King felt a stab of unwanted pity for the trapped Pokemon. That nearly happened to them months ago and the world had changed from a couple years ago. _Poor sod._

A gust of ice wind shook King from his thoughts. The wind stopped and a voice giggled. _Great, his ghost is haunting the area. _

"Visitors... What a rare sight..." For some reason, King was reminded of the Undertaker from Black Butler. Another gust of wind and a Froslass was in front of them. She giggled. "Welcome... I'm Froslass. I play host to the infrequent visitors to this frozen hinterland."_ Hinterland? Didn't she mean winterland?_ "It must have been awfully exhausting for you to fight those blizzards." _And you ain't helping sweetheart. _"Please, do come closer..." _…Okay_... Either she was has sex starved has the men back there, OR she was planning to do the same thing she did to the Scizor to them. "You must be chilled to the bone." _And_ you _plan on warming me up?_ "So let me freeze you solid! All the way down to the bone!" Suddenly, she went into psychotic mode.

King jumped back and threw a Flamethrower at her. She moved closer creepily and Amal joined in, kicking and punching her until she retreated.

She disappeared in a blanket of snow.

Automatically, the ice surrounding the Scizor cracked and he fell out. "Ur..."

"Let's get you to safety," Amal said, supporting the famous explorer by the shoulder.

"W- Where...?" the Scizor asked, dazed.

"It was all just a bad dream... You'll wake up later," King whispered hypnotically into his ear. The bug gave him a look and tiredly went to sleep obediently.

They went back to their base. Some of their recruits squealed at the sight of the pregnant Queen. Her children seemed especially glad to see her pregnant again, which she found plain weird and embarrassing. Maybe she should begin taking birth control pills. Or always be the seme... _Naw, that's boring._

The Scizor woke up in one of their nests. Queen could wait to get her Pokemon to make a room sized bed again. That was fun...

"That's right... I was exploring when that beastly Froslass attacked me... Thank you for rescuing me, Team Moon," the Scizor mumbled, accepting the water handed to him. "Decades have passed..." He gazed at the map and things the two leaders set out for him. "I would like to thank you but..." He sweatdropped. "I've no money and this is a new world to me... Don't worry, I'll find a way to pay you back..."

The two leaders glanced at each other. "Mr. Scizor, you are a legend to us explorers. Just meeting you is an honor enough." Amal bowed to him formally; one hand on his knee. Queen nodded at him. She had no care for the famous.

The Scizor got a dawning look. "I know! I'm an honorary member of the Pokemon Exploration Team Federation!" ...The guys that send all that stuff to them? Were they their recycle box? "Someone like me has the right to give you a special status to Pokemon like you!"

"Pokemon like us?" Queen repeated, wondering what that meant.

He nodded happily. "Yeah, you saved me when no one else could! I give you... the Secret Rank!"

"The what?" Amal asked, returned to sitting beside Queen.

"It makes you eligible for Special Missions. Highly confidential jobs that come from the Federation itself."

"Like murder?" Queen asked quickly.

"Like murder," the Scizor said, nodding his head. "Give me a second and I'll add the mark to your badge." He just put a small star on it. "Thank you! And farewell!" He left.

The Vulpix and Riolu sweatdropped.

"That was a bit..."

"Weird?"

"Yeah... Goodnight, Amal."

"Night, King."


	46. Chapter 44: Plans

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/29/12)

Chapter 44: Tired... Been Planning This For _Years_

**Note**: This is mostly about King's future plans, so it's not really needed to be read to understand the story.

Days passed uneventfully for Treasure Town, but King made plans about how his new Pokemon teams were going to work.

If one wanted to evolve, they would have to take a test (and be at the appropriate level) of strength, wisdom and character. There would be obstacles in their way, and if they get a high enough score, they get to evolve. No doubt that King and Amal were going to evolve; they were the freaking leaders! Anyway, if the Pokemon failed the tests, then they can't go on any missions and would have to take a serious training exercise that would make them sore for _days_.

King snorted has an idea came to him. "Hey, Amal!" His partner came walking casually. He had been watching over the newest litter. "I got something in mind."

"What?"

King explained in the simplest terms possible. Amal agreed to that and continued to watch his newest children.

Eventually, his oldest children came along and stared at their full blooded siblings in awe. They probably didn't remember the days when they played with Angus or their other little siblings. They were all grown up now. And if they wanted to leave and live a different life from their parents, so mote it be. King would only stop them to give them food and supplies. No matter how much he didn't want them to go, he would let them.

"Which one's this?" Regina asked, holding one of her little brothers up.

"Eishi," Amal said. King nodded when they turned to look at him.

"Why's he white?" Tacita asked, staring at the rainbow litter.

"Why not?" King shrugged. "Everyone's looks will change has they grow older. I don't see why we can't be a different color." This had happened a lot to King since he was a scientist. Just had a weird chemical to the pregnant and the children come out different, not even Shiny.

And he could see noticeable models in his oldest daughters and sons._ Look at those curves. _King mentally grinned lecherously. He could sell them to a suitable husband or wife for a _very_ high price. Mah, give them a collar that identifies them has his property and send them out... Ah, they would make excellent brides and hubbies... _And those abs... _In the end, King was proud of their existence. They filled out in every sexual way King hoped for.

Now, to make them evolve... Hmm... The Light said it was just him and Amal, not their whole team... Naw, something symbolic would probably be involved. He wouldn't make them evolve just yet. He wondered what he would do to any teams who rejected incest... King's fetishes were to break every moral code there was. In sexual appeal. _Mostly_.

King planned on getting babies from his children with the moves list at Bulbapedia. Great list that, not that they had everything down. Mah, if their partner decided to stay with them, all the better. _**Wait a minute. **_

King gasped and choked. Foam left his lips has he realized a very important fact to his plans. Never mind, his children weren't allowed to mate with anyone except for the one who stole their heart. The Vulpix wasn't ready to be a grandparent. Especially if he was still a Vulpix when the first one came. He wanted to be a beautiful Ninetales that his children and grandchild could look at in awe. Not a puny Vulpix. No, that wouldn't do. And if they did plan to mate, they had to have their parents blessings or be forced on a isolated island. And then come back after a fucking month. King refused to become a grandparent at the moment.

Moving his mind from grandchildren, he thought about the region he wanted to buy and own. There would be the Heat, Water, Forest and Ice districts. The place would be crowded with houses. And dungeons, on the side... He would think about that more when he got to that point. He never really did like thinking ahead.

"Um... King, what're you doing?" Amal asked, sweatdropping at the fallen King. His leader was on his side like an insect. Sometimes, King was just plain weird.

And then there was the heir issue... Hopefully his other Pokemon lived after King left. They deserved to live. Even the ones King _didn't_ take prisoner. There had been a rank back then. He used levels and type has his main ranking thing. Even a level one hundred fire type would lose to a level forty water type.

King was fire, Amal was fighting. The Vulpix straightened and jumped down from his throne. He walked to the Electrike gang and asked where their leader was. They confusedly looked at him. "Well, Kaleb isn't here," King explained. They got a dawning look and told him. He thanked them and went to find the idiot.

"Yo!" King said, jumping on the Manectric's back and leaning on his neck. Kaleb jumped a little, tensing. When was the last time he had _talked_ to the thunder dog? Four months ago? Five? "Soon, me and Amal will make a six man squad for everyone. You'll be in ours. Capiche?" Kaleb tried to keep up has he nodded his head slowly. "Great! Just for laughs, we'll be called Team Vulpine. Bye!" He jumped off his Manectric and told Amal the news.

Amal shrugged and went along with the idea. A six man team seemed a little overboard, but they survived with a seven man team in the future. And it made things a lot easier. "So basically, you're going to get dog Pokemon of different types?" Amal confirmed.

"Not dog, _vulpine_. I'm a fox so we can't be considered Team Dog." King pouted. "Assuming you want to evolve, we got Fighting, Steel, Fire, Psychic and Electric down." King was referring to himself has Psychic since he could learn the moves. He didn't care what everyone else says.

Amal quirked an eyebrow. "And what other types do we need?" There were seventeen types, and they only had five down.

"Normal, Dark and Ice," King said firmly. He didn't want a water type because they could accidently hit him and knock him out. Ice would just freeze him. Normal was a neutral thing and Dark... Well, he just liked Dark types.

Amal looked at him deadpan. "And what species would those Pokemon be?" At King's sheepish grin he returned to what ever he was doing before, his leader meditating on which Pokemon fit the criteria.

After around thirty minutes of going through his mental Pokedex, he decided he wanted a Glaceon, Granbull and Mightyena. He wanted the first two to be girls while the Mightyena a boy. That would even things out since King was both. Well, first thing he needed to do was find Eevee and a Frozen Rock (he didn't want to go back to Blizzard Island so soon). Then he would find a Grandbull... somewhere. He didn't know where to find _Snubbulls_ in this world.

"Hey, Amal?"

"Huh?"

"Were can you find Snubbulls and Ganbulls?"

"Remember Steam Cave? When we went on that expedition and fought Groudon? There's a lower chance of befriending Granbulls there, but the Snubbulls are nicer."

"Thanks. What about Poochyenas and Mightyeans?"

Pause.

"You don't know."

Amal pouted. "I've only seen the ones in Kenichi's Dark/ Fire Dungeon. We've never fought one outside there."

"Hmm... Have Neo and Cindy come back yet?"

"No."

That day, King and Amal sent out nearly all of their people to take a job. It matched their level and tested them to see if they were good outside the base. Most came back happy. And none of the jobs they gave out were to capture criminals. This was also a test for the ones King didn't personally recruit. The ones Amal allowed in the clan. Most of them were water types for some reason... Places like Drenched Bluff and Craggy Coast... King wondered why so many joined while he was away.

...Was it because he was a bad leader? He didn't interact with them- unless it was for sex...

Dark clouds formed around him when he began worry if he wouldn't be able to get his Dragonair orgy that he dreamed off. You can't have an orgy without a lot of people. Suddenly, his thoughts shifted to his children. Were they sexually active yet? And if they were, who? He didn't want them to have sex unless they were playing doctor with each other.

He looked at the newest litter. They did look a bit like a rainbow. The oldest one was a black and white Vulpix, named Cole. The next one was a girl Riolu that was white with soft peach linings. Her name was Lauren, because King thought of white when he heard the name. Now he would smell peach when he heard the name. The next one after that was black and her name was Morgan, after the witch. King wondered what influence names had one the person.

His foxy smile came out full blast. He couldn't wait for the drama to occur.

Anyway, Vivian, the next daughter, was a normal blue Riolu, and soft to the touch too. More so than her siblings anyway. Gordon (he hoped to become a chef) was the runt of the litter. He was cuddled next to his younger sibling, Adam. Those two were normal, beside being smaller than the rest. The next one was a Vulpix named Cross due to the small one on his back. Yako was the thin one, and she was both blue and pink.

Eishi was on her back protectively, his breathing ragged. Neo examined him the longest and found something wrong with one of his lungs. Nothing too damaging, just that he would have a more difficult time breathing compared to everyone else. King licked the baby Riolu's head and a low, breathy whine responded. Hopefully, this wouldn't damage him when fighting or living a normal life.

Now, _Gintoki_ was the weird one. He was silver and blue in some of the _weirdest_ places. He was named after the main character of Gintama after King looked into his dead fish eyes. He named the long haired one Zura and the purple one Shinsuke, just for a little laugh.

Alua and Izzumi on the other hand, were just like their older brothers when it came to being born. Little monsters, he was sure they were. They were both black and had red swirling markings on their cheeks, shoulders and ankles. They looked a lot alike, even though Alua was a Vulpix and Izzumi a Riolu.

There were so many of them. King wasn't one for regret, but he worried about them. There was a lot of room here, in this rented base. But... well... how was he going to fit all them? Here or on the island?

The districts would have houses, huts and the like instead of hiding under rocks or bushes. And for that to happen, they needed a construction team. It would take a team effort, and someone King trusted. Ugh... King didn't really trust anyone, not even Amal. He was always suspicious of everyone, including himself. He sighed. He would just have to go against his instincts, and if someone died on the job, someone was going to pay. And it wouldn't be him.

But for now, King was tired of thinking. He let his head rest and he peacefully went to sleep.


	47. Chapter 45: Abandoned Egg

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, but own a lot of the DS games. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (7/29/12)

Chapter 45: Abandoned Egg

At the crossroads, they noticed the Corphish, who lived at the Guild. Now, they rarely saw their old 'classmates' since they lived up the hill, but they knew something was going on if one of them wanted to hang out there.

That, and they were bored enough to talk to him. After a long rant from the crab, and a lot of sake (water) they finally figured out that the Sunflora was getting high at the thought of the 'Surrounding Sea'. The two Team Moon leaders traded looks and sighed. How was King suppose to know that saving up money was pretty boring? He had sent out a least fifty two man squads out to gather money a day. Some came back empty handed, but with a sack full of food.

"Money!" King cried out in a convincing sing song. "Money- chan where are you? I promise not to gamble you for a week! _Money_!" Amal kicked the top of his head, making King hurt and his hair to fall out. The Vulpix sniffled. "Money! My head hurts!"

Amal sweatdropped and dragged his leader up the hill and into the Guild, King sniffling all the way. They climbed up to the second floor and talked to the Sunflora. She talked to Amal while King visited their old rooms. He snuck into the Sunflora's room and boredly read her diary. _She called us cute..._ Adorable. King didn't appreciate the way she wrote that. She sounded like a perv. He shut the diary before he could read more because he could hear Amal's footsteps.

"Report," King drawled boredly, acting like he _didn't_ read a girl's precious secrets.

"The Surrounding Sea is on the south coast. It's something that only appears to people who _know_ where it is." Amal looked like he didn't understand that. He crossed his arms and continued. "A thousand years ago, a case of ice surrounded it, making it impossible to access even if we know where it is. Recently, the ice has cracked, letting some Pokemon in."

"Treasure?"

"Rare."

"What _is_ it?"

"Rare."

"Fool!"

"The map's marked." Amal pointed at it has prove.

King looked at it and sighed. "Alright, let's go. Let's bring Fabia along. I miss her." Amal beamed at him and ran out the guild, King following him at a more calm pace.

The Vulpix was a fool. He shouldn't have come here. There were Magikarp. Meaning their evolution. He paused. If there was a boy red one, he would name it Streak Junior, in honor of the first. But he definitely wouldn't come back here, unless it was for a emergency.

They (miraculously) got to the end of the dungeon, were a lot of boxes, a egg and a wrap portal were.

"Matte," King drawled, turning slowly to look at the thing in Amal's paws. "That's never happened. Do you think it was abandoned?" It was a pretty egg. Blue like the ocean floor and something that looked like an egg organism at the bottom. He had a feeling he'd seen one of these eggs. Since he was both a scientist and a breeder. But... this was out of his range. Must be a rare.

"No. I think it was placed precisely here for us to find," Amal replied. He looked at the egg like it was hypnotizing him into staring at it.

"So that's abandonment, yeah?" King turned wide innocent eyes to his co- leader has he disappeared in a yellow light.

Amal sweatdropped and followed him.

They made a nest for the egg and gave it to Amelia, a Aerodactyl. She had failed to get pregnant, which made her depressed. They hoped this would cheer her up. She occasionally helped Fabia out with the youngsters, but she was reminded of her failed reproduction. Some of that could have been King's fault... Not that he would tell anyone that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

King kissed Kaleb in front of Amal. Canines weren't made for kissing, but he managed. One of King's tails lengthened and teased the Manectric's sheath, convincing him to come out. Kabel moaned into his mouth and arched. His cock came out and his leader's tail immediately wrapped around it. Amal stared at the two lustfully, but not sure he should join.

King let go of Kaleb's mouth, saliva connecting the two. "Neh, want to join us, big boy?" King turned amused eyes to Amal's big cock, which the Riolu tried to cover with a blush. Kaleb looked at the other leader too and smiled a little.

"Yeah... Join us, Amal," Kaleb whispered lowly. It was almost seductive if King hadn't caught both the hunger and unsureness in his eyes. King made another tail lengthen and tickle Kaleb's hole. The Manectric whined and stomped on King's tail. He winced, laughing a little. Amal shyly took a step further.

"Roll over," King drawled to Kaleb. His dog obeyed and was forced to swallow King's cock. He felt the one under him jolt has the fox swallowed his own dick and sucked. Kaleb clumsily tried to copy King's techniques has he was brought closer and closer to the edge. They didn't look at Amal, who had begun jack off to the show.

Kaleb cried out around King's dick has he came. The Vulpix let go of the knot in his mouth, drops of come escaping, and let his own release to flow into Kaleb's mouth. Kaleb gagged and coughed. King moved away and let himself enjoy the sight of his thunder dog's mouth covered in white liquid. The Vulpix licked his lips and enjoyed the staticy taste of his Manectric. He leered at Kaleb and got off him.

The thunder dog looked at him for direction. King nodded at the Pokemon behind him. Kaleb looked at Amal, who was still rock hard. Amal easily flipped him over into a doggy position and grabbed his hips. He eagerly began preparing him will King took his mouth and forced him to swallow his cock again. Kaleb moaned around the thing in his mouth has they both dominated him.

Amal deemed him ready and entered him slowly. Kaleb bit down, making King whine. "K- Kaleb!" He teared up slightly and the dog let him go.

Amal petted his hip and asked, "You okay?" to both of them.

King nodded while Kaleb turned to look at him. Mirroring King, he had tears in his eyes. "Go slow please," he pleaded softly. When was the last time he fucked or been fucked? King was beginning to think none of his servants had sex when he wasn't around.

Amal nodded and allowed the thunder dog to adjust. He groaned has the electricity shocked him in _just_ the right place._ So good._ Amal moaned lowly and resisted the urge to _move_. He remembered what it felt like to fuck a Electrike, and this was a vague reminder of that. He loved the feeling of electricity on his balls, and loved _heat_ even more.

"Such a pervert, Amal- kun," King purred, leaning down to look Kaleb in the eye and kiss him again. He eagerly responded like kissing was natural. King purposefully bit down a drew a drop of blood, which mixed with their saliva. He eagerly lapped at it, enjoying the sweetness invading his senses. Amal slowly moved, give Kaleb time to express pain.

He didn't, and that's all Amal needed to pound away at his tight hole. King walked over to Kaleb's side and touched his cock with his paw. He jolted and moaned loudly to the double assault and relaxed into a trance. King flipped him over, causing him a bit of pain because Amal's knot was still in him.

"King!" both his partners wailed. King grinned sadistically at them and started fucking Kaleb's mouth and smothering him while Amal glared at him and continued.

Pounding away at Kaleb's sweet spot one last time, he came in him and his knot got bigger and bigger. He tried to get himself out, but he was stuck. Now he would have to stay for thirty minutes. Kaleb didn't mind, judging by the shiver. King touched the Manectric's leaking tip curiously, earning him a loud groan.

"Wait for me, Kaleb," the Vulpix said, sing song and lewdly. He heard and felt Kaleb groan around his cock. King was doing his damnest not to cum in his mouth, but he couldn't help the leaking. He swallowed Kaleb's cock and sucked. He swirled his tongue and ghosted his teeth on it. He pawed at his balls too. King's own was hanging uselessly on Kaleb's stomach and his tails were playing (tempted to strangle) the dog's neck.

King's kinks were... He had a lot.

His senses were assaulted by the taste of salt and Pop Rocks (the candy). Amal deflated and pulled out. A large puddle formed right after he did. King quickly replaced his fellow leader and pounded away at the sub. Kaleb came a third time with a loud howl. The warmth and electricity surounding King made him cum again and again into Kaleb.

The Manectric felt sore and his ass felt like it was on fire. If he felt like this after every season, he would die.

King left Kaleb and kissed Amal full on the lips. Amal, having no idea what this was, clumsily responded. The Vulpix loosely held the Riolu's hips has he deepened the kiss. He rubbed their knots together and held onto his shoulders...


	48. Chapter 46: Family, Shelter and Food

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon.**_

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (8/1/12)

Chapter 46: Family, Shelter and Food

CRACK!

_Crack?_King's eyes snapped open and looked.

_… How in the hell did that egg get in here?_ Anyway, it was cracking and the first sight it would see was three grown Pokemon covered in dried cum. That kid would have a warped seen of reality for the rest of his life.

Amal got up and watched the egg crack open. After the shell was done a bright light blinded them. "Amelia!"

The light faded and a baby Manaphy was there, looking at them confusedly.

"Boy!" King called like a bidder.

The two looked at him, Amal deadpan and Kaleb confused. "Why not a girl?" King looked down pointedly. Amal coughed and looked at the baby again.

"Hiiiiiiiiii!" the Manaphy squealed. King was saddened and happy that his children didn't do that.

"Hello," Amal said kindly and softly. "What're you, little one?" _Never ask someone that._ _It's unethical_.

"You one?" The baby Pokemon asked.

"He's a Manaphy," King replied for the kid, deadpan. "Prince of the Sea." _They return to the place where they were born... _Quickly, the Manaphy started crying loudly, has though hearing King's thoughts. Ah, the joys of legendary children... Same has last time, he didn't want the legends to visit his house. It was creepy enough last time.

"I think he's hungry," Kaleb suggested, getting up stiffly. King stared at his sticky spots. "What do you think Manaphies eat?" He was a uke in all forms. King loved him for that. They needed macho girls anyway. Hopefully in his children... His sexy children. King got a creepy/ goofy/ scary grin.

"Stop. Smiling," Amal said, gritting his teeth. That smile scared him, and it would definitely scare a new born.

King blinked and his smile became more calm. "He's a water type, so get some Blue Gummis, Amal." He began grooming Kaleb calmly, not seductively. Kaleb showed a slight reaction when King dipped his head a little too downward, but the Vulpix knew how to be normal.

Amal happily taught the Manaphy how to chew and swallow. "Goomi!" the Manaphy shouted in delight. It's better than when he was crying. King sighed. He wanted a hot spring. Badly. He didn't really concern himself with smell, but it was horribly obvious from the three.

King got up. "Amal, Manaphies usually grow up in the sea. He should stay with Fabia and them until he gets use to the world."

"What, did you name Fabia your water leader?" Amal teased. Sure, she was the first Pokemon they recruited, but _really_. He seemed to be favoring her a little too much.

King shrugged. "She looked after our children. I don't see why she can't take in another one of her own type." And he was fond of her... Like Kaleb... Suddenly, he was every eager to match the ranks up now. They needed to evolve first and then let the ones who wanted to evolve and those who are _qualified_. _Man_, his dreams were becoming complex.

Not only that, he needed to include his children in. He would make them apart of his team until his children decided what to do with their lives. He was honest, he was hoping one of his children would want to play dress up. Those scarves reminded King of the beginning. He closed his eyes and his nose flared.

"Hey, King? Are you okay?" Amal looked at him, concern in his eyes. King looked at him and sighed. The Manaphy was asleep, and the Riolu was already attached to him. Just like he attached to his children. And the child would return to the sea. There was a low chance they would meet again, but King was going to name him.

"Can we name the Manaphy?" King asked, his eyes dark. Amal's face immediately brightened and relief shone. _He is_ pathetically _easy to read_. That's just the way he is. "Can we name him Chance or Risk?" _Take a hint, fool_.

"I like Chance better," Amal yipped. He tackled King and lifted the fox up, laughing. King screeched and yelled at him to put him down. Amal only laughed harder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_We all use math every day... to predict weather... to tell time... to handle money._" King's eyes snapped opened.

"How much TV did I watch when I was a teen?" he asked himself. He had no friends, sexually frustrated and... and... liked fruit tarts! That reminded him, he should make some farms so he wouldn't have to pay for food daily.

If he planted one berry and make another three, which makes four. And if those planted babies, that would make twenty seven. King was getting a headache. He would make a farm that made five hundred a day of one berry. That's a lot of farms. And a lot of food. They were getting free food from the guild, which wasn't really free. Amal was giving them some money, not knowing King knew.

The leader would allow this to continue, knowing Amal didn't want to talk to him because he was a moron and King didn't like his fast making money being stolen.

Fast money. Treasure Town wasn't the only town that existed in this region. There were more. Ignored. Like Amal's childhood home. Explorers looked at places were dungeons were, not the villages. At least one of them had a gambling, fighting and slave ring. Pokemon mirrored humans when it came to behavior. Except the slave thing. King saw some packs just dominate the other sex they didn't like.

It was rare that women dominated one group, but when they did, it was mostly aggressive, hot, sexy, defensive (unless he was Queen) and mistrustful. But, God, the sex... King was practically drooling. Man, that one pack were groupies. He even managed to invite the one male by the end of the party.

King slapped himself out of the memory and started thinking about his future island. Okay, food and a roof over their heads, what else is there? Honestly, he was hoping some of his children would want to play dress up when he got the right materials.

Their figure needed to be noticed, even if King liked the way they practically ran around naked. He had never taken bathes with them either... He pouted.

Back when he was a scientist (and breeder), he had never managed to see the wall that separated sex partner and child. Sometimes, he didn't even know the child was his until _after_ he had sex with them. King wasn't planning on changing his mental issues anytime soon.

He didn't have any pictures of them either... He needed Smeargles of different colors. They would be his photography group.

He stared at his Riolu children. It was like looking at a bucket of mixed paints. In the end, it all made black. They looked so happy. King let some of them out on a mission with a stronger teammate. He was expecting a request to not go on missions. If he did get one, he would make them train, so they weren't attacked by Pokemon stronger than themselves.

It wouldn't do good if King heard one of his children dead.

Food, shelter and clothing... The shelter. He needed to set up a alarm and defense encase they are invaded. Someone would have to be up every night. The night watch and the day watch.

But what about after his dream was completed? He couldn't do his scientist thing and his breeding thing was already in the process. Just... what would he do? Mah, hooking his children up was a issue, has with everyone else. He needed to find Amal a mate, so he wouldn't be lonely when King got tired of him. Yeah, that sounded like fun.

Problem was, Amal showed no interest in other Pokemon _in that way_. Like that stopped a Vulpix.

Let's see... A guy (or gal, if he was bi) who like a father figure, committed to him without worrying about his leader... King should get someone who would be part of his team and have sex with him behind Amal's back. It would show that Amal and his unknown mate didn't mind King's fetishes. Oh, and be a good step mother/ father to Amal's kids.

King smiled his scariest smile and stuck a piece of grass in his mouth. _This is going to be fun._


	49. Chapter 47: Going to the Beach

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon.**_

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (8/3/12)

Chapter 47: Going to the Beach... Without King of Course

"King, King!" Was what the Vulpix woke up to the next morning. He groaned and rolled over. "We're going to the beach! See ya!" King opened his eyes after the footsteps left.

He sighed and howled for Adeipho, his oldest son. He came stumbling and happily went into a military pose. "Hai!"

King nodded. "At ease, soldier. It's about your father."

Adeipho nodded and flopped down. "Okay."

"He's going to the beach with your youngest sibling. I want you to tail him." Who knows what could happen?

"Why?"

King was tempted to say not to question your superiors, but he always did, so that would make him a hypocrite. "Just to be on the safe side. I'll give you a Vanish Seed later." He had watched his children play with those seeds and play tag. It was funny to watch.

Adeipho's face lit up and he saluted. "Yep! I'll be back soon!" He ran off.

...Hopefully, they'll come back uninjured. King yawned and went back to sleep.

He dreamed of Lopunnies... Until some other piece of his subconscious interrupted.

_"Hey, come on-" King's eyes narrowed. He couldn't hear the name nor the person talking. All he could see was darkness, and he had a hard time moving his head._

_He heard a sniffle. "I- I comin'! N- No need to rush me-!" And then he heard a sneeze. Did this person have a cold? _

"_I really, really want to see the exploration thingy you were talking about!" So another team who wants to join the guild... King didn't care. New teams came in every day, so why would he care about this one?  
_

"_Not thingy- guild! It's important that you g- get it right!" King could_ feel _the scowl sent at who ever he was talking to. _

_They were silent for a while. Then the younger, cheerier voice exclaimed, "Whoa! Who's that?" King wished he could see. _

"_A f- foreigner." The sneezy voice said blandly. King blinked. _Foreigner?_ He had never heard of foreigners in this world. _

"_What is he?" the younger voice asked, sounding awed. _

"_He claims to be a N- Ninetales." King stopped. _A Ninetales? _Now he wanted to see what the fuss was about more than ever! "He has some companions from the same region he's from." _

"_What do they look like?"_ Beautiful, please say beautiful! _If he was ugly, that destroyed his whole wanting to evolve. _

"_Big, scary and strong."_ Dang! _"But... T- They all look strangely b- beautiful in their own way."_ Thank you! _He really wanted a Fire Stone now._

"_What d'you mean?" The curiosity in his voice was oozing out like fudge on a cake. _

"_I- I think you can see it too, -." King groaned. Unable to hear their names was torture to the Vulpix. _

"_Do you think those are his friends?" _You know, if that's me, then I would've noticed them by now.

_"Y- Yeah." _

_A light flickered on and off._ I don't want to fight anyone right now...

"King, wake up!"

He saw the picture of his evolved self, looking at a little pig and bear, smirking at them. The pig was cute while the bear looked like he had a water running from his nose. They looked alarmed at getting the attention.

The ones behind King were... Amal, evolved and proud looking. He had his arms crossed and a vaguely amused look as he stared at the two youngsters along with King. On Amal's left was a Typhlosion, bear like next to him. King recognized him to be Zero.

On Amal's right and behind King was a Venusaur, who looked extremely bored. It was obviously Flame That Stars Dance In. King admired his flower before looking at who was on his right. A Blastoise was next to him, standing proudly. He was expecting One or Rob, but that wasn't the case. Rob was above them, a Charizard. King assumed One was on his back, but couldn't see her.

On the Blastiose's right, there was a Torterra, who looked has bored has Flame. King didn't know why they were posing, but they were, and it was disturbing. King looked dwarfed in front of them all.

And they all managed to fit into a town... in a _square_ no less. King sighed and finally opened his eyes. He looked at the babbling Riolu and snorted. He looked high. The Vulpix snickered.

"KING!" Amal shouted. _Oi! I only blanked out for two minutes! No need to shout!  
_

"What do you _want_?" King groaned, irritated.

"Help me!" Now King felt the urge to be a masochist. Like drawing blood, not the cutting wrists type.

In fact, he was being a masochist by asking, "With _what_ exactly?" After that, King did many things, none important. Exhausting, but fun. His son reported that nothing happened at the beach between Amal and Manaphy, but Chance looked like he wanted to jump in and Amal looked sad.

What could make Amal sad? He couldn't name anything that could make him sad, nor happy. He had children, but he thought he had them too soon. He was a free explorer, and that was his dream. He was living his dream. Many didn't get the chance to do that. Technically, King was still trying to reach his... many dreams. King purred sensually has he remembered his Lopunny dream.

Randomly, he thought about all the Anoriths he had. He had five (or something), and he wanted some of them to evolve. King wondered why Amal spent so much time at Drenched Bluff. Well, he was a Aura Pokemon... and the Pokemon there are known to be fairly weak. He could meditate there peacefully without worrying about anyone bothering him.

Anyone he knew anyway.


	50. Chapter 48: Underwater Scary

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon.**_** Or **_**Smile **_**by ****Avril Lavigne**_**. **_

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (8/5/12)

Chapter 48: Underwater... Scary

"CHANCE IS GONE!" _Pretend you didn't hear that... Pretend you didn't hear that..._ "KING!" Why _can't he scream for someone else? _

"I know, I know," he grumbled, getting up shakily. He inhaled Chance's scent and followed where the scent lead. Amal couldn't do this since he was too... hysterical. King didn't want to think that, but that was the way it was. He was a crying bitch- Um... a girly boy? He was rather feminine from time to time. Just the way he liked them.

His nose lead him to the beach. Chance was there, staring longingly at the waters. King's ears twitched and he scratched them. Amal ran up to their adopted son and began questioning him worriedly, not giving the Manaphy time to answer. Not that he would.

"What's the matter?" Amal asked, tilting his head.

Chance collapsed, no longer floating.

Amal jumped back. Then he put a paw on the Manaphy's forehead. "He's burning up!"

"We should take him to Neo," King suggested. Neo was their only (known) medic. He needed to get the others into groups too. Like Medic, Treasure Hunters and Food Collectors. And mothers. Definitely mothers.

Amal nodded and picked the baby up. They took him to Neo's cave, apologizing for waking him up so early. Neo examined him while they waited on the Manaphy's side.

"Hmm... Some children need to be raised in a specific environment," Neo eventually told them. He scratched his chin with a hairy leg. "This child needs to be raised with the sea Pokemon." He nodded to himself has he talked. _At least he_ thinks_ he knows what he's talking about_.

"Some Pokemon are known to go back to the place they were born," King pointed out.

Neo shrugged. "I'm not familiar with legendary Pokemon's needs, but if that's the case, we may have to let Chance go." He looked at Amal carefully has he said this, gauging his reaction.

Predictably, Amal looked sad. His face fell, along with his head.

"I'll inform some of the water types and see if they're willing to go with him," King added. He had the feeling _someone_ was going to do something rash. "They could send us mail." _There, Amal won't do anything! _

Amal's lips quirked for a second before going blank. He left quietly.

"He wouldn't doing anything _stupid_, right?" King asked the medic.

The spider shrugged and put some of his wet silk on the child's forehead.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, has King was carrying some wet silk to Neo's den, Amal came back, looking exhausted. "Hey, King." The Vulpix nodded in acknowledgment, smelling something on his partner that he'd rather _not_ smell. "There's something called the Phione Dew that could cure Chance." There was a happy smile on his face has he said this. King was more concerned about his scent, but nodded along anyway. "It's in a place called the Miracle Sea."

"What a stupid name," he said deadpan, continuing his walk to the medic's den.

Amal shrugged with a small smile. He had marked the map and pointed it out to his leader.

They set out, King cowering behind the Riolu. King came to the conclusion that Amal was groped on his way back home, after getting the information. A female's scent was all over him. Hopefully a good female. This would confirm if he swung both ways. It would be really great if he did.

Has they ran through the dungeon, King turned on _Smile_ by Avril Lavigne. He got serious when he was knocked out and revived by his comrades. These guys used Dive way too much. Considering they were UNDERWATER it made a lot of sense. King didn't question the fact they were still able to breath. This place was scary enough.

They found the Phione clan. They were all chatting to each other until Team Moon showed up. A lot of Pokemon decided to join them on their way down for some reason.

And then a Gyarados showed up and startled the little guys. King looked at it and nodded. "What a dumba-" Amal grabbed him by his torso and swam away.

The Gyarados laughed loudly and proclaimed himself has their king. King, the Vulpix, was highly insulted. "Hey! If anyone's going to rule them, then it's me, ya dumb mother fu-" Amal bit his neck, making him whine. His water minions quickly silenced the large fish.

The fishy quickly swam away after a particularly harsh jolt from their newest Chinchou hit him. They watched him run away, sweatdropping.

The Phoines were quite happy to give them the Dew they were known for. They rushed back home and fed it to their adopted son.

"Thanks... King... Amal..." the Manaphy rasped. His first sentence. King coughed a laugh.

"He should be better in a couple days," the Spinarak told them calmly. They nodded and stayed by the child's side.

"Amal, you and I know what we need to do," King drawled to his partner.

The Riolu sighed. "Yes, I know. Even if I don't like it, I know." King was glad that he knew what he had to do. He didn't want to create a escape plan. "But... We can stay with him a little longer, right?"

"Yeah... I'm going to send Mia to search for a good place." Mia was the strongest Anorith they had, leveling in her thirties and knew how to fight. It also helped that she was a water type, meaning she could _swim_ and get across the ocean easier. King didn't know her well, but Amal seemed to trust her. That's all he (mostly) needed.

How he survived going underwater was still a mystery to him. He was still scared of drowning. Down at Miracle Sea, he had a brief flashback about the time he was trapped in his car underwater. He had a lot of enemies, one of whom was smart enough to tinker with his engine. King laughed about it afterwards and never thought about it again. The bonnet was never the same though.

Piece of advice: Get out of the car the moment you find yourself in a deep body of water. If you don't (depending on how deep it it) you might not be able to get out of the car until you hit the bottom. King remembered how hard he banged at the window, but still couldn't get out. He barely had any breath when he finally managed to get out. He hoped he had Kenny's ability, but highly doubted it. He didn't want it anyway.

It hurt to be stabbed in the lungs.

Trying to get out of his emo moment, he examined the Pokemon below him and his eyes glued to a Primeape named JZ. He was masculine and a monkey. This could work. He glanced at Amal and shrugged. Having sex with someone emotionally like that turned him off (at the moment). A Pokemon who didn't know Chance and remind him of tomorrow's tears (Amal's crying face) would help him forget the world.

Not thinking anymore, he quickly started making out with the monkey. Passionate (angry) sex was always the best option. _Not really... _


	51. Chapter 49: Moving OnWith Some Eevees

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon.**_

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (8/12/12)

Chapter 49: Moving On... With Some Eevees

The next day, in the morning, they watched their strongest water type and adopted son take off. Amal and Chance were crying a lot, making King feel a whole new level of awkwardness. Amal was such a uke sometimes.

They watched the Anorith (King officially gave Mia permission to evolve if she ever got there and back) gently carry the Manaphy away. Amal was still waving has they disappeared into the distance.

King stared at his partner, who was simply staring at the waters. The Vulpix hated those waters, even though they spent enough time there for him to get used to it. He was a fire type, dam- dang it! If they were going to keep going there, he might has well buy a swim suit or something. Just... something to protect him from the water.

He could barely stand his water type Pokemon sometimes.

King managed to cheer Amal up enough to go on a mission (it was annoying to be four legged sometimes; you can't drag people around without tripping and falling). King hoped going on missions and helping Pokemon out would help his mood, but it didn't. He didn't even seem to noticed Kaleb following them around!

Kaleb's nose twitched and he inhaled deeply. Snapping to attention, he tackled his leader, narrowly dodging the water blast targeted at King. Growling, his hackles rose. He could hear King growl along with him and Amal tense behind him.

They tensed even further when a Vaporeon walked calmly forward, a smug smirk on his face. They could see why he was smug, since the whole Eeveelution group walked up behind her. One of each, all lean and sexy and _dangerous_. King was the most interested in the Flareon, but this wasn't the time for perverse thoughts. They attacked them!

"What do you want?" Kaleb snarled at them. He could guess; food or money.

"What do you think?" the Vaporeon chimed, still smiling. It was a girl. _Boom! _Orgy time!

Amal snorted and muttered, "A female Eeveelution gang... I think I've heard of them." King gave him a questioning glance. "Bandits. Very high price on their heads. Way out of our league." King mentally winced. They were in serious trouble. And they were the stereotypical team.

Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and a Glaceon... _Hmm_... None of his leader team was going to be related to him, King decided right off the bat. Plus, that wasn't even a six man team! That was so unfair...

"Should we run?" Amal whispered, knowing that the other team could probably hear them.

King smirked has one of his fantasies came to mind. "Nope," King said, popping the 'p'. The Espeon could be a issue, but he wasn't _that_ worried... yet. "Hey, ladies!" King yelled, getting in front of Kaleb. "Want to have a little fun with us?" he purred seductively. The girls looked taken aback by his boldness.

"Why would-" _We want to hang out with men like you?_ The Vaporeon flinched, the others soon following. Something made them dizzy and... hot. It was the only way to describe it. She wanted to attack... someone- anything! She wanted to jump in cool water so this heat would go away. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. It wasn't even the proper mating season for them either. So why did she want to attack them? She shuddered, feeling something slip between her thighs...

King sighed in relief. "Well, at least _that_ still works."

"What did you do to them?" Amal asked, enjoying the scent coming off the females. It smelled like flowers from a Meganium, which he enjoyed when he was younger.

"A mixture of Sweet Scent and Attract," King told him cheerfully. It was very useful in situations like this.

"Meaning, they're going to ravish us sooner or later," Amal said deadpan.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Not a second after he said that, the Leafeon tacked King and sent them rolling. King got on top and pressed a paw dangerously at her throat. She went completely still and relaxed. This allowed King to take control without worrying about her injuring him to get to what she wanted. King really wanted to evolve. He was so bloody short!

He kept a paw firm on her and used his other paw to unsheathe his cock. The smell of a aroused female and the sounds behind him were enough to make him hotter. He thrust slowly into her, without preparation, and waited. She was tight and hot. Tight enough to be a virgin. She whined loudly, wiggling enticingly under him. He gave her time to adjust and waited, listening to the sounds behind him. Ah, this wasn't rape just yet.

Getting impatient, he began rocking and moving a bit. The Leafeon purred and pushed back. King leered and slammed into her, earning him a scream. _So good_. He gripped her hips and began fucking her at a rough pace, making her scream loudly- maybe even in pain. King loved pain, and giving it. _Yum, yum._ He panted harshly and his claws made her bleed some more.

Feeling his release coming, King clamped his fangs on her neck (or tuft of hair- not that he was short or anything!) and shot wads of cum inside her. His cock pulsed and became bigger and bigger. He hated his anatomy. Now he was stuck in her. Knowing it would hurt her, he tried leaving her anyway. She whined loudly, and he felt her cum on his dick. He growled and tried to leave her again, earning him more orgasms from his current partner.

Her tongue was hanging out and her eyes showing her ecstasy. King smirked, knowing her reaction later, when they get out of their heat. Just the thought made him want to fuck her again. And what was stopping him?

When his knot deflated enough for him to pull out, he flipped the Leafeon and entered her again. Doggy style, he began fucking her again, his pants unheard through her screams. He could hear other screams behind him, which didn't surprise him at all.

He released inside her again, but didn't allow his knot to grow. Instead, he left her there, a dripping pussy in the air and her front half bent, and began looking for another partner. He was sure she was pregnant, and expected some Eevee children later.

Amal was busy with the Vaporeon, who was sitting on his lap and Kaleb was with the Umbreon. It seemed has though the females were the ones controlling the two males. King snicker and caught sight of the Espeon. She seemed to be frozen to the spot, staring at her comrades. He smirked and walked up behind her.

"Boo." She jumped and her fur seemed to shoot up has well. He jumped a little, bit her neck and forced her head to the ground. She growled and struggled in his death grip. King could taste sweet blood, sliding down. Down. Down. He let go and jumped on her back and grabbed her chest area with his paws. He groped her breasts has best has he could, with her bucking like a bull.

Sliding down easily, he shoved his cock in and easily broke her barrier. She yelped and tensed. He smirked and slowly left. At the very tip, he rammed it back in again and again. His tongue lolled out and he smiled happily.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

King mockingly left seven Eevee eggs and one Vulpix egg. When those girls woke up, they would probably hate themselves. King felt justified by the fact they were a gang far more powerful than himself. They wouldn't have won or escaped. And they got some Eevee and Vulpix eggs.

The one Vulpix egg he left behind was from the first one, the Leafeon. They had enough Eevee eggs for the whole evolutionary cycle. He just hoped One wouldn't come around anytime soon. That would be awkward on his part if she asked.

Even if it was kind of hard to ignore thirty-seven Eevees running around- and acting like their fathers... He was so fucked.


	52. Chapter 50: Gavin the Shinx

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon. **_**Or Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (8/20/12)

**Warnings**: Straight, bi, homo, incest, sex between animals, child sex, rape, mentions of bestiality, orgy parties, mention of drugs, conditioning, threesomes... That's it I think, I might add something else later. I know it's a bit late, so... Yeah. Just putting the warnings up now.

**Note**: Can skip this chapter. Not important to the real story.

Chapter 50: Gavin the Shinx

They went to a place called Midnight Forest that day. A Nidoking discovered it and asked them to guide him all the way to the end. It was annoying to protect the weak. They went home and King relaxed on his throne.

He admired his children. They were getting more and more attractive by the day. He couldn't wait for spring to roll by. By then, they would know _exactly_ what was going on. The fox purred behind a paw. King could have had his way with any of them after a week, but he hadn't felt like it. Not with Amal there.

A leer came to his face reflexively has he continued staring at his team. He wanted to be human- like again. It would be so much easier...

"King," Amal's tired voice penetrated King ears. He turned his head to see a skinny, zombie like Riolu.

He leaned back and asked, "What's up?"

Amal flopped down on his stomach. "Reports. We got a lot of money today."

"How much?" Were they getting closer to what he wanted? He wanted to tell Amal not to work too much, but he would pass it to King or something, and he didn't want that.

Amal showed him and King sighed. He was thankful that the numbering system was the same has humans. It would be harder for King to tell if it wasn't.

But they were still very far away from their goal. He wondered if he should ask his fellow leaders to help them out... Nah. That would be awkward and rude. And he was still avoiding One.

He ate some of his sushi absentmindedly, looking much like a child. _"I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted. Surrender to nothing, or give up what I..." _

He caught the eye of a Shinx. He recognized him to be the first Shinx he ever got, named Gavin. He got a Pikachu on the same day, he had noted.

He shook his head. The Shinx had been delivered to him by May, a Cacnea. She had found the lion injured in Amp Plains and rescued him. King didn't talk much to his team, but he could see the Shinx avoiding everyone from here.

That was a bad thing in this clan. King's leer came back ten fold. _Children are the juiciest._

He hopped down from his perch and strolled over to the Shinx. The little lion gave him a wary look has he settled down next to him, in the shade.

Once he got comfortable, King started asking questions. "Why are you a part of this team?" He was still in bandages and couldn't do anything to assist them until he was healed. It was very boring for King to watch paint dry or simply stand still.

"Because I have no where else to go," the blue lion responded, frowning.

_Truth_. "Why not?" King followed up. Most Pokemon were family oriented, like a herd. Someone should have adopted the kid until he was at least a Luxio. If he wanted to evolve that is.

"My parents are dead."

"That's a lie," King pointed out flatly. The Shinx showed surprise before frowning. "Did your parents kick you out because of something you did?" Eyes looked down, chin thrust up. Guilt and anger? "Maybe?" King tilted his head and the Shinx avoided eye contact. "Huh. What's your favorite berry?" He changed the subject. He wasn't going to cheat and read the kid's mind.

"Cherry," he answered shortly.

"Favorite... I don't know. Place?"

"Amp Plains."

"Favorite game?"

"What's yours?" the kid asked irritably.

"Red Rover," King said, smiling. He remembered the one time he played that game. It was the only childhood game he could remember playing with other children.

"What's that?" the Shinx asked. Ah, he couldn't stand on his hind legs.

"It's a game when we get in two lines, get far away from each other and we would run to the other side when our name was called. It was fun trying to break the chain." King drew two lines in the dirt, the kid watching him curiously. "See, we would call a random person's name and he would try to break our linked hands. It was fun, until one kid choked trying to get through," King grumbled. He heard the kid gasp. "What's your favorite game?" he asked again.

So they started talking back and forth. King had learned many things about Gavin, and King shared a bit with him has well. What the Vulpix really wanted was to draw the Shinx. A picture that wouldn't fade in the dirt. He wanted a picture of him on his back and staring up at the camera with a naughty face. With a hard, leaking cock and cum dripping out of his hole.

King was hard pressed not to act on his fantasy.

"I would like to have sex with you," King told him bluntly after a couple minutes of silence between the two.

Gavin jolted, literally and figuratively. "I'm not gay!" he blurted out, scooting away instinctively.

King pouted. "Aw... Want to experiment?" Stuff like that made men and women bi. Or very gay.

"No!"

King gave him a (playful) sad stare. "Please? You won't know what you're missing," he ended with a playful sing song. He wanted to...

If the Shinx had been human, he would be blushing. "No... sir." His ears flattened and he looked down. King tilted his head and smirked.

"If you give me this one night of pleasure, I'll give you the most beautiful mate that fits your type," King drawled, thinking. He hadn't asked about anything sexual before this point, so he didn't know what Gavin's type was.

Now Gavin looked interested. "A beautiful mate?" _Ah, the fantasies of youth._

"Yeah. Look around. It'd be easy to find your type," King said arrogantly. He looked at one of his daughters and secretly smirked. They filled out quite nicely. Even with Amal's genes. "What _is_ your type anyway?"

Gavin blushed and looked to the side. King followed his eyes and saw- "_Oh_."

He was staring at Calida, his oldest daughter in this world. She was playing with her family, avoiding the recruits who were staring at them lustfully. King's killer instinct came out, making the men turn their heads quickly.

"Don't tell her! Please!" Gavin blurted out, standing awkwardly on his feet. One back and fore foot was broken and he was having a difficult time trying not to scream out.

"Settle down," King told him flatly, looking at the kid again. "I don't mind..."_ Since your intentions are pure. _"But wait until next year, then the both of you _will_ be ready." When spring came in this boring place... Is it fall now? He wanted a (another) goddamn heat session already! His ears perked when an idea came to him suddenly. A slow, demonic smirk spread across his face, making Gavin shiver.

"I'll give you my blessings if you have sex with me right now," King purred in the kid's ear. Gavin's fur shot up, making him look bigger. "I'll even let you date her before you get married." And let them evolve. A Lucario and Luxray is super sexy.

The Shinx flinched, looking confused. "Um..." He glanced at Calida, and then to his bandages hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'll be doing the thrusting," King purred, his eyes going at half mast. "And you basically become a virgin again after you evolve, so you won't have to lie to her." He wasn't going to go into detail, but it was something that happened.

The Shinx seemed to be pouting and blushing now. He looked at the confident Vulpix and took a deep breath.

"Fine... but go easy on me... Please?" Gavin was regretting accepting already. He didn't know how to... how to... He knew sex made children, but didn't know how it was done.

King smirked at him, making the kid think that it wouldn't be has fun has everyone says. Maybe it was the fear talking.

They walked slowly to Gavin's den, mindful of his injuries. All of them had their private den, unless they had a mate or children. Amal's children slept in one den, Fabia's in another. That was just the way things went.

And some of them were cold and alone. They introduced them in and leave them to do whatever they wanted outside of doing jobs. It was very boring. And if they went for the leader's children without asking, they were asking for their sexual glands to be cut out.

King licked Gavin's clenched hole slowly and teasingly. He tasted (and smelled) like a sweet/sour juice that he couldn't describe without messing up. "Relax, will you? It'll hurt more later if you don't." Gavin relaxed slowly but surely. King bit his tail lightly, making the kid jump. "Really, it would do ya good." He began eating the kid out again, enjoying the sweet/sour taste.

He was sounding more and more like a meal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gavin had his back to King's chest and the fox's limps attached to him like a leech. The Shinx grumbled and shifted, ignoring the cold thing on his back. Once he was comfortable, he began thinking...


	53. Chapter 51: Cave Full of Legends

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon. **_**Don't own the **_**Psych**_** theme song. Or Panic! At the Disco song,**_** I Constantly Thank God For Esteban**_**. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (9/3/12)

Chapter 51: Cave Full of Legends

"_I know you know that I'm not telling the truth. I know you know they just don't have any prove," _King sang has they walked up the stairs to the guild. _"Embrace the deception, learn how to bend. Your worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end... _Where is everybody?" King stopped, looking around the the guild's front room.

"This is kind of disturbing," Amal said. Not even visiting Pokemon who looked at the boards were there.

"You know that's right," King agreed, going down the pole that led to the lower floor.

"Whoa! Some sexy chicks down in this mug!" King exclaimed, looking at the Lopunny, Medicham and Gardevoir surrounded by the guild members. Luckily, everyone was too loud to hear King's yell. Amal tugged at his ribbon, snickering. They sat behind the Dugtrio and Croagunk and listened in.

"Can I get your autographs, PLEASE?!" the Loudred asked. _Oh, celebrity hoties_. King could feel himself go hot hard. _Wonder if they're groupies?_

"Do you think they're like the poi-... Team Skull?" Amal whispered in his leader's ear.

"If they are, we should ask the Wigglytuff for 'extra lessons'," King purred back. He didn't care if they were _exactly_ like the poison team- he wanted to fuck them into the mattress. All at the same time. Maybe Amal could join in too.

"They're Team Charm," the Croagunk croaked to them. "Famous treasure hunters. They're some of the few who've got the Master Rank, which is very hard to get." The Croagunk smiled creepily at them and Team Charm.

Team Moon sweatdropped. "This is getting more and more interesting by the minute."

Then the Chatot butted in and introduced the beauties to them, not going up to them personally. Then the Wigglytuff came out and everyone quieted. _Beauty, strength and wisdom... Cliche_.

"Hiya!" the Wigglytuff greeted. King waved, and he waved back.

"Oh! Wigglytuff, darling!"_ Oh, shit_. "It's been a long time, sweetie!" She sounds so... old- or like a flirt. Ugh, all Lopunnies were sex crazed anyway. That's what King loved about them. The Wigglytuff walked up and out of his office. "Oh, Wigglytuff! You haven't changed one bit!" King hoped not. He quite liked the Wigglytuff that way.

The Medicham jumped up gracefully. "Seeing you as a Guildmaster! Imagine that! That's amazing!" King and Amal traded glanced and shrugged.

"It's been a long time, Wigglytuff." The Gardevoir smiled at the pink bunny. King flopped on the ground and tilted his head.

"Yep. Long time no see," the Wigglytuff said in his happy go lucky voice. "Have you all been well?" Pleasantries. King stiffed a yawn.

The guild members came to the realization that Team Charm and the Wigglytuff had met before. King wanted to ask if he rescued him and demanded sex in return. A small fantasy bubbled in his head, a humming noise going on in the background for some reason.

His bubble was popped by a loud "WHAT?!" being asked. He visibly jumped before relaxing when looking at the others. He muttered to himself has he licked a paw and flattened his hair. Amal snorted and patted his back soothingly.

"...We came about an important matter." The Gardevoir paused, collecting her thoughts. "Do you recall, when we were exploring a long time ago, that we found a mysterious key." _Honey, there's a lot of those_. "At the time, we didn't know what the key was for. Well, we've finally found out where it should be used."_ I bet he swallowed it._

"You see, we discovered a place called Aegis Cave." _Where?_ "That key is a perfect fit-" _How would they know that?_ "-for the keyhole to its entrance." King's mind conjured some inappropriate images on a doggy's knot and snickered. "There's more. Its said that the cave holds a vast trove of treasure." A greedy grin spread across the Medicham's face has she said this.

"You still have it, don't you?" the Lopunny giggled in a flirty manner.

"Key? What?" the Wigglytuff asked. Hey, he's a famous explorer. You can't expect him to remember all the treasure in his closet. "Um... What did it look like? I don't remember!" the Wigglytuff laughed, trying to ignore the murderous aura from the sexy ladies. Team Moon sweatdropped.

"Hey! We went through a lot to get that key!" _Everyone does._ "Are you saying you've lost it?" the Medicham asked angrily, holding her fist out. _Feisty_.

"That's typical for Wigglytuff," the Gardevoir pointed out after a second. "Some things haven't changed at all, it seems." King smiled mischievously. "Lopunny, it's time for our gift." _Three guesses, the first two don't count_.

"I hear you, Gardevoir," the Lopunny agreed. "Here you go, Wigglytuff. We've brought you a _little_ gift." She winked. "It's your favorite! A Perfect Apple." She set it out in front of the pink bunny.

The Wigglytuff beamed. "Wow! A yummy, yummy Perfect Apple!" He reached out to grab it. "This is for me?" Without waiting for an answer, he picked it up and said, "Yay! Thank you!" He put it on his head and bounce around a bit.

"So... about that key," the Gardevoir said suggestively.

"Oh! I remember now!" _He knew from the start_. King snorted. "That key! The one shaped like an Unknown!" _Oh, gosh. Flame! I need you!_ "I'll go look!" He ran into his office, not shutting the door. "YOOM... TAH!" the whole guild heard him shout.

The whole building shook, rattling all the Pokemon.

The Wigglytuff walked out casually. "Here you go!" he said in sing song. King couldn't see the key he gave her, making him more curious to see it.

"Yes, darling!" She smiled at the Wigglytuff. "This is the key. This will open the way into Aegis Cave." King wanted to hear a sinister laugh_ so much_ right then. "Thank you!" She paused and frowned. "Say, why don't you join us? It will be like old times." King was already at the exit when Amal grabbed his ribbon and behind the crowd again.

"Yay! A Perfect Apple! Thank you!" King knew the Wigglytuff was pretending to not hear them.

Team Charm sweatdropped. "You really haven't changed," the Gardevoir muttered.

"We'll be going now, sweetie," the Lopunny said to the other bunny. "See you, Wigglytuff!"

They started walked to the exit.

"Uh..." Amal said, making them stop. "Excuse me, misses!" King had a clear view of the Lopunny's butt, and he was taking it for all it could.

"Yes?" It jingled.

"Um... May we explore with you?" Amal shot a leer at King so fast, that the leader doubted the others saw.

"ME TOO!" That just ruined it. King would explore the three later.

Soon, the whole guild was asking.

"King?" Amal asked, meaning "Do you still want to try even with all these guys?"

King pouted and nodded. It would be has much fun, but he knew these beauties would eventually realize the Vulpix was a hentai and be disgusted. He was sure these girls were ogled at everyday. Who wouldn't... with that cute _arse_ and _perk_ breasts... He would be drooling if he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Please let us join you!" Amal exclaimed, using his cute charm on them. King's lips quirked minutely at the sight of Amal's big eyes and small mouth. "Please let us explore with you!" The Vulpix wondered if the Riolu had the same thoughts has he had when it came to this little problem he had.

"PLEASE?" the guild begged. King thought he felt a strong wind, since he was next to the Lopunny and aimed at them. He blinked and stared at them with disdain.

The sexy bunny giggled. "Everyone is so earnest. So adorable!" _No, not really._ "Of course you may!" She struck a pose- King was kind of busy staring at the ass thrust into his face.

"Thank you!" Amal said, smiling.

"Okay, sweeties. We'll go ahead and open the entrance. You can go in after we do." So they can take the glory they've been waiting for. "The cave is located southeast of here." Amal got their map out has Team Charm left. It was marked and they knew where to go.

"Let's get ready." Amal nodded at his leader and they walked out.

They got to the Cave with everyone already there.

"There you are!" the Lopunny greeted. "Well, this is the place." King examined the grave marker in the middle. It was very old and dust had settled on the top. "Beyond this point is unknown territory." _Did she just make a pun?_ "No one has ever been inside."_ I doubt that very highly._ "Just imagine what mysteries await us inside. Isn't it exciting, darlings?"

King smirked. "Why, yes it is, sweetheart," he purred flirtatiously.

The Corphish jumped. "Hey, hey, hey!" Team Charm were looking at the Vulpix like a strange being. He tilted his head up and smiled. "This looks important!" He and the guild were used to King's strange behavior.

The Bidoof agreed. "It's got these odd shaped grooves gouged out, by golly!" King didn't care if he could read it, he wasn't going to.

"It's got a trick to it, I'm sure. There has to be!" the Medicham injected. "Watch me solve it, I will!"

The Lopunny ignored her friend and turned to Amal and King. "We asked everyone else, but what's your teams name?"

"Moon. Want to join us for a chat?" King purred, leering.

"L- Let's be on our way, shall we?" the Lopunny stuttered, leaving. The others followed.

"Amal, be a darling and read this," King drawled, sitting down in front of the grave.

"'If you seek passage, close your eyes, then submit your prove.' What's that mean?" Amal looked at King with wide eyes.

"We'll figure it out eventually," King said dryly, setting out.

The Vulpix defeated a I Unknown and it dropped a stone. He picked it up and stared at it. He shrugged and moved on.

They reached the end, and they saw the exit to the place. They were back at the beginning.

"Oh, Team Moon." They found Team Charm there too. "You ended back here too. You've solved the mystery it seems." _Disappointment?_

"I would assume this stone marker holds the key." The Gardevoir team mates turned back to the grave. "The surface of the stone marker is scored by deep grooves shaped like Unknown." _Flame_! "The cave is filled with hordes of Unknown..." King cut her off until they left.

He stepped in front of the grave and closed his eyes. Nothing happened. "We need to get the stones that match this." King put a paw on it and Amal memorized the three symbols.

After two more times of closing his eyes, the grave responded by glowing brightly. He was tired of white.

"King, I know you hate white and everything, but why do you faint every time this happens?" Amal asked, his paws on the sides of King's face. He was on his back and Amal was above him.

"I have retina damage!" King complained defensively, not knowing if it was true or not. He hadn't looked at a mirror in a long time.

Amal smiled at him. King drunk in the sight. "There's some stairs here now. Let's head out."

King rolled over hurriedly and nodded. He walked down the stairs, his tails puffed up. He heard Amal follow him.

"Oh crap!" King exclaimed, trying to get out quickly. A Regice was down there. He bumped into Amal.

"King, what-"

"Legendary alert, legendary _alert_ man!"

"Don't run away! We can take him!"

"I know! I just don't like them!"

"Why not?"

"They're way to big and they could rip me!"

Silence.

"Seriously dude? You're thinking about _sex?_"

"I'm a _breeder_. Give me a break!"

"If you're quite finished," the Regice drawled. "We shall battle!"

A couple of Fire Blasts later, the Regice was down and becoming a big white, fairy ball. It floated around for a bit before settling on King. He tried scooting away from it, but it held on. It disappeared into King and a wall collapsed, revealing a new doorway to elsewhere.

"Another one?" King whined, looking at the grave marker.

"That was good work!" a voice yelled. They turned around and found the sexy team. "You handled that battle with superb aplomb." _...What?_

The Medicham jumped and got their attention. "You're going to make us look bad if we don't pick up the pace!" she said good naturedly.

The wise girl giggled. "This has become unusually exciting for me!"

"But we'll beat you to solving the next mystery," the bunny followed up. "We're off!"

After they came by the second time ten minutes later, a note was there. Amal read it in a bored tone:

"To Team Moon:

"As we promised earlier, we have already solved this mystery. We're going on ahead. This is a race to see who can get the treasure first, you know!

"-Team Charm." Amal sweatdropped at the end.

"That's great," King yawned.

They managed to get the stones that fit into the grave and it glowed again. King had enough sense to close his eyes before the stairs were revealed.

Amal dragged King down the stairs before he could say anything. A Regirock was down there. Waiting. Looking at them eerily- it didn't have any eyes but King could _tell_.

After Imprisoning it, it was rather easy to knock out. It didn't move for the _entire_ battle. It's kind of sad that legends could be beaten so easily with normal Pokemon like King and Amal. Then again, if they hadn't tag teamed...

King began coughing has the door opened.

"You okay?" Amal asked, patting his back. King waved a paw and went to the next floor.

Through blood, sweat and _tears_, they managed to get all the stones needed to destroy the grave marker. They had twenty Unknown smiling behind them has they moved to the next floor.

A Registeel was down there. King would bet his _whole bag_ the last one was a Regigigas. He just wanted to play dead by this point.

The moment the door disappeared, three separate, bright lights flicked for a second before Team Charm was in front of them, injured and exhausted.

"What's up, hoes?" was the first thing that flew out of King's mouth.

"Ugh... What did you call us?" the Medicham asked, holding her head and lifting her upper body up.

"Nothing," King chimed. "Need some Oran Berries?"

Taking a moment to lick their wounds, Team Charm realized they had been defeated by Registeel and knocked out. Has repayment for saving them, they decided to help them at one point and let them have the glory of this cave. Then they left.

"Huh... King, I'm feeling more and more ignored," Amal said after a long period of silence.

"Should I fix that?" King purred, leaning on his shoulder.

Amal chuckled and shoved him off. "Love you." He butted his head against King's before tackling a Machamp. He left King choked.

They caught up with Team Charm at the end of the chamber, where the floor became more sandy like. King could see parallels to this place and Dialga's place; it was spacious and grand feeling.

"This appears to be the last chamber..." the Lopunny said thoughtfully.

Further ahead, there were many statues. They looked like they were prepared to fight, and they were protecting the Regigigas behind all the other statues. Why _do I feel like having a flashback?_

The world went dim, but not dark. He felt the Riolu slam into him and hold his neck like a frightened child. _Well, the dungeons were rather easy..._ No one would expect a super powerful boss down here.

"Those who seek the treasures sleeping in the ground... SHOW ALL OF YOUR POWER!" King flinched, his ears ringing.

The light returned, and the statues had come to life. _Oh_, yeah. _Hitmonlees_... They were technically statues, so he ignored his bodily urges and used his physic ability along with the Gardevoir to wipe them out quickly. The others focused on the Bronzongs or the Regigigas.

Eventually, without anyone passing out once (but Team Charm fell asleep many times...) the battle was over, and the hulk nearly crushed King if it weren't for Amal. King could still feel the foam on his mouth.

In front of the legendary's corpse, a _red_ grave marker appeared out of thin air. Since it was a _legendary_ they were talking about, King could ignore the fact that stuff_ didn't do that naturally_.

"It says, 'Close your eyes, then let your aura flow into the ground'... King?" Amal looked at his leader with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure this is the treasure."

"Fine, fine," King grumbled, closing his eyes. The real treasure for him would be having a orgy party, but he wasn't going to say that.

The marker lit up like the others did. King heard a growling sound, but didn't move. He trusted his partner to protect him.

The roar of a legend filled his ears. The world shook under his paws and then-

Amal grabbed him around the torso and ran like hell was on his ass.

They got out the cave quickly and safely. King wanted to point out that the guild may still be in there, but he was frozen on Amal's shoulder. He didn't know what caused him to go into shock, but something would pay if he ever did.

_The Riolu whispering... _

_Is that... the _**truth?**

Everyone was looking in the distance, so King followed their gazes. Another cave had rose from the earth. He didn't want to go in there now. _How about tomorrow?_

They all said that the real treasure could be in there, making King groan. He was tired of Unknown, the rocks and the frustratingly short dungeons. He wanted to go home.

"That must have been what Regigigas and the others were protecting!"

Team Charm gave them all the credit and told them the only ones who should be exploring it first should be Team Moon.

"Well, that was fun," Amal yawned, settling down for bed.

"_Right_," the leader drawled, staring at the moon outside the wooden window.

Amal but his arm around King's neck. "Come on, let's go to sleep," he whispered into the fox's ear.

King pouted. He had been sexually frustrated all day and expect King to relax? He sniffled snootily. _Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move. Don't you move... _

"I want a herd of Tauros," King pouted, dark clouds forming around his person. He could _feel_ Amal roll his eyes.

"Will you ever calm down?" Amal joked lightly, resigning to himself that he wouldn't be able to sleep while his lover was awake.

"In human terms, I'm a old man. In my clan, I'm considered a horny teenager." He spared a glance at the sitting Riolu. "What do you think? I don't even remember how old I am anymore."

"I think." A smirk filtered across Amal's face. "You are very beautiful indeed, especially under me." If he's evolving, I want him in me when he does. "You wanna-"

"Hell yes!"


	54. Chapter 52: Celebrating Dead People

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (9/14/12)

Chapter 52: Celebrating Dead People

"They _assume_ we want to go there. They _assume_ we will."

"And we are."

"But we don't _have_ too."

Amal stopped and looked down at the leader he'd been dragging by the collar. "What do you suggest we do?"

"First, let me up and second, we could decorate our base."

"With what? And why?" Amal obediently let his leader off his shoulder.

"In... the human realm, there is a celebration for the dead and-" He shook himself of dust has he spoke.

"Why would you celebrate someone dead?" Amal asked, bewildered.

"That's the same has asking someone why do they believe or not believe in God," King said deadpan. "We generally celebrate the end of summer, but that's gone out of fashion lately," he mused. "Oh well. I could make a scarecrow with straw and Neo can look like a zombie with his string. That's the only thing I can think of." King stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Right... We're going to work," Amal said deadpan. He didn't like the mention of the Spinarak.

"Please! I don't want to go to... that cave from yesterday!" King whined, digging his feet more firmly into the ground.

"Okay... How about this place?" Amal pointed at their map. King looked over his shoulder and then-

Amal hauled him over his shoulder and ran. "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled with a German accent.

That night, it stormed and King didn't wake up once.

"Ah. It's been a long time since the last storm," Amal sighed, staring out the window. He could see some of the other Pokemon still outside, playing. He stared at King's sleeping face; drool sliding out of his mouth. He sweatdropped. _Wonder what he's dreaming about?_ "We're going to need more doctors soon..." He went outside and told all of their recruits to head inside.

ZAP! Lightning struck King's arse, making him jump and rub his bump. "Fuck, that hurt." He scowled and licked the spot, wincing when he felt it. "My arse will never be the same," he sniffled. "Damn, I need some alcohol, Mary Jane and a hoe. Where _is_ everybody anyway?"

"You have been selected to star in our show today!" boomed a loud, microphone guy.

"Fuck you, man," King said automatically, not even thinking about it.

"It's only temporary, and you get 100 Poke-"

"Only 100?" King interrupted rudely, a bored look on his face has he examined his claws.

"Unfortunately for you, the process has already started: How to Haunt a House- well-"

"WHAT? I'm not even dead, yo!" King yelled, insulted.

"I'm afraid you are sir. Step One to haunting a house _is_ dying you know."

"Dude, that is totally not cool," King said, looking at his 'body'. He was blue with a light outline. He wondered if it would outline his dick if he pulled it out. He paused and looked at his stone cold (real) body. "Wait a minute, if I'm there, then where are you?" he asked the invisible voice. _And Amal?_ He was alone in his nest and his partner_ wasn't there_!

"Yes, you have joined the ranks of the supernatural... temporarily. Nothing to worry about though-"

"Dude! I don't think a talks person knows the secrets to life and death!" King yelled.

"Step Two is picking a house to haunt!" the talks person said, pointedly ignoring King.

"You've got to be kidding me," King grumbled, a sulky pout on his face.

BOOM! A crack of thunder shook King's feet. Instead of sound, it felt more like a earthquake.

"It's creak, it's spooky, it has no air conditioning! It's-" 'Just shut _up_ already,' King mouthed, looking at the ceiling. "-THE Haunted House!"

A crack of lightning and King was in a dark, dusty, formal hallway. The red carpet with gold lining felt nice on his ass. "Question! Are we going to go through all the clichés in the book?" he asked, looking at a black knight. It silently stared back.

"First, we need a hauntee." King felt insulted that the microphone voice completely ignored his question. He opened his mouth before sighing. It wasn't worth it.

The door bell rang.

Yawning, King looked at the severe woman in a portrait drawing. She took up most of the frame and seemed to dominate the white haired man in the background. They were in a farmland- like that one with the dude with a pitchfork and wife or something.

There was a banging at the door.

Going to answer it, King remembered he was a fox, so he couldn't turn the doorknob (and he was too lazy to use his psychic powers). Sitting his bum down, he turned to stare at a mirror that curved over. His wide, innocent eyes stared back at him. He was utterly disgusted.

The door was busted open and fell harshly on King's tails.

Jumping up, King howled in pain and turned invisible- like a defeated monster in _Final Fantasy VII_. His howl sounded like Charlie Barkins...

"What was that?!" a young voice exclaimed. King sniffled and tugged his beautiful tails out. Tears stung his eyes and refused to fall has he stared at them. Glaring at the group of teenagers has he licked his tails, he vowed to scare the shit out of them- in a _Supernatural_ way.

Using his psychic powers, he slammed the door back up and attached the hinges one at a time. Predictably, the teenagers looked at the door in a terrified manner. King needed a haunted dungeon when he got an island. It would be fun to scare his children. And Amal. And maybe prisoners.

"_Leave,"_ King hissed, walking in a circle around them. Three girls and three boys... Of course. Having a sex party here _wasn't_ advisable. To much dust and the beds are probably creaky too. The best would probably be the coffins. And that was damned uncomfortable.

King toyed with the idea of using Dexter's methods. It nearly broke his heart when the serial killer threw all of his tools and shit into the ocean when he got scared of the Ice Cube Killer.

Following the group into a side room, King looked at his paws when he noticed he was leaving a track. Looking over his shoulder, he saw white paw prints on the floor- the paws looked like it had mist coming out of it.

He shook his head with flat eyes has he continued following them all.

He heard a gasp of horror. How strange. He hadn't even done anything yet.

Ghosting through them (causing them to shiver) he saw what made them gasp.

It appears Doctor Black had been murdered with a candlestick in the Cellar. How dare they dirty the bottles with a human's blood- not that King wouldn't drink it anyway, but it made the bottle slippery! How the hell was he suppose to get intoxicated with a slippery bottle?

Wait... The Cellar? Now, it'd been a long (coughtwentyyearscough) since he'd play Cluedo, but he was pretty sure that wasn't in the rulebook. He shrugged. Who gived a fuck about the rules anyway?

"_Who killed the good old qu-ack?" _King said in sing song.

"Who's there?!" one of the spooked teenagers said. The spirit fox blinked. Did he speak English instead of Poke? Oh, he hoped he sounded like one of those Insane Children from _American McGee's Alice_. That was a cool game to play.

King laughed sinisterly, just to test it out.

"Man, let's get out of here!"

"No way. You want the whole school to make fun of us?!" _Better to be made fun of than pissing yourself._ King snickered eerily. _This is great_. The boy opened one of the doors impulsively and angrily. The fox shook his head and sighed. These doors were going to break if they keep slamming them like that.

They walked into a torture chamber.

Sharp weapons like scythes or surgical knives were hanging on the ceiling, swaying back and forth to the nonexistent breeze. Racks were covered with a white sheet and King could see rust in the corners and on the ground. He shivered. _This is _marvelous_. Then again... Most people are very protective of this sort of thing... Well, I_ am _haunting a old house with no air conditioning_.

King giggled and hopped onto one of the racks. He sat in a corner and watched the group examine the weapons curiously. How to use this in a scary way? Hmm... He stared at the girl that seemed to be the weakest link. He smiled predatorily and used his powers to yank her back into a torture rack. _Let the fun begin. _

She screamed has her wrists were bound by leather cuffs. "Guys! Help me! Please!" Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes has she begged for her friends to help her. They thought she was just fooling around and did nothing. King shrugged and made a beautiful kitchen knife hover over the girl's stomach. This made the rest of them alarmed- now.

King plunged the knife into the girl's stomach.

One of the male's gave a shout and tried to yank the knife out... Or not? King laughed has more blood gushed out. She kicked at the one trying to help her feebly. King smiled widely and twisted the knife. She screamed even more loudly. King loved the sound of her blood leaving her body and the way the boy was helping him.

The others didn't even realize it.

Deeming his work done- even if an ambulance arrived, she would still die- he took the knife out and floated it right next to him, his ghostly self. King wanted to lick the blood off the knife, but that was unsanitary. There was dust on it when King picked it up. He wanted to lick it _so bad_ though.

"Katty." Great. One of those damned emotional moments when the boyfriend mourns the girl and ignoring the obviously _terrifying_ knife. King rolled his eyes and ignored any further talking.

What would scare his children? An unknown Pokemon. An over protective feeling spiked up and he viciously squished it. King wanted his children's virginity... Even though he knew it was wrong by society's standards, his instincts and his heart wanted _so much_. He'd be damned if some random person took his children's innocence unless _he_ gave consent.

He was a tad... controlling.

How to become human when he was a fox? Illusions were a fickle thing. He would rather be free from a cruel world of judgment. His world of selfishness. Technically, he was already there. Living with Amal was a blessing, he supposed. He was his slave if he remembered correctly.

Shaking his head, he glared at another mirror. There was like, fifteen mirrors in every room. That was obsessive. Narcissistic. Not that King didn't love himself, but _still_. Freaky.

Scream. A high shriek. King's ears stung. He looked at the group and noticed they were looking at the mirror right behind them. He smirked and hopped off the table. Knowing damn well the mirrors were everywhere, at every angle, he slow walked until he was sitting in front of them. He hoped his eyes glowed demonically red has he said, "Boo."

They fled like rabbits running away from... well, a fox. King had to admit they were damned boring victims. He would like to go to the control room and control everything from there, but it wasn't to be. He was a fox, and he can't type with paws or claws. Such terrible defects.

That, and he was fucking bored. To think, he usually enjoyed Halloween... especially the parties (the free booze) and tricks. Maybe he should have handed out treats instead. Naw, the girls (and some boys) loved it when he handed them out... They didn't like his tricks has much has they did his moves.

He looked at the dead girl and smirked when he saw a white mist float out of her. She peeked her head out before fully leaving her body. He waved a paw at her, encouraging her to come over.

She walked/floated over hesitantly. She was a pretty little thing, like a doll. Her hair was up in two ponytails at the sides and she had wide, amber eyes. Her make up made her look more like a doll and illuminating her lips. King giggled eerily at her.

She flinched and looked at him with shock. His foxy grin refused to leave his face, no matter what he tried to do. "You- You're-"

"Yes, yes. I'm the one who handed the boy the knife." _Lie._ "But he was the one who killed you." _Half truth._ "I just gave him a push." King took the credit for her death in his mind though. "Now answer me this, would you seek revenge or simply move on like Casper? Then again, did he move on?" King trailed off on a random train of thought.

"I'm... I'm really dead?" the girl questioned, ignoring the strange fox's musings. She teared up and held her head, shaking. She wore a horrified look often seen on students when they don't study for a test.

"Yes," King said deadpan. "You were stabbed, sweatheart. Like, two minutes ago. Remember that?" _Shock comes after trauma._ "Never mind. Your boy toy killed you, what will you do? A) Seek revenge? B) Pass on? Or C) Stay in purgatory, singing _Home_ by Daughtry?" King asked sarcastically.

"Um... A?" The girl put a finger on her lip and stared at him in confusion.

King's eyebrows quirked and he nodded slowly. King, being the person he is, drew different scenarios about what was to come. This girl... his first victim in this crazy house was the type he preyed on when the chance arouse. There was something off about her though... Her act cost her the fake life she lived. Or her problem was something else entirely and King was reading too much into it.

Not his problem. She was dead and he was a ghost. But he killed the new ghost... Did that make him a demon? He was already a Kitsune before turning into a ghost.

"Bah! Too complicated! Follow me to the ballroom, will you?" He started walking without looking at her. A bad porn movie and a even worse horror film... King was starting to care less and less. If only he had his old body, everything would be different.

Not dwelling on the 'what if's' and 'what could have been', he casually looked around the Beauty and the Beast ballroom, specifically the lighting.

There was a sharp noise of static and music started playing. Listening, King liked it by the time it said, "Meow," the first time.

_I'm proud of my eye color, it's sky blue _(Giggling maniacally, King unrolled many plastic sheets)

_Unfortunately, I've never seen the sky though_ (King taped the plastic to the floor while the girl stares blankly)

_But it doesn't make me frustrated_ (The song is Japanese, but King understands every word)

_Because the black night is our garden_ (He hears the group running away from empty suits of amour. King didn't think they were actually mobile)

_On Halloween night_ (King heard many doors opening and shutting.)

Strangely, the door to this room was never touched, despite them running around like the Scooby Gang.

The coffins were ready and plastic laid on top of them like a gentle curtains. He was ready for the next victim. King thought the ballroom looked more beautiful this way than if the plastic wasn't there.

_Meow (Hurry, hurry little children) _

_We're black cats (We're ready) _

_We'll jump across the mirror door (To slice and dice you into little bits)_

_Meow _(He needed a knife)

_As we go beyond the night (The Vorpal Blade will do) _

_We might want to snatch you away_ (Could this _pathetic_ girl do it though?)

_On Halloween night, we'll leave our shadows only (Funny, ghosts like us don't have shadows) _

His lips stretched has one of the boys came in. The other ghost looked surprised, and then her face fell. This wasn't her boy. Oh, well. King was still going to kill him. Whether the girl wants it or not.

He kicked the girl out and put up a barrier around the room. The boy was still catching his breath and leaning against the door when King used his psychic powers to yank his neck and wrap him in plastic. It wasn't bubble wrap and he slam the boy to the ground. There was a small groan.

_The night we've been waiting for is drawing near_ (It was only the ninth...)

_The deep night of Halloween_ (King set the boy on the closed coffin)

_From now on, it's our time _(King leaned in)

_Let's play _("Nothing personal," he whispered)

_I want pumpkin pie, candies_ ("One warning")

_And a whole cake!_ ("And you're dead." King thust the Vorpal Blade into the boy's chest)

_If you don't have treats_ (King exhaled, savoring the feeling)

_We might trick you badly _(He left the knife in the plastic wrapped body and flipped it into the coffin)

A long chorus of... a trumpet when on while King stared at the beautifully wrapped corpse. He felt the need to stare forever and not go. Unfortunately, corpses decomposed and got all icky and gooy. Which he didn't like, so he closed the lid. He opened the other, bigger coffin and made the heavy one slid into the big coffin.

Then he swayed to the music, swirling plastic wrap flying around him.

_The door of night is right there_

_If we open the window_

_We might jump off it _(King let out a booming laugh)

There was a body wrapped in plastic from head to toe with a knife sticking out of his chest inside a wood coffin. Said coffin was wrapped in plastic like a cocoon. How marvelous.

_Bring only one match _

_And then you can join us_ (There was a banging at the oak door)

_On Halloween night _(King thought about opening it)

He stared at the coffin and then at the door and back again. He tilted his head.

_Meow!_ (King sighed. Burden and then despair. He was tired. He wanted this job over with.)

_C'mon, let's get fired up! (I can't. This is too boring) _

_Demon is always on our side_ (The door opens, finally. The group rushes in... even the ghost girl)

_Meow_ (She throws him a accusatory glare and he response by a jaw cracking yawn)

_That's right_ (He rolls his eyes has the group... two boy, two girls, tries to open the coffin)

_We can become Will o' the Wisp_ (King was not impressed)

Despite his copy of Dexter's style, he didn't do the deed right. Nor did he follow Dexer's religion.

_At the dark night_ (King was sitting on the coffin, leering at the smaller group)

_Let's set fire to guide you_ (The edge of the coffin caught aflame)

The words were making less and less sense to him.

_Reach to the sky to burn the moon!_ (King quite liked the moon, thank-you-very-much)

_So that it'll reach Momma and Papa one day_ (The room quickly went up in smoke)

_Give us treats! _(The teenagers ran out the door)

_Don't give them to anyone else!_ (The girl was still glaring at him)

_Before they get stolen!_ (King shot a infuriating smirk at her)

May the best die.

_Shall we burn them all? _

_We cry out high to the sky_ (The pace of the song rose dramatically)

_Meow, meow! _

_Reach there, reach there like it once did! _

_This year again_

_Meow, meow!_ (King's lung was stabbed by the girl)

_We'll burn it red! (What a amateur) _

_C'mon, let's get it fired up! _

_We can even become Will o' the Wisp _(King thought his soul was turning into that)

_Meow_

_Meow_

_Meow_

But he wasn't a real ghost. He was sent here on a mission.

And it was being jeopardized by the real, limbo ghost.

_We're black cats_ (He smiled has his body hit the ground)

_From the eternal land_ (The girl was walking away)

_Meow_ (King was sure if he were a real ghost, silver blood would be pouring from his lung- like the Bloody Baron)

_We went beyond the night _(King rose)

_To see Momma and Papa_ (One step at a time, he approached the girl)

The end is approaching.

_Meow_ (His footsteps made the floor creak)

_Where is the flaring stone?_ (Fire Stone?)

_Demon is suppose to give it to us one day_ (He raised his hand)

_Meow_

_We're the Will o' the Wisp _

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_Let us go home_ (Goo was on his hands)

He was tired.

_Meow_

_We're black cats_ (Ectoplasm?)

_If our thousand of cries don't reach _

_Meow _

_We'll make it burn redder_ (He stared at his hands)

_To let people know we're here (Human _hands)

_Trick or treat _

_Or please_

_Leave me go home_ (He looked at the mirror in the corner. Broken)

His human self stared back at him, reflecting his surprise and disgust.

_Meow!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Deep breath. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**, **_**Mickey's House of Villains, American Gothic Couple **_**(art piece), any of the **_**Final Fantasy**_** games, **_**All Dogs Go To Heaven**_**, **_**Supernatural, Dexter,**__**Cluedo,**__**American McGee's Alice, Casper, Home **_**by****Daughtry, **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** or **_**Black Cats of Halloween**_** (Rin, Len), **_**Scooby Doo**_** or **_**Harry Potter**_**. **

**Sorry for the month long wait. **


	55. Chapter 53: Sitting Down For Awhile

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (10/14/12)

Chapter 53: Sitting Down For Awhile

"Ow!" King gasped has he was wakened. He rubbed his bum and glared at his partner, who was innocently whistling. "Did you stab me?"

"No," Amal said with a guilty voice.

"Totally not cool," King grumbled. His ears perked when he saw a shadow at the front of their den. "Come in!" he shouted. The shadow jumped and tilted it's head. Hesitantly, the shadow skidded down and King could see him clearly.

"Michael?" Third Vulpix son. King really wanted to evolve when he saw how much bigger his own son was next to him. Only six months old and bigger than King. He pouted.

"Uh... Mom? Can we talk in private?" Michael asked nervously, his left ear and leg twitched erratically. Why were his children always so nervous around him? Oh, yeah. _Neglect._

"What is it, sweetheart?" King asked, sitting down behind a den, _far away_ from Amal the daddy. He waited patiently for his son to answer. It was the _least_ he could do for these kids.

"I think Chika's in trouble!" Michael blurted out. He blushed and fidgeted in front of them like a crack- drunk, addict?... He had nothing.

"Huh?" King asked, snapping out of his brief blank- out. He shook his head and said, "The Gloom right? Why would she be in trouble?" He could hazard a guess though.

Now the other Vulpix was looking more guilty. "Um... I guess it's too late to back out now, right?" He laughed nervously.

"Michael, I won't tell them you snitched." King licked the spot between the child's ears, trying to be reassuring. "Now, what's going to happen?" he whispered into his son's ear.

His son staid silent for a while before whispering, "Some of the fire types want to burn her," really quietly. King could see that has being funny, but he would help his son if he needed it.

"When and where?" he asked, a slow smirk sliding on his face. Michael's ears shot up and then down in fright. He told his mother _everything_, including how he knew, secretly loving the scary look on his mother's face while also being afraid.

_Apparently_, King's children were already at the rebellious age. Not even leaving his territory and they're causing trouble _out_ of the clan. He sighed. At least this one was honest and didn't say, "I was passing by." Even King wouldn't believe that, despite his lie detector eyes.

Since he told his son he wouldn't snitch on him, he couldn't tell Amal. Meaning he would have to deal with it on his own. And there wouldn't be any pay involved. The _joys_ of parenthood.

King sulked has he walked to the grass area. This place had grown bigger has the months went by. He had no idea where the vic was either... He knew where the crime was going to happen, so he could work with that. Like all the other jobs.

Searching the place, he found the Gloom that was going to be horribly pranked. The grass types seemed to flinch at the sight of him and skitter away. King tried not to show how much that bothered him. This was his clan, and everyone was suppose to be happy. Or comfortable. Definitely not scared like _this_ though.

He sighed. Being hippy like that bored him, and he could understand the need for conflict, but if someone tattled, he got involved.

Plus, if they were going to be scared, they were going to be scared of _him_, not his type.

He heard loud laughter from behind him. Twisting his head, he looked at the arrogant group of fire types. They reminded him of teenage yakuza by their walk. King rolled his eyes and walked in front of them. "Return to the fire field," he ordered them calmly.

One of them (a Ponyta) sneered at him and asked, "Why should we?" With a sudden jolt of thought, King realized that he had never once recruited fire types. So how did these folks end up in his clan? Was it Fabia? Or one of the others?

"Are you lot even part of my clan?" King asked suspiciously. Their laughter irritated the fox like nasty food. "No? Then I won't regret doing _this_."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

King yawned. No money, goodies and he ended up in Neo's den with his belly in the medic's webs. Breathing has much fire has he did made his throat and internal fires damaged. Neo made him suck on Pecha berries all day after that. The sweetness sooth his throat and gave him a good excuse to not talk to his... to Amal.

King settled his head in his paws and closed his eyes. He wouldn't go into details, but he was laughing the whole time he fought the fire group. That helped his stomach pain for sure. He wouldn't say anything about his sore throat. Five against one was unfair, but King liked those odds.

Especially when the army was weak.

He heard the spiderweb curtain flutter. King opened one eye slowly and looked at the shadow. His annoyance bled out to amusement has he waited for his son to enter the den. Children were so cute sometimes.

Eventually, Michael poked his head and then his entire body into the den. He shook himself, obviously not liking the feeling the web gave him. The child jumped at the loud 'snap' the web gave off has it reattached. He stopped short and looked at his mother in a scared way. "Mom?"

King ears twitched and lifted his head. He nodded at him and patted the space next to him. Michael slumped his back and flattened his ears has he walked to the spot King motioned. He sat his rump down and bowed his head. King patted the boy calmly on the head and laid back down. He felt Michael's confused stare, but wouldn't tell him anything for a while…yet.

After a while, he heard his son leave. The Vulpix stared at the wall, expecting his mate to come back at any second...

He closed his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The world was burning. Why? He set the coffin on fire.

Good thing he was a Vul... He looked at his hands. His eyebrows twitched and a frustrated growl tore from his lips. "I'm _dreaming_." King crossed his arms stubbornly and glowered at a black suit of armor.

"Yes, you are." The voice was soft, wise and calm. And most of all, mysterious and _fuck_ he wanted to do some naughty things with that. He turned around, looking for the voice. There was a flash and a woman stood in front of him, naked has he was. He automatically looked at her breasts and licked his lips. Luscious and full they were, what he wouldn't give to grope that. "I am Cresselia." King erection shot straight down at that. Legends... Oh, how much he hated those.

"Why're you here?" King asked, leaning against the wall and wanting a cigarette.

"Your... very existence is... pushing the world toward ruin."

"No shit, lady. I'm the only who nearly destroyed it last time," King growled at her. He looked at her face a little closer. Perfectly symmetrical, heart shaped face, purple, tied up hair... Aya Asia looks? King read way to much manga. "Well, sorta anyway. Last time was Dialga. The time before that was me." The lady was looking at him in surprise. Then it turned to hostility.

Before she said anything, he walked up to her threateningly and forced her to lean over a table. "Let's not talk about that though," King purred. He placed a butterfly kiss on her lips while his hands roamed her sides. She turned her head and mouth to the side and put a hand between their faces, blushing. He smirked. "The only reason_ I_ would allow a human like you into my head is for a quick fuck," he informed her, softly kissing her palm.

"Eh?" the Aya lookalike exclaimed. King took that chance to lift her up on the table and continue kissing her. Hah, being in a body he was born naturally with... _This is a wonderful dream_.

Moving his head down and licking her left breast, he made his way down slowly, the lady blushing. He nuzzled her stomach before forcing her on he back. He licked and nipped his way up and down, ending to her button. His hands landed themselves on the table. Wood table. King paused in his licking, his tongue still sticking out. _Didn't I burn this yesterday? Eh, it's a dream_.

Dismissing it, he stroked her sides and then roughly groped her breasts. So soft. He squeezed them and licked and roughly sucked her nipples. She moaned lowly and bucked her hips. He smirked against her skin and bit her nipple, drawing a drop of blood. She hissed irritably and threw her head back. King licked at her in mock apology. "You a virgin?" he asked curiously before attacking the other nipple.

She looked stone faced (despite her red face) for a second before saying, "Yes," in a low whisper. She looked away quickly, her face becoming redder.

King smiled slyly and flipped her on her back, doggy style, and held a hand on her stomach to balance her. She 'Eeped!' loudly and grabbed the edge of the table. Her ass in the air and her hands positioned like that... King smirked and nosed her clit. He licked her, tasting a sweetness similar to honey. He shoved his tongue in deeper all the while groping her arse...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Later)

They'd somehow ended up on a bed with one thin, white sheet. Go figure. King was taking a long drag of a cigar and looking out the window. The purple haired chick was next to him and facing away, passed out.

The sex had been... okay. Virgins were _always_ uneasy with the hard stuff, so it left King a little unsatisfied. But hey, he could work with what he got. One, he hadn't had sex with a human-male or female- in a long time and two, he wasn't used to his new human body.

He sighed, removing the stick from his mouth and allowing smoke to leave his lips. Sex with a human didn't satisfy him like a dog or bull did, which depressed him. It was even worse with his body. Maybe he should just stick with bestiality?

He sighed again has he ran a hand through his hair with his other hand. A beeping sound caught his attention and he looked over to the side. A computer that looked like the one from _Courage_ was there, blank screen and everything. He slipped from the bed, his bones cracking, and moved over to the computer. Sitting in the rolly chair and pressing his cig to the provided ash tray, he pressed the Enter button.

The blank screen was replaced by surveillance footage. King was tired of this dream. Breathing calmly (exaggerated), he zoomed in on the group.

Let's see... One boy, two girls left. Three if you count the ghost girl who he hasn't seen in a while.

"Do you know how to preform a exorcism?" King asked the groaning legendary.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The hallway stretched forever and beyond that to give King time for his next move.

He had made an enemy out of a ghost. While a pathetic enemy, they all needed to be crushed so a damned twenty year curse wouldn't follow him or his descendants.

"This is such a headache," King groaned, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his head. He looked at the woman's breasts and it made him feel a _little_ better.

"Um... This is your dream... right?" Cresselia (dubbed Cress in King's head) asked softly.

"Don't you know it." King smirked at the legend, and at the drying white cum dripping between her thighs. A spike at his head stabbed at him, making him groan and close his eyes. "Damn... I just want to have one of those dreamless sleeps. Minus the sex, this is a total bore." He sighed and leaned forward. "Whatever. I suppose little legends like you can't cure my nightmares..."

Looking at the screen, King thought... He needed to kill a girl. Which one was the boy's girl? He would kill her to get the other two alone together... Get a cliche. They kill each other and this nightmare is over.

He tapped a few keys and made a door appear at the 'end' of the hall. It had the number '237' on the card. He snapped another cig out and took a long drag. The scent of smoke calmed him and his headache subsided.

One of the girls quickly opened the door only to find a completely ordinary room. _Wait for it..._ A clown slowly turned it's frowning face to look at the group. It was sitting on the bed and otherwise it was completely still. King's eyebrow quirked unwillingly.

King blew out a cloud of smoke. It blew into the screen and circled in front of the curious teenagers. Words formed in the cloud of smoke in what it appeared to be purple marker. It read:

"I never was

Am always to be

No one ever saw me

Nor ever will

And yet...

I am the confidence of all

Who live and breathe

On this terrestrial ball."

King didn't read that in poem form, but he could go with it. The riddle faded until only a window was there.

The boy gulped. "What do you think that means?"

_Something surprisingly simple_, King thought with a roll of his eyes.

"What's a terrestrial ball?" the dumb girl asked.

King facepalmed.

"The earth," the other girl thankfully said, flatly.

Just to lighten the mood even more, he played_ I Just Had Sex_ by the Lonely Islands full blast. He winced, still not liking really loud shit even though he liked the song.

The kids tried to talk to each other, but the music was so loud that they couldn't hear themselves _think_. King smirked when the clown got up and hugged the dumb girl. He couldn't hear her shriek, but the horrified face got him laughing like a maniac... not that he ever claimed to be sane.

After he was done with his fit, he saw that his victims had broken the door down and ran away from the room. Smoking coming out of his nose smoothly, he thought about his next move.

A creepy, wide smile split his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A girl in uniform with a horse mask on her head was chasing the group now.

"_Tick tick tick. That's the sound of your life running out," _King giggled.

The group split off on their own separate ways, one heading to the attic, another to the kitchens and the last to the restroom.

King's golem followed the girl to the restroom. It raised it's head and snorted. It knocked on the door to the restroom and the girl in it whimpered. King yawned and rested his cheek in his knuckle. His thoughts turned to the legend and he found that she had fled. How disappointing.

He eyebrow twitched when he realized that he had little to no imagination when it came to being the mastermind of a haunted house. Looking at it from the group's perceptive, they were terrified out of their minds and barely got a moments rest.

Whatever.

The horse golem got frustrated and swung it's ax over it's head and onto the doorknob. The girl screamed and continued to do so in high pitch has King's golem chopped away.

The horse headed schoolgirl seemed to smile has the door opened and it came face to face with the girl. The last thing the girl saw was King's crazy pet raising her ax and swinging down with tear stained eyes.

King's hands jerked up when the horse used the bathroom. He didn't feed or water it _and_ blood was all over the throne. King rolled his eyes and grabbed the computer microphone, "46773, please return vic to the ballroom. Repeat, 46773, please return vic to the ballroom. End message." His golem neighed in aggravation. "You don't get benefits," he drawled disdainfully.

After the golem was done, it carried- dragged the body through the halls, leaving a bloody trail on the carpet. "I ain't cleanin' that."

King caught sight of the last two, hiding behind two other doors further down the hall. He could see their fear and thoughts running rampage. He wondered if he could get these two to get one of those sex scenes and _then_ kill each other. Ah, classic.

With a snap of his fingers, his golem disappeared in a pile of gold dust and a corpse's feet fell with a thud. Next Act. What to do n-

King gasped has dull pain in his neck flared up. He coughed and tried swallowing at the same time. He felt something rise up and gagged and started coughing again. _Motherfu..._

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_**. Or **_**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro**_**. Or**_** Courage the Cowardly Dog**_**. Or **_**The Shining**_**. Or **_**Doctor Who**_**. Or the riddle. Or **_**I Just Had Sex**_** by the Lonely Islands. Or _Dexter_. Or_ Shinigami- sama ni Saigo no Onegai_.**


	56. Chapter 54: Trying to be a Stalker

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon, **__**Diary of Jane**_** by Breaking Benjamin, **_**Detective Conan, Naruto, Devil May Cry, **__**Generation Dead **_**or**_** Inception**_**. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (11/13/12)

Chapter 54: Trying to be a Stalker... And Failing

The Vulpix started to spasm painfully. A headache stabbed at his temple and his paws ached. He just wanted to sleep. To ease into _peaceful_ darkness. He gagged has spidery... legs pried his jaw open. He felt something rise up painfully in his throat and he tasted a tang on his tongue. He puked out something egg looking. Disgusting. He felt something else rise up and he didn't try to stop nature.

More and more puke escaped King's snout has Neo kept it open.

When he was done, he licked the roof of his mouth and tasted something sharp and disgusting. He rolled it into a ball and spit it into the pile. He repeated this several times until the taste left.

Neo rubbed his back in a supportive way. "We have a client outside," he informed his leader. King looked at him in interest and jerked his head to the exit. "You can go as long as you don't use your voice or any move involving your mouth." The Vulpix smirked at that and poked his tongue out. "No fellatio or licking either," the Spinarak followed up, deadpan.

King pouted.

He headed outside and found Amal, who was talking to the client. There was a Fearow and they were talking about the _real_ client. Huh... This sounded like a trap.

"Are you sure you didn't get a good look at him?" Amal pressed insistently.

"Well, he was a strange looking fellow, I assure you," the Fearow replied calmly. "He only gave me this paper to give you. Looked like he wasn't comfortable at all about it at all, I tell you."

"_What does the paper say?"_ King mentally asked.

Amal rubbed his head. "What's a Terra Cymbal anyway?" he mumbled. He sighed. "Fine, we have nothing better to do I suppose."

"The guy said he wanted to see the leaders of Team Moon specifically too. Anyone else he won't see," the Fearow supplied before he flew off.

King poked Amal in the butt, with his claw.

"Ouch!" The Riolu jumped up and rubbed his bum. He glared at King before realizing who it was. "King! Are you all better now?!"

"_No. Where are we going?" _King replied deadpan.

"Shimmering Desert. And what do you mean by no?!" Amal asked worriedly.

"_I can't use Flamethrower or the like. Call Fabia and we can get going." _King was already starting to walk away when Amal called out to him again.

"Wait a minute, King! There's a note." King stopped and walked back to his partner. "Go north to the Shimmering Desert." King gave him a flat look. "There sleeps one of the world's seven precious treasures... a Terra Cymbal."

"_We know!"_ King snarked impatiently.

"What's a cymbal?" Amal asked.

"_It's a instrument that you bang together to make a sound... probably. I had like, six on my drum kit- Don't change the subject! Continue reading!"_ King snapped.

"The best of luck to you!" Amal finished.

"_...That's it? It wasn't signed?"_ King asked.

The paper caught on fire in Amal's paw. He automatically dropped it and stomped on it with his foot. "Yeah... It wasn't signed for sure," Amal growled, waving his paw around. "It had the Secret Rank stamp at the bottom," he added uncertainly.

"_This must be big... Fabia! Get your butt over here and get ready!" _

They arrived at the desert with a pleasant heat surrounding them. Them meaning King and not so much for Fabia.

The Wooper flopped down. "I think I'm drying out," she whined.

"_I understand," _King told her deadpan. _"But suck it up. It could be worse." _

It was interesting to see a Sudowoodo asleep. They laid on their sides and slept like a Slaking. King wanted to go up to them and bother them, but decided against it. They needed to save their energy for the tenth floor.

They got there with dirt, grit and some other stuff they really didn't want to know about on their bodies. King wanted to give up half way and go back, but Amal said no in a persuasive way. Anyway, they got there and lights flashed and a big Pokemon was there, looking seriously mad. Like a boss.

It was Groudon.

"_Dude, seriously, again?"_ King asked, staring at the legend's face.

"Seekers of the seven treasures." _A new nickname. Nice._ "I am Groudon." _It's kind of hard to miss you._ "The guardian of Shimmering Desert! If it is the treasure you seek... Calm the wrath of the land... I challenge you to surpass your limits..." _You already did that with the environment, man._ "Demonstrate your power to me! Now it begins!" _About time._

King actually managed to burn the legendary and stop him from moving. It took forever for him to go down, but he finally fell to the ground in defeat.

"_I'm tired man,"_ King whined, his eyes drooping.

Like that time in the Aegis Cave, the legend disappeared in a ball of light and a small gold treasure box replaced him. Amal opened the box cautiously and found two cymbals. He grabbed the handles and banged them together.

The sound... The ground helped everything hold upright and can easily destroy that balance in the process. The sound echoed through the area beautifully, something he knew affected ground types more than himself... Amal was a steel type wasn't he.

Another bright white light engulfed the area and the Groudon was there. They tensed and prepared for another fight. To their surprise, the Groudon seemed... shy?

"M- May I join you?" he asked nervously, fiddling with his big claws.

"Sure," Amal said before King could say (or think) anything. "Do you have a name?"

"Ari- Aristotle," the Groudon replied, a small happy smile at the corners of his mouth. He disappeared in a blue light instead of the yellow light like they usually did.

They went home to the strange sight of Aristotle trying to curl into a ball like a Sandshrew with a lot of Pokemon gathered at his sides.

"_Everyone, leave Ari alone," _King drawled mentally to the other Pokemon. _"Yes, he is a Pokemon of legendary group and no, you cannot bother him about history. Aristotle, can you become smaller?"_ In a ball of light like evolution, he was the size of a Arbok._ "Good. Now everyone, eat and go to sleep."_ _And most importantly, shut up._

King was back in the control room, naked and human. He lit another cigar and looked for the screen with the two humans left.

He was tired of this trilogy.

_The Diary of Jane_ started playing and the world turned black for a moment. King blinked. Lightning flashed. _What?_ In a series of flashes, King saw the boy's shadow fight against... a shadow that looked like from _Detective Conan_ when they didn't want to reveal the culprit. The other figure smiled twistedly and ran away from the scene of the crime.

The lights turned back on and it continued to rain outside.

The girl shrieked and fainted, foam coming out of her mouth. She landed on her back and her knees pressed together like that time Sakura from Naruto fainted in the... first or second manga.

King rolled his eyes and headed down there, changing his hair to white and spiking it. His bangs covered his eyes. He put on a red kimono that didn't cover his chest but covered his arse. He limply put on the sleeves but didn't go any further than that.

Ah, the one good video game that came from America that he played... minus the long hair.

He walked through the corridors, his body misty. He hid himself in a mirror and watched with a amused smile. The girl woke up, rubbing her eyes and the spit on her face. King put his hand in his elbow and hid his mouth with his other hand.

She noticed something on the ground. It was a yearbook, discarded and forgotten. She flipped to a random page. "Wah, he's so handsome!" Looking over her head, King saw who she was looking at. _Flocon..._The one he was disguised as._  
_

Hit with sudden inspiration, he smirked.

A loud boom went through the building and shook the floor. The girl squeaked and covered her head, closing her eyes. King's mirror fell and he was standing right behind the girl.

She was now in a classroom, complete with uniforms. King saw himself in the corner, reading a book with a bored expression. The younger him occasionally looked up, only to look at his book again.

The girl was looking around, a bit lost. He placed her in the body of Kristy McCellan, one of the popular girls and a sexy _cheerleader_.

King licked his lips and merged with his past self. He showed no indication that anything changed, but he felt light headed. He put his book away (he read _Generation Dead_?) and waited.

He looked at Flocon. He was a cute lad... Half Russian if he recalled. Good looking in a rouge sense. To bad he was a goody goody. And bullied. He looked like Dante with long hair, the disguise he took from earlier. _Hmm..._ He would be easy to take advantage off if he had some rope...

Turning back to his prey, he set his knuckle on his cheek. She was interacting enthusiastically with King's-... Devan's former/now classmates. All kinds of boring crap that made him yawn. It was even worse when the teacher came.

King- Devan stared out the window until the bell rang, fantasizing what he was going to do to her. Tear her bra and keep the rest on while he got a boob job... Pound her against a wall? His dick was rising in a embarrassing time and place.

He stalked Kristy at a distant but close pace, impatient for her to get alone. She knew how to keep the girls and boys involved with whatever she was saying. He needed her to get away from the group... This place was like that movie, _Inception_. Didn't understand one bit of it because of the mute button, but the curling world was pretty cool.

He shook his head. Can't get distracted.

Kristy was a goody goody in school, but had a reputation has a slut outside the school. He supposed that was the reason he picked her out of all the people he could have chosen. Speaking of sex, did he have a condom?

He mentally shrugged. She could use the damn pill.

Just has he was about to grab her, he was cockblocked... by Cress.

She was still naked and all, but she was in front of him, blocking him like a basketball player. She glared at him and bitch slapped him right there.

"Motherfucker!" Devan snapped, ignoring his inflamed cheek. "What was that for?!"

"You're suppose to do a 'Haunted House' mission, not indulge in personal pleasures!" she growled at him, showing teeth.

"Bitch, I don't give a damn about that," he snarled right back. He had all kinds of cheerleader fantasies building up and now... "Have you ever heard for a four way?" he asked suddenly, a smirk twitching in the corners of his lips.

"No, now wake up!"

King blinked. "Damn that bitch," he growled, his ears perked in total darkness.

Amal grabbed his foreleg and garbled, "I'll finish it, Mom." He let go of his startled leader and drooled all over the floor.

King sweatdropped. "You do that, son."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Staring.

Yeah, I think I'm going to write a side story for Amal one of these days... Definitely after I finish One's part of the story.


	57. Chapter 55: Azurill's Dream

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_. **Don't own **_**Thnks fr th Mmrs **_**by Fall Out Boy. Or Mario Cart. Or the **_**Discworld**_**. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (11/23/12)

Chapter 55: Azurill's Dream... A Kid's Dream

Just sitting in the dark for a couple minutes calmed him immensely. Amal rolled around in the nest next to him, disturbing the quietness. King stared at the moon in boredom before looking at their dark types. King never noticed before, but he never saw them after they asked to join.

He rose out of the bed, feeling a chill (literally) on his fur. Looking at the Riolu one last time, he walked out of the den.

He yawned has he looked down from his rock. He rested his head in his paws and looked with half open eyes.

His ears perked up when he saw one of his children, Tyson, waddling out of his den. His eyes opened and narrowed has he followed the Wooper with his eyes. What was he doing?

Tyson looked around, a look on his face. He was hiding something. The Vulpix snickered quietly. _Oh, what's this?_ His eyes narrowed has a Quagsire, the evolved form of Wooper. He didn't recognize this Pokemon- there was a lot of Pokemon he didn't recognize in his clan, but he didn't have a Quagsire in it...

His ears flattened and his teeth showed, making him look more like a demon. The moon shone above his head and shadowed the leader of Team Moon. This was not what he wanted. No outsiders were allowed. It was _dangerous_. He'd heard tales of ignorant children taking late night trips to learn BAD magic- something that would curse him or his family.

He watched them for a long time. The Quagsire taught his son to shoot water harder and longer until his child was exhausted. They aimed at a rock beyond a pool of water, so Tyson's Water Gun would fall harmlessly into the pool. Not bad. King still didn't trust the unknown Pokemon though.

They trained until it was a hour before dawn. Tyson skipped back to his den, his tiredness showing. King closed his eyes last second before Tyson looked up and saw him. He was still in his relaxed position, his head hanging over the cliff. He felt a bit light head all of a sudden.

His ears twitched involuntarily has Tyson's steps neared him. He opened one eye lazily and closed it again after looking at his son. They sat there in silence for a while.

"Um... Dad?" Wow... He's used to Mom. King looked at the kid with 'tired' eyes. "What're you doing out here?"

"What does it look like, Tyson?" King asked, his voice raspy. "How are you and F- Brena and Khrise?" He saw Fabia yesterday. He knew she was miserable with walking around in a desert.

"We're okay," Tyson said, pouting a little. The Vulpix heard the,_ 'not that you would know'_ at the end. He mentally winced but didn't comment.

He still didn't want to take responsibility, but he was starting to think about them more and more. He didn't mind, but he didn't need them in his thoughts moments before dying. That was just depressing and dramatic.

"Suck my cock, responsibility!"

He froze. King turned around and found his son still there, sweatdropping. "Go, just go."

The sun rose and Amal stepped out of the den, looking harried. He looked more like a grandpa Lucario than a teenage Riolu. How strange.

What was even stranger was when the Bidoof from the guild came running in the base.

"Bidoof!" Amal said, jumping and his mouth falling open. "How are you?"

"_What're you doing here?"_ King asked, startled. _"No offense or anything, but this is just plain weird."_

"By golly, it's nice seeing you guys!" the Bidoof panted. "But we've got trouble, by golly! I'm glad I caught you!"

"What's the problem?" Amal asked, his eyes becoming more focused at 'trouble'.

The Bidoof jumped up and down urgently. By now, members of Team Moon were crawling out of their dens, including Aristotle. "Little Azurill... The little Azurill is in trouble!" _Again?_ King thought, exasperated. At least the beaver was to worried to notice the hulking Pokemon behind the Vulpix.

"What happened this time?" Amal asked, looking a tad worried now.

"They brought the little feller to the Guild!" the Bidoof hurried, as though he was trying to get the words out as soon as possible.

"_Let's go,"_ King thought, resigned.

They ran to the guild, miles ahead of the Bidoof. Strangely, they put the little water mouse in Team Moon's old room, where they stayed in when they were apprentices. Where the he- where did the po-... this is ridiculous. Where did _Team Skull _stay when they were apprentices of the Guild? They could have used that room rather than giving the situation more sentimental to them...

"Um... What's wrong?" Amal asked, seeing no visible wounds on the Azurill.

"There seems to be no danger to his life, but..." They looked at the Sunflora as she talked. She offered no further explanation.

Amal looked around confusedly. "What happened to him? Why wouldn't anyone say anything?"

The brother of the victim spoke. "He's been sleeping and sleeping and sleeping..." _And sleeping and sleeping and sleeping... Anyone else getting tired?_ "But he won't wake up." Oh... _Um... That sounds kinda familiar... _

"Won't wake up? Like a eternal nightmare?" Amal asked.

Now that caused a reaction from King's slow brain cells. _A eternal nightmare... Naruto? No, no, no, wait. _

King wanted to scream in frustration. The answer was at the tip of his tongue, but it felt like something was blocking him from it.

"Yes... I tried to wake him up, but he's still asleep. I brought him here, hoping someone would help him."

Well, King was a psychic and/or a mentalist. This should be a cinch.

"Hey, Chatot." ...Why was Amal talking to the useless bird? "You know anyone who can help him?" King wanted to eyeball him and throw his hands up, but that wasn't happening.

"Hmmmm... Unfortunately, I'm fresh out of ideas myself." _Phew. _"To be locked in a nightmare... unable to wake from days on end..." Why couldn't King_ remember?_ "I've never heard of such a thing." _I have! But I can't... _

"Since he's asleep, we can't feed him anything like berries," the Chimecho jumped in. "We're at our wit's end trying to come up with a cure."

"Uh... Can I say something?" the Bidoof pipped up.

"_Go for it man,"_ King thought, sitting his rump down and resiting the urge to yawn widely.

The Bidoof explained his theory before getting to the point. Then the bird just had to bring the Drowzee up, the one who kidnapped the brothers a couple months ago. Did nobody notice a psychic fox was in the room? Sure, he knew they were dense, but _come on!_

Oh, 'btw', Drowzees had the ability to go into others dreams, like a pedophile Santa Claus. Ain't that great?

Amal opened and closed his mouth a couple times before slowly turning to his leader. He signaled his leader, '_Wet dreams lately?_'

King nearly died trying not to laugh.

He did allow several hacks to escape his mouth though. Didn't help his throat, but he would live.

Probably.

King nearly thought about aborting the mission and getting a trustee to take his place beside the Riolu. But _noooooo_. He had to go to some stupid place to find a guy he didn't even like. He also didn't realize how dumb the Pokemon Police force was before that moment. _Really_, letting a guy go because he said he's sorry?

People _lie_, and Pokemon do too.

So now they were in Mount Trivia or something and trudging. It was even raining! He wasn't ever coming back here again, even if he did like rain under shelter.

And for some reason, all the Pokemon in the Monster Houses were females... but they were scary considering King was just a little Vulpix so he naturally used a Foe-Seal Orb and ran the fuck out of there.

He turned on _Thnks fr th Mmrs_ while running around and throwing Imprisons around. This place was scary. Even being a level sixty didn't help for some reason.

On that note, it was terrifying to meet two Onixes in the same place.

They made it to the top in two hours. That was how long the damn- ah!- darn mountain was. All in all, King needed to go.

"_Amal, I'll be over there if you want to act Scene 1,"_ King said, jerking his head over to the bushes.

"I think I'll just wait," Amal said, keeping one eye on his leader and another on the ex-fugitive that was standing at the edge of the cliff.

After the Vulpix was done (being embarrassingly loud), they walked behind the Drowzee. King wanted to push him off the cliff_ so bad_.

"Mister Drowzee," Amal said flatly.

The elephant Pokemon turned around and jumped. "You two? I swear, whatever you're here for, I didn't do it!"

The exploration team traded glances. _"Dude, that makes you sound more guilty. Next time, act more cool." _

Amal took a sharp breath and exhaled. "We're not here for that. Rumor has it you have a special power to invade dreams. Remember that little Azurill you kidnapped? He's stuck in a nightmare."

"That little tyke?" The Bowser- Drowzee frowned.

"Yeah. Will you help him?" the Riolu asked seriously.

They had one of those angst moments while King stared at the horizon boredly. _If you break down history to it's most vital points... there is no justice, no _mercy_. Why _should_ there be mercy? You know you'll be hurt in the end... _

"Let's go, King," Amal said, snapping the fox out of his thoughts. How he enjoyed reading the Hogfather...

They went back to the Guild and took the elephant to the Azurill.

The Drowzee examined the little mouse.

"How is he, doc? Can you do anything?" Amal asked.

The yellow elephant snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! You two, I want you to get stocked up for an exploration," the Drowzee announced.

"_What?!" _

"When you're ready, I'll send you on an exploration of..." The Drowzee paused dramatically. "Azurill's Dream!"

King just wanted to go to sleep and die.

He stayed with the victim while Amal went to get prepared. He didn't want to be there, but he was tired and didn't want to move, _so there_!

"Here goes!" the Drowzee grunted and squiggly, purple lines invaded the fox's vision. When the lines disappeared, the floor was purple.

"So this is Azurill's dream," Amal said, looking at the 'sky'.

"Amal! King!" The Drowzee's voice rattled them for a moment. "Can you hear me?"

"No duh," King said flatly.

"Good. It sounds like you're safely inside."

"Considering we're talking about the kid, I'll let that slide," King said, earning him a smack over the head.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Roger that," Amal mumbled.

On every floor, a Swalot appeared right next to King.

"Is it me, or are there a lot of Miltanks here?" the Vulpix asked has he stared at another cow's tits.

"King... We're in a _child's_ dream... please refrain yourself," Amal replied, staring along with his leader.

King's jaw cracked has he yawned. "Anyone else tired yet?"

"We _have_ gone pretty deep," Amal agreed, his eyes droopy.

The lights flickered on and off five times before going completely dark.

"This happens way too much for me to be surprised anymore," the Vulpix commented dryly.

"I second that," Amal said next to King's ear.

"You... How did... How did you get here?"

"Who're you?!" Amal shouted in the dark, right next to King. He could feel a headache coming on, from Amal rather than the Loudred like usual. "Show yourself!"

"I'm..."

There was a white flash and the lights turned back on.

"Oh! Hello Sugar Momma," King greeted Cress easily. She was in her Pokemon form instead of her hume form for some reason or another. Oh, how he wished he could whistle.

"You!" Amal yelped.

"I am... Cresselia..." She didn't sound too sure about that. "I cannot fathom how you've come here, but I find this convenient! Both of you, in the same dream."

Amal was starting to look a little nervous. "So those dreams... were real?" Amal asked, his voice hoarse.

King closed his eyes and tried to ignore the increasing pressure on his head. "Let me guess, she told you that we were the reason the world is going to be destroyed?" the Vulpix drawled, rolling his eyes. "Been there, done that."

Amal sweatdropped. "Um... King, really?"

King blinked. "Right. You looking to be tag teamed?" he asked Cress.

"No," Cress said flatly.

"If we can't exist, then neither can One, Rob, Flame or Zero," Amal said worriedly. Because they all went to the future, their fates were altered.

King blinked. "I forgot about them," he admitted. Despite the fact he considered them in his 'circle of friendship' thing, he hadn't talked to them in months... or what felt like months.

King felt as though gravity wasn't there. He looked down. Black hole. He screamed falling down. An embarrassingly loud scream.

The Vulpix blinked has sunlight hit his face.

_"Where's my ramen?" _

Amal had explained things while King slept (and now hungry for some noodles). Surprisingly, the Drowzee was the one to ask if the lunar Pokemon said anything about stopped the disorientation of space. The Vulpix thought about Dialga and sweatdropped. Palkia was sure to come on his- his butt.

Amal made the right decision to not say anything. King was sure they would kill Team Moon, Earth and Sun should they find out the truth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Later)

King yawned in his bed. The Riolu was brooding in the corner. "It's a good thing," King said, snapping Amal out of his thoughts. _"If we didn't exist, our children would never be born, and a good three hundred lives would never change if we hadn't come along."_ In King's mind, it was like pushing the cancel button on a character that served the player devotedly, but for being weak, they died.

Amal hesitated. "Are you sure? If the world falls apart, they might never be born regardless." He did have a point.

"_Let's go to sleep and talk about it in the morning,"_ King said, closing his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For some reason, King woke up in the middle of the night. Amal wasn't there, next to him. _I swear, if that boy commits suicide, I'll drag him back from hell and kill him again! _He dashed out of their den and stopped short when he saw the Riolu just sitting on his cliff. King breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hey!" Amal greeted his leader, turning around. King sat on his rump and mentally frowned at the Riolu. "I couldn't sleep. Sorry if I woke you up." He was clearly thinking too much.

King sighed. Looks like he was going to have to smack some sense into the Riolu._ "Amal, we must live for our children, for our _work_. If our existence was canceled, _everything_ would change."_ Amal looked at him with a sad smile and glazed over eyes.

"Strange, you were prepared to disappear when we fought with Dialga-"

"_Dialga is a _time_ Pokemon! This is different from that! And it's not like I had much of a choice! I disappeared unwillingly! We don't know _what_ may happen!" _

"So nothing is certain?" Amal asked feebly.

"No!_ I refuse to die for the sake of others if we're not certain!"_ That... should not have come out like that.

In front of him and behind Amal, the sun was slowly rising.


	58. Chapter 56: Invading Dreams

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_. **Or **_**Memories**_** by P!ATD. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (12/21/12)

Chapter 56: Invading Dreams

"_Oh memories, where'd you go? You're all I've ever known. How I miss yesterday... How'd I let it fade away?" _

"Hey, King?" The Vulpix looked at Amal. "Do you think Lapras may know something?"

King nodded his head, sweatdropping. Lapras was old news.

They went down the the beach where Lapras hung out all day and mostly night. King sat in the shade and on a rock while Amal talked to the water Pokemon.

King quickly got bored with them and thought about what to do. Cress was being a vixen. There was no way to put it. First, she gives him her virginity and then cock blocks him. There was no forgiving that.

Oh, Amal didn't get any information besides Palkia living in Spacial Rift. And they didn't know where _that_ was so it was a bust.

Amal was sulking again.

And they were in their den. Alone...

"_Oh, Amal,"_ King called in sing song. The Riolu tried turning but found himself quickly bound to the floor. The Vulpix leered and nuzzled Amal's sheath. The tip was quick to pop out and King licked it like a lollypop. The whole thing slid out when King moved his face away. _"Wah! It's so big!"_ he cooed mockingly, giving it a swift lick on the side.

Amal shuddered, blushing like a maiden. King nosed the Riolu's ass and licked that too. Amal jerked. "K- King!" he whined. He continued licking, ignoring the jerks and whines. He should really get used to this...

The Vulpix rubbed his own cock while he worked on the Riolu below him. "K- King, I'm about ta-" Hot, white liquid burst out of Amal's baby rod and into King's mouth. He could feel himself getting harder even has he growled.

When the Riolu finished depositing his seed into King's mouth, the leader let go of his cock. The little bit of seed he didn't swallow was quickly put on his own leaking cock. _"Amal, I'm going to fuck you,"_ King told his second in command, smiling. Amal looked him in the eyes and quivered, knowing he was going to get it hard and fast.

-Later-

"_Hey... Have those Eevee's hatched yet?"_ King asked, suddenly remembering.

"They were born yesterday, but with all the excitement, no one expected you to notice," Amal admitted, blushing. He used his tail and his paw to hide the seeping white liquid coming from his abused hole.

"_Were they given names?"_ the Vulpix ask, his carefully face blank has Amal licked the white liquid on his paws.

"Some were, some weren't," Amal said nervously, hurriedly trying to clean up.

King smirked. _"Well, I'm going to see our little Eevee crew now. See ya."_

The Vulpix mockingly named the oldest one he got from the Leafeon Merlin. This was going to be a fun group with all the weird names he gave them. Box, Cake, Genesis, Chi... They were _so_ going to hate him when they got older.

_Strangely_ enough, the most King got from those female bandits were daughters more than sons.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Later that night)

The world was shaking like a ping pong table. King stared blankly at the ceiling before shooting up. "Waking up!" he snapped at Amal. The Riolu shot out of bed before he knew what he was doing. "Get. Out."

They ran out of their den quickly. King automatically headed for his children's dens, falling on his face a couple times. He only managed ten steps before something pink was in his face. _Wait a second... Those stripes..._ Gulping, King slowly moved his head up, his ears flat, vaguely noticing the earthquake had stopped.

Palkia.

_In his base. _

"Holy _shit_, dude."

"I warned you to leave," the legend growled. "NOW DIE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Oh, hell."

The Vulpix heard Amal scream has they were engulfed by a bright assed, piss colored light. The light disappeared after almost five minutes. King looked around. The place was boring. And floaty.

"W- Where are we?" Amal stuttered nervously.

"My domain," the Palkia snarled.

"Spacial Rift?" Amal asked, hiding behind King.

"DUH. **KING! **WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DISORIENTING SPACE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?"

"To _not_ do that?" King said in a lost little boy's voice.

"DAMN STRAIGHT! NOW I HAVE TO FIX **EVERYTHING** AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU! DIE, MOTHERFUCKER, DIE!"

The Palkia started glowing his piss color.

"RUN!"

"THERE'S NOTHING BEHIND US!"

"SHUT UP!" King pushed his companion down the edge and jumped after him.

King and Amal landed on a rock, on their butts. "Ouch."

"King, what was Palkia talking about?" The Vulpix looked at the Riolu and gulped. He looked murderous.

"Um... Yeah, I may or may not have been the bad guy once upon a time." Amal slow walked (deadly) towards King. "Okay! Okay! I tried turning the world into my sex/drug party, okay?! You know how I am! Shesh!" Randomly, he realized his throat was fine now. It didn't hurt to talk anymore. Yay!

Amal stared at the fox he called leader. "You are very... straight forward, aren't you?"

"I don't know what that means, so no."

The Riolu shook his head, a small smile quirking at the edge of his mouth. "Palkia's trying to kill us," he said, suddenly serious. "And we want to survive, right?"

"Duh."

"So we start running."

There was a Charizard! King automatically thought about taking him, but remembered they were in a high pressured situation.

"Amal, considering we may die when the Palkia finds us..."

"You want a blowjob, don't you?"

"Yeah."

They found themselves at a dead end. Then the earthquake started.

Team Moon rolled away from the shadow above their heads and got into fighting positions. True to form, the Palkia landed with a heavy thunk.

The legendary screamed and the fight started.

To be honest, the Palkia was so much more cuter when sleeping. And it was totally awesome when King's Extrasensory did more than a hundred damage though!

The Palkia screamed and fell to the ground.

"Now would be a good time to run while he's down," King suggested, already ten feet away.

The lights went out. The Palkia stopped breathing.

"Um, what's going on?" Amal asked, clueless.

"It looks like time has stopped." King frowned. This was... strange.

"Palkia has been engulfed in a nightmare. Just as Azurill has."

"Cress! You're starting to be a bit suspicious now!" King shouted.

"Would you two enter Palkia's nightmare?" Cress continued on, ignoring King's comment.

"NO!/Yes!" King and Amal said at the same time.

"Very well then."

And the Palkia woke up.

"YOU TWO?"

"Dude, I pressed the NO button, not the hoe button," King said defensively.

"**KING**, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DREAMS?!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"You've been trapped in a nightmare, sir," Amal said timidly.

"THEN THIS IS **MY** NIGHTMARE! GET OUT!"

"No can do, boss, no can do," King said flatly, his throat hurting again.

"I'LL KILL YOU KING!"

The Palkia roared.

"DUDE! Can't we put our past behind us?" That was so not King's style, but he was getting tired.

"Why do you want to kill us?" Amal blurted out, trying to forestall Palkia's attack.

"You dare to pretend you don't know?" the Palkia asked in a deadly whisper.

"Actually, _he_ doesn't know," King drawled, examining his claws.

The Palkia sighed. "Figures King would leave all the facts out."

"YO! I tell them all they need to know. They don't need to know the extra shit I've been through to get here," King growled, his ears going back and his teeth bared.

"YOU ARE DISTORTING SPACE WITH RECKLESS ABANDON! I'M PRETTY SURE EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Palkia roared.

"QUIT YELLING!" King roared back childishly.

Palkia roared over King's tinier one, "IF THE DISTORTION SPREADS, THE POWER OF DARKNESS WILL GROW! THE WORLD WILL BE DROWNED IN THIS NIGHTMARE OF DARKNESS! TO PREVENT IT..." He looked kinda sad at this part. "YOU MUST BE WIPED FROM THIS EXISTENCE!"

This existence? Did that mean they could exist somewhere else?

"But... can't there be another way?" Amal asked shakily. "Please, sir, we have pups... if we never existed, then they can't either."

"IF YOU HAD TO CHOSE BETWEEN **FAMILY** AND THE **WORLD** WHAT WOULD YOU DO?!"

"FAMILY!" King snarled angrily, flames literally coming out of his mouth.

The Palkia roared and a fight started between them.

"Oh, you two, _do_ stop fighting."

"Hi, Cress," Amal, the only one not fighting, greeted the Cresselia.

"Girl, you put us in this moron's head, so we might has well keep fighting!" the fire fox spat at the legend.

"True, true," the lady nodded. "Palkia- san, keep doing what you're going and I'm sure this will be all over quickly." She turned to Amal, who shuddered at her look. "I'll deal with this one."

Amal jumped away quickly, his paws in a fighting stance. "This won't be easy for you," the dog said carefully.

"I didn't expect it to be," Cress sighed.

There was a bright light.

Amal blanched. "_Two_ Cress'?"

King stopped moving on top of the Palkia's head. "They smell the same too... We've been duped by a double." King rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That is so not cool, man."

Another light.

And in the first Cresselia's place was a Darkrai.

King had a "Oh!" moment.

And then had a "Oh, _hell_ no!" moment.

"Are you even a girl?" King demanded of the Darkrai.

Said dark Pokemon gave him a flat look and shrugged. "How did you like my disguise, King?" the Darkrai said in a feminine voice.

The Cresselia attacked the other half of the lunar duo. Guess we can't call her Cress anymore...

"He- She wanted to kill us because we're what's keeping space... held together," King said flatly. _That, and my 'nightmares' scare even this fool. _"The disorientation, the nightmares... it was all his doing. All his... and we were going to take the fall for his actions..." Not really, since we refused to fall.

"Come see me at Dark Crater if you want to stop all of this," the Darkrai purred, falling into a dark portal.

"No!" Cress... elia tried attacking the portal, but it disappeared.

King hopped down from his enemies head. "So," he drawled casually to his partner, "Did you bang that too?"

Amal blushed. "I don't think now's a good time to talk about that..."

"So you did," King coughed/snickered.

"I apologize for this... misunderstanding," the Cresselia said calmly.

"Get us back to Treasure Town, please. This place is freaky enough," King told her flatly, glaring at the Palkia.


	59. Chapter 57: Long Talk and No Action

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (3/9/13)

Chapter 57: A Long Talk and No Action

They went back to Treasure Town at night, and the sight of the Marill and Azurill reuniting in the middle of the square. That was unnecessarily dramatic.

King was pointedly ignoring how tears stung his eyes, blaming the fact he just woke up.

The brothers thanked the Cresselia and Drowzee for their hard work, which the former criminal was surprised about.

"...Darkrai stands as an opposite to my being. He has the power to enshroud those who sleep in nightmare." King saw Amal's face pinch at the word 'he'.

"So basically, you're the light of the moon while he is the shadow," King said to distract the dog.

The Cresselia nodded. "Do you two remember where you met my imposter?"

"In our dreams," King responded dismissively.

Amal spoke to the lunar Pokemon about things King already knew, so he ignored them in favor of staring at the town square.

All the Pokemon from the guild was there, listening in on the lunar Pokemon's tale. Yeah, he knew Darkrais had a fetish for nightmares. Yes he knew this particular one was trying to encase the world in darkness, much like how the fire fox wanted a harem of all the Pokemon species. King licked his lips.

However, since King called dips first, he would have to fight the Darkrai.

Suddenly, Amal hugged King and sniffled into his shoulder. Confused, King patted the dog Pokemon's back and tried to make sense of what happened while he was in Lala Land.

"I'm so happy," Amal sniffed. "We're not... beings that must not exist..." King's grip on his fur tightened. "It's okay for us to live in this world... We're not unwanted..." Amal choked.

King rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Amal's head tenderly.

The Wigglytuff walked up from the crowd. "I don't know what you two went through... But..." Amal looked up from King's shoulder and let go of him. King mourned the loss. "It's just not possible... of you, Amal and King, to be unwanted in this world." _Yeah, I know, but he _doesn't. "If either of you went away, Amal or King... It would make me sad..."

_…_

_How am I suppose to get a island now?!_

"I think everyone at the guild would be sad too. It makes us happy that you're with us, Amal and King," he said in sing song.

"That's reason enough... to keep existing!"

"W- Wigglytuff..." Amal choked, more tears falling.

"More than that, it's not just Amal or King. Everyone here- All the Pokemon in the world, not one of their lives is without meaning.

So never think that you're not wanted ever again!" The Wigglytuff smiled. "Stay full of cheer! All right?"

"...Thank you, Wigglytuff," Amal sniffed.

There was a moment of silence.

Then the Corphish jumped. "Hey, hey. But talk about dirty and dishonest!" _I swear, if you're talking about me, I'll hurt you. _"That Darkrai's a piece of work!"

"He never comes out in the open. He does his nefarious work from the shadows," Cresselia added her two cents in.

Everyone turned back to her. "If you confront him, he will always flee."_ That's why you use glare or mean look._ "That is how Darkrai has always done things..."

Amal and King glared at each other briefly.

"But Darkrai is doing something so unlike him right now... He invited Amal and King to confront him..."

"Dark Crater... I'll live, but I'm not sure about Amal." King smirked, thinking of a volcano.

"You think he asked this for a reason, Cresselia?" the Wigglytuff asked. "Think it's a trap?"

"Definitely," she replied firmly.

"Doesn't matter! We'll fight him and win!" Amal said, pumping his fist. "Let's go to Dark Crater! We have to do something!"

"...Okay... I respect your decision," the lunar Pokemon said dubiously. "I will accompany you. I have pursued him for all this time... It's time to end it."

And then all the other Pokemon volunteered to go too.

"Uh, guys, no offense or anything, but it's best we went by ourselves," King injected. "We can _sneak_ attack him if we're in _smaller_ numbers." _That, and I want another round before the Darkrai leaves. _

They didn't want too, but they consented and wished them luck.

"Thank you." _Arigato._

Amal drew in that part on their map.

And then they went to sleep, their emotions exhausted.


	60. Chapter 58: Hanging in the Bar

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_.

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (3/9/13)

Chapter 58: Hanging in the Bar

King begged to be allowed another drink. And while they were there, a Slowpoke walked up to them.

"Are you Team Moon?" They nodded, enjoying their Apple flavored drink. "I was previously asked to give this to you by a Banette.

Amal took it and read it:

"You're pretty famous, Team Moon! If we knock you out, then we can be famous too!" _This guy chose the_ worse _time to challenge us._

"A challenge letter," Amal said, sighing. "This person isn't very brave; he asked someone else to give this to us."

"Let's go. Why not have a little fun before going to a flaming hot crater?" King asked casually.

"It doesn't look fun anyway. He's asked us to meet him at the Concealed Ruins," Amal pointed out.

"On second thought-"

"That's what I thought."

They took another job that was less difficult and returned to the bar.

They took another job from a walrus and it was from the Exploration Team Federation... It asked them to retrieve the Grass Cornet in the Mystery Jungle.

They traded looks and grinned.

When there was a monster house, it was practically like a group of young girls falling into King's lap. They found a female Bulbasaur willing to join them and named her Avril. They also found a female Turtwig in the rubble named Flower. _Another_ female Bulbasaur named Soil, a female Rattata named Nail, a female Teddiursa named Blue, and her sister named Pink.

It was all from a monster house on the eighth floor too.

King was smiling widely by the end of it, despite all the status aliments.

"King, stop. Just stop," Amal said, shuddering.

On the next floor, a boy Chikorita named Clue joined them. A boy Sunkern joined them too, named John.

The moment King got a escape orb, he was out of there. Hey, he wanted to 'examine' his newest Pokemon.


	61. Chapter 59: Amal's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Pokemon**_.** Or **_**City**_** by Hollywood Undead. **

King's Mystery Dungeons Version (3/9/13)

Chapter 59: Amal's Thoughts

"Hey, this was sent from that guest over there," the Spinda said with a smile.

"Huh?" King looked over and saw a Spheal smiling at them. They winked at him before rolling off. "Huh."

"Why?" Amal asked the Spinda.

The Spinda shrugged. "I guess because you ordered that White Gummi Drink for Amal." She walked away.

King looked at the thing that was given to them. "It's a Egg."

"We get a Egg because of a drink?" Amal asked, confused.

"We've never used that Chansey's Day Care thing before, have we?" King suddenly recalled.

"No. But considering we have our own daycare at the base..."

"Let's give her a shot. It's not like she demands money or anything..."

They chatted with the Cresselia a bit before heading to Dark Crater. King could feel the heat from standing at the entrance.

But when they walked in there, it was a sandstorm. King was tempted to cuss them out (whoever 'them' was) but clenched his teeth and moved on.

"_Let's watch it burn,"_ King sang softly, walking the fire path while his companions trailed after him on the rocky path. No sandy weather though. _"Let's watch it burn." _

"_Let's watch this city burn." _

"King, that's creepy," Amal said flatly as they spotted a Rapidash down the path. The fire horses always ran away when they were too damaged.

"_Let's watch this city burn,"_ King sang louder. _"From the skylines on top of the world, 'til there's nothing left of her!"_ He stopped. "I get bored, okay?" He tackled a Charmander.

Amal sighed and rolled his eyes.

"_All my battles have been won, but the war has just begun!" _

The ones that scared King the most was the Quilavas and the Monfernos. They landed hits that made King almost pass out several times.

"Yo! Badass with the lookalike pussy, come out!" King shouted when they reached the very bottom of the pit.

"King, what was the point of stealth?" Amal asked sarcastically.

The Vulpix smiled cheekily.

The lights went dark, but not out.

"Hey, there's Darkrai," Amal said flatly, pointing at the floating figure when 'he' appeared.

"Seriously though, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Shouldn't you know that King?" The Darkrai seemed to blush at this. "After all, you examined me so _thoroughly_..."

"Shaddup." King pouted. "I wanna examine you again!"

"You should hate me... after all, it was I who messed up your little trip to the past... this present."

"Huh?"

"Has it not occurred to you how... odd the 'accident' was?" the Darkrai said airily, his gaze distant.

"Odd is my life." _Better than normal, mundane and boring._ "And I don't care what your dream is- to engulf the world in darkness because of your own sorrow. There are plenty of other worlds with flaws that would suit you perfectly... Don't ruin this one."

"You know _nothing_ about me."

"I know you're a Darkrai with a complex. That's all I need to know."

"... Why don't you join me in ruling this world?"

"That was a complete one eighty turn... Why would I want to join you when I can rule the world by myself?"

"So that is your answer?" the Darkrai asked softly. "So be it." His eyes literally flashed and the lights went out for a split second.

And all kinds of Pokemon were surrounding them.

Those were taken down easily due to King's type advantage, and throwing sleep seeds at the Darkrai. However, when they fought the dark Pokemon by himself, it was much harder because he seemed to dodge every hit they threw at him. King was got extremely annoyed and threw a totter seed at him instead.

Randomly, it occurred to him that there were seven Pokemon, and if you counted Darkrai has both the boss and the trainer, it was a full battle team.

Not fair.

They got the Darkrai down to his knees, screaming in pain.

"We... win," Amal wheezed.

"This... This is the end," the Cresselia said, floating to the Darkrai.

"Cresselia," the Darkrai laughed breathlessly, "Don't you remember... I said you would never catch me!"

His eyes flashed like a flashlight and a dark portal appeared behind him.

"Oh, hecks naw. A dimensional hole?" King growled, suddenly reminded of those portals from Kingdom Hearts 2 the Nobodies used.

"I may go to the past... or the future... Even I don't know where it will lead me... But I've failed only this time. I will simply plunge the world into darkness in another time."

"I don't think so," Amal growled, preparing to tackle the dark Pokemon.

"You're not getting away!" the Cresselia shouted, taking chase.

The Darkrai stopped right in front of the portal.

"Humph. Too bad for you. I can slip away through time with just one step." He smiled gloatingly at them. "Farewell!"

"I WON'T ALLOW THAT!"

"Only two people in this whole wide world sound like that," King groaned, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

The world shook and a bright light signified Palkia's dramatic entrance.

"Uh-oh," the Darkrai said nervously.

"YOU WILL PAY A GRAVE PRICE FOR EXPANDING THE DISTORTION OF SPACE, DARKRAI!"

King winced and tried to cover his ears with his paws.

"THIS IS A STRIKE FOR JUSTICE!"

The Darkrai fell into the portal with great haste without waiting for the Palkia's attack.

The Palkia roared and a powerful energy of light escaped his mouth, aimed at the portal. It cracked like a window and collapsed on the ground.

"I heard Darkrai scream," Amal commented, sitting down in exhaustion.

"HE LIVES," the Palkia assured the Riolu. "WHERE EVER HE MAY BE, HE HAS SUFFERED GREAT INJURES, BUT HE LIVES."

"Oh, bummer," King said with a yawn.

"So when he recovers..."

"It is likely he has lost memories now, I mean, look at me." King glared at his partner with one eye open. "Remember? I lost memories and had false memories. It is likely he will too." He smiled sadistically. "And when he returns, he _will_ know the pleasure of S&M."

Amal shuddered.

"I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT," the Palkia said flatly. "I SEE NO REASON FOR ME TO BE HERE. FAREWELL." He was engulfed in that yellow light of his and flew off.

"Shall we go back to Treasure Town?"

"_Fuck_ yeah."

_And that's how our fight against Darkrai ended. _

**Woah! How come Amal gets a thought role now?**

_Shut up. _

_When we returned to Treasure Town, we _**(him)**_ were thrilled by how excited everyone was at our return._ **Not really. I wanted to get laid. **_We had been fooled by Darkrai into believing we shouldn't exist._ **Naw. I got over that when I was a teenager**. _So I had thought me and King didn't have a place in this world._ **I thought I convinced you we did. **

_But when everyone surrounded us and was glad to see us back... *Sniffle* _**Are you crying? Holy crap, you are! **_That's when I finally thought... It's wonderful to be alive._ **Say that again to the people who can't move or speak. They think it's hell. **

_I'm so glad everyone's well. I remember what Wigglytuff said, 'Every Pokemon in the world exists for a reason.'_ **I'll pretend not to be offended.** _Even the ones that mean harm to others._ **If we look into the secret history of our enemies, we will find no justice.**_ Even that Darkrai. _

_After all this, my adventures with the sex addicted Vulpix will continue._ **I don't deny it.** _We'll see many things... _**Things that wish we were never born.** _And we'll make new discoveries._ ***Snicker***

_We have gone back to Luminous Spring, but we haven't evolved._ **We still haven't found that damned Fire Stone, okay?! **

_However, we can exist here! We can live here! And that alone is something that we should be happy __and grateful about!_ **Considering all the life and death situations we have daily... yeah. **_That's what I finally learned. _

_Yes, King! Thank you for always being there, fighting with me and against me! We will accomplish your dream now! Now that I'm living my dream, this should be no problem!_ **Don't jinx it, fool!** _Huh? What does a Jynx have to do with anything? _**Never mind...**

_May our friendship and everything else last forever, King!_


End file.
